


Princesa

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 114,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokio Hotel. Twincest no relacionado. Tom es un chico procedente del peor barrio de la ciudad, y Bill un pobre chico que tiene la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. ¿qué pasará cuando empiecen a convivir en un sótano asqueroso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El secuestro

**Author's Note:**

> Como podréis observar al ser originalmente esta historia un rol, el formato y manera de redactar la historia no es el habitual. El origen del rol fue hacer una prueba para hacer de Bill y de Tom en un rol del fanfic "Muñeco" de Sarae, que nunca se llegó a realizar. La idea era que me inventara mi propia historia pero que la manera de ser de los personajes se pareciera a la manera de ser de los de "Muñeco". No sé si lo llegué a conseguir o no, pero pronto la historia dejó de ser una prueba para participar en el rol de "Muñeco" y continué escribiéndola por gusto. Por tanto la historia es totalmente original mía a pesar de estar en un inicio "inspirada" en "Muñeco". Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. Muchas gracias por leer :)

**Tom:** Me desperté como a las siete de la tarde. Bueno no se que hora era pero no me importaba. Me iba a juntar con los de la banda porque un rico cabrón no nos había pagado por la droga que le habíamos vendido y nos íbamos a encargar de que lo hiciera y con creces. Estaba vestido con la ropa del día anterior y me dolía la cabeza pero estaba acostumbrado ya. Las drogas y el alcohol es lo que tienen. Salí al salón y gruñí al ver a la zorra con la que me había acostado la otra noche. La eché a patadas y me fui a reunirme con los chicos.

-Hey, Tom -me saludo Georg uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Donde vive ese cabrón?

-Vive en los barrios ricos. En la calle mayor. Vamos a llevarnos a su hijo Bill, me parece que se llama.

-Dios, odio a los niños ricos. A esos no les puedes pegar ni nada porque en seguida se ponen a llorar. No aguantan nada -Añadió Gustav, era el mas callado de todos, pero no el más pacífico. Solo yo le había ganado en una pelea. Pero eso no era tan raro, a mi nunca me ganaba nadie.

-Ya nos divertiremos con el, si su padre no paga -dije y me reí-. Pero es una lástima, hubiera preferido una chica. Las pijas ricas son muy estiradas pero son las que mas locas se vuelven cuando les meto la polla -todos se rieron- Pero vamos ya, quiero acabar con esto de una vez -mi mal humor por la resaca regresó.

Fuimos en el coche viejo de Georg hasta ese barrio. Era viejo, pequeño y no tenia matrícula, pero no pensaba llevar mi Cadillac. El barrio daba... asco. No como el nuestro que olía mal y estaba sucio. Daba asco porque los ricachones daban asco. Me encantaba secuestrar a uno de esos niñatos para que espabilaran un poco. En seguida llegamos y vimos que justo estaba saliendo a la calle. Aunque nadie hubiera dicho que era un chico, iba maquillado y parecía una chica... Y qué chica... No si al final iba a disfrutar del secuestro. Al fin y al cabo un agujero para meterla es un agujero para meterla y bueno... Ese pijo iba a ser mi zorrita... Me reí por lo bajo. Le seguimos durante dos calles sin bajarnos del coche hasta que no vimos a nadie. Gustav y Georg se bajaron del coche y le pusieron un saco en la cabeza mientras el otro le inmovilizaba y le metía al coche. Cerraron las puertas y lo metieron al lado mío. Me encargué de atarle las manos y no le quite el saco de la cabeza. Menudo incordio, no dejaba de protestar. 

 **Bill:** Maldito dolor de cabeza . Me encontraba en un lugar horrible. Era tétrico , sucio , apestoso... Parecía que nadie se preocupaba por limpiar ahí //Dios, no, no puede ser que yo esté pensando en limpieza cuando aparezco aquí atado de las manos sin saber porqué// Noté un liquido espeso de la nariz //Mierda Bill , piensa ...// Escuché pasos acercándose a esa especie de sótano y fingí estar aún aturdido por el golpe.

 **Tom:** No me rompáis mucho al niño pijo que quiero jugar con él -Les dije riéndome mientras me acercaba a llevarle algo de comida a nuestro "invitado". Llegué y abrí la puerta de golpe y me lo encontré medio dormido o aturdido o algo así. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando yo entré. Le dejé la comida en el suelo y me acerque. Empecé a darle bofetadas sin pasarme de fuerza. Ya tendría tiempo para darle una paliza- Hey, despierta. -le grité- Tienes aquí la cena -señalé la bandeja con un trozo de pan duro y un vaso de agua -dije mientras golpeaba. A la cuarta bofetada reaccionó.

 **Bill:** No , por favor no me hagas daño- dije con voz suplicante. Sentía autentico miedo al sentir esas ásperas manos sobre mi mejilla dándome débiles bofetadas imaginándome lo grave que podía ponerse el asunto. Me atreví a levantar la mirada y no pude evitar sentir escalofríos recorriendo mi el cuerpo al ver a ese tipo . Esa mirada tan sádica, tan cruel... tan... profunda. Decir que usaba ropa 4 tallas mas grandes se quedaba corto. Rastas... Una manera sucia de llevar el cabello . Solo podía decir que sentía asco por ese delincuente . - Miré la bandeja para después mirarle a él y me armé de valor- Puedes llevarte tu "cena", no pienso coger nada viniendo de ti... -dije con asco.

 **Tom:** Vaya, si el gato tiene uñas -me reí cruelmente- Me voy a divertir mucho contigo. ¿Donde ha quedado lo de no me hagas daño? -me reí todavía más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Que te pida que no me hagas daño no significa que tenga que tragarme tus... - hago silencio al ver su mirada amenazante- Necesito ir al baño. ¿Puedes desatarme ?- supliqué cruzando las piernas.

 **Tom:** ¿No decías que no querías nada que viniera de mi? Ahí te quedas. Si quieres, te meas encima -dije saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo. Pero me quedé en la puerta escuchando a ver qué decía //Definitivamente, me voy a divertir mucho//.

 **Bill:** No, no, espera, espera por favor... Alcancé a pedirle cuando se dirigía a la salida. ¡Seras hijo de puta! -dije al oír el portazo - ¡Ojala te follen, maldito cabrón!

 **Tom:** Vale, ya me estaba cansando de sus aires de grandeza. Volví a entrar y vi en sus ojos como esperanza. Me agaché a coger la comida.- Se me olvidaba -dije señalando la comida, cogiendo la bandeja y disponiéndome a salir.

 **Bill:** ¿Ahora me quitas esta mierda a la que tú llamas "cena"? Pues bien, llévatela. No me importa, pronto me iré de aquí y tú y tus amigos pagaréis esto muy caro. ¡Muy caro! - al ver que nada de lo que le gritaba lo hacia enfurecer, grité mas alto- Hijo de puta, suéltame -Empecé a patalear como niño- Déjame irme, déjame irme, déjame irme.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? No te conviene que me cabrees, niño pijo, o bueno, niña, todavía no está claro. No estas en tu superbarrio ni en tu supermansion ni con tus superpapis. Estás en el puto sótano de la banda callejera más peligrosa del país. En un barrio que más que barrio es un basurero. No te des tantos aires. Estas a mi merced y te lo puedo demostrar. Así que mantente calladito y no des mal y me pensaré si desatarte. Por el momento, me llevo tu cena. Para que veas lo que es pasar hambre. Ah, y lo de hijo de puta no te lo voy a negar, pero me llamo Tom -salí dando un portazo y me fui con los chicos.

-¿La princesita no ha querido esa cena? -dijo Georg riéndose.

-La princesita no la ha querido -encendí la tele y me tiré en el sofá a ver qué mierda daban.

 **Bill:** Será mejor que me calle, no quiero hacer enfurecer al macho alfa piojoso -suspiré- ¡Genial! Ahora por mi bocaza me quedo sin cena. ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Ayuda, por favor! -grité como nunca en mi vida esperando ser escuchado por alguien o por el mismísimo cabrón que me tenia aquí, con la esperanza de ablandarle el corazón. Pero no conseguí nada, salvo un ardor en la garganta- ¿Porqué yo?

 **Tom:** Pasadas unas horas se me ocurrió una gran idea. Volví a bajar al sótano.- Muy bien, princesita, te voy a desatar y a dejar mear con una condición -fingí una sonrisa amable.

 **Bill:** Lo miré con esperanza y agradecimiento -¿Qué... condición? -pregunté aterrorizado por lo que pudiera decirme.

 **Tom:** Pues... con la condición de que me hagas una mamada -contesté como quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? No pienso rebajarme a ese nivel y mucho menos contigo. ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí hambriento, sediento y guardarme las ganas de mear para cuando mis padres me encuentren y pueda mearme en tu puta cara!

 **Tom:** No me pude contener y le pegué un puñetazo. Le rompí la nariz y el labio a la vez- ¿Pero es que no aprendes nada? Aquí el único que puede insultar y amenazar soy yo.-dije enfurecido- Y no me termines de enfadar que traigo aquí a mis amigos y ellos no van a tener reparo en violarte -mentí y me acerqué a su oído y susurré- Yo solo te follaré cuando me lo supliques -vi como se le escapaba una lágrima que intentó ocultar sin éxito.

 **Bill:** No... Espera -dije tragando mi propia sangre que salía de mi nariz y de los labios- No los traigas ... Haré lo que me pides - vi como su mirada cambiaba de estar enfurecida a una sonrisa divertida.

 **Tom:** Sonreí abiertamente. Me acerqué a él y reparé en cómo se estremecía. Le acerqué la mano a la cara y el se apartó. Le miré serio y eso hizo que se quedara quieto. Le volví a poner la nariz en su sitio para que dejara de sangrar. Se mordió la parte sana del labio para ahogar un grito. No quería que pareciera que le dolía... Ese orgullo iba a ser su perdición. O la mía, porque me estaba volviendo loco. Le desaté y se frotó las muñecas adolorido.

 **Bill:** Mientras frotaba mis muñecas intentando aliviarlas pensaba en qué era peor, si el dolor punzante en mi nariz, el dolor en mi labio al morderlo o mi autoestima que estaba por los suelos en esos momentos ... Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante era salir de ahí. Otra humillación más y me ponía a llorar y a patalear hasta que se cansaran de oír mis berridos. En cuestión de horas pase de ser un niño pijo bien arreglado a ser una especie de indigente, sucio, ensangrentado, abofeteado y humillado... Y por si fuera poco, hambriento y con ganas de mear - suspiré resignado, esperando lo peor.

 **Tom:** Que puedes mear y esas cosas -dije reparando en que se había quedado la mirada perdida //Hostia, a ver si me lo voy a haber cargado, que todavía no nos ha pagado el padre//.

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada perdida a sus ojos- Sí -dije sin importancia- ¿Donde está el baño? O... ¿Tendré que mear aquí? -pregunté volviendo a la realidad, asqueado.

 **Tom:** Si quiere su excelencia le enseño dónde está el jacuzzi... -dije irónico- Mira ese es el superbaño 5000 -señalé un cubo que había en una esquina.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -dije exaltado //Calma Bill, no muestres resistencia que este hijo de puta no es nada amable// suspiré resignado- Vale... Ya puedes salir. ¿Me podrías traer agua... limpia?

 **Tom:** No, yo me quedo. Recuerda que me debes algo -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pero esto es algo privado - dije enojado - Además, si sales, ¿a donde puedo ir?

 **Tom:** Pero me lo paso bien puteándote -dije malicioso.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero aun así no me gusta - respondí a la vez que hacia un puchero.

 **Tom:** No contesté. Me limite a sonreírle maliciosamente y me apoyé en la pared despreocupado. Él puso una mueca pero pilló la indirecta porque se levantó para dirigirse al cubo mientras lo miraba asqueado.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?- Le miré con la esperanza de que se apiadara de mí. Pero él seguía con esa sonrisilla en la boca. No tenía alternativa, y me moría de asco.

 **Tom:** El que quería mear eres tú así que... Tú veras -sonreí todavía más al ver sus pucheros.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor...-Joder, joder... ¡Qué asco! No quería mear ahí, y menos aún si él miraba.- Por lo menos gírate. No quiero que me mires.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué me das a cambio? -le miré fingiendo curiosidad.

 **Bill:** Su curiosidad me sorprendió. Pero claro, no sé cómo se me olvida que Tom siempre quería algo a cambio... Joder...- Lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me hagas mear ahí. -Cada vez sentía más asco.

 **Tom:** Mmmm se te estén acumulando las deudas, princesita -me reí.- Ya me debes una mamada, lo siguiente es que te folle.

 **Bill:** No... Eso no, Tom. Por lo que más quieras. Te la chuparé todas las veces que quieras. Pero no me folles.- un puchero acudió a mi cara, ayudándome a suplicar.

 **Tom:** En el fondo me estaba dando pena el chico //¿Pero qué mierda estás pensando, Tom? ¿Pena? ¿En serio?//- No te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que solo lo voy a hacer cuando -enfatice el cuando queriendo dar a entender que ese cuando iba a llegar- tú me lo pidas.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a pedir?- ya no estaba asustado. Ahora solo tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisilla de la cara de un puñetazo.

 **Tom:** Que soy irresistible -dije de manera arrogante.

 **Bill:** ¿Que tú, qué?... Aagh, ¡te odio!- decidido a acabar con esta tontería cuanto antes, me acerco al cubo y empiezo a bajarme los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y eso pareció enervarle todavía más. No voy a negar que me apiadé un poco. Así que le dije- Vale, escucha, si me das un beso, en la boca, con lengua te llevo a un baño, aunque no te creas que el baño es mucho mejor...


	2. Acercamiento

**Bill:** Por un momento, me lo pensé. Había dicho que no era mucho mejor... ¡pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que ese cubo maloliente! Así que le respondí suspirando- Está bien... Acércate...

 **Tom:** Acabé con la distancia entre él y yo y le atraje a mí agarrándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Con la otra mano le cogí la cabeza por detrás y lo acerqué a mi boca. Le lamí los labios antes de besarle e invadir su boca con mi lengua como si me estuviera follando su boca. Al principio él no seguía el beso, pero llegó un momento en el que sorprendentemente intentó en vano dominar mi lengua con la suya. Vamos, que le estaba gustando el beso...

 **Bill:** ¡Pero qué bruto era! Al principio apenas podía respirar, ¡parecía que me iba a ahogar! Pero luego le pillé el truco... Y me estaba gustando. Puse las manos en su nuca, rozando sus rastas, buscando profundidad. Y entonces se me escapó un gemido. Él rompió el beso para reírse de mí.

 **Tom:** Me lo vas a poner más fácil de lo que creía -dije frotando mi pierna con su polla, pues me había dado cuenta de que los dos estábamos empalmados. Se le escapó otro gemido debido a mi gesto y me reí de nuevo. Bill iba a replicar pero no le dejé tiempo porque empecé a besarle de nuevo con más fiereza todavía. Al fin y al cabo, parecía haberse olvidado del labio partido.

 **Bill:** Su boca devoraba la mía, y su pierna me hacía rozar el límite de la excitación. No me daba tiempo a seguirle apenas, pero cada vez me sentía más excitado y ansioso. Cuando mis manos bajaron por su pecho y llegaron a su entrepierna, un rayo de cordura me traspasó y con mucho esfuerzo, le separé de mí. Ambos teníamos la respiración muy acelerada- Ahí... Ahí tienes tu beso. Aho...ra, llé...vame al baño.

 **Tom:** Claro... Princesa -sonreí socarronamente //Qué ganas tengo de que se deje de tonterías y me lo folle// Ni siquiera entendía porqué mierda me gustaba si a mí no me gustaban las pollas pero lo cierto es que solo pensaba en follármelo. Le cogí del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria para que no se me escapara y lo saqué de la habitación. Al pasar por el salón Georg y Gustav nos miraron y se ríeron y empezaron a hacer comentarios. El que hizo a Bill saltar y enfurecerse fue uno que hizo Georg- ¿Es demasiado señorito como para ser follado en un jergón que te lo tienes que traer a una cama?

 **Bill:** ¡No me va a follar! ¡Yo no soy una perra cualquiera, como tu madre! -¿es que a caso no se daban cuenta? ¿No veían que que no quería? No, el que no se daba cuenta era yo, y era yo el que no veía el enfado de ese gorila que en dos pasos se puso frente a mi con el puño en alto, dispuesto a pegarme otra vez. Yo solo me encogí, esperando para recibir el golpe.

 **Tom:** Me puse en medio y paré de lleno el golpe. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice pero lo hice. Georg y Gustav me miraban como si estuviera loco- Georg, déjamelo entero para cuando me lo folle... -fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Ya me podía la princesita hacer la mamada que me debía porque le acababa de salvar la vida... Literalmente. Lo dejaron pasar pero estaba seguro de que luego me increparían. Me daba igual. Yo hacía lo que se me pasaba por los cojones. Y punto. Cogí a Bill de el brazo que estaba temblando y me lo llevé rápido de ahí. Me metí con el en el baño y cerré desde dentro con pestillo mirándolo muy mal...

 **Bill:** ¿Tom acababa de salvarme? No me lo podía creer. Ya estaba reconsiderando mi opinión sobre él cuando vi su cara al cerrar el baño.- Tom.. Yo... Lo... lo siento... -mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Este tío me iba a matar! O peor aún, me iba a obligar a hacerle la dichosa mamada y luego me follaría y dejaría que los gorilas me destriparan... Dios, la he liado bien...- Tom. Di algo.

 **Tom:** Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vámonos al sótano. Y yo me quedo. Hay ventana y podrías escaparte -dije tajante y bastante enfadado.

 **Bill** : Si, claro... Eh... Esto... Gracias. Por lo de antes, digo- y por fin pude mear a gusto. Bueno, todo lo a gusto que podía mear en un sitio tan asqueroso como aquel. Pero era mejor que el cubo, eso seguro.

 **Tom:** No me des las gracias. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo he hecho. A cualquier otra persona no le habría aguantado ni la mitad que a ti que ya le habría matado de una paliza. Lo debería hacer contigo y no sé porque no sólo no lo hago sino que encima no permito que nadie lo haga. Trágate tu puto orgullo cuando estén ellos delante... Bueno y cuando esté yo también estaría bien que lo hicieras. ¿Quieres saber porqué estás aquí? Tu querido padre nos debe mucho dinero por drogas. Estás secuestrado, así que trágate el puto orgullo.

 **Bill:** Esa confesión me deja a cuadros. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no podría ser peor, Tom suelta esta bomba... Tengo que poner de mi parte, no quiero acabar mal.- Bueno, has dicho que al sótano, ¿no?- y agaché la cabeza, demostrando una sumisión que en realidad no quería mostrar.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo sin hablar y lo dirigí al sótano.- Tienes ahí el colchón y una manta. -me dispuse a salir por la puerta cuando le oí hablar.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! ¡Espera! -no sabía por qué, pero ahora tenía ganas de estar con él- ¿Puedes... Puedes quedarte un poco conmigo? No hace falta que me digas nada, no que me mires si no quieres... Solo no me dejes solo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -dije- Pero espera, tengo hambre. Voy a comer algo y vuelvo.

 **Bill:** Vale...- yo también tenía hambre, pero no me atreví a decírselo. Al fin y al cabo, me había secuestrado, no estaba en condiciones de pedir nada.

 **Tom:** Me fui me hice un bocadillo de lo primero que vi en la nevera y bajé. Supongo que se me había pasado el enfado, pero no le pensaba bajar comida, al menos si él no la pedía. Georg y Gustav me miraron mal pero no dijeron nada y yo les ignoré. Entré y me senté al lado de él. Él estaba callado y asustado, así que le pinché para molestarlo un poco y que saltara- Princesa, así vas mal si quieres que te folle, con esa cara de alma en pena no conseguirás nada...

 **Bill:** ¡Es que no quiero que me folles!- solté con toda la indingación que pude- Y tampoco quiero estar aquí. Quiero...- me interrumpí al verle comerse su bocadillo. Joder, ¡que hambre! Él me miró con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Genial. Había conseguido picarlo- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunte con ironía al ver cómo miraba el bocata.

 **Bill:** ¡Nada! No me pasa nada. -obviamente mentía. Se me hacía la boca agua al ver su comida. Así que aparté la mirada del bocadillo y la posé en su cara.

 **Tom:** Ah vale... Entonces nada -dije tomándole el pelo sonriendo por no reírme abiertamente en su cara- Yo que pensaba que mirabas el bocadillo porque tenías hambre y te iba a dar un trozo... Pero si no pasa nada entonces más para mi.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio me ibas a dar? -me costaba creerlo, pero como seguía con hambre, me acerqué más a él y extendí las manos.

 **Tom:** Si... te lo iba a dar pero si no quieres, nada -vi como hacía un puchero y me aguanté las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

 **Bill:** ¿Me das un trocito, por favor?- pregunté en voz baja. Estaba cansado y muy hambriento, no tenía ganas de hablar más alto.

 **Tom:** Anda toma -le di el bocata entero, ya cogería algo luego. Me miró sorprendido.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio me acababa de dar todo el bocadillo? Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, lo cogí con ambas manos y empecé a comérmelo lo más deprisa posible.

 **Tom:** No comas tan rápido que te va a sentar mal -le dije- Y si te pones malo no me vas a poder comer la polla...

 **Bill:** Me atraganté- ¡No quiero comerte la polla! Y además ¿por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable siempre?

 **Tom:** Encima de que me preocupo por que no te siente mal... -dije haciéndome el ofendido- Y lo de desagradable voy a peor... Me lo noto... Además recuerda que me lo debes... -dije con pose de chulería y sonrisa arrogante.

 **Bill:** ¿Que te lo debo? ¡Eso es mentira! -era verdad, pero tenía la esperanza de que se le olvidara que tenía que hacerle una mamada...

 **Tom:** Sí y la tierra es plana -dije irónico...

 **Bill:** ¿Y quién dice que no lo sea?- dije un poco molesto.

 **Tom:** Las evidencias científicas -respondí flipado.- Además te juro que como vuelvas a decir semejante gilipollez te meto la polla en la boca para que te calles.

 **Bill:** No tienes huevos...- le miré de reojo, haciéndome el interesante. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, Tom me había estampado contra el suelo y se había sentado encima de mí. Me tensé en el momento.

 **Tom:** //¿¿¡¡Que no tengo que!!?? Se va a cagar// Estaba encima suyo y él se puso muy nervioso. Me agaché y empecé a besarle. Fue un beso húmedo, la saliva resbalaba fuera de nuestras bocas y yo había invadido su boca con mi lengua. Me aparté. A él se le notaba que tenía miedo, pero que estaba empezando a excitarse. Empecé a dejarle marcas de mis dientes y un rastro de saliva por todo el cuello hasta cerca de la oreja. Él puso los ojos en blanco. Noté que se había empalmado y colé mis dedos por debajo de sus vaqueros. Le rocé la punta de la polla y se le escapó un gemido. Se puso rojo de la vergüenza y yo sonreí jugando con la lengua con mi piercing del labio. Me desabroché el pantalón e hice que volara junto a los calzoncillos. Yo ya estaba muy duro. Empecé a pasarle la mano por encima de su entrepierna mientras yo subía de estar sobre su cadera a estar sobre su pecho con mi polla a punto de tocar sus labios- Princesita, yo siempre tengo huevos.

 **Bill:** Si no me llamas princesita nunca más, lo haré.- //¿¿Qué acabo de decir??// Y lo peor es que estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Tom me había puesto durísimo, y antes de que reaccionara, le tiré al suelo y me coloqué entre sus piernas. Agarré su pene con las manos y pasé el piercing de mi lengua por la punta. Tom jadeó.

 **Tom:** No me podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero no me burlé no fuera a ser que parara. Notaba como se la metía y se la sacaba, cómo lamía y el piercing... Me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba gimiendo sonoramente y al final me corrí en su boca y el se lo tragó todo. Me quedé unos segundos recuperando la respiración. A Bill se le veía rojo, sudando y muy excitado- Princesita, ven aquí que ahora te toca a ti - le quité los pantalones violentamente, lo giré y lo dejé a cuatro patas mientras empecé a hacerle una paja. Esa visión hizo que me volviera a empalmar.- No sé si te debería llamar princesita o perra, porque te comportas como lo segundo ahora mismo -me reí.

 **Bill:** La mano de Tom se movía frenéticamente por mi pene y yo me sentía a punto de explotar. Tal vez por eso no me molestó que me llamara perra. Tal vez por eso me excitó. Al poco, sentí dos de sus dedos entrando en mi, dilatándome y no pude evitar gemir de placer. Tom descendió el ritmo de su mano e introdujo un tercer dedo en mi.- Aaaah... Tom... Así... aaah- su risa era grave, y me excitaba a un más.- Tom, por favor... Tom, fóllame. Pero hazlo ya. Por favor, Tom.. Aaaah...- y entonces él sacó sus dedos de mí y me penetró de una embestida. Dolía bastante, pero el dolor me excitaba aún más- Ooh, joder...

 **Tom:** Qué puta que eres, princesita -dije con voz ronca y me reí. Empecé a embestir cada vez más fuerte y a pajear a Bill cada vez más rápido hasta que casi a la vez nos corrimos. Salí de el y me quede unos segundos callado.

 **Bill:** Ha... Ha estado... Muy bien...- entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. De que Tom me había follado y a mi me había gustado. También me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y me giré hacia Tom, que me miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

 **Tom:** ¿Con que te gusta que te llame princesa? -dije con expresión neutra. Por un lado quería burlarme de el porque me divierte y por otro me enternecía mucho... //Tom, gilipollas// Opté por vacilarle.

 **Bill:** ¡Si! ¡Digo, no!- //Joder, Bill, ¡céntrate!// Un sentimiento extraño, una especie de cariño especial hacia Tom se había colado en mi interior. Pero se empezó a apagar cuando vi su expresión burlona- No te rías, gilipollas. Que tu también lo has disfrutado.

 **Tom:** La verdad que sí, ¿repetiremos? Bueno, solo si no te llamo princesa, bueno no, que si te lo llamo te excitas más -me reí y él ofendido me dio una hostia en la cabeza. En seguida rectificó y puso una mirada como de miedo.

 **Bill:** ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!- de repente, mi voz perdió fuerza- No... No quería hacerte daño, pero a veces pierdo el control...- mi pelo hacia de cortina, así que no podía ver su expresión, por lo que tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

 **Tom:** Le tumbé en el suelo le sujeté las manos por encima de su cabeza y me subí encima. Me empecé a reír- Mira que te violo...

 **Bill:** No me violarías... Porque yo me dejaría...- y era verdad. Tom podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo si así podía sentir otra vez lo que había sentido al hacerlo con él.

 **Tom** : ¿Ves como tenia yo razón en lo de puta? -dije levantándome.

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡No la tienes! Yo no hago esto con cualquiera, ¡no soy una perra! De hecho, esta ha sido... -y me mordí la lengua a tiempo para no admitir que Tom acaba de llevarse mi virginidad. Pero parecía haberse dado cuenta, porque sus ojos brillaron con malicia y en su cara reapareció su típica sonrisilla.

 **Tom:** ¿Tu primera vez? -dije con malicia- ¿Y como se siente para la princesita que se haya llevado su virginidad un chico de barrio bajo?

 **Bill:** ¿Te crees que a mi me importa de donde vengas? -chillé histérico- A mi me importa que me has follado y encima de hacerlo sin condón ahora me estás tratando como si esto no te importara, ¡como si fuera una mierda! -ahí me pasé. Sobre todo cuando al acabar esa frase, una lágrima cayó. Acababa de decirle que me dolía mas el hecho de que para él no hubiera sido nada que el haber perdido la virginidad con él... //Genial, Bill. Te has lucido.//

 **Tom:** Eso me dolió, la verdad.- Princesita, no te convengo -dije sombrío.

 **Bill** : ¿Y que qué sabrás tú lo que me conviene o no? -no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, aunque intentara secarlas continuamente- ¿Tengo que recordarte por qué ha pasado esto? Por qué en vez de en casa estoy semi-desnudo en tu sótano? Porque tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Sabes que por mucho que lo digas no soy una puta princesita que vive en un castillo y lleva una vida de cuento. -me callé al ver su expresión sorprendida, como si no esperase que fuera a decir eso.- ¿Como sabes que no me conviene tener a alguien que me haga sentir realmente bien, eh?

 **Tom:** No te conviene estar con un secuestrador que vende droga... Y eso es solo lo que tú sabes... -dije sincero.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué me conviene, eh Tom? Me conviene trabajar como una puta mula para que el yonki de mi padre se lo funda en droga y encima no se preocupe en llamarme? Mi móvil está en aquella mesa, Tom. Nadie ha llamado. Aunque me dejaseis cogerlo, a nadie le preocuparía rescatar a la princesita. Y esa es la triste realidad. Dime, ¿sigues sabiendo lo que me conviene?- interrumpí mi discurso por culpa de unos sollozos de lo más inoportunos. Pero ya no podía callarme más.

 **Tom:** Va, no llores -no sabía qué hacer. Tengo un serio problema de inteligencia emocional. Y no me gustan las moñadas. ¿Tal vez debería abrazarlo?- No me gusta verte llorar. Además ¿y tu madre? Creo recordar que hace un rato me has dicho algo así como "mis padres me encontraran y me meare en tu cara" -se rió- En serio no llores, piensa que más triste es lo mio. Soy un secuestrador pésimo ¿cómo no te quité el móvil? Además, créeme, podría ser peor -dije recordando mi pasado. Pero me daba igual la verdad así que hice una broma- Podría haberte desvirgado un ricachón que no sabría ni dónde meterla...

 **Bill:** Primero: mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí hace tiempo. Solo era un farol.- dije sonriendo- Segundo: ya he meado antes, no podría mearte encima. Y tercero: no eres tan mal secuestrador. Estoy mejor aquí de lo que estaba en casa...-la vista se me nublaba de nuevo, pero no quería llorar más, así que intenté seguir su broma- Y cuarto y último: prefiero que me hayas desvirgado tú, con tu evidente experiencia en el ámbito homosexual- le miré de reojo y él se rió- antes que cualquier otro tío...

 **Tom:** ¿Perdona? Yo no soy maricón, eres tú que pareces una tía... -le contesté y me miró molesto- Y después. ¿Eres idiota? Porque, vale antes de que te desatara no podías llamar pero después te he dejado un rato sólo...

 **Bill:** ¿Para qué iba a llamar si sabía que nadie iba a responderme?- dije en voz baja. La mano de Tom se paseaba por mi espalda y me hacía sentir en calma, como si todo fuera a ir bien. Como si empezara a arrepentirse de haberme secuestrado... Sabía que era un pensamiento absurdo, pero en ese momento me hizo sentir simplemente de puta madre.

 **Tom:** Tu padre no va a pagar por ti ¿no?


	3. ¿El fin? ¿O el principio?

**Bill:** No. De hecho, lo más seguro sea que no sepa que estoy aquí.

 **Tom:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Bill:** A que no se dará cuenta de que no estoy hasta que no corten la luz o algo así por falta de pago- y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

 **Tom:** Tampoco tiene dinero para pagarnos, claro... -dije con ganas de reventarle la boca al hijo puta del padre por varios motivos...

 **Bill:** No, a no ser que yo haga algún milagro. Y obviamente, ahora mismo no puedo. -notaba su rabia, su ira... Pero no comprendía el motivo de esos sentimientos.

 **Tom:** Vamos, levanta -dije levantándome yo- y vístete.

 **Bill:** Obedecí a Tom. Una vez vestido, le hice la pregunta que llevaba un buen rato atascada en mi interior- ¿Qué va a pasarme si mi padre se olvida de mi?

 **Tom:** Que te convertiré en mi juguete sexual y te follare como a una puta por el resto de tu vida -bromeé.

 **Bill:** ¿Solo eso? Me había asustado- y me reí, como dando a entender que era una broma. En el fondo, me dolía que Tom me viera como un juguete, un simple polvo. Pero no dejaría que él lo supiera...

 **Tom:** En realidad aunque pague tampoco te vas a ir de aquí así que... -me miró como queriendo preguntar algo y llegamos donde Georg y Gustav que estaban ahí en plena follada.

\- Chicos lamento interrumpir -en realidad no lo lamentaba- Pero quiero usar el sofá y hablar con vosotros.

Georg respondió mientras era penetrado- Joder ¿no tienes otro momento?

-No -respondí. Se empezaron a vestir mirándome mal.

\- ¿Y qué hace fuera? -dijo Gustav señalando a Bill.

\- Pues porque quiero mi dinero ya y por si el padre pide hablar con él. Así que vamos a llamar de una puta vez.

 **Bill:** //¿Pero es que Tom no se ha enterado de que a mi padre se la pela?// Me senté donde me dijeron y me dediqué a mirar mis uñas, que ya tenían casi toda la pintura quitada. Les oía hablar desde la habitación de al lado. Intenté imaginar a mi padre preocupado por mí, diciendo que intentaría conseguir el dinero para que no me pasara nada... Pero no lo logré. En el fondo sabía que estaba solo en esto y que me quedaría a ser esclavo de Tom toda la vida; pero aun así no pude evitar ponerme nervioso en lo que ellos llamaban, como tampoco pude evitar levantarme de un salto cuando los vi volver. Su cara no era precisamente agradable...- Cómo... ¿Cómo ha ido?

 **Tom:** Vi a Gustav sacar su pistola de detrás del pantalón y apuntar a Bill. El pobre puso una cara...

-Gustav, no le dispares- dije poniéndome en medio. Otra vez.

-¿Porqué? -me miró sin entender.

-No quiero que le dispares, somos amigos ¿no?

-Él ya no nos sirve -contestó.

-Pero a mi sí -dije. Joder qué mierda todo ésto. ¿Porqué mierda hacía ésto por alguien que conocía desde hacía unas horas?

-No te entiendo Tom, pero si te has hecho amigo o novio suyo tú sabrás -dijo Georg- Pero que sepas que tu padre no se va a ir de rositas -señaló a Bill.

-Princesa, ven -se levantó sin mediar palabra y nos fuimos a mi cuarto.

 **Bill:** Te dije que mi padre no haría nada. Le da igual lo que me pase- dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama de Tom. Él me miraba desde la puerta con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué? Estoy cansado... ¿No puedo tumbarme un poco?

 **Tom:** Sacudí la cabeza.- Solo pensaba en una cosa... Oye, toma -saqué una camiseta y unos calzoncillos limpios. Yo voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

 **Bill:** Sorprendido, cogí la ropa que me ofrecía y me cambié en seguida. La ropa olía como él... Entonces recordé lo que habíamos hecho esa tarde en el sótano, sus manos acariciándome, el placer que me había dado llegando a hacerme gritar... Y cuando quise darme cuenta, volví a estar completamente duro, excitado como cuando Tom me había follado...

 **Tom:** Volví del baño y me encontré a Bill con la mano dentro de los calzoncillos. Él no se dio cuenta de que había entrado así que me quedé apoyado en la pared mirando con una sonrisa pícara jugando con el piercing de mi labio mientras se me ponía dura ante semejante imagen.

 **Bill:** Había sido inevitable meterme la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos y tocarme. El recuerdo de lo vivido en el sótano me hacía gemir muy fuerte, y mover la mano cada vez más rápido. Al borde del orgasmo, giré la cabeza y me quedé helado: Tom me miraba desde la puerta mientras jugueteaba con su piercing. Al mirarle vi un gran bulto entre sus piernas, lo que me hizo excitarme aún más. **  
**

 **Tom:** Ya sé que te vuelvo loco, pero vamos que si lo haces sin mí es tirar piedras contra tu tejado porque así no te puedo follar ni hacer gemir como la perra que eres -dije cuando me vio. Y me reí al reparar en que había empezado a ir más rápido. Me acerqué, le cogí la muñeca y le saque la mano de los calzoncillos. Él hizo un puchero. Le quité la camiseta y los calzoncillos y él ayudó a que mi ropa también desapareciera. Le tumbé boca arriba y me puse encima de él.- Me parece muy mal, princesa que no me hayas esperado, eso merece un castigo -dije restregando mi polla con la suya.

 **Bill:** ¿Un... Castigo? O... ¿Un premio?- y gemí cuando introdujo sus dedos en mi entrada, dilatándola. Tom sonrió con picardía y yo le devolví la sonrisa.- ¿Ves?... Esto es... Un aaah... Un premio...- y mientras él seguía dilatándome, yo comencé a pajearle.

 **Tom:** Ah -gemí- no aguanto más -empecé a penetrarle a pesar de no haber acabado de prepararle y a él pareció gustarle porque empezó literalmente a gritar de placer y a arañarme la espalda. Me corrí dentro de él pero él no acababa. Salí y le miré con vicio - Princesa, quiero ver como te tocas -hizo un puchero.

 **Bill:** Pero... yo quiero que me toques... Tú...- me costaba muchísimo hablar, estaba más duro de lo que había estado nunca y solo pensar en su mano tocándome empezaba a chorrear.- Por favor, Tom... Tócame- él pareció pensárselo un momento.

 **Tom:** Él estaba en la cama de rodillas y me posicioné detrás suya. Empecé a rozarle solo un poco la polla para torturarlo un poco mientras oía gemidos lastimeros. Me divertía y excitaba a partes iguales torturarlo así

 **Bill:** Tom... Por favor...- moví las caderas, buscando más contacto, pero apartó la mano, dándome a entender que tenía que seguir el ritmo que él quisiera. La idea de ser totalmente dominado por él me excitó aún más y me acercó al orgasmo a pasos agigantados.

 **Tom:** ¿Que has dicho? Es que como gimes como una puta no te entendido -sonreí cogiendo mi miembro. Me había vuelto a empalmar.

 **Bill:** Más.. Aaah... Más rápido Tom...- noté cómo se movía detrás de mí, y antes de que me diera cuenta, volvía a penetrarme y masturbarme con fuerza.- Aaah ¡Tom! Sí, así... Aaaah...- y me corrí.

 **Tom:** Seguí penetrando unos segundos mas hasta que me corrí yo también.- Princesita, mucho quejarte de que mi casa da asco pero mira como has puesto todo -me reí con chulería mientras salía de él recuperaba la respiración y le daba con la mano un azote en el culo que le hizo pegar un salto.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah!- me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de que había gemido de placer por su golpe y me puse la ropa que me había dado, y casi en seguida me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me reí ante el gemido por mi golpe. Eso era interesante para un futuro próximo. Noté que se quedó dormido abrazado a mi y yo lo dejé estar. No me desagradaba estar así. Me dormí yo también pensando en que no entendía porqué no me hacía gracia que seguramente el día siguiente se fuera a ir. No entendía qué mierda me pasaba, porqué me gustaba tanto jugar con él y marcarlo... ni entendía porqué le había salvado la vida y tampoco entendía porqué me enternecía tanto verle así... Yo, ¡tierno! ¡JAMAS! Con éstos pensamientos me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté vi a Bill llorando y no entendía porqué- Princesa, ¿porqué lloras?

 **Bill:** Porque... Ha hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me cuidaba como tú... Y tengo miedo, ¿sabes?- no entendía por qué le decía eso, por qué seguía abriéndole mi corazón cuando era evidente que él solo quería ver abierto mi culo...

 **Tom:** Eso me desconcertó. Yo, ¿cuidarle? Si le he puteado y me lo he follado... No lo entendía y él lo notó al ver mi mirada- ¿Miedo de qué?

 **Bill:** De irme. -respondí mientras secaba mis lágrimas- Tengo miedo de volver a matarme a trabajar para que mi padre se coloque, miedo de sus palizas, de volver un día a casa y encontrarle muerto... Tengo miedo de no volver a verte, Tom. Porque aunque me putees, eres la persona que mejor me ha tratado en años...

 **Tom:** Bueno, puedo mantenerte secuestrado para siempre, si quieres... y... esto es delicado, princesa, pero... no vas a volver a ver a tu padre ni aunque regreses a tu casa... -dije intentando ser delicado, aunque estaba claro que no lo conseguí.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? ¿Ha muerto ya, acaso?- la posibilidad de que mi padre hubiera muerto eclipsó la alegría que me había dado Tom. ¡Porque quería que me quedase con él! ¡Eso era genial! Pero mi padre ocupaba el 100% de mis pensamientos.

 **Tom:** No... Todavía... Pero no le queda mucho.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

 **Tom:** Que si no nos paga no nos quedará más remedio que matarlo -dije. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que vas a matar a su padre? Esa no es buena idea. Me pegó un puñetazo en el mismo sitio donde paré el que anoche iba para él y empezó a gritarme.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Y me lo dices tan tranquilo!? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo?- me abrazó, intentando retenerme a su lado, pero me aparté- ¿Y pretendes que ahora qué lo sé me quede a tu lado? ¡Eres un puto asesino! ¿Cómo he podido acostarme contigo? Y pensar que yo...- y su puño me dio en la mandíbula. No tan fuerte como para rompérmela, pero sí lo bastante para asustarme y hacerme callar.

 **Tom:** Te recuerdo que anoche evité que Georg te matara de una paliza y que Gustav lo hiciera de un disparo. ¿Sabes qué pasara si tu padre no nos paga? Que la mafia italiana se nos echará encima porque no les pagaremos nosotros. Y que el resto de yonkis que nos deben dinero tampoco nos pagarán y nos matarán. No voy a permitir que me maten. Y si para ello tengo que matar, lo haré sin pestañear. Claro que soy un asesino. No tienes ni idea de la suerte que has tenido de caerme en gracia. Si no, para empezar que ya habrías muerto y de una manera poco agradable y además que tu estancia aquí hubiera sido muy desagradable - le grité enfadado. Le cogí de las muñecas y le empujé contra la pared mientras le empecé a gritar a la cara- ¿Crees que tu vida es tan desgraciada? Dile a cualquiera de este barrio que te cuente su vida y si te la cuenta verás que lo tuyo no es nada. -estaba llorando y encogido de miedo. Y yo estaba furioso.

 **Bill:** ¿Y a mí qué los demás?- me atreví a decir- Solo me importas tú, estar contigo. Pero eres un puto bestia y no te das cuenta. ¿No ves que me importas más que nada? ¿Que eres lo único que tengo? ¡Por eso no quiero que mates! Porque si lo haces perderé mi última oportunidad de apreciar la vida...-acabé en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Bill, tienes síndrome de estocolmo... No creo importarte tanto como tú realmente crees. Y te daré un consejo. La única vida que tienes que apreciar es la tuya -le solté las muñecas y me giré.

 **Bill:**  ¿Y de qué sirve mi vida si tú no estás en ella?- dije en voz baja, sin fuerzas para hablar más alto.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué quieres a tu padre? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Supongo que... Porque es lo único que he tenido hasta ahora. A pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, me cuesta pensar en que sufra más.

 **Tom:** No te lo quería contar, pero grabé la llamada en mi teléfono. Escucha -la puse. Se oía "No tengo dinero y si lo tuviera, no rescataría a ese maricón de mi hijo. Dice que le gustan las mujeres pero ¿no veis que se maquilla? Maricón perdido. Espero que lo violéis y lo matéis por marica. Por mi casa que no vuelva a aparecer" y colgó.


	4. Celos

**Bill:** ¿Y es necesario que esperes a mañana para matarle?- pregunté. Un odio inmenso se había colado en mis sentimientos y había barrido todo el cariño y la comprensión. De un golpe. Entonces, tuve otra idea.- Tom, yo... ¿Podría ir con vosotros? Quiero decirle un par de cosas a ese cabrón.

 **Tom:** No creo que quieras ver lo que le vamos a hacer.

 **Bill:** Sí que quiero, Tom. Quiero que vea cómo el maricón de su hijo pide su muerte. Quiero ver su sufrimiento. Que lo pase en media hora peor de lo que yo lo he pasado en medio año.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah que lo has pasado mal? Pues ya no te follo mas -dije haciéndome el ofendido- Princesa, tú no eres así... El asesino soy yo.

 **Bill:** ¡No quería decir eso! Sabes muy bien que esto es lo mejor por lo que he pasado en mucho tiempo. Y quiero verlo, de verdad que quiero.

 **Tom:** Pues ya me puedes demostrar cuanto quieres a mi polla si quieres que te folle bien fuerte... -dije lamiendome el piercing del labio para desviar el tema. No le iba a dejar venir... Y así además me lo follaba. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

 **Bill:** Antes de que acabara la frase, comencé a masturbarle. Cuando se distrajo, me la metí en la boca. Casi me corrí al escuchar sus gemidos y sentir su polla acaparando el interior de mi boca. Entonces decidí que Tom no me dejaría a un lado, sino que me adelantaría a él y sus gorilas...

 **Tom:** Me empecé hasta a marear... Dios, qué boca... Cuando me corrí fui a por él. Le empecé a masturbar y tuve una idea. Paré de hacerlo y él empezó a tocarse él pero yo no le dejé. Sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando lo llevé para pedir su rescate había cogido la cuerda y la había escondido en mi cuarto, debajo de mi cama. Cogí la cuerda y le até las manos al cabecero de la cama. Él pareció excitarse todavía más.- Princesita, no sabes lo que me pones así y tampoco las ganas que tengo de follarte de la manera más bestia que se me pase por la cabeza, pero ¿recuerdas que te dije que merecías un castigo por tocarte sin mi? -sonreí lamiéndome el piercing del labio- Ahí te quedas -me reí y me fui de la habitación mientras él me gritaba ofendidísimo.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! ¡Cabrón, no me dejes aquí!- llevaba diez minutos gritando lo mismo, pero el gilipollas no volvió. Cuando ya estaba desesperado porque no podría soltarme jamás, vi que justo junto al cabecero había un cuchillo, que se cayó al suelo cuando intenté cogerlo. Así que empecé a mover los brazos como si me estuviera tocando, para ver si conseguía soltarme, como en las pelis. Y como la suerte a veces me sonríe, una pequeña navaja cayó de una estantería y aterrizó en mi cabeza. Tras contorsionarme y forcejear media hora con la cuerda, conseguí soltarme. Cogí algo de ropa a Tom y salí de la casa con el cuchillo en los vaqueros. ¡El muy idiota no había echado la llave! No sabía muy bien dónde estaba, por lo que pregunté a un señor que pasaba por ahí; descubrí que estaba a veinte manzanas de mi casa y fui corriendo hacia allí mientras pensaba en qué le haría a mi padre cuando le viera... Y en lo mucho que se iba a enfadar Tom cuando me viera. Pero me daba igual, quería que el cerdo que me había explotado durante años se tragara sus palabras.

 **Tom:** Nos habíamos metido dentro de la casa de Bill y allí vimos al cabrón de su padre. Tenía el mono, estaba temblando y se asustó muchísimo al vernos entrar. Le empezamos a pegar patadas y puñetazos mientras el suplicaba piedad. Me acordé de la princesa y me entró muchísima rabia. Así que decidí que matarlo solo de una paliza me parecía poco, no era la primera vez que torturaba a alguien, de hecho solía hacerlo y me encantaba. Fui a la cocina a por un cuchillo, le puse la mano en el suelo y le corte cuatro dedos de golpe, él gritó como seguramente nunca habría hecho en su vida pero no fue el único grito que oí. Me giré y vi a Bill llorando y temblando //Sabía que pasaría ésto. Por algo le he dicho al gilipollas que no viniera, pero ¿me ha hecho caso? Noooo...// Estaba manchado de sangre y eso no ayudaba. Y que su padre pareciera más una masa de carne sanguinolenta que una persona tampoco es que ayudara mucho. Y menos todavía que me hubiera visto cortarle los dedos a un tío sin inmutarme... Sabía que no le podía gritar, no en ese momento, porque tenía una expresión de terror que ni cuando le secuestramos. Dejé el cuchillo en el suelo y me acerqué a él lentamente dejando ver mis manos para que viera que no llevaba ningún objeto peligroso- Princesa, tranquilo, que no te voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo -empezó a retroceder y se cayó al suelo de culo tropezándose con una silla. Ahí vi mi oportunidad de terminar de acercarme y al tenerlo al alcance de mis manos empezó a temblar y a llorar.

 **Bill:** Te... Tenías razón, Tom. Yo... No soy así, no soy capaz de ver esto...- entonces mi padre volvió a gritarme algo así como que era un marica de mierda y Georg y Gustav se abalanzaron sobre él. En ese momento, Tom me besó y evitó que viera lo que estaban haciendo a mi padre. No podía parar de llorar y no sabía el porqué. Cuando me empecé a quedar sin aire, Tom se separó de mí y me sacó de mi casa, alejándome de la sangre, los gritos y los recuerdos que había dentro.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a mi casa y me cambié de ropa y limpié la sangre. Me había quedado con las ganas de torturarle, pero había preferido sacar a Bill de ahí. Luego me llevé a Bill a una cafetería cercana porque en mi casa no tenía nada para tranquilizarle y pedí una tila y una cocacola. No había hablado en ningún momento, solo le había llevado cogido de los hombros para que se tranquilizara. Ahora que se estaba tomando la tila y parecía mas calmado estaba dispuesto a echarle la bronca padre- ¿Estás mejor? -asintió- Vale...-puse cara amenazante y hable en voz baja y tranquila- ¿Se puede saber porqué has venido cuando te dije que no lo hicieras? Ibas a matarle ¿verdad? ¿Eres consciente de que te habrías arrepentido toda tu puta vida de haberlo hecho? ¿Tienes idea de lo enfadado que estoy? -escondió la cara para que no le viera- ¡CONTESTA! -dije con la voz un poco mas alta que hizo que la ricachona de la mesa de al lado me mirara mal.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí, soy consciente! Sé que no debería haber ido, ¡que me ataste por un motivo! Pero yo... Yo...- bajo la cabeza, incapaz de sostener más tiempo su mirada.

 **Tom:** Mira obviando el cabreo que llevo, que no sabes cuantísimas mamadas me debes por esto -la ricachona de al lado se escandalizó. Como siguiera poniendo oreja le daba un susto.- Prométeme que no lo vas a volver hacer porque te juro que te va a caer tal somanta de hostias que no las vas a ver venir

 **Bill:** Agaché la cabeza, intimidado- Lo juro, Tom. Ahora, ¿podemos volver a tu casa?

 **Tom:** Vamos -Me levanté y pagué- Pero no vamos a casa. -me miró interrogante- ¿Qué? ¿No creerás que vivo donde secuestro a gente, no? -me miró avergonzado, lo creía...- Además el que te vas a mi casa eres tú, yo tengo que ir con estos. Luego iré. Ah y te advierto que mi casa está incluso más sucia que el zulo porque yo no limpio así que no te quejes.

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Sé limpiar; puedo hacerlo mientras tú estás fuera.

 **Tom:** Haz lo que quieras. A mi me da igual si la dejas como está. ¿Tienes tu móvil? -asintió- Pues dame tu número y te doy el mío -me lo dio y le dejé en mi casa. Me dio un abrazo y, aunque seguía enfadado, le correspondí. Y me fui con Georg y Gustav a hacer desaparecer el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Como Tom se había ido a... Trabajar... Me puse a limpiar su casa, que estaba más sucia de como me había hecho creer. Menudo cerdo, vivía en la mierda pura. Cuando acabé las tareas de la casa, me senté en el sofá a ver la tele, pero me quedé dormido casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** Llegué a mi casa y vi a Bill dormido y la casa mas limpia que nunca... Habíamos quemado el cuerpo hasta que no quedó nada identificable en él junto con la alfombra manchada de sangre. Limpiamos el resto del salón y del pasillo de huellas y cualquier cosa que nos pudiera identificar. Cogí a Bill en brazos y le llevé a la cama para que durmiera. Y me dormí yo también. Estaba muy cabreado, pero también muy cansado así que no le desperté.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando la luz del sol me dio de pleno en la cara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom junto a la ventana abierta, mirándome con su sonrisilla pícara.- Ehm... Buenos días- atiné a decir. Me miró de arriba abajo con una clara molestia.

 **Tom:** Hola... -dije mirándole sin quitar la sonrisa para desquiciarle. Él no entendía nada pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos esposadas al cabecero y que estaba sin camiseta. Esta vez no podría soltarse ni aunque quisiera.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué me has atado? ¡Suéltame!-y el muy cabrón se rió de mis intentos por soltarme- ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Esto no tiene gracia!

 **Tom:** Claro... Esta vez no te puedes soltar... -me empecé a reír todavía más. Aunque me la estaba poniendo durísima pero le iba a joder un rato antes de follármelo.

 **Bill:** Tom, ¡joder! Suéltame, en serio. No me gusta este juego- e hice un puchero, buscando que se apiadase de mí.

 **Tom:** Pues a mi sí. Yo lo llamo haz espabilar al capullo de tu novio por pasar de ti como de la mierda -y seguí riéndome de él con bastante chulería.

 **Bill:** ¿Novio? ¿Acabas de llamarme novio?- ¡No me lo podía creer! Había logrado subirme el ánimo hasta el infinito...

 **Tom:** Si... - respondí dudoso //¿Novio, Tom? ¿En serio? Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que te gusta la idea// Desvié el tema- Pero ese no es el caso ahora mismo. Te recuerdo que sigues esposado a la cama.

 **Bill:** Lo sé- respondí, más tranquilo-  ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, novio?- puse retintín a la última frase, vacilándole. Quería que se acercara a mí y me besara como hizo en su "casa de secuestros"... Solo de imaginarlo, comencé a excitarme.

 **Tom:** //Joder, ¿qué hago, me lo follo o me desquito de mi cabreo? Va, por ese orden// Me acerqué y me puse a horcajadas encima suyo- ¿Como se puede ser tan puta? Te hago una putada y quieres que te folle... Pues si quieres que te folle admite que eres una puta... Que eres mi puta -dije lamiéndome el piercing del labio y restregando mi polla con la suya mientras ambos soltábamos gemidos de placer

 **Bill:** ¡Si! Lo soy, Tom. Soy tu puta. ¡Tuya y solo tuya!- grité extasiado, mientras seguía restregándose contra mi erección.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé. Le arranqué los pantalones y empecé a follarle sin prepararle. Gimió de dolor pero se empalmó todavía más. Empecé a embestir con fuerza hasta que se corrió en mi estómago y yo me corrí dentro de él- Mira cómo me has puesto, pricesita, ahora me lo limpias con la lengua -me acerqué a su cara para que lo hiciera y lo hizo sin rechistar. Tardé unos segundos en recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo recuperamos ambos, él hizo un gesto como pidiendo que le quitara las esposas. Yo me levanté, me vestí y me volví a sentar al lado de la ventana con una sonrisa igual que la de antes. Ésto le desconcertó hasta que pareció darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

 **Bill:** ¿Piensas dejarme aquí todo el día? -¿¡Pero estaba flipado o qué!?- ¿Y si tengo que mear o que comer o algo? ¿Es que no piensas?

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír tanto que me caí de la silla- Bueno, he comprobado que cuando tienes que mear te puedes aguantar varias horas. -pensé en el día anterior- Y no sé si todo el día pero sí hasta que espabiles...

 **Bill:** ¿Hasta que espabile? ¿¡Y eso qué coño significa, Tom!?- me estaba enfadando, y mucho.

 **Tom:** Significa que a mi no se me cabrea -dije enfadado.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio sigues enfadado? ¿No vas a perdonarme nunca?- y de nuevo, hice pucheros.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando se me pase el enfado -dije. Y no estoy de buen humor que tengo un problema muy gordo. Casi dos millones de euros de gordo por culpa de tu padre.

 **Bill:** Ya le habéis matado. ¿Es que aun así tengo que seguir pagando yo por lo que hizo él?- las lágrimas me nublaban la vista; pero no dejaría que me viera llorar de nuevo.

 **Tom:** No -dije frustrado- Solo estoy de mal humor y el mal humor incrementa mi enfado. -le solté.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué tengo que seguir pagando yo? Creía que lo habíamos arreglado, joder. ¡Creía que ya no estabas enfadado! -estallé mientras me frotaba las doloridas muñecas.

 **Tom:** Fui amable porque sabía que era un momento delicado, pero estaba enfadado y se me ha ido de las manos -dije.

 **Bill:** ¿Eso... Es una... Disculpa?

 **Tom:** Tal vez... -dije sin querer admitirlo- Tómatelo como quieras...

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos- Acepto tus disculpas- y lo besé.

 **Tom:** Me pilló por sorpresa pero le correspondí. Separé el abrazo cuando oí su estómago rugir de hambre- No tengo comida aquí. Vamos a desayunar fuera. -le vi ponerse mi ropa- ¿Planeas usar siempre mi ropa, princesa? Porque no te favorece... -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Soy demasiado sexy para tu ropa- respondí molesto y le saqué la lengua.- Toda mi ropa está en mi antigua casa....

 **Tom:** Yo diría que eres demasiado mujer para mi ropa -le miré con prepotencia y él me miró haciéndose el ofendido- Habrá que ir a buscar tus cosas si quieres quedarte aquí. ¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿O de tus estudios?

 **Bill:** El trabajo a lo mejor puedo recuperarlo. Pero llevo sin estudiar desde hace años...

 **Tom:** Le iba a responder justo cuando me sonó el teléfono. Lo cogí, era Georg- Tom, tío, acabo de conseguir el dinero que le debíamos a la mafia -dijo triunfal- ¿Cómo? -pregunté incrédulo- ¿Recuerdas la tía que me iba detrás? -hice una mueca- Si... -Pues le he dicho que mi madre se está muriendo y que necesita varias operaciones a vida y muerte. ¡Me ha dado un cheque! Y lo acabo de cobrar. Voy a tu casa. ¡Y ésta noche nos vamos de fiesta! -dijo como loco. Me quité un gran peso de encima.- Princesa, vamos a por tu ropa, esta noche nos vamos de fiesta -le dije sonriendo de lado- Y después te voy a follar hasta desmontarte...

 **Bill:** Creo que eso me va a doler... -él se rió y salió de la habitación. Cuando me vestí, nos subimos a su coche y en un par de minutos llegamos a mi casa. Intenté no pensar en lo que había pasado allí. Contuve las lágrimas y recogí mis cosas (incluido el maquillaje) lo más rápido posible.- Bueno, ¿nos vamos de fiesta?

 **Tom:** ¿Tantas ganas tienes de fiesta? ¿O más bien de lo que va a pasar después? -le dí un azote en el culo y él se sobresaltó y se puso rojo- Princesa hay que ver qué vergüenza tienes en unos momentos y qué poca vergüenza en otros -le bloqueé el paso de la puerta y se chocó conmigo. Le cogí de la cintura y lo apreté a mi cuerpo- ¿No dices nada?

 **Bill:** Ya lo has dicho todo tú- le respondí con picardía mientras me acercaba a sus labios y lo besaba con ansias.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo bien fuerte y él se quejó. Yo me reí y salí por la puerta dejándole atrás y él en seguida me alcanzó. Volvimos a casa y Bill se fue a arreglar. Georg llegó pronto y me avisó de que iban a venir los italianos. No quería que vieran a Bill. Me fui a buscarle- Princesa van a venir ahora mismo gente de la mafia italiana. Ni se te ocurra salir - miré amenazante- Porque como ésta vez no me hagas caso te juro que te acuerdas. Escóndete debajo de mi cama y no salgas ¿me has oído?

 **Bill:** Ehm... Si, claro...- y le obedecí corriendo. Tom era lo único que me quedaba. No pensaba romper lo que quería construir con él. Se agachó y me miró sonriente, como si le gustara verme obedecerle. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando con llave. Asegurándose de que nadie entrara o saliera.

 **Tom:** Llegaron los de la mafia. No sé cómo mierda había conseguido Georg encandilar a la chica esa para que le dieran el dinero, pero le había dado todo el dinero que le debíamos a la mafia y eran billetes reales.

\- Ha sido un placer tratar con ustedes -nos dio la mano el italiano y se fueron.

-Georg, no habrás hablado con ellos de Bill, ¿verdad?- dije dispuesto a partirle la cara como hubiera abierto la boca.

-No, ni siquiera sabía que seguía aquí. Pensaba que te lo habrías follado y mandado a la mierda -dijo quitándole importancia- Además sabes que sus llamadas duran solo treinta segundo para no ser localizados. Solo le he dicho que tenía todo lo que les debía y que vinieran aquí -respiré tranquilo.

-Bueno, nos vemos esta noche. Vamos a mi casa. Hemos quedado ahí con todos y con muchos litros de alcohol -se rió y salió de mi casa. Fui a buscar a Bill- Ya puedes salir -salió de debajo de la cama inmediatamente y se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa- Así me gusta, obediente y sumiso... -me lamí el piercing del labio queriendo burlarme de él.

 **Bill:** Pues no te acostumbres, porque no voy a hacerlo tan a menudo como tú quieres- dije, intentando picarle.

 **Tom:** Ya... No creo que quieras enfadarme... No te conviene -dije acorralándole contra la pared.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, no?- pregunté con mi voz más sensual, a la vez que me relamía, dejando que viera el piercing de mi lengua.

 **Tom:** Tú prueba... Si te atreves - enredé mis dedos en su pelo y tiré hacia atrás para tener acceso libre a su cuello y empecé a lamer, a succionar y a dejar pequeños mordiscos y no tan pequeños para marcarle como mío.

 **Bill:** Aaah...- Empecé a gemir y ponerme duro al sentir sus mordiscos, pero un oportunísimo (nótese el sarcasmo) mensaje de Georg le hizo detenerse. Me miró con cara de "Esto no queda así" y nos fuimos a un bar.

 **Tom:** La cara de Bill al entrar en el bar fue muy... expresiva. Había qudedado con Georg y Gustav en ese bar y luego había fiesta en casa de Gustav. Realmente no se podía llamar a ese sitio bar... Más bien burdel. Pero en este barrio no había otra cosa... Se veía cómo las putas estaban con clientes, cómo otras bailaban en la barra y algunas me saludaban, pero yo las ignoré. Nos encontramos en el reservado del club con los Gs y empezamos todos a beber, a hablar y a hacer el gilipollas. Al rato fuimos a que empezara la fiesta. Todos miraban a Bill, nadie sabía de dónde había salido ni qué hacía conmigo. Le dejé en el salón y fui a por mas alcohol. Al volver me invadió la rabia. Estaba coqueteando con otro tío... Me puse furioso. Me las iba a pagar. Me acerqué dispuesto a romperle la cara a ese tío y ya vería qué hacer con Bill...- Princesa -dije con la voz llena de veneno- ¿Te entretienes zorreándole al maricón éste? - hice un gesto de cabeza señalando a ese tío que estaba claro que el gilipollas era de fuera porque tuvo el valor de encarárseme. Le pegué puñetazos hasta dejarle inconsciente y me giré hacia Bill lleno de ira.

 **Bill:** Tom... Yo... Lo- me interrumpí a mitad de la frase. Tom me daba muchísimo miedo, era más que evidente que estaba furioso, y esta vez nada podía salvarme. Salí medio corriendo de la casa pero me alcanzó y me estampó contra una pared, haciéndome daño en la espalda.- ¡Tom! ¡Por favor! No me hagas daño.. Y-yo no que-quería enfadarte y...- cerré los ojos, su cara daba miedo. Dejé de tartamuedear y comencé a sollozar.

 **Tom:**  ¡Deja de llorar! -le grité y pequé un puñetazo en la pared al lado de su cabeza. Él se estremeció y eso quería. Que me tuviera miedo. Mucho miedo.- Tienes diez segundos para explicármelo todo... Y si tantos cojones tienes para zorrear a otro, tenlos también para mirarme a la cara. -Le giré la cara bruscamente. Él seguía sollozando y no dijo nada- Diez... Nueve...


	5. Tom... ¿Cediendo?

**Bill:** ¡Es mi ex!- se calló cuando grité al borde del pánico- Solo hablábamos, y como un poco antes que tú había venido un pesado, ¡pensó que tú eras igual!- me dolía la garganta de chillar, solo veía formas difusas por las lágrimas y no paraba de temblar de miedo. Pero aun así seguí gritando- No zorreo con nadie, ¡no quiero follar con nadie! Solo quiero zorrear contigo, follar contigo porque ¡te quiero, maldito bestia! -Mierda. Doble mierda. //Bill, la has cagado... Tendrías que haberte callado.// La risa de Tom me pareció el sonido más lejano. No podía apreciar si seguía o no enfadado por mi confesión, solo oía el eco de mi propia voz reprochándome que la había cagado hasta el fondo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. No se porqué, pero me entró la risa. No tenía ni puta gracia. //Mierda// Bill se desmayó y yo lo cogí a tiempo de evitar que se cayera al suelo. Me lo llevé a casa. Le quité la ropa y le metí en la cama. Intenté que se despertara dándole golpecitos en la cara. Al final pareció reaccionar y volvió a llorar. Tampoco había sido para tanto... ¿O si?

 **Bill:** Tom estaba a mi lado cuando me desperté. Verle solo me provocaba pena y dolor. Porque se había reído de mí. Una parte de mi cabeza me preguntó si en serio solo me dolía que se hubiera reído. Y me di cuenta de que así era: podía soportar los golpes y los gritos, pero me mataba pensar que no solo no me quería, sino que además le hacía gracia que yo le quisiera. Me tapé hasta la cabeza con la manta y susurré.- Tom, ¿puedes dejarme solo? Ahora no quiero jugar...- y un par de sollozos se escaparon de mi boca. Porque todo era un juego. Un simple juego.

 **Tom:** ¿De qué hablas? -dije confundido.- No estoy jugando a nada. Te has desmayado.

 **Bill:** Déjalo, ¿vale? Solo quiero estar solo un ratito...-Oír su voz solo me hacía sentir peor, me hacía llorar más. Pero claro, Tom siempre me ignoraba cuando le convenía.

 **Tom:** No lo entendía porqué se había puesto así. Vale, soy un poco bestia, lo admito. Igual tenía que haber preguntado antes de empezar a repartir hostias. Pero no le he pegado a él... No lo entendía. Y no sabía qué hacer ni porqué me importaba que Bill estuviera así- Oye, que si quieres te dejo solo, pero preferiría quedarme. No te quiero dejar solo así -dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él y vi la verdad en sus ojos. Las lágrimas disminuyeron un poco, pero el dolor interior seguía ahí- Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero... n-no hay n-nada que hacer, Tom... Esto no se va a pasar... E-en mucho tiempo...

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué te pasa? Soy un bruto, lo admito. Pero no te he pegado... -de verdad que no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** ¡Me da igual que me pegues, o que pegues a mi ex! ¡Me da igual que me grites! Solo me importa que yo te quiero, y tú te ríes de mí. Te ríes de lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eso me pasa.- había empezado chillando, pero mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza y la última frase la dije en voz baja. De hecho, no sabía si Tom había escuchado lo último. Volví a taparme con la manta mientras las lágrimas volvían a mí.

 **Tom:** Yo no me he reído de ti -dije- Nunca lo haría. Joder no quiero que estés mal, ni hacerte sentir mal, ¿vale? Y no sé porqué. No creo en el amor de ningún tipo. Los amigos están contigo por interés, la familia... me río yo de la familia y los novios solo están juntos para follar y no sentirse culpables luego. Pero me preocupa cómo te sientas, joder, y no lo entiendo no sé porqué. ¡Nunca nadie me había importado y llegas tú y paro un golpe que iba a ti con mi cara que aún la tengo hinchada, evito que te maten, te protejo de lo que le hicimos a tu padre y de la mafia y siento celos de un media hostia que no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos! No sé qué mierda me has hecho pero no me he reído de ti, eso es lo único de lo que estoy seguro. -grité ya sin poderme aguantar y sin ver la expresión de Bill porque seguía con la cabeza tapada.

 **Bill:**  ¿Y entonces por qué te reíste anoche cuando te dije que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo?- mi voz quedó ahogada por la manta.- Si tanto te importo, ¿por qué te ríes de lo más bello que he dicho nunca? Porque no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie antes, Tom. Y la única vez que lo hago, la primera vez que siento el deseo de decirlo, te ríes. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 **Tom:** Yo qué sé. Del alivio, supongo. Ha sido todo tan absurdo que yo que sé... -dije intentando no gritar, sin éxito.

 **Bill:** ¿Alivio? ¿Absurdo? ¡No te entiendo, Tom! ¡No entiendo una mierda de lo que pasa por tu cabeza!- seguía tapado con la manta, pero ya no lloraba. Ahora gritaba como él.

 **Tom:** ¡Si! ¡Alivio! ¡Alivio de que te quedaras conmigo, joder! ¿De verdad te crees que si no quisiera que estés bien estaría diciendo todo ésto? Porque si de verdad lo crees te equivocas. Para mi decir estas cosas es hacer el anormal y lo estoy aquí haciendo ¡por ti!

 **Bill:** ¡Pues!...- me quedé sin palabras, totalmente anonadado. Salí de debajo de la manta y le vi ahí serio, molesto, como si no le gustara lo que estaba pasando. Me acerqué muy despacio a él, pidiendo permiso, sintiendo como el amor remplazaba poco a poco al dolor. Sentía su respiración acelerada, y su aliento rozaba mi boca. Como Tom no se movía, acabé con la distancia y lo besé, muy lentamente. Puse todo mi amor en ese beso, y al poco me separé, esperando su reacción.

 **Tom:** //Tom, si no fueras yo, te mataba a hostias por cursi de mierda y por gilipollas// Le pegué a mi cintura y le besé y él sonrió- Sigo pensando que coqueteabas -dije sin que se me pasara el enfado pero sin soltarle y ésta vez fue el gilipollas de él el que se empezó a reír. Me contuve para no quitarle la sonrisa a hostias.

 **Bill:** Me encanta tu "yo" celoso.-dije todavía sonriente.

 **Tom:** Pues tu "yo" putón solo me gusta en mi cama y si estoy yo -dije todavía más enfadado.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Y quieres verlo?- antes de que respondiera, me lancé sobre él y empecé a devorarle como un poseso.

 **Tom:** Le tiré bruscamente encima de la cama y me subí encima- Que te vaya a follar no significa que se me pase el enfado -dije excitado pero sin que se me pasara.

 **Bill:** Eso ya lo veremos.- me escurrí bajo su cuerpo y antes de que reaccionara, saqué su polla de su pantalón y me la metí en la boca. Entera. Por su grito, le había gustado. Comencé a masturbarle mientras succionaba, sacándole graves gemidos y algún que otro gruñido. Empecé a notar cómo me ponía duro y me ponía yo también, solo por tener su polla en la boca. Desde luego, no tenía remedio. Al poco rato, sentí el presemen escurrirse por mi garganta y volví a donde estaba. Me acabé de desnudar.- ¿Sigues enfadado, Tommy?- pregunté con la voz más sexy que me salió. Le mordí el cuello, y como tardaba en responder, le besé.

 **Tom:** Eso había sido increíble- Espero que me hayas chupado bien la polla porque es el único lubricante que vas a tener, por puta -le dije ciego de placer. Le dí le vuelta empujé su espalda hacia abajo y su culo hacia atrás hasta tenerlo en pompa y le penetré bien fuerte sin avisar. Él gritó de dolor, pero no paré. Esa era mi venganza- Eres tan guarra que ni siquiera me pides que pare cuando te duele.

 **Bill:** Porque ooh... después del dolor siempre aaah... Siempre llega el placer...-Tom me penetró con más fuerza, y llegó al límite de mi cuerpo. Entonces, sin preludio ni nada, solté el mayor grito de placer de mi vida y me corrí, manchando mi estómago y la cama de Tom.

 **Tom:** Dos estocadas más y me corrí yo, llenando su culo de semen. Él cayó rendido en la cama- Qué... Poco... Aguante, Princesa... Como si fuera a darte. Una tregua -dije recuperando el aliento.

 **Bill:** Ha...sido tu... Culpa. Has llegado... Hasta el fondo... Nunca antes lo habías hecho... Ha sido... Brutal- aún me costaba respirar, y a Tom también. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces volvió a la carga. Pero yo le detuve.- Tom, ¿somos novios no?- el asintió, y antes de que dijera algo, continué- Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Tom- tragué saliva. Seguro que me decía que no, pero yo quería intentarlo al menos.- Tom, tú... ¿Podrías chupármela?- y enrojecí cuando noté su mirada clavarse con sorpresa en mí.- Solo un poquito, solo por probar...

 **Tom:** Pero eso es cosa tuya, princesa -le respondí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pues a lo mejor se me quitan las ganas de hacerlo, idiota- ataqué yo, mosqueado.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿si? -me acerqué con intenciones. Pero el me rechazó y a mi me tocó los huevos.- ¿Que te pasa ahora?

 **Bill:** Que me toca los huevos hacer todo lo que tú quieras y que seas incapaz de hacer la única puta cosa que te pido- espeté.

 **Tom:** Ah ya ¿y por eso en la fiesta te arrimabas al maricón de tu exnovio no? -dije cabreado.

 **Bill:** ¡Estaba solo! ¡Había tíos raros mirándome y tu no estabas! ¡Entonces le reconocí y me acerque a él! Pero fue porque tenia miedo de que algún pervertido de esos me violara y me matara mientras tu no estabas!- y una lagrima indiscreta corrió por mi mejilla.

 **Tom:** Todo el mundo te ha visto entrar conmigo. ¡Nadie hubiera tenido cojones acercársete! Además solo ha sido un minuto.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues lo hicieron! Se acercaron, Tom. ¡Y como tu no estabas me arrimé a alguien conocido para sentirme seguro!- cada vez lloraba más. Ahora no estábamos excitados, sino cabreados. Y cada uno lo mostraba a su modo: Tom gritando y yo llorando.

 **Tom:** Acercarse, no violar... ¿Dónde te crees que estás? Estas en el puto peor barrio de la ciudad.

 **Bill:** ¿Y que pasa si tengo miedo? No puedo evitar tener miedo, ni llorar cuando me asusto o me enfado; yo no puedo ser tan fuerte como tú, lo siento si te decepciona verme tan débil de cuerpo y de mente. De veras que lo siento- pegué las rodillas a mi pecho y me puse a llorar con mas fuerza, al borde de la histeria.

 **Tom:** ¿No puedes dejar de llorar? -estallé- Joder que no paras. ¡Plántame la cara, pégame un puñetazo y pelea conmigo, pero deja de llorar ya!

 **Bill:** ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero pegarte? ¿Después de lo que te dije anoche y te he repetido hace un rato crees que quiero hacerte daño?- chillé con todas mis fuerzas- Que te quede claro, Tom. Si alguna vez te hago daño, no será por voluntad propia.- después de decir eso, me levanté para ir al baño. Necesitaba ducharme y despejarme.

 **Tom:** //Me cago en la puta ya// Me fui a ver la tele y pasé del tema.

 **Bill:** Me duché y me fui al sofá. Tom ni siquiera me miraba, y yo fingía que no me dolía. Cuando me dio hambre, fui a la cocina y preparé algo para cenar. Como sabía que Tom no haría nada por sí mismo, le hice la cena también. Volví al salón y puse un plato delante de él. Yo me senté en el sofá pequeño con mi plato en las piernas y empecé a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** Lo miré sorprendido- Gracias -dije y empecé a comer. La verdad era que se le daba bien. Pero no le pensaba decir nada mas.

 **Bill:** No hay de qué -respondí bajito. Me dolía la garganta de llorar y gritar estos dos días, y mi voz no daba más de sí. Acabé de cenar y llevé mi plato a la cocina. Volví a acurrucarme en el sofá pequeño y casi en seguida me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en el sofá y me desperté a mitad de la noche. Vi a Bill temblando de frío durmiendo. Le cogí en brazos, le eché en la cama, me metí yo y nos tapé. Y me dispuse a dormirme. Bill me abrazó en sueños y le correspondí el abrazo. Cuando me desperté , todavía seguía abrazado a mi. Vi que se removía y abría los ojos.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Tom, que me miraba muy serio, como si esperara mi reacción al vernos en la cama abrazados. Lo primero que pensé era que como buen gilipollas había vuelto a dejarme follar por él, pero en seguida vi que no era así; los dos estábamos vestidos. Me di cuenta, llevaba mucho tiempo callado, y Tom igual.- Buenos días- le saludé.- Gracias por traerme a la cama anoche...- //Darle las gracias se está volviendo una costumbre. Tengo que cambiarla.// Tom aún no había dicho nada y estaba empezando a ponerme muy nervioso...

 **Tom:** De nada -respondí- No fue nada. -ya no estaba enfadado, pero no quería ceder.

 **Bill:** Le notaba tenso y enfadado, así que decidí cambiar de tema- Oye... Hay muy poca comida... ¿Puedes decirme algún supermercado por aquí cerca?

 **Tom:** Hay cruzando al otro barrio -dije con voz seca- Pero espera, llévate esto -alargué la mano hasta el cajón de la mesilla y se la dí.

 **Bill:** ¿Una navaja?- tragué saliva cuando dejó ese fino objeto en mi mano.

 **Tom** : Mejor prevenir que curar -dije quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** Si, claro...- No quise mostrar mis nervios.- Bueno, pues... Luego te veo.- e ignorando todo lo que planeé anoche, le di un beso muy muy suave y breve en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Se fue a levantar, le cogí del brazo antes de que se levantara y lo atraje hacia mi. Le cogí de la nuca y le dí un beso con lengua en la boca- No tardes -le dije.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo. Me daré toda la prisa posible.- y sonriendo por primera vez desde ayer, me fui al supermercado.

 **Tom:** Me dí cuenta de que tardaba demasiado y salí a buscarlo. A saber si se había atrevido a usar la navaja. Fui corriendo hacia la dirección del supermermercado. Me metí por un callejón para saltar el muro y acortar, pero no necesité hacerlo. Me encontré a Bill en el suelo y a un hijo de puta pegándole una paliza. El cabrón se me fue a encarar hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era yo. Le pegué dos puñetazos y le partí el cuello. Dejé en el suelo su cadáver y vi a Bill con bastante sangre y moratones. Ni siquiera había llegado al supermercado. Estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados. Le levanté y se revolvió- Eh, tranquilo que soy yo -le dije suavemente. Me abrazó llorando todavía más.- ¿Puedes andar? -asintió. Vi que no cojeaba, así que le cogí de la cintura y lo llevé hasta casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. Yo me contenía para no gritarle. Y él no me soltaba. Cuando llegué, le metí a la ducha con agua caliente para que entrara en calor y para limpiarle las heridas. Le lavé con cuidado y al salir le sequé con una toalla. Él hacía muecas de dolor, pero seguía sin decir nada. Afortunadamente, desde la última vez que me pegaron un tiro tengo botiquín en casa. Me lo dejaron aquí Georg y Gustav. Tras echarle crema, agua oxigenada y todas esas mierdas, le traje su pijama y le ayudé a vestirse. Lo llevé al sofá para que se sentara y me senté al lado. Por suerte no se había roto nada y no tenía ninguna lesión interna. Llamé a Gustav- Gustav ¿me puedes hacer un favor? ¿Podrías comprar comida y traérmela? Ahora te la pago. Tráeme de todo cereales, chuches, pasteles, palomitas, carne, pasta, queso y verdura. Estoy en casa, a Bill le han dado una paliza y no puedo ir -me dijo que sí y colgué. Bill seguía temblando pero ya no lloraba. Decidí hacer algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir, pero tenía que calmarse. Le acaricié la cara con suavidad, porque ahí también le habían pegado y le besé con ternura. Le froté la polla y gimió. No entendía lo que hacía pero se estaba excitando. Igual que yo al verle tan vulnerable. Le bajé el pantalón del pijama lo suficiente para dejar su polla fuera, ya muy erecta- Esto te juro que no se cómo me lo vas a devolver -dije sin dejar de tocarle. Me agaché y me la metí a la boca.


	6. Enfado

**Bill:** Aaah...-Dios, eso era genial... Mi polla en su boca, su saliva recorriendo mi longitud, y la presión que hizo al succionar- No... sé cómo te lo pagaré... Ooh... Pero créeme... Aagh... Haré que merezca la pena... ¡Para! Me-me voy a correr... AAAAAH- Se la sacó de la boca y empezó a masturbar hasta que me corrí. Los golpes me dolían, la paliza fue brutal; pero mereció la pena solo por ese momento. Tom alzó la mirada; le miré y le besé lentamente, con dulzura. Justo cuando empecé a masturbarle, llegó Gustav con la compra.- Tom... Abre.-negó con la cabeza, sin separar nuestras bocas.- Abre. Cuanto antes vayas, antes te compensaré.- y visto y no visto, salió disparado hacia la puerta.

 **Tom:** Abrí la puerta y Gustav me dio la comida. Le dí trescientos euros importándome una mierda el precio y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Dejé las bolsas en la puerta y volví al sofá sin preocuparme de lo que había dentro. Bill me sonrió.

 **Bill:** Empujé a Tom contra el sofá. Cuando estuvo tumbado, empecé a acariciarle: la cara, el cuello, los hombros... Todo el cuerpo. Le desnudé lentamente, y se la chupé con más ansia que nunca, tragando su semilla cuando terminó. No había dejado de mirarle a la cara en todo el proceso, lo que le había excitado más aún. Cuando estuvo listo otra vez, me subí encima de él. Y mirándole con todo mi deseo, me penetré. No le dejé moverse, lo hice todo yo, gritando y gimiendo hasta que nos corrimos los dos, gritando como animales.

 **Tom:** Estuvo bien... Estuvo muy bien... Bill puso cara de dolor por los gestos bruscos. Limpié el semen que escurría por sus piernas y le ayudé a vestirse para que se sentara. Me vestí yo y fui a dejar la puta compra a su sitio. Me hice un café e hice otro para Bill. Cogí unas napolitanas de chocolate y unas magdalenas y lo llevé todo al salón. Bill me miró agradecido al verme aparecer con el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias- le sonreí. Ahora que había dejado de moverme, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Aun así, fingí estar bien durante el rato del desayuno, para no preocuparle. Cuando se fue a trabajar, me permití el lujo de quejarme por el dolor.

 **Tom:** Le había dicho que me iba a trabajar y en parte era cierto... aunque no era legal. Me dediqué con estos a extorsionar a los comercios del barrio rico, pero eso no era lo único que hacíamos. En realidad hacíamos de todo. Éramos millonarios, en realidad. Teníamos muchísimo más dinero del que podríamos haber querido o necesitado. El problema fue que estos días nos estaban investigando por evasión de impuestos, y no podíamos conseguir tanta cantidad de dinero sin que nos pillaran de lleno. Teníamos a todos los jueces de la ciudad comprados, pero hacienda era tema aparte. También falsificábamos dinero, y muy bien, a decir verdad, podíamos incluso ingresar ese dinero en nuestra cuenta a los bancos porque sus sistemas no detectaban la falsificación. Pero el problema es que las falsificaciones las hacíamos con la mafia, y ellos como nosotros sabían de sobra distinguir el dinero falso del real, y no les podíamos pagar su parte con dinero falso... Era por eso por lo que estos días habíamos estado tan estresados con el tema del dinero. Dos millones de euros no se conseguían de un día a otro, aunque nos los debieran... Volví a casa y Bill no se dio cuenta de mi llegada. Le vi quejarse bien a gusto y aunque me dio pena me entró la risa al verle. Me miró mal- Quejica, no es para tanto -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí lo es! Hacía mucho que no me llevaba tal paliza- y me salió un puchero.

 **Tom** : Me quité la camiseta y le enseñe en mi estómago tres navajazos y dos balas. En mi espalda varias cicatrices y en mi brazo otro balazo. Se horrorizó- Y lo que no deja marca... Las he tenido peores, créeme. Si no tienes ninguna parte de tu cuerpo en un lugar donde no debería estar, entonces no es para tanto.

 **Bill:** Sabía que tenía razón. Nunca me había fijado en sus cicatrices, y al pensar en todo el dolor que pasó, decidí besar todas y cada una de ellas. Tom jadeó sorprendido cuando al acabar le besé los labios.

 **Tom:** Me dejé besar y evité besarle yo para no hacerle daño- Princesa, ¿que mierda te ha pasado exactamente? -dije ahora que ya no estaba acojonado.

 **Bill:** Pues que ese tío quería follarme... ¡Me confundió! ¡Con una tía! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!? Y encima me dijo que para compensarle por haberle hecho perder un buen polvo, que le diera mi dinero, pero no se lo quise dar. Antes de que me grites: ya sé que fui gilipollas, no hace falta que me lo digas. Entonces el tío se lanzó sobre mí, me quitó la navaja y empezó a pegarme. Y luego ya llegaste tu y... creo que eso fue todo. Ya sé que soy un idiota y muy débil y que no se defenderme... Lo siento.- me sentí bien después de disculparme. Aunque no tenía porqué hacerlo, quería que viese que no me gustaba ser así, que quería cambiar.

 **Tom:** //Me cago en la puta//- Para la próxima, le clavas la navaja en el muslo y sales corriendo y que le den a la navaja. -suspiré- Te voy a enseñar a defenderte. Ah y vas a volver a estudiar -dije tajante.

 **Bill:** ¿A estudiar? Hace años que no toco los libros, Tom. ¿Para que estudiar ahora? Ademas, puedo trabajar...- sonaba como un crío, pero es que no quería estudiar. Me salí del instituto por algo.

 **Tom** : Me la come, en mi casa se hace lo que yo digo. No es una opción que tu ganes en un mes lo que yo en una hora. ¿Acabaste el instituto? ¿Que carrera te gusta?

 **Bill:** No acabé el instituto. Mamá se fue de casa y tuve que ponerme a trabajar. Además me da igual ganar poco, solo quiero trabajar.

 **Tom:** No me toques los cojones, princesa. Que cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo. Siempre.

 **Bill:** ¿No quieres que te los toque? Pues yo creí que te ponía...-al ver su ceño fruncido, dije- Mira Tom, ya soy muy mayor. No podría matricularme en un instituto como si tuviera 16, y ya no hay clases para adultos. No es solo que no quiera, es que ni siquiera podría.

 **Tom:** Calla ya. Me voy a salir con la mía quieras o no así que... Y me estas cabreando así que como no te calles, te calla mi polla.

 **Bill:** Pues que me calle. A lo mejor me paso con la presión y la muerdo.-Estaba harto de sus tonterías ya.

 **Tom:** Me levanté pegando un puñetazo a la mesa- Atrévete -grité- Atrévete.

 **Bill:** ¡Sácala! ¡Verás cómo me atrevo, idiota!- me estaba hartando... ¡Le iba a dar!

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a su cara y hablé bajito- Princesa, no puedes conmigo -le dije prepotente.

 **Bill:** Porque a ti no me interesa hacerte daño. Ya te lo dije. Pégame si quieres; llevo toda la vida soportando dolor físico.- le miré desafiante.

 **Tom:** Y yo. No creas que eres el único y mucho menos que eres el que más ha sufrido. Pero ¿me importa mi pasado? No. Cada cicatriz es una marca de guerra, es una victoria. Porque he crecido en un lugar donde llegar vivo al día siguiente es una victoria. Donde no hay esperanza. Y si ahora vivo bien es porque le he echado cojones y me he ganado el respeto de todos. O al menos el miedo, me importa muy poco. Te estoy ofreciendo salir de esta mierda. ¿Y tú lo desprecias? Muy bien. Si yo mañana muero en un tiroteo, a ver cómo vives. A ver tus opciones. No saldrías jamás del barrio y nada te aseguraría vivir un día más. ¿O preferirías vivir en tu casa, que no quieres ni acercarte? Ahí al menos no correrás riesgo de morirte. Pero no será muy diferente tu destino... Y no, no te voy a pegar. Bastante vas a tener sobrellevando toda la vida el peso de tu estúpida decisión... Cuantos aquí querrían tener la oportunidad que tienes...

 **Bill** : ¡Deja ya las amenazas! ¡Para ya! ¿Como quieres que intente confiar en ti, que intente aprender a sobrevivir, si cada vez que abro la boca y no para comértela, me atacas? Es horrible que hayas vivido esa mierda, pero cada uno vive lo que le toca, y me cabrea no poder crecer porque cada vez que lo intento me gritas!- enfadado, me aparté de Tom me encerré en la habitación.

 **Tom:** A la mierda -me fui de casa con todos. Estaban bebiendo y tenían cocaína y con la música muy alta. Me senté y empecé a beber. No volví a casa hasta el día siguiente.


	7. Reconciliación

**Bill:** Tom pasó la noche fuera, pero yo no me enteré hasta que le vi durmiendo en sofá, apestando a alcohol. Le coloqué los pies en el asiento y le tapé con una manta, hacía mucho frío. No podía limpiar; haría ruido y no quería que se despertase, a saber qué me haría estando enfadado y de resaca... Encontré mi cuaderno de canciones entre las cosas que había traído de casa, y como me sentía inspirado, me senté en el sillón y me puse a escribir. Todo era sobre Tom: una de lo feliz que era cuando me trataba bien, una pequeña estrofa muy sensual y una canción sobre lo doloroso que era amarle y que no me correspondiera. En algún momento, Tom se despertó, pero yo no me di cuenta. La música me había llamado después de mucho tiempo; tenía que reconciliarme con ella.

 **Tom:** //No me acuerdo de nada puto dolor de cabeza y puta mala hostia// Me incorporé y empecé a recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba tapado, seguro que había sido Bill. Fui a ver dónde estaba y empecé a observarle escribir concentrado. Como no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me acerqué a ver qué escribía- ¿Escribes canciones? -se sobresaltó y cerró de golpe el cuaderno.- Espera -fui a por mi Gibson Custom negra y fui hacia donde estaba.- ¿Me dejas ver alguna? -me tendió dudoso el cuaderno y en cinco minutos le había puesto música a una letra. Empezó a cantar al principio tímido y luego más animado.- Me gusta como cantas -enrojeció. Dejé la guitarra en su sitio y me quejé del dolor de cabeza. Parecía que Bill quería decir algo pero no se decidía.

 **Bill:** ¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer?- no era ni de lejos lo que en realidad quería preguntarle. Pero cantar para él había sido genial, y no quería que se esfumara la escasa calma que había aparecido entre nosotros. Le sonreí para que no pensara que era un reproche o un amago de discusión, sino simple curiosidad. Aunque en el fondo estuviera picado. Aunque creyera que me había puesto los cuernos.

 **Tom:** Pues sin más -dije. Con el dolor de cabeza que llevaba no quería ponerme a gritar ni que gritara él.

 **Bill:** Me alegro.- me levanté para preparar la comida. Al pasar a su lado, le di un besito en la frente y pasé la mano por su cara. Me guardé mis gritos, mis celos y mis ganas de romper algo y me metí en la cocina.

 **Tom** : Le noté raro. Se fue a ir pero le detuve- Suéltalo -me miró sin entender- Eso que me quieres decir que no quieres o no te atreves o lo que sea.

 **Bill:**  Suspiré.- No hay nada que decir, Tom. Llevo unos días un poco raros, eso es todo.-no se lo creía, lo notaba- De verdad, Tom. No es más.- como no se convencía, le di un suave beso en los labios- Voy a hacer la comida.- esta vez no intentó detenerme.

 **Tom:** No tienes motivos para tener celos -le dije entrando a la cocina detrás de él. Se puso rojo- Tengo a la mejor zorra del barrio... no... del mundo en casa -le sonreí de lado con chulería. Le dí un azote en el culo y me fui pero me detuvo.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo sabías que estaba celoso?- me abrazó y pegó su pecho con el mío. Notaba en las costillas el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

 **Tom:** Eres como un libro abierto -me reí- Y tampoco me has negado lo de zorra así que por algo será... -se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** Porque me gusta que me lo llames- y antes de que respondiera, le besé en la boca.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso. Cuando nos separamos dije- Y no te pongas a cocinar. Voy a pedir una pizza y me duele mucho la cabeza.

 **Bill:** ¡Genial! La verdad no me apetecía nada cocinar- le volví a besar y me tiré en el sofá grande.

 **Tom:** Al tirarse en el sofá puso una mueca de dolor- Muy bien, te dan una paliza y tú te tiras al sofá... ¿Estás bien? -asintió.- Tengo que enseñarte una cosa -busqué entre un montón de papeles y encontré lo que quería- Mira. Es mi título de la universidad. -me miró sorprendido.

 **Bill:** ¿Tu fuiste a la universidad?

 **Tom:** Sí... me echaron por agredir a un profesor y me tuve que acabarla desde casa. Pero ya ves. Lo que pasa que de delincuente gano más...

 **Bill:** Wow- estaba realmente flipado. Si había algo que no me imaginaba, era a Tom en la universidad, tomando apuntes y presentando trabajos.

 **Tom:** ¿Sorprendido? Tú no eres como yo ni quiero que lo seas. Eres bueno... Yo puedo delinquir pero tú no. Ésta es tu mejor opción -señalé el papel y lo dejé en su sitio- Piénsatelo.

 **Bill:** Ven aquí, túmbate conmigo.-el se acercó muy reticente, y se tumbó conmigo. Le abracé y le dije muy bajito- Te haré caso y estudiaré. Pero a cambio, tú me enseñarás a defenderme, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -sonreí maliciosamente y le puse boca abajo y le inmovilicé intentando no hacerle daño- Primera lección: No te fíes de nadie y estate siempre alerta.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! ¡Me has hecho daño! -¡Joder, que bestia! Y eso que se notaba que no quería hacerme daño...- Podrías controlar más tu fuerza, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Los de ahí fuera ¿la controlarán? -le besé en el cuello- Segunda lección: Échale huevos estés donde estés. Tírame al suelo -vi que dudaba- ¡Vamos! Puedo ser más bestia de lo que he sido y lo sabes. ¡Tírame y cuando esté en el suelo remátame!

 **Bill:** Empecé a removerme, intentando escapar de él. Cuando vi que no haría nada con fuerza bruta, cambié de estrategia. Comencé a restregar mi culo por su polla, lo que hizo que se excitara y aflojara su fuerza un segundo. ¡solo uno! Y yo me aproveché de ello. En un momento, Tom estaba en el suelo, de espaldas. Tenía su brazo derecho inmovilizado.

 **Tom:** Me sorprendí, bastante...- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te vas a quedar así todo el día o vas a hacer algo más? -le dije para que reaccionara.

 **Bill:** Ya voy...- le quité la navaja y la coloqué en su cuello, pero poniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño.- ¿Así voy bien?

 **Tom:** Si y no. Si haces eso le tendrás que matar o se te comerá. Clávasela en el culo y en los muslos y vete corriendo. Así no te podrá seguir. Si es uno. Si son varios, lo dejamos para otro día. Pero una cosa más... Que no te vean dudar un solo segundo que dudes o te distraigas y te pasará lo que a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo que a ti? Aaah, vale. Ya. ¿Y ahora... Qué hacemos?

 **Tom:** Pues estaría bien que te levantaras de encima mio y me soltaras el brazo -se dio cuenta y me soltó- Y cuando te recuperes, te enseñaré a pelear.

 **Bill:** Vale- le sonreí. Entonces llegó la pizza y nos sentamos en el sofá para comer.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba distraído y yo ya no tenía hambre.- Princesa -se giró a mirarme y le estampé un trozo de pizza en la cara. Me empecé a reír como un loco y salí corriendo para que no me alcanzara.

 **Bill:** ¡Cabrón! -salí corriendo detrás de él y cogí la nata montada mientras le perseguía. Cuando le alcancé, le rocié el pelo y salí huyendo.

 **Tom:** Cogí a escondidas el bote de nada y lo acorralé en el baño- ¿No te dolía tanto? Qué curioso que puedes correr... -fue a abrir la boca para hablar y le llené la boca de nata y riéndome salí corriendo. Antes de que me alcanzara tuve una idea. Me bajé los pantalones y me llené la polla de nata. Cuando entró y me vio casi se le salen los ojos y en seguida se notó un bulto en los pantalones- Mira como me he puesto por tu culpa, princesita, ahora me lo limpias con la boca.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos como platos y me agaché frente a él. Cuando le limpié toda la polla, cogí la nata y me llené el pecho con ella.- ¿Haces los honores, Tom?- y él me sonrió con picardía.

 **Tom:** Le empujé en la cama y hizo una mueca de dolor, pero pareció no importarle y empecé a lamer. Me detuve en los pezones y mordí fuertemente, a lo que él gritó de dolor pero se le puso todavía más dura, y seguí mordiendo todo el pecho evitando los moratones. Él se estaba volviendo loco y yo también.

 **Bill:** Tom... Desnúdame...- dejó un camino de besos por todo mi pecho. Cada vez estaba más duro, y cuando enganchó mi ropa y tiró de ella hacia abajo, no pude evitar gemir. En seguida metió dos dedos en mi cuerpo, dilatándome, dándome placer.

 **Tom:** Puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros para tener acceso de lleno a su culo y le penetré. Me aguanté las ganas de hacerlo rápido. Quería oírle pedirlo y empecé a meter y sacar despacio. Él se desesperó.

 **Bill:** Más...Tom... Más...- ¿Por qué iba tan lento? -Por favor, Tom...- y me hizo caso. Empezó a embestirme como un loco y a gritar mientras me masturbaba. Sentía calambrazos de placer, me iba a correr ya...- ¡Aaaah, Tom! Aaah...- y me corrí. Apreté el culo por accidente, y Tom se corrió, pringándome hasta lo más profundo.

 **Tom:** Sabía que si te desquiciaba, suplicarías -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero qué malo!- dije juguetonamente- Acércate...- me obedeció y comencé un beso lento y tranquilo. Pero claro, con Tom no podía existir la calma, así que en seguida me vi tumbado bajo él y siendo devorado por sus labios, pidiendo más.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar y volví a la carga. Después de dos veces mas al final paramos.

 **Bill:** Tenías ganas, ehh- y le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Nah... Si lo he hecho por ti -dije intentando fastidiarle.

 **Bill** : ¿Si? Pues muchas gracias- volví a besarle.- Me voy a la ducha...- y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Hey, princesa -se giró- Todavía no te he follado en la ducha.

 **Bill:** //Este tío solo piensa en follar, ¿o qué?//- Cierto... ¿Pero hoy no lo vas a hacer no?

 **Tom:** No... Solo era una puntualización... -dije haciéndome el interesante.

 **Bill:** ¡Menos mal!- la cara que puso me hizo reír.- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Después de tres polvos, me duele todo! ¡No creo que pudiera soportar un cuarto!- y me fui a la ducha, dejándole la palabra en la boca.

 **Tom:** ¡Cabrón! Me había dejado con la palabra en la boca... En fin lo dejé pasar porque yo tampoco aguantaba un cuarto asalto. Y simplemente me quedé ahí mirando el techo sin pensar en nada hasta que él llegó de nuevo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces?- era raro verle tan quieto cuando estaba despierto. Me miró y sonrió de lado, como si quisiera ponerme nervioso.

 **Tom:** Nada... -dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** ¿Nada? Pues qué aburrido- le saqué la lengua y me dejé caer a su lado, agotado. Solo llevaba la toalla puesta, y él se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo- ¿Qué miras?- le pregunté, curioso.

 **Tom:** Que eres muy sexy, princesa -le guiñe un ojo.

 **Bill:** Ah... ¿En serio?- le sonreí. Tom me subía la moral como nadie.

 **Tom:** Sí, no tanto como yo pero sí -le dije para molestarle.

 **Bill:** Creído...- le dije riéndome.

 **Tom:** Creído sería si me creyera mejor de lo que soy... Solo soy realista.

 **Bill:** Lo que yo digo, un creído.- me levanté y se me cayó la toalla, pero no me di cuenta- Voy a por algo de comida... ¿Tú quieres?

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando comíendomelo con los ojos- Hay que reconocer que mejor culo tienes...

 **Bill:** Si tú lo dices...-No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario- ¿Me has escuchado?

 **Tom:**  No, no tengo hambre. Y si tu tienes aquí tengo algo que puedes comer -dije tirando de su brazo

 **Bill:**  Caí encima de él- ¿Sí? Pues dame un poquito- susurré con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Pues ven, ¿a qué esperas? -y me empezó a hacer una mamada. Me corrí en su boca y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah... Tom!- mi boca aún conservaba su sabor y la mezcla con las sensaciones que provocaba su mano, me llevaba al límite de la excitación.

 **Tom:** Seguí hasta que se corrió en mi mano. Él empezó a darme besos y abrazos.

 **Bill:** Hemos batido nuestro récord- le dije con una risita mientras le besaba el cuello, en dirección a sus labios.

 **Tom:** La culpa es tuya, por ir desnudo -dije antes de corresponderle un beso.

 **Bill:** La culpa es de la toalla, que se ha ido a hacer el amor con el suelo- respondí cuando separó de mí. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y que Tom jamás me haría el amor, porque no me amaba. Ni nunca lo haría. Me deprimí, pero no dejé que Tom se diera cuenta. No quería que se riera de mí.


	8. Regalo

**Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté. //¿Pero está siempre triste?//

 **Bill:** ¿A mí? Nada, solo me he puesto a pensar. -Joder, ¿por qué siempre me pillaba?

 **Tom:** ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué? -dije cansado.

 **Bill:** En toallas, amor y el suelo.- respondí sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** No lo entiendo.

 **Bill:** Son cosas que a veces me da por pensar y que ni yo mismo entiendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues si no las entiendes porqué te rayas?

 **Bill:** No me he rayado, Tom. Solo estaba pensativo.

 **Tom:** Ya... Voy a comer algo ¿Vienes? -se levantó y fuimos. De repente le vi escandalizarse y al abrir la lavadora, toda su ropa estaba desteñida o teñida de rosa.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda ha pasado con mi ropa? Tom, ¿echaste algo de color rojo a la lavadora?- me daba algo. Mi ropa. Toda. Echa mierda. Me quería morir.

 **Tom:** Yo no he tocado la lavadora -dije molesto. No la usaba... La madre de Gustav se empeñaba en que le llevara mi ropa porque decía que si la lavaba yo, no la planchaba. Yo no quería, pero me insistía tanto que al final lo acababa haciendo. Sentía un gran respeto hacia ella. No decía que la quería porque no creía en el amor, pero seguramente pararía una bala antes de dejar que le alcanzara a ella...

 **Bill:** ¡Mierda, mierda! Joder, ¡me muero! ¡Me cago en la puta!- no paraba de gritar palabrotas mientras sacaba la ropa, buscando al polizón rojo que había estropeado mi colada. Entonces encontré unos calzoncillos de ese maldito color. No sabía si eran míos o de Tom, me limité a tirarlos a la basura mientras murmuraba- Joder, vaya una mierda, me cago en todo...

 **Tom:** Chico tranquilízate, que solo es ropa.

 **Bill:** ¡Es toda mi ropa blanca! Más de la mitad del total de mi ropa! Es un derroche inmenso, y encima no voy a poder devolverles a su color...- me temblaban las manos, hacía años que no la cagaba al hacer la colada, y me había sentado fatal.

 **Tom:** ¡Solo son telas! Joder, si tan triste te pones me lo dices y vamos a comprar luego, joder. Pero no montes un puto drama -grité.

 **Bill:** ¡No me grites! Y ¡no son solo telas! ¡Son cosas que me costó muchísimo esfuerzo conseguir, y que me jode destrozar porque soy un puto gilipollas y no me fijo en lo que echo a la lavadora!- no era mi intención, pero había acabado gritando.

 **Tom:** Joder, ¡que no te has muerto que has metido unos calzoncillos rojos a la lavadora! Joder, te costó conseguirlo, vale, pero joder que peor hubiera sido perder tu casa que la mitad de tu ropa.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sin respuestas, y aún enfadado me fui a vestir y senté en el sofá con mi cuaderno de canciones.

 **Tom:** Te he dicho que si querías íbamos a comprar luego y tú no has querido. Ahora te jodes y ves a ver cómo mierda te la compras tú.

 **Bill:** Algo haré. Al final siempre consigo una solución.

 **Tom:** Ah y no te lo he dicho. La madre de Gustav enseña en el instituto del barrio y va a venir a prepararte para que hagas la selectividad en junio.

 **Bill:** Ah, bien. Gracias.- me tocaba los huevos que me creyera tan débil como para no conseguir dinero y ropa, y había decidido ser borde un rato.

 **Tom:** De nada. Mañana por la mañana vendrá. A las ocho estará aquí.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. Estaré listo. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

 **Tom:** Sí. Que no se te ocurra despertarme.

 **Bill:** Tampoco pensaba hacerlo- repliqué mirándole de reojo.

 **Tom:** Muy bien. -me metí a la cocina y cogí un bollo. Me senté y puse una peli de miedo.

 **Bill:** Ya había visto esa peli, era muy aburrida. Y como mañana tenía que madrugar, decidí acostarme.- Me voy a dormir, intenta no hacer ruido cuando vengas, por favor.

 **Tom:** No le respondí. Seguí viendo la tele hasta que me quedé dormido en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me levanté a las siete para prepararme. Cuando quedaban 10 minutos para que se llegara la madre de Gustav, me di cuenta de que Tom estaba dormido en el sofá. No quería molestarle, y aunque me lo había prohibido, le desperté.

 **Tom:** ¿Que mierda? -me levanté de golpe al notar que algo me zarandeaba.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, Tom. Soy yo. Antes de que te enfades y me grites déjame decirte que te he despertado porque va a venir la madre de Gustav en un rato y he pensado que estarías mejor descansando en la habitación. -Mi explicación pareció no convencerle.

 **Tom:** Te dije que no me despertaras -y me fui a mi cuarto dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, resignado. Al poco, sonó la puerta.

 **Tom:** Ya me había desvelado y no podía ver la tele porque Bill estaba ahí. Me metí al cuarto cogí una camiseta y unos pantalones suyos y los metí en mi mochila. Me despedí de Mariah, la madre de Gustav, dándole un beso en la mejilla y de Bill dándole uno en la boca a pesar del cabreo y salí de casa. Llamé a la hermana de Gustav para que me ayudara a elegir ropa que yo no tenía ni puta idea y a cambio le compré ropa a ella. Me pasé toda la mañana comprando más ropa de la que había perdido Bill y volví a casa. La hermana de Gustav era muy alegre y por muy enfadado que estuvieras te transmitía el buen humor. Así que llegué a casa ya sin mal genio. Aunque todavía les quedaban diez minutos de clase.

 **Bill:** Había pasado toda la mañana con Mariah. Era una gran mujer, y me había encantado dar clase con ella. Sentí a Tom andar por la casa como un perro rabioso, hasta que se fue. Volvió cuando me quedaba poco para acabar la clase, nos saludó de la misma manera que antes y se encerró en nuestro cuarto de un portazo. Cuando se fue, me dirigí al dormitorio para hablar con Tom. Me lo encontré sentado en la cama, con la guitarra en las manos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Estaba tan atento a él que no vi las bolsas que había en el suelo y tropecé con ellas. Entonces él empezó a reírse.- ¡Aau! No te rías, ¡que me he he hecho daño!- él siguió riendo- ¿qué es todo esto?- le pregunté para que dejara de reír.

 **Tom:** Dejé la guitarra en la cama y me seguí despollando tanto que me caí al suelo de la risa y ahí seguía con Bill molesto. Como no obtenía respuesta, se dedicó él a averiguar lo que era mientras a mi me dolía la tripa ya de reírme.

 **Bill:** ¿Y esta ropa? -era chulísisma, totalmente de mi estilo- ¿Qué es, para tu nueva novia?- no sabía dónde había estado toda la mañana, y moría de celos.

 **Tom:** Si -le dije para darle celos. Me fue a dar un tortazo pero le paré- Mi nueva novia desde hace unos días que se llama Bill y tiene pene, pero como puedes comprobar viste como una chica...

 **Bill:** Tú me... ¿Me has comprado ropa?- me quedé totalmente anonadado.- Pero... ¿Por qué? Si parecías muy enfadado...

 **Tom:** Porque hago lo que me de la gana -dije sin mas- Bueno me ha ayudado la hermana de Gustav porque no sabía como elegir y a cambio le he dicho que cogiera lo que quisiera que se la pagaba yo. Pero eso.

 **Bill:** Aaah. Bueno, pues... Gracias- y le di un beso en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** ¿Solo un beso? Ya veo que te ha gustado... -me hice el ofendido.

 **Bill:** ¡Oye que no! Me gusta mucho- me sonrojé al ver su sonrisilla y me lancé sobre sus brazos. Antes de que reaccionara, saqué su polla de los pantalones y comencé a hacerle una mamada.

 **Tom:** Eso no era exactamente a lo que me refería como agradecimiento, pero no me iba a quejar. Le hice levantarse, le bajé los pantalones y lo senté encima mía, le dilaté lo más rápido que pude mientras le besaba y empecé a penetrarle.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah!- empezó a tocarme, y el placer me volvió loco. Nos movíamos muy deprisa, como desesperados que éramos y yo me corrí sobre su estómago unos segundos antes de que su semen llenara hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.- me dejé caer a su lado, intentando recuperar la respiración.

 **Tom:** Entonces, te ha gustado la ropa -afirmé sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me encanta- susurré mirándole fijamente a la cara.

 **Tom:** Le di un abrazo y el sonrió.- Ya puedes enseñarme cómo te queda la ropa... y luego me cuentas qué tal la clase.

 **Bill:** Pero luego.- me miró con cara de sorpresa- ¡Quiero dormir! Llevo despierto desde muy pronto, y ayer hice demasiado... Ehm... Ejercicio...- me sonrojé y bajé la mirada porque se estaba riendo.

 **Tom:** Vale... Flojo... -dije para joderlo.

 **Bill:** Pues no me folles tanto y tan fuerte si madrugo luego, a lo mejor así luego no estoy tan cansado.- le dije, un poco molesto.

 **Tom:** Era broma... Qué fácil te enfadas, princesa -me reí y me lanzó la almohada a la cara sacándome la lengua.

 **Bill:** Pues si lo sabes, ¿por qué me enfadas, idiota?- me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

 **Tom:** Es divertido.

 **Bill:** Pero solo para ti.

 **Tom:** No tienes sentido del humor princesa -dije sonriéndole para que quedara claro que era broma.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí de vuelta- La verdad es que no, no suelo reírme mucho.- me di cuenta de lo depresivo que acababa de sonar y me giré hacia Tom, para ver su reacción. Como tardaba mucho en hablar, le dije- Voy a probarme la ropa, ¿vale?- él asintió.

 **Tom:** Se fue a ir al baño para cambiarse- Sí, claro, y me pierdo lo más interesante. Tú te cambias aquí.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo fosforito, pero aun así le hice caso. Toda la ropa era de mi estilo, muy rockera. En una de las bolsas había un montón de prendas blancas, y en otra una chupa de cuero guapísima. Me encantó todo, y por la cara de Tom, a él también.

 **Tom:** Qué buen ojo tengo -dije con chulería aun sabiendo que no las había elegido yo.

 **Bill:** Seguro que las cosas más chulas no las has elegido tú- lo dije por picarle, pero por su cara de sorpresa, deduje que había acertado. Me dejé caer en la cama- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 **Tom:** Pues yo devolver la ropa, como tengo mal gusto... -dije haciéndome el ofendido.

 **Bill:** ¡Ni se te ocurra!- me incorporé de golpe- ¡Te he dicho y demostrado que me ha encantado la ropa! ¿O no lo recuerdas?

 **Tom:** ¿Ves como no tienes sentido del humor? -me reí- Era coña.

 **Bill:** ¡Menos mal!- suspiré- ¡Casi me da algo!

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué habéis dado hoy?

 **Bill:** Mates, historia e inglés. Casi muero del aburrimento en mates- y me reí.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a hablar en inglés fluído- Why? Maths are really interesting. -tampoco se esperaba que supiera inglés por la cara que puso.

 **Bill:** Yeah, I know, but I prefer languages, music and history- ahora le tocó sorprenderse a él.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Yo solo digo que si te portas mal en clase te castigaré -me lamí el piercing.

 **Bill:** Si me vas a castigar con lo que estoy pensando, creo que te voy a desobedecer.


	9. Apuesta

**Tom:** Pues tal vez te castigue por lo contrario...

 **Bill:** No serás capaz- le dije picado.

 **Tom:** Ah ¿no? A ver quién aguanta más sin sexo... ¿Apostamos algo? -ahora me piqué yo.

 **Bill:** Apuesta lo que quieras- le dije molesto- Seguro que cuando veas lo que aguanto te irás con alguna puta o me violarás mientras duermo.

 **Tom:** Yo seré un asesino pero no un violador. Y no te engañaría... -dije ya cabreado- Venga qué te apuestas.

 **Bill:** Qué tierno era cuando se cabreaba... Me decía unas cosas tan bonitas...-Mh... Si ganas tú, te la chuparé cada vez que me lo pidas, aunque estemos cabreados. Lo haré sin rechistar y durante dos semanas... Si gano yo, me dejas follarte una vez al día durante una semana.- fijo que no lo iba a aceptar, a ver si así me dejaba en paz.

 **Tom:** Mierda... Hostia... Es que como perdiera... pero si decía que no sería una puñalada a mi ego... //Venga Tom has aguantado palizas, navajazos, balazos y casi mueres de inanición... ¿Cómo no vas a aguantar unos días sin follar? Pero Bill me pone demasiado... Mierda me está mirando mucho. Dí algo rápido//- ¡Acepto! -le tendí la mano //Mierda Tom qué cojones has hecho, imbécil//

 **Bill:** ¡Qué! //¡No me lo creo! ¡Me da algo!// Aunque me encanta follar con Tom, podía aguantar unos días. Solo la perspectiva de follármelo si ganaba me ponía a mil... Además, ¿con las clases y demás sería más fácil, no?- Está bien, el primero que pida sexo al otro o se insinúe con algún gesto obsceno, pierde. ¿Vale?

 **Tom:** No hombre, provocar vale, lo que no vale es intentarlo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Venga, vale. No puedes pedirlo, aunque lo digas de broma.

 **Tom:** Vale, y tampoco podemos masturbarnos -dije convencido de que él no iba a aguantar.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. ¿Qué pasa si después de una semana no ha perdido ninguno? Haríamos como si hubiésemos ganado ambos, ¿o qué?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa, que no puedes aguantar más de una semana? -dije intentando acabar con su moral.

 **Bill:** Yo lo decía por ti, pero si quieres creer que vas a poder contra mí...

 **Tom:** Lo creo. Voy a ducharme -me quité la ropa delante de él y en lugar de rodear la cama, me subí y pasé justo por delante de él. Me vio de lleno el paquete.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva con fuerza mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que podía hacerme y yo a él con ese paquete, y desvié la vista. Eso pareció molestarlo, pero yo le ignoré y me puse a guardar mi ropa nueva. Cuando acabé, me quedé solo con los bóxer puestos y me fui al sofá a ver la tele.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha mojado y no me sequé. Me limité a enrollarme la toalla alrededor de la cintura y a ir al sofá. Me senté muy cerca de Bill. Verle en calzoncillos hizo que me empalmara y evidentemente se notó //Tom, por tus muertos no pierdas la puta apuesta. ¿Quién te ha mandado apostar?// Al menos a Bill parecía afectarle tanto como a mi...- Oye ¿no tienes deberes? -dije disimulando. Me lo imaginé vestido de colegiala. Mierda.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? Oh.. No, hoy no- me estaba poniendo a mil verle así.- Como era el primer día y tal... Oye, ¿tienes hambre? -me levanté a por algo para cenar, pasando justo por delante de él. No me hizo falta girarme para saber que miraba mi culo, muerto de ganas de penetrarlo. Y yo tenía tantas ganas de que lo hiciera...

 **Tom:** Sí. Voy a la cocina -le adelanté e hice que se me enganchara la toalla en un clavo suelto que había en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Se me cayó la toalla. Me giré hacia Bill para asegurarme de que me había visto y sí que me había visto... Menuda cara puso al ver mi pene erecto en todo su explendor y justo antes de girarme, mi culo- Mejor me quedo así. Es muy cómodo ir totalmente desnudo, ¿sabes? -sonreí fingiendo inocencia.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Pues voy a probar- y me desnudé yo también, dejando al aire mi erección.- Tenías razón, sienta genial. Me estiré y me puse a buscar comida en la nevera.Me agaché, dejando el culo en pompa, listo para provocarle.

 **Tom:** Tom contrólate- Voy a coger un plato -al ir a por el plato le rocé en el culo con la polla.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- le grité. Me había puesto a mil.

 **Tom:** ¿El que? Yo no he hecho nada. Solo he ido a coger un plato ¿pasa algo? -dije aguantándome una sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Por esta vez te lo paso, pero que sepas que si vuelves a rozarme el culo con la polla, se tomará como intento de sexo y perderás.- y me fui de la cocina con un sándwich.

 **Tom:** Mierda... Me fui al salón sin hambre- Me voy a dormir la siesta, me he desvelado por tu culpa muy pronto -dije ofuscado.

 **Bill:** Descansa- le dije distraído.

 **Tom:** Me fui a dormir enfadado y intenté no tocarme. //Ya sé, espiaré a Bill a ver si lo pillo tocándose.// Me escondí detrás de la puerta y empecé a mirar.

 **Bill:** Dios. Necesitaba tocarme, pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando sentí que no podía más, me levanté. Con una ducha fría seguro que se me iba la erección; fingí que no veía a Tom espiando y me metí bajo el chorro de agua fría, que me calmó de inmediato.

 **Tom:** No iba a ir a espiarle en la ducha. Porque como fuera me iba a tocar y no podía perder. Me tomé una pastilla para dormir y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Cuando salí de la ducha, cogí el pijama y el despertador y me fui al salón. No quería que la cosa se descontrolase. Me hice una bola en el sofá y después de un rato de añorar a Tom y plantearme muchas veces ir a la cama con él, me dormí.

 **Tom:** No me desperté hasta el día siguiente aunque me hubiera dormido después de comer. Bendita pastilla. Y al despertarme ya estaba Bill dando clase. Saludé a la madre de Gustav y a Bill y me fui a la cocina a desayunar. Pensé en masturbarme a escondidas pero como se levantara para ir al baño o para coger lo que fuera y me pillara me tendría que follar y ni de coña. Me fui a tocar la guitarra para no pensar en sexo y esperé a que se acabara la clase.

 **Bill:** La clase se me hizo eterna. ¡y eso que hoy no dimos matemáticas! Pero el saber que Tom estaba por la casa, y que me tenía ganas.... //¡Imposible concentrarse así!// Así que cuando la madre de Gustav se fue, me desnudé y me metí en la cocina. Nada como una buena comida para evitar pensar en sexo, en Tom, en su cuerpo, sus caricias, en sexo...//Bill, idiota, eso ya lo has dicho.//- ¡Tom! ¿Que quieres comer?

 **Tom:** Tenía que salir de casa para no caer... //Piensa// Mmmm- Nada nos vamos a comer fuera -//Buena esa...// Me vestí corriendo y fui a la cocina a decirle que se vistiera- Bill... ¡hostia! -¿¡Qué hacía con la nata!? Esa visión me cegó. Me acerqué a él y le di la vuelta contra la encimera y empecé a restregar mi polla en su culo.

 **Bill:** //¿Qué cojones...? ¿Por qué se restriega contra mí? ¿Le pica algo...?// Y de repente me di cuenta de la que el muy bobo acababa de liar.- ¡He ganado! -grité con los brazos hacia arriba. Tom se me quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa.


	10. Consecuencias

**Tom:** ¡Mierda! -grité. Pero mi excitación ganó- Me da igual -no sé cómo mierda acabamos en el cuarto. Le empujé a la cama y me posicioné encima suyo.

 **Bill:** Hace un momento estaba en la cocina, y ahora estaba en la cama. ¿Magia? No, Tom necesitado. No hizo falta que me pidiera nada, tenia tantas ganas a Tom que antes de que se diera cuenta, le había hecho meterme dos dedos, dilatándome y haciéndome gemir. Le comí la boca como un desesperado, y cuando ya me sentí listo, me tumbé sobre el y me penetré- Aaaah... oh, Tom...aah- empecé a montarle, como si fuera un animal, y a pedirle más, mas fuerte.- Re... reviéntame, Tom- su cara de placer me ponía de una manera brutal, y sus jadeos y gemidos me hacían querer más, y más, y más...

 **Tom:** Era tanta la excitación que empecé a embestir como un toro... Pero Bill no que quejaba, al revés. Él gimió cuando se corrió y, tras unas cuantas embestidas, me corrí en él.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer a su lado en la cama- Joder... me hacía falta ya...- le miré de reojo, sonriente. Se le veía contento, pero con lo que iba a decir, seguro que se le pasaba la alegría.- Voy a por nata...-sonrió mas todavía- Vete preparando que cuando vuelva te voy a follar yo.

 **Tom:** ¿¡QUÉ! ? -grité- ¡NO!

 **Bill:** ¡Si! ¡Perdiste la apuesta! ¡Y si perdías, yo podía follarte una vez al día durante una semana!- le grité yo.- Y si no querías perder, haber dejado la polla quieta- y salí hacia la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me da igual. -le perseguí- Prefiero perder el honor y faltar a mi palabra que dejarme follar como a un... -me callé. La había cagado.

 **Bill:** ¿Como un qué, Tom? Vamos, ¡dilo! ¡Ten cojones!- me había cabreado mucho, muchísimo lo que acababa de decir. Estaba furioso, mirándole casi con odio.

 **Tom:** No mientes a mis cojones que si me he callado es porque no quería decirlo -contesté intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** Que lo digas.-le dije más enfadado aún.

 **Tom:** Que no -dije tajante.

 **Bill:** Pues vale.- intente salir de la cocina, pero se puso en medio.- Me estás cabreando, Tom. Déjame salir.

 **Tom:** Lo he dicho sin pensar. No quería decirlo -le dije calmado.

 **Bill:** Pero lo has dicho. Por favor, Tom déjame pasar. Ya que no vas a cumplir tu palabra, al menos déjame ir al salón- replique en voz baja, sintiéndome idiota por haber esperado que se dejara follar por un bobo como yo. Tuve que aguantar el ardor en los ojos y las ganas de llorar al pensar que era tan penoso que ni siquiera podía follarme a mi novio.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta que lo intentó evitar pero aun así se puso a llorar. Joder ¿porqué me importaba? No sabía qué mierda decir. Y lo peor es que una estúpida parte en mi cabeza estaba a punto de decirle que con tal de que no llorara me dejaría follar. //¿En qué puto mundo vivo? ¿Desde cuándo pienso estas mariconadas?// Le abracé y él no se opuso pero se puso a llorar más //Tom, puto marica//.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué soy así?- le pregunté en voz baja, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Por qué no puedo aguantar no siquiera que me digas que no?- Dios, qué asco me tenia en ese momento.- ¿Por qué soy tan débil, Tom?- alcé la cabeza para mirarle.

 **Tom:** No sabía lo que decir- No eres débil. Eres... puro. Eso es bueno...

 **Bill:** ¿Y de qué me sirve si luego no paro de llorar?

 **Tom:** Te sirve para ser algo que cualquiera en este basurero querría ser.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no quiero ser así. Estoy cansado de ser débil.

 **Tom:** Pues yo no quiero que dejes de ser así.

 **Bill:** Y yo quiero follarte. Pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos. Bueno, yo no suelo tenerlo.-aproveche que se había quedado mudo y me sequé las lágrimas y salí, al fin, de la cocina. Me senté en el sofá y encendí la tele.

 **Tom:** //Tom, ¡maricón!//- Bill... Vale -me había metido en la puta boca del lobo y sabía que me arrepentiría. Odiaba a mi parte cursi, ¿desde cuándo la tenía?

 **Bill:** Vale ¿qué?- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

 **Tom:** Que vale, que te dejo que me... -no quería ni decirlo en alto.

 **Bill:** ¿Que me dejas? ¿En serio?- ¡Era increíble! Iba a poder follarme a Tom. Me levanté y le besé. Pero al ver su cara, me dio pena.- Hagamos una cosa... Si te duele mucho mucho o si realmente te veo pasarlo mal, lo dejamos para mañana, ¿vale?- y le sonreí, esperando que con eso se relajara.

 **Tom:** Si... -dije con cara de funeral. ¿He mencionado que soy gilipollas? Creo que este sería un buen momento para morirme.

 **Bill:** Le llevé de la mano y le senté en la cama. Me subí encima de él y comencé a besarle: el cuello, el pecho, los labios... todo el cuerpo. Al principio me correspondía, pero cuando sintió mi mano acercarse a su trasero, se tensó y la erección se le vino abajo. Suspiré, agobiado.-Se... será mejor que... lo dejemos. Si no te excitas, no quiero hacerlo.- nadie se imagina lo que me costó decir eso.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás seguro? -Este era un buen momento para empezar a creer en Dios y rezar para que mi culo siguiera siendo solo de salida.

 **Bill:**  ¿La verdad? No. Me muero de ganas de hacértelo.- me mordí el labio inferior al ver su cara de alivio.-Pero no pienso hacerlo. No si tú lo vas a pasar mal. Esto no funciona así.- negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? //Por ejemplo para cuando esté muerto. Que profane mi cadáver si quiere. O cuando me den anestesia general. O cuando vaya muy borracho... Pero MUY borracho//.

 **Bill:** Sí, será lo mejor.- me levanté para volver al salón, pero me retuvo agarrándome por el brazo.

 **Tom:** Me vas a llevar a la perdición -le dije antes de besarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté cuando nos separamos para respirar.

 **Tom:** Porque consigues que haga cosas que jamás haría. -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, sí?- ahora sí que tenía curiosidad.- ¿y qué has hecho?- y me besó por tercera vez.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pensativo. Pensé en cuando me puse en medio de él y Georg, en cuando fui a comprarle ropa, cuando insistí en que estudiara por su bien y ese mismo día cuando le dije que sí a... Bueno a eso.- Creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas de saberlo -dije para molestarle.

 **Bill:** ¡No! Dímelo- le mordí el cuello, juguetón, esperando a que cediera y me lo dijera.

 **Tom:** Fingí pensármelo- ¿A cambio de qué? -puse sonrisa burlona.

 **Bill:** Hum... no sé...-le miré con picardía.- ¿Una mamada? -¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto yo tan directo? Seguro que era culpa de Tom.

 **Tom:** Hice como que sopesaba la respuesta y al final dije- Vale, pero tú primero.

 **Bill:** No, no. No me fío. Seguro que luego no me lo cuentas. Habla, y tendrás tu mamada.

 **Tom:** El que no se fía no es de fiar así que tú primero o no me fío...

 **Bill:** Tom, sabes que lo haré. Nunca me he negado a ello. Pero tú...- dejé la frase en el aire, con intención de picarle.

 **Tom:** Bueno pero al final lo hice, ¿no? -dije- Y esa es una de las cosas que jamás haría. Y lo de hoy... Aunque no haya pasado, he cedido. Y JAMÁS hubiera cedido a eso. Tampoco me hubiera interpuesto entre alguien y un puñetazo. Ni estaría dispuesto a pararle a nadie una bala. Al menos no si le conozco desde hace tan poco. Hay muy pocas personas por las que sería capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas. Tampoco me importa si la gente estudia o no o lo que mierda hagan con su vida. Tampoco me había quitado NUNCA comida de la boca para dársela a nadie... Y todavía piensas que hago poco por ti -dije para molestar, pero era cierto- Lucho a diario contra todo lo que soy por ti...

 **Bill:** No te confundas, nene.- le dije molesto- yo no creo que hagas poco por mí. Además, ya he conseguido lo que quería. Has contado algunas de las cosas que has hecho por mí.- le besé antes de que pudiera responder.- Así que ahora, tendrás tu premio.- empecé a bajar por su pecho, dejando un rastro de besos y lamidas por el camino, mientras acariciaba su despierta polla. Cuando llegué a ella, me la metí en la boca sin dudarlo.

 **Tom:** Ahh -gemí. Qué ganas tenía de esto después de la maldita apuesta.

 **Bill:** Empecé a succionar y a lamer la punta con mi piercing mientras él gemía y se retorcía de placer. Cuando se corrió me lo tragué todo y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** //¿Cómo lo hará para mejorar por momentos?// Lo vi sonreír y me volví a empalmar- Voy a por la nata -dije excitado- Y cuando vuelva ya puedes haberte quitado la ropa porque te voy a hacer el amor.

 **Bill:** ¿Que me vas a qué?- pregunté estupefacto. Él se paró en el umbral, sin comprender mi reacción.

 **Tom:** A hacer el amor he dicho. Se dice así también. Te lo explicaría con abejitas y flores pero teniendo en cuenta que me acabas de hacer una mamada creo que seria un paso atrás...

 **Bill:** Pues no lo llames así.- repliqué, un poco dolido por su respuesta.-  Se hace el amor cuando amas a la otra persona, cuando hay sentimientos. Lo que hay aquí, entre tú y yo, no es amor.- me mordí el labio, pensando otra vez en lo que dolía que no me correspondiera.- Así que, si no hay amor, no lo llames hacer el amor.

 **Tom:** Ya sabes que no creo en el amor. Pero sentimiento hay. No me comportaría como me comporto si no los hubiera. Ya te lo he dicho me importas. Haces que una parte estúpidamente contraria a lo que soy salga de mi y haga cosas que ya te he dicho que nunca haría. No lo entiendo. No me entiendo a mi. Nunca me había pasado esto. Pero no creo en el amor. Y sin embargo daría mi puta vida por ti...

 **Bill:** Eh... esto... -Su confesión me dejó totalmente anonadado. Puede que no fuera amor, pero se le parecía tanto...- ¿No ibas a traer nata?- pregunté, intentando distraerle. Por la mirada tan guarra que me dirigió, supe que había hecho bien.

 **Tom:** Traje el bote de nata y me senté a horcajadas encima de Bill. Y le puse nata por todo el pecho y empecé a lamer el pecho deteniéndome a morder sus pezones. Me deshice de sus pantalones y de sus calzoncillos y le puse nata en la polla y, de igual manera, la lamí hasta quitarle toda la nata. Quería torturarle un poco así que paré y eché más nata por dentro de sus muslos y empecé a limpiarla con mi lengua mientras él gemía lastimeramente deseando que volviera a donde antes estaba.

 **Bill:** Aah... Tom... mas...- no podía pensar. Me costaba coordinar ideas. Solo sentía su lengua lamiendo el interior de los muslos, tan cerca de mi pene... tan cerca...- Tom, chupa- me había llenado otra vez la polla de nata y él, obediente, se dedicó a lamerla mientras yo me deshacía en gemidos.- Tom... me.. me corro...- pero no se apartaba...

 **Tom:** Me lo tragué y él mientras se recuperaba me miró sorprendido- ¿Ves cómo me vas a llevar a la perdición?... -me fui directo a su cuello a morder, succionar y marcar como mío mientras él intentaba contestar.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio acababa de correr en la boca de Tom? Su boca besaba, lamía y mordía mi cuello, y antes de ser consciente, me había empalmado otra vez. Como estaba distraído, metí poco a poco un dedo en su entrada. Por sus gemidos y la forma en la que empezó a apretarme el pelo, le estaba gustando. Le metí un segundo dedo, movíendolos como unas tijeras, dilatándole. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se quedó quieto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé pálido. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? //Joder, menos mal que hemos quedado en que otro día...// Me puse muy nervioso.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres que pare?- le pregunté sin romper todavía la exhaustiva penetración de mis dedos.- Tú eliges, Tom. Solo tienes que decirme que pare.- Quería que confiara en mí, que viera que poco a poco, podría llegar a gustarle ser el pasivo. Quería que decidiera él.

 **Tom:** No le quería decir que no. Se le veía contento, pero quería que parara. Y de nuevo, la cagué...- Como tú quieras.


	11. Vergüenza

**Bill:** No, Tom. Como yo quiera, no. Es tu cuerpo, y es tu decisión. Como me dijiste tú: lo haré cuando tú me lo pidas.- y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Solté un gemido y, por primera vez en mi vida, me enrojecí. Bill sonrío con chulería y yo me cagué en todo.- No uses mis palabras en mi contra o te quedas con las ganas.

 **Bill:** Sabes que algún día caerás. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.- volví a mover los dedos en su interior, mientras él gemía.

 **Tom:** No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte ahora mismo -dije picado. Y lo peor es que no sé porqué mierda me estaba gustando. Pero ni de coña iba a pedirle eso. Vivía bien de soplanucas. No quería ser el muerdealmohadas.

 **Bill:** Aún no me has contestado.- le hice notar.- Mis dedos siguen dentro de ti Tom. Está en tus manos que entre otra cosa... O que salgan sin más y me folles como siempre.- estaba cachondísimo. Su cara y sus gestos me ponían a mil.

 **Tom:** Está en las tuyas, ah -gemí y él sonrió arrogante. Yo lo mataba. Este hoy no salía vivo- aprovechar una oportunidad única.

 **Bill:** ¿Me estás dando vía libre?- mi voz sonó ligeramente ronca.- Mira que si empiezo, luego ya no pararé.

 **Tom:** Tu verás lo que haces -dije frustrado. Encima de que me iba a encular, me vacilaba... Yo lo mataba.

 **Bill:** Antes de que se arrepintiera, metí un tercer dedo en su entrada, dilatándole bien. No quería que le doliera demasiado. Empezó a gemir más fuerte, y antes de que se diera cuenta, rodé por la cama con él, quedando debajo de mí. Le besé y saqué la mano de su entrada, y di paso a algo más gordo. Dios...- Eres... Oh, la puta gloria, Tom...- y empecé a embestir lentamente, mientras le masturbaba, haciendo disminuir el dolor. Sus gemidos me hacían querer más velocidad, pero como debía tener cuidado, me contuve y empecé a gemir yo también.

 **Tom:** //Eres un puto maricón, Tom. Y encima te está gustando// Muy a mi pesar, llegué al orgasmo a la vez que Bill y me sonrió burlonamente dispuesto a decir algo.

 **Bill:** Salí con muchísimo cuidado de su cuerpo, y me dejé caer a su lado, sonriendo.- ¿Qué te ha parecido?- le pregunté en voz baja mientras besaba su cuello.

 **Tom:** No me ha gustado -mentí rotundamente. Y él se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

 **Bill:** Mentiroso...- y me reí. Él pareció enfadarse, pero hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello.- ¿Por qué no lo admites? Total, nadie fuera de esta habitación lo sabrá. A ojos de todos, seguirás siendo el machito.

 **Tom:** No tengo nada que admitir... -Ok, si tenía, pero no lo pensaba hacer y él lo sabía, le hacía mucha gracia y me picaba con ello...

 **Bill:** Sí lo tienes, pero como eres un bobo orgulloso, no quieres hacerlo.- pegué la cabeza a su pecho y entonces me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.- Tengo mucho sueño... ¿tú no?

 **Tom:** No voy a admitirlo simplemente porque no es verdad... ¿Sueño a las tres de la tarde? -dije para dejarlo mal y nivelar un poco la humillante balanza- Qué poco aguante... Yo tengo hambre.

 **Bill:** Pues levántate y cómete uno de los sándwiches que hay preparados en la nevera, que yo me voy a echar la siesta.- iba listo si pensaba que podía cabrearme. Cuando se levantó, le dije- Ah, y cuando vuelvas, me cuentas si te duele el culo al andar, ¿vale?- y empecé a reírme de su cara de mala hostia.

 **Tom:** Lo que voy a hacer es comerme todos los sandwiches que haya, porque levantar todo esto -dije señalándome a la polla- debería ser considerado deporte de riesgo...-dije con chulería y arrogancia- Y a mi no me duele nada. Si a ti te duele es por flojo -iba a decir maricón pero no me pareció buena idea... Saldría yo peor parado. Lo peor es que sí dolía.

 **Bill:** Me reí al ver cómo intentaba disimular el dolor.- Tom... ¿me traes un sandwich? Es que me duele la polla, ¿sabes? Estás demasiado estrecho.- sabía que me estaba pasando, pero es que era muy divertido verle indignado.

 **Tom:** ¡Que te lo traiga tu puta madre! -grité- Y no me toques los huevos que te echo a la calle y no te dejo ni vestirte y me cuentas cuánto duras.

 **Bill:** Se me cortó la risa de golpe y fui a la cocina. Lo abracé por la espalda.- Tom... era broma...-intentó soltarse, pero no le dejé- Tom, venga, no te enfades... sabes que a ti nunca te lo diría con mala intención...- se giró y se puso de frente a mí.

 **Tom:** Pues te has reído bien a gusto de mi. Y la última vez que pensaste que me reía de ti me mandaste a la mierda... -dije enfadado y le empujé pero él no se soltó. Y eso me cabreaba más porque no me quería soltar por la fuerza.

 **Bill:** Tom... perdóname...- bajé la mirada al suelo. Me ardían los ojos.- Sa-sabes lo que eres para mí, no quería pasarme, de verdad...- tuve que callarme por culpa de un molestísimo nudo en mi garganta.

 **Tom:** No me llores -le abracé aún molesto.

 **Bill:** Es que me desespero, Tom. No sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre la cago cuando estoy contigo.

 **Tom:** Bueno eso es porque te follo con demasiado ímpetu y luego no controlas -dije con chulería- Y no se te ocurra ofenderte que sabes que te lo has ganado.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Por esta vez, te lo paso.- le saqué la lengua y me fui al salón con un sandwich. Casi en seguida, llegó él con su comida.

 **Tom:** Menos mal que salió porque fingir que no me dolía el culo al andar costaba lo suyo. Además es que daba como pinchazos. Con tan mala suerte que camino al salón con mi comida me dio un pinchazo fuerte y se me cayo el plato. Bill se aguantó la risa el gilipollas para que no me enfadara, pero no pudo contenerse.

 **Bill:** Se cabreó en cuanto me oyó reírme, así que me levanté y recogí el estropicio que había preparado.- Anda, siéntate en el sofá y no te muevas mucho esta tarde. Si quieres, puedes acabarte mi comida.- No sé cómo, pero conseguí contener la risa mientras le hablaba, aunque no podía evitar que se me escapara la risa floja cuando recogí todo.

 **Tom:** Bill que te vas a la calle toda la tarde y toda la noche...

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer a su lado.- Yo sé qué hacer para que duela menos y estés más a gusto... ¿de veras vas a echarme?- y le mordí el cuello, intentando distraerle.

 **Tom:** No me duele nada... -dije cabreado. Aunque si quería ponerse pegajoso no me iba a quejar.

 **Bill:** Te duele y lo sabes, Tom. Deja el orgullo a un lado para que pueda ayudarte. Te prometo que no me reiré más de ti.- y le di un pico.

 **Tom:** Ya, sí... seguro... Y estoy bien no es para tanto. Un balazo duele mas y un navajazo al rojo vivo también. Solo que nunca me había dolido ahí. //Bueno, no nunca... Pero ese recuerdo era mejor enterrarlo//.

 **Bill:**  Suspiré.- Bueno, como quieras. Pero si el dolor no se te pasa en un par de horas, o si ves que sangras, avísame. No quiero que lo pases mal.- y me levanté para ir a buscar mi cuaderno de canciones.

 **Tom:** Bill... -se giró- ¿Me traes bollos?

 **Bill:** Claro que sí.- le sonreí e hice lo que me pedía. Le dejé a él el sofá grande y me senté en el pequeño para escribir un rato.

 **Tom:** Me llamó Georg. Muy oportuno... Teníamos que ir a matar a un tío que nos debía dinero- Bill, me tengo que ir... Cosas de trabajo.

 **Bill:** Vale- contesté. No sabía qué más decir, salvo- Ten cuidado, ¿ok?- sonrió cuando escuchó mi petición.

 **Tom:** No tienen cojones a tocarme ni un pelo sonreí con suficiencia. Cuando salí por la puerta le oí reírse. Me giré- Mejor, te vienes conmigo -le cogí del brazo y él se quedó blanco.


	12. Rajado

**Bill:** ¿Co- contigo? ¿A la calle?- //¿Estaba de broma, no? ¡No puede pedirme eso!// Me preocupé muy seriamente por lo que acababa de decir.

 **Tom:** Si... Conmigo... A la calle... Espera que se me olvidan la pistola y la navaja -no se me olvidaban, pero así se acojonaba.

 **Bill:** ¿Pistola? ¿Navaja?- no quería salir, me daba miedo.- Tom, yo...- esperaba que mi cara hablase por mí.

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres venir conmigo a verme "trabajar"? -dije haciéndome el triste- Pues te aguantas... -y le cogí del brazo.

 **Bill:** Me obligó a ir con él y con Georg. Si este último se sorprendió al verme, no lo hizo notar. Por suerte para mí, Tom me dejó quedarme en el coche. Pero como soy un puto curioso, al final salí del coche. Oí a Tom gritar, pero no le entendí hasta que no llegué junto a él.

 **Tom:** Puto dolor de culo. El hijo de puta me pegó un navajazo. Me rajó el muslo de arriba a abajo. Y Bill lo vio. El cabronazo le puso una navaja en el cuello a Bill e intentó huir. Georg, que tenía muy buena puntería, disparó y le dio causando su muerte. La bala le pasó rozando a Bill. Maldita mi idea de traérmelo. Al menos ahora podía cojear sin tener que buscar excusas. Bill estaba histérico y fui a abrazarle para que se calmara. No dejaba de llorar. Y Georg no ayudaba porque empezó a gritarme que cómo había sido tan gilipollas para dejarme rajar.- Georg cállate la puta boca y cágate en mi cuando Bill se calme. -grité- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté con voz calmada. Estaba blanco.

 **Bill:** Me duele el brazo. La bala me ha rozado. Pero tu... tu estás peor Tom... va-vamos a urgencias o algo.- si seguía viéndole sangrar, acabaría vomitando. Por suerte, Georg se había calmado, y ya no gritaba.

 **Tom:** Georg, llévatelo a mi casa. Que se duche y cúrale por favor -me miró poco convencido- Yo me voy ahora a casa de Gustav para que me cure su hermana y luego iré no te preocupes- Bill seguía llorando- Princesa, no llores, que en seguida vuelvo - me fui todo lo rápido que pude a casa de Gustav, muerto de dolor. Me abrió su madre y casi le da algo al verme- ¡Franciska! -gritó. Cuando me vio, me metió para dentro. Ella no se escandalizó. Nos había curado de peores- Te llega la raja hasta el hueso y encima es de arriba a abajo del muslo. Vas a tener que estar sin moverte varios días. Y no se te ocurra ignorarme como acostumbras que de esta pierdes la pierna. Y voy a ir a tu casa todos los días a curarte -asentí sin tener ganas de replicar y me curó. Al acabar, Gustav me llevó en coche primero a mi casa. Cuando llegué, Bill se había duchado, llevaba el pijama y ya estaba curado. Al verme entrar cojeando apoyado en Gustav se puso blanco.

 **Bill:** ¿Tan grave es?- Tom era muy fuerte, y muy resistente. Verle andar apoyado en otra persona solo podía significar una cosa: la herida era grave.- Bill, escucha. Tiene una herida muy profunda, y mi hermana le ha prohibido moverse mucho y hacer esfuerzos durante unos cuantos días, pero este capullo es un cabezón capaz de desobedecer, así que tendrás que vigilarle.- me dijo Gustav mientras le tumbaba en el sofá. Asentí con la cabeza y después de un rato, se fueron a sus casas.- ¿Quieres cenar? -le pregunté en voz baja. No me salía la voz.

 **Tom:** Sí... Te quiero cenar a ti -le cogí de la cintura pero él se apartó de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás loco? ¿Con tu pierna y mi brazo así? No, Tom. Tienes que descansar, no quiero que estés mal. Yo... no quiero...- se me quebró la voz. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Joder, pues si lo llego a saber aguanto la apuesta cuatro horas más y así no me dejas con dolor de culo... -dije haciendo la coña.

 **Bill:** ¡No quería hacerte tanto daño!- exclamé al borde de las lágrimas- Solo... solo quería que disfrutaras como hago yo. No que estuvieses mal... y encima ahora estas herido y...- ¿en qué momento exacto empecé a llorar? No lo sabía, pero no podía parar. Lloraba por el miedo que había pasado, porque los dos estábamos heridos, porque Tom estaba peor que yo... Él me agarró del brazo y me tumbó a su lado.

 **Tom:** No te sientas mal. Si con hacerme mamadas mientras esté herido me compensarás el agravio -dije sonriendo con chulería esperando que esta vez pillara la broma y se riera.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza y le miré secándome las lágrimas- Y... ¿podré hacerlo alguna otra vez?- estaba casi seguro de que no querría, pero no perdía nada preguntando.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú solo piensas en follar o que? Estoy yo aquí herido y tu pensando en sexo... -dije falsamente ofendido intentando desviar el tema.

 **Bill:** ¿Perdona? Hace un momento eras tú el que quería follar, ¡y me has pedido mamadas! ¿Y soy yo el que piensa en sexo?- entonces me di cuenta de que era un truco para distraerme, y me piqué aún más.- Con que me dijeras que no, servía. No te iba a presionar ni a obligar a nada, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Bill, me encuentro mal no quiero discutir ni tener que consolar a nadie. Solo quiero descansar un poco.

 **Bill:** No estoy discutiendo y no necesito consuelo. Voy a ducharme, grita si necesitas algo o te duele la pierna.- me levanté y me fui al baño. No pensaba salir en al menos media hora. Estaba demasiado molesto con Tom, conmigo mismo y con la vida.

 **Tom:** No me hacía falta llamar a nadie. Me levanté a la cocina a por bollos y chuches y me encontré a Bill mirándome con mala hostia- ¿¡Qué!? -pregunté agobiado.

 **Bill:** Que eres un cabezón gilipollas y te van a tener que arrancar la pierna. Pero como por lo visto te la suda, yo ya paso.- me di la vuelta para irme a la habitación, sin cenar ni nada, cuando me agarró el brazo. Tuvo la mala suerte de apretar justo en la herida que me había hecho la bala.- ¡Aahh! Suelta, idiota. No eres el único herido, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** ¡Qué paciencia tengo que tener! -me quejé- Mira, me están entrando unas ganas de pegarte una hostia... Me voy a dormir. Que me han rajado la pierna de arriba a abajo y hasta el hueso y el que se queja y llora eres tú.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues claro que me quejo! ¡No haces ni un puto esfuerzo para curarte!- me solté con brusquedad de su agarre y me fui al salón. Decidí que como él estaba muy mal, dormiría en el salón y le dejaría toda la cama para él. Me hice una bola en el sofá y puse la tele bajita, intentando no molestar.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la cama pasando de todo. Me despertó Bill por la mañana.

 **Bill:** Tom, ha venido la hermana de Gustav. Tiene que curarte la pierna.- en cuanto vi que centraba la vista, me aparté y dejé a Franciska haciendo su trabajo.

 **Tom:** ¿Es necesario todo esto? -le dije a Franciska- Mira, ayer no te quejabas tanto. Espero que me estés haciendo caso -Bill intervino.

 **Bill:** No mucho, pero en fin, así es él.- al ver la mala cara de Tom, me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué no me extraña? -dijo. Me terminó de curar y fue a decirle algo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Bill, no voy a poder venir a curar a Tom, así que tendrás que hacerlo tú- me dijo Franciska.- Claro, sin problemas.- después de veinte minutos de explicaciones, Franciska se fue y yo entré en la habitación a ver cómo estaba Tom.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sobresaltado al oír un ruido. Vi que Bill me miraba fijamente.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me sentía mal por cómo le traté ayer, no se lo merecía y menos aún estando herido.- Yo... Lo siento, Tom. Siento mucho cómo te traté ayer... No lo merecías.

 **Tom:** Estoy bien... Mala hierba nunca muere -Bill se rió. Me intenté levantar pero Bill me miró mal- Solo quiero ir al baño. ¿No querrás que me mee encima? Porque tengo menos reparo en ello que tú -me reí recordando el primer día.

 **Bill:** Ve al baño, guarro- le sonreí.- Y ahora te traeré el desayuno, ¿vale?- me sonrió, y con un pequeño esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama. Fue entonces cuando vi que solo llevaba los boxer. Me ruboricé al ver ese cuerpazo frente a mí.

 **Tom:** Guarro tú que te estás comiendo a un pobre tullido con la mirada... Muy mal -se sonrojó.

 **Bill:** No es mi culpa tener hambre de ti a todas horas...- susurré.

 **Tom:** Yo también tengo hambre de ti y no me dejas comerte -le agarré de la cintura y lo apreté a mi cuerpo.

 **Bill:** No se puede, Tom. Prefiero que te cures. Luego ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido... //Perdido estás tú en sus ojos. Aterriza, Bill.// ¿No tenías que ir al baño?

 **Tom:** Sí... -se me ocurrió una idea muy buena- Pero verás... Necesito ayuda.

 **Bill:** ¿Ayuda...? ¿Ayuda para qué?- estaba convencido de que me había sonrojado, aun mas.

 **Tom:** Es que con todo esto estoy muy débil y hay una parte de mi cuerpo que pesa mucho y necesito sujetar pero no puedo... -puse cara de inocente.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio, Tom?- puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Ves? Tenía razón, eres un guarro.- me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero él no me seguía, así que me giré hacia él.- ¿No decías que necesitabas ayuda en el baño? Si no vienes, no podré ayudarte. -y le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le seguí. No me podía creer que hubiera colado. Me apoyé con un brazo en la pared y él me abrazó desde detrás.


	13. Adiós

**Bill:**  ¿Tengo que bajarte los pantalones también, o eso lo haces tú solito?- le pregunté al oído.

 **Tom:** Necesito mucha ayuda -susurré estremeciéndome al sentir su aliento en mi oído.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues yo te ayudo.- le bajé los pantalones y le ayudé a mear. Luego, le subí los calzoncillos y empecé a acariciarle por encima de la tela por hacerle sufrir un poco.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿quieres matarme? -gemí- Me cuidas muy poco -molesté.

 **Bill:** Shhh... Solo disfrútalo...- empecé a acariciar de forma mas ruda, pero sin llegar a masturbarle, y noté cómo yo también me empalmaba.

 **Tom:** Eché para atrás mi cabeza y le hice caso. Siguió jugando conmigo un rato hasta que empezó a masturbar. Sentí que me flojeaba la única pierna que apoyaba pero me importaban muy poco mis piernas en ese momento. Al final me corrí.

 **Bill:** Toom- canturreé en su oído después de que se corriera en mi mano- yo también necesito ayuda, ¿sabes?- le lamí el cuello.- ¿me ayudas, Tom?- y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

 **Tom:** Me senté en una silla del baño y senté a Bill en mi pierna buena. Empecé a besarle y a morderle el cuello desde mi posición y decidí vengarme. Le iba a hacer sufrir mucho. Empecé a acariciar por encima de sus calzoncillos y con la otra mano le acaricié el pecho y le pellizqué los pezones. Gimió. Seguí recreándome en el interior de sus muslos mientras le daba mordisquitos en el cuello y en la oreja. Echó el cuello para atrás cuando empecé a jugar con la goma del calzoncillo y a acariciar la punta de su polla con un solo dedo. Seguí haciéndole sufrir un rato más hasta que le bajé los calzoncillos y empecé a bombear muy lentamente para continuar con su agonía.

 **Bill:** Tom... hmm... por favor... más- ¿por qué iba tan lento? ¿Por qué cada vez que movía las caderas para que acelerara, quitaba la mano? Y entonces entendí. Se quería vengar, fijo.- Si no... aceleras... no te la chupo... aaah... nunca más...- y funcionó.

 **Tom:** //Puta princesa// Aceleré pero en seguida volví a ralentizar y él se frustró. Le dije al oído- Has dicho que acelere pero no has dicho cuanto tiempo... -soltó un gemido triste- ¿Eres mi perra, verdad? Si tu respuesta me gusta te dejo correrte -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Aaah... ¡Tom! ¡Si... soy tu perra! ¡Tuya y solo tuya!- gemí, desesperado por correrme.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta -le dije y empecé a masturbarle muy rápido hasta que se corrió.

 **Bill:** Aaah...- en cuanto me corrí, me hizo levantarme y me imitó, aunque con la pierna mala le costó un poco.-Bueno, ¿quieres ver una peli?- estaba mucho más relajado que ayer. Ventajas del sexo.

 **Tom:** Sí vamos. Fui como pude, pero de repente me dio un pinchazo enorme en la pierna.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom!- menos mal que estaba a su lado, si no se hubiera caído. Me puse nervioso cuando vi que la sangre empezaba a empapar la venda...- ¡Tom! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos al salón, corre!

 **Tom:** No... puedo -y me desmayé.

 **Bill:** ¡MIERDA!- le quité el vendaje, y vi la herida llena de pus, totalmente infectada. Le curé lo más deprisa posible y lo arrastré a la cama. Llamé a Franciska y le pedí que viniera pronto. Mientras esperaba a que llegase, me senté en la cama, junto a Tom. Quería llorar, pero me hice el fuerte.- Por favor, Tom, despierta. No me dejes solo. Pégame, insúltame, fóllame, pero no me dejes solo, Tom. Tú no...

 **Tom:** Cuando me desperté estaba en una camilla de hospital. Habían pasado tres días. Me dolía mucho la pierna y no entendía nada. Bill agarraba mi mano con sus dos manos y se había quedado dormido en esa silla para no soltar mi mano. Sonreí y me sentí muy raro, nunca me había sentido así. Era como que me había llegado al alma que hiciera esto por mi. Moví mi mano para despertarle y al verme despierto empezó a llorar.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom!- sollocé del puro alivio y le abracé de la cintura. Empezó a acariciarme el pelo, intentando que me calmara, pero solo pude sollozar con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Te lo dije. Mala hierba nunca muere. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Bill:** No sé si lo recuerdas, pero empezó a sangrarte la pierna. Te desmayaste y llamé a Franciska. Dijo que había una parte de la herida que no se había desinfectado, y si yo no te hubiera curado posiblemente se hubiera gangrenado. Llevas tres días inconsciente, los médicos pensaban que no te curarías y yo... te-tenía tanto miedo, Tom, tanto...- y rompí a llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Los médicos esos no tienen ni puta idea. ¿Yo, muerto? Imposible. Princesa, Dios y el demonio me tienen demasiado miedo como para llevarme con ellos...

 **Bill:** Yo... Tenía tanto miedo, Tom... Estabas tan blanco, tan quieto... Y no respirabas apenas... Por favor, no vuelvas a darme un susto así, Tom.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, de verdad. Que estoy bien. Oye, ¿cuándo me sacan de aquí?

 **Bill:** No lo sé... Para empezar, tienen que saber que estás despierto. Y luego...- negué con la cabeza.- no sé cuándo saldrás, pero creo que otra noche por lo menos.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de resignación y esperé a que viniera el médico. Los médicos no me quisieron dar el alta hasta que mi pierna no estuvo totalmente curada y cicatrizada. Había estado un puto mes entero sin follar porque Bill se negaba rotundamente. Menos mal que cuando se despistaba por lo menos podía masturbarme porque si no, reventaba. Bill estaba emocionadísimo cuando salimos del hospital.

 **Bill:** ¡Por fin! Hoy Tom salía del hospital. Había hablado con Geog y Gustav (quienes no eran tan idiotas cuando los conocías) y habíamos preparado una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida en la casa en la que me tuvieron secuestrado. Donde empezó todo. Sonaba infantil y cursi, y sé que Tom quería hacer otras cosas conmigo, como follar, pero yo quería hacer la fiesta, de veras. Se lo merecía. Así que le tapé los ojos cuando estuvimos allí. Nada más entrar, le destapé y gritamos todos a la vez.- ¡Sorpresa!

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Sois unos cabrones -Georg y Gustav se rieron, pero Bill puso cara de decepción- Pero unos cabrones de puta madre -les dí un abrazo a ellos dos. Y a Bill le agarré de la cintura le acerqué a mi y empecé besarle.- Bueno que si queréis nos vamos, ¿eh? -dijo Georg riéndose. Yo me separé y sonreí. Le susurré al oído- Gracias.

 **Bill:** //Bill, aterriza... Solo te ha dado las gracias.// Le sonreí y le hice una pequeña caricia en la mejilla. Luego, nos unimos a la fiesta. Cuando ya solo quedábamos Gustav, Franciska, Georg, Tom y yo, empezaron a preguntarnos por nuestra relación.- Pues el otro día me follé a Tom -solté. Me tapé la boca con las manos, intentando borrar mi error.- ¿En serio?- preguntaron Gustav y Georg a la vez.- Sí- les respondí yo. El aludido me miró con odio, sabía que la había cagado. Así que lo arreglé.-Fue genial, el tío no paraba de gemir como una perra y pedir que le diera bien fuerte.- Tom se acercó a mí... ¡me iba a matar! //¡Eso no es arreglarlo!// Los demás no lo notaron, pero yo pude ver claramente el odio en su mirada.- Y luego...-todos me miraban expectantes, deseando saber más.- ¡Me desperté con un empalme de caballo!- y todos, menos Tom, estallaron en carcajadas.

 **Tom:** Y me lo follé yo... Mi agujero de atrás es y SIEMPRE será SOLO de salida... -dejé claro y todos se rieron. Iba a matar a Bill... Siguieron preguntando cosas del tema y al final, después de varias pizzas y varias cervezas nos despedimos todos. Cuando Bill y yo nos quedamos solos le cogí de los hombros- ¿Sabes que estás metido en un lío muy gordo, verdad?

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes que estoy un poquito borracho, verdad?- y me reí. Todo era divertido... y excitante. Llevaba un mes sin hacerlo con Tom, y me moría de ganas. Así que antes de que empezara a gritarme, le besé y empecé a acariciarle la entrepierna muy lentamente. En seguida apareció un bulto en sus pantalones.

 **Tom:** Dios qué ganas le tenía... La bronca podía esperar para el día siguiente. Esto era lo primero... Había despertado a un león hambriento y ahora el león reclamaba su comida. Entramos a mi casa mientras nos seguíamos besando y cerré la puerta de una patada. Le empujé contra la primera pared que vi con fuerza y mientras le seguía besando le quité la camiseta y los pantalones. Le mordí el cuello mientras le acariciaba bruscamente el paquete y él gemía- Que te quede claro que el único que gime como una perra eres tú -le dije al oído. Me quité mi ropa y le hice agacharse. Estaba siendo muy bestia pero no podía controlarme. La excitación, la sequía y la ira campaban a sus anchas en mi interior. Le hice comerme la polla. Él parecía más excitado que nunca y yo también lo estaba. Antes de que me corriera, le empujé le hice ponerse a cuatro patas.

 **Bill:** Me puso a cuatro patas y me embistió con más fuerza que nunca. Por segunda vez desde que empezamos, llegó hasta el fondo, hasta el límite de mi cuerpo. Y me corrí, a lo bestia, liberando todo ese mes de represión. Solté una especie de berrido animal, y Tom se corrió. Salió con cuidado de mí y yo me dejé caer sobre el suelo, agotado.

 **Tom:** Me detuve a respirar. Iba a follármelo por segunda vez y se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Lo llevé a la cama y me quedé yo también dormido. Al día siguiente me desperté yo antes que él. Como hoy era domingo y no tenía clase no se despertó pronto. Me hice un café y empecé a comerme todo lo dulce que encontraba. Cuando acabé me senté en el sofá a ver la tele. No se me había olvidado el enfado que llevaba con él... Y se ve que el también se acordaba porque pasó por el salón intentando no hacer ruido y a mis espaldas- ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenos días, princesa? -me giré con mirada amenazante.

 **Bill:** Depende, ¿qué me vas a dar tú? ¿Otro beso o una hostia acompañada de una bronca?- tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Me temblaban las rodillas...

 **Tom:** ¿Una bronca por qué? ¿Has hecho algo para enfadarme? Ven aquí -palmeé el sofá. Él estaba acojonado y eso quería, que pasara miedo. Muy reticente se acercó, se sentó y yo me acerqué a él- No me has respondido.

 **Bill:** Tom, sé que sigues enfadado por lo que dije ayer y que ahora quieres acojonarme- no me atrevía a mirarle, y no quería discutir con él o moriría por la puta resaca.

 **Tom:** Pues parece que lo consigo... -dije elevando la voz. Se estremeció- ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIR ESO? -grité.

 **Bill:** Mi cabeza pareció explotar con su grito.- ¡Estaba muy borracho! ¡No era consciente de lo que decía! ¿En serio crees que de haber sido plenamente consciente, lo hubiera dicho? ¿ME CREES TAN IDIOTA?- Acabé chillando yo también.

 **Tom:** ¡NO! ¡NO TE CREO TAN IDIOTA! POR ESO ME CABREA TANTO QUE LO DIJERAS Y POR ESO ME CABREA TANTO QUE HAYA PASADO.

 **Bill:** ¡PUES NO HABER APOSTADO Y PERDIDO, GILIPOLLAS! ADEMÁS, LUEGO LO ARREGLÉ, SOLO TÚ Y YO LO SABEMOS.

 **Tom:** ¡SI! ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE BEBAS Y SE TE ESCAPE!

 **Bill:** ¡NO VOY A VOLVER A BEBER, IDIOTA! Y SI TANTO TE ARREPIENTES DE QUE PASARA, ¡HABERME DETENIDO! LA DECISIÓN FUE TUYA, TÚ QUISISTE SEGUIR. SABES QUE HABRÍA PARADO, PERO ME DIJISTE QUE SIGUIERA. ¡Y ENCIMA LO GOZASTE! NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON GILIPOLLECES.

 **Tom:** ¡LO HICE POR TI! Y claaaro, no beber más es una gran solución... -dije irónico.

 **Bill:** NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ HACERLO Y LO SABES, SABES QUE NO TE HABRÍA GUARDADO RENCOR, QUE NI SIQUIERA ME HUBIERA MOLESTADO.-bajé el tono de voz.- Pero ya da igual, tú estás cabreado, me seguirás gritando hasta que me disculpe y luego me ignorarás hasta que te entre el calentón, como pasa siempre. Si no te importa, prefiero pasar ya a la fase de ignorarme.- me levanté para ir a por mi cuaderno, pero me agarró del brazo y me impidió irme.

 **Tom:** No me habrías guardado rencor pero te habría dolido... Y no quise... Y sabes que tengo razón al estar enfadado -dije ni siquiera se porqué, pero lo dije.

 **Bill:** No, no la tienes. Y ese es el mayor problema, ¿sabes? Que no ves que a veces la cagas, como cualquier ser humano. Y con respecto a sentirme dolido... Puede ser, eso no te lo negaré.- intenté soltarme, pero Tom apretó más el agarre.

 **Tom:** La tengo. Dijiste que no saldría de aquí y lo soltaste. Lo arreglaste después. Pero lo hiciste. Estoy ofendido. Y cabreado conmigo mismo. Porque siempre he sabido que no se podía confiar en nadie. Y he sido tan estúpido como para hacerlo -y le solté.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro. Tus celos, gritos y cabreos han sido pruebas más que convincentes de que confiabas en mí. No quiero ni pensar qué me hubieras hecho si no confiaras en mí.- me fui a la habitación y cogí mi cuaderno. Luego, bajo la atenta mirada de Tom, me senté junto a la ventana del salón y comencé a escribir.

 **Tom:** Si no confiara en ti no habrías sobrevivido al secuestro. Y si lo hubieras hecho, aquí no estarías. Qué drama ¿verdad? Que te grite y sea celoso. Que drama que no tengas que volver a un sitio que odias, que estés viviendo en un lugar gratis, que estés estudiando gratis para tener un futuro, que drama que haga cosas por ti... Que drama que haya hecho por ti cosas que antes me hubiera dejado matar que hacerlas. Y qué drama que después de traicionar mi confianza de la peor manera que podrías hacer, me haya enfadado cuando a cualquier otro le hubiera matado...

 **Bill:** Pues tranquilo, ya no te molestaré más.- le miré y en su cara solo encontré rabia y repulsa. Y esos sentimientos iban dirigidos hacia mí.- Volveré a la casa de mi padre, retomaré mi trabajo y dejaré de ser una molestia. Dejaré de ser todo lo que te molesta, y me iré a quererte a otra parte.- dejándole con la palabra en la boca, me fui a la habitación y empecé a recoger solamente lo que traje aquí. El resto me traía demasiados recuerdos que me hacían llorar. Y sí, volvía a llorar. Porque le quería y él no solo no me correspondía, sino que además le daba asco. Lloraba en silencio, porque sabía que Tom estaba sentado en la cama, mirando cómo recogía mis cosas.


	14. Aprendiendo una lección

**Tom:** No quería que se fuera. Pero estaba enfadado. Y joder, llevaba yo razón. Tal vez sería lo mejor que se fuera y así dejaba de volverme alguien que yo no era. Pero no quería que se fuera. Vi que cerró la maleta pero que no se llevaba nada de lo que le compré- ¿No te guardas el resto de tu ropa? -dije ¿dolido?

 **Bill:** No...-murmuré, con la voz rota por las lágrimas.- Fue otro de mis caprichos, otra de las cosas por las que te molesté tanto en tan poco tiempo... No merezco tenerlo.-dije sin mirarle todavía.

 **Tom:** Justo cuando se estaba yendo le dije- Bill, espera... -se giró y me miró- No te vayas.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no? Tú mismo lo has dicho: te estoy cambiando, supuestamente traicioné tu confianza, vivo de gratis y soy una molestia.- sollocé inevitablemente- Dime, Tom... ¿para qué debería quedarme?- las lágrimas caían sin control. Generalmente, podía leer su rostro como si fuera un libro, pero en ese momento era totalmente incapaz de analizar su expresión.

 **Tom:** Porque quiero que te quedes. Me... me haces sent... Quiero decir... Eres muy importante para mi... Demasiado -fruncí el ceño.

 **Bill:** Se me cayó la boca hasta el suelo y no me sentí capaz de sostener la maleta. ¿Tom acababa de decir que yo era importante para él? ¿Y demasiado? No sabía qué hacer; le había dicho muchas cosas, y aunque moría de ganas de ir a abrazarle, tenía miedo de que aún no me hubiera perdonado.

 **Tom:** Entonces... ¿te quedas? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Depende. ¿Merezco quedarme?- susurré.

 **Tom:** Si... -dije intentando olvidar mi enfado.

 **Bill:** No pude aguantarlo más y me lancé a sus brazos. Cuando sentí que rodeaba mi cintura y me estrechaba contra él, empecé a sollozar, como un niño pequeño.- Lo siento tanto, Tom... Me- me siento tan mal...

 **Tom:** No le respondí porque no sabía qué decir. Solo le abracé.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza, dispuesto a besarle. Pero no merecía hacerlo después de la discusión, después de casi irme de la casa, de todos los gritos... No. No le besaría en la boca a no ser que lo hiciera él. Así que le di un suave beso en el cuello, y otro un poco más sonoro en la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del mentón y le dí un beso. Me correspondió tímidamente.

 **Bill:** Me costaba asimilar que me hubiera perdonado, y que me estuviera besando con tanta dulzura como hacía. Me tumbó en la cama, y se tumbó junto a mí, sin romper el beso, despacio. Como si lo hiciera con... ¿amor? //Baja de la nube, Bill. Le importas, pero no te quiere...//

 **Tom:** Seguí besándole y puse mis manos en su cintura. Me había dado un gran susto y joder, es demasiado obvio que me cambiaba //¿Porqué soy tan moñas?//

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su pecho, sintiendo en las palmas el latido de su corazón. No sé cuándo, pero había dejado de llorar. Nos separamos para respirar y se quedó mirándome fijamente.- Tom... ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?- y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con más ganas.

 **Tom:** Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un móvil. Su puta madre. Lo cogí y cuando colgué- Bill, que era la madre de Gustav, necesita que vayamos ahora mismo se le olvidó que tienes que firmar unos documentos para hacer la selectividad y pagar las tasas y hay que entregarlo hoy.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? Me levanté y fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos a casa de Gustav. Por suerte, pudimos firmar y pagar sin problemas, y luego volvimos a casa. Después del día que habíamos pasado, estaba molido y me dormí en el sofá. Pero Tom se aburría, o eso creía yo, y me despertó.

 **Tom:** Me aburro -dije queriendo molestar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué quieres hacer?- bostecé.

 **Tom:** No sé. Entretenme -dije sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja.- No sé qué esperas que haga, solo sirvo para cocinar.

 **Tom:** No me gustó oír eso- ¿Porqué dices gilipolleces?

 **Bill:** Pero si es la verdad...- no entendía qué le había molestado ahora.

 **Tom:** Te subestimas... Y eres imbécil por ello -dije enfadado.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto conmigo?- pregunté en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Porque vales más de lo que dices y no lo ves. Y te das pena a ti mismo sin motivo.

 **Bill:** Me he pasado toda la vida dependiendo de los demás, no valgo para hacer nada por mí mismo...- Vi que se estaba enfadando, y cambié de tema- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Tom:** No me cambies de tema. Llevas toda tu vida trabajando ganándote la vida tu solo manteniendo a tu casa y a tu padre. Estás estudiando y te vas a sacar varios años de instituto en unos meses porque la madre de Gustav dice que puedes y ella entiende de esto. ¿Que no te sabes defender en el peor barrio de la ciudad? La mayoría de gente no sabe. Y además te voy a enseñar yo a hacerlo ¿Qué más quieres?

 **Bill:** No sentirme tan inútil.-//¿De verdad has dicho eso, Bill?// Lo dije en voz tan baja que esperaba que Tom no lo hubiera oído, pero para variar no tuve esa suerte.

 **Tom:** Con que te sientes inútil... Pues yo no saldría con un inútil así que ya me puedes empezar a dar motivos por los cuáles no eres un inútil o te quedas secuestrado como al principio pero solo para cocinar y para que te use como objeto sexual cuando me apetezca. Venga, empieza... -no le pensaba hacer eso, pero quería asustarle para que reaccionara.

 **Bill:** No soy inútil porque...-//Mierda, Bill, piensa!//- Oh, ¡ya sé! Tu casa está más limpia que antes de que llegara.- No parecía muy contento...

 **Tom:** Prosigue... //Lo mato...//

 **Bill:** Ehm... borracho... no, esa no. Pues no sé... ¡Soy un cocinero de puta madre! Fijo que nunca has probado una comida mejor de la que te he preparado yo.- bromeé.

 **Tom:** Sigue hablando sigue. Ya te diré que puedes parar //si no te mato antes//

 **Bill:** Hum... te diviertes conmigo. Aunque discutamos mucho, te lo pasas bien.. y...- solo quedaba una que quería decir, pero era tan rematadamente cursi, que me negaba a decirla.

 **Tom:** Le miré mal me estaba cabreando mucho. Quería una puta virtud y me venía con chorradas. Como no me diera una, cumplía mi amenaza hasta que lo hiciera.

 **Bill:** Yo... yo...- suspiré.- yo solo sirvo para quererte, Tom. Solo me siento útil cuando sonríes al verme, cuando te excito.... Básicamente, me siento útil cada vez que provoco una reacción en ti. Pienso "Si he logrado la atención de Tom, puedo lograr cualquier cosa." Y aunque luego no consiga ni la mitad de lo que quiero, no me siento tan mal como cuando vivía con mi padre...- me iba a matar fijo. Esto no es lo que él buscaba...

 **Tom:** Me gustó y no me gustó en parte. Sin decirle nada me levanté con mis llaves de casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Ya puedes ir a hacerme la cena y después te quiero desnudo en mi cama y ya veré si cenas, según lo bien que hagas ambas cosas -se quedó blanco.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -anonadado. Así me quedé.-Pero... ¿por qué?

 **Tom:** ¿No te he dicho que yo no salía con inútiles y que si no me dabas nada en contra te secuestraría y serías algo así como mi esclavo? Pues no me has dicho ninguna virtud. Así que venga, haz lo que te digo. No tienes opción -dije serio, arrogante y con chulería. A ver si me plantaba cara y podía decir de una puta vez alguna virtud como que era valiente o algo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si no me da la gana, qué?- le pregunté con prepotencia.

 **Tom:** No quieras saberlo -me acerqué amenazante.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si quiero saberlo?- me estaba intimidando, pero no dejaría que lo viera.

 **Tom:** ¿No te basta con saber que vives... No... que estás secuestrado por un asesino peligroso? -le dije acorralándolo contra la pared- Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas. -saqué mi navaja para asustarle. Evidentemente no le pensaba hacer daño. Solo asustarlo. La abrí y le rasgué la camiseta del pijama a la altura del hombro- Ya que no has sido capaz de decir una cosa buena de ti y solo vales para limpiar, cocinar y follar, según tú, así te trataré...

 **Bill:** No lo harás. No viviré así contigo. -me enfrenté a él y a su navaja, sin miedo.- No lo harás porque quitando el sexo, esa era la vida que llevaba con mi padre- Tom frunció el ceño, molesto por la comparación.- Y yo sé que no le tragas, que le cortaste cuatro dedos pensando en lo que te conté.- avancé un paso, y él retrocedió.- Y ahora, voy a hacerme MI cena con la ropa puesta si quiero, y luego me pensaré si te dejo follarme hoy o no.- me alejé de él con chulería y abrí la nevera, buscando algo comestible.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del brazo y le empotré contra la pared. Él se quejó y terminé de rasgarle la camiseta con la navaja.- He cambiado de idea. Quiero primero follarte -le llevé del brazo al cuarto y le tiré sobre la cama -Quítate los pantalones.

 **Bill:** No.- le dije enfadado.- No lo haré y tú no me obligarás.

 **Tom:** Ah ¿no? -los huevos que le estaba echando había que reconocérselos- Qué valiente estás siendo...-a ver si así me decía que sí. Me puse encima suya y él me pegó un puñetazo. Le cogí de las muñecas y le inmovilicé- Que te pongas gallito solo me pone más.

 **Bill:** Pues me la suda cómo te pongas. -puse la rodilla en su entrepierna.- Si no te quitas de encima YA te reviento la polla de un rodillazo. Y voy en serio.-Tom me miró como retándome.

 **Tom:** Suéltate tú solo. Seguro que no puedes. Como solo vales para cocinar, limpiar y follar... -dije retándole. Sabía que iba a doler la patada, y mucho, pero bueno... Y efectivamente. Me dio un rodillazo y un cabezazo y de un empujón me tiró al suelo. Me faltaba el aire pero intenté hablar- Bill, déjame hablar un momento antes -me miró mal con chulería pero me dejó hablar- No te pensaba hacer nada aunque no me hubieras tirado al suelo. Solo quería que dijeras o descubrieras algo bueno tuyo. ¿O me vas a decir que no eres valiente? Jamás te violaría ni te secuestraría... Otra vez. Pero reconoce que eres valiente...

 **Bill:** ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas?-Me quedé a cuadros.-¡Acabo de romperte las pelotas, imbécil!- fui corriendo a la cocina y cuando volví me dejé caer a su lado en el suelo. Le puse una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna y le dio un escalofrío.- Hay que joderse... ¿no podrías haberme obligado a hacer otra cosa? No, el idiota tenía que hacerme reventarle la polla...- me puso la mano en la boca para que me callara.


	15. Sexo y casi incendio

**Tom:** Pero eres valiente ¿o no? Y no es tu única cualidad lo que pasa es que eres gilipollas y te niegas a admitirlo -dolía...

 **Bill:** Quería responder, pero seguía teniendo su mano en la boca. La besé. Se sorprendió y la retiró.- Tom... haber hecho otra cosa... joder, haberme sacado a la calle o algo, pero no me hagas reventarte las pelotas, hombre...

 **Tom:** Es que por muy valiente que seas contra siete con navaja poco haces. Yo sabía que no iba a hacerte daño. Pero que todavía no me has respondido ¿Qué eres? Aparte de una perra -me reí y me dio un manotazo.

 **Bill:** Valiente...- dije bajito, muy bajito. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me hubiera oído...

 **Tom:** Valiente y mudo... No te he oído.

 **Bill:** Valiente. Soy valiente.- repetí alzando un poco más la voz.

 **Tom:** Vale ahora solo estás afónico. Grita, coño.

 **Bill:** ¡Valiente! ¡SOY LA PERRA VALIENTE DE TOM!- grité, haciendo que se descojonara.- ¿Has visto? Te diviertes conmigo.- y le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Nunca he dicho lo contrario -me levanté cojeando. Tenía hambre- Y también se te da muy bien dar patadas en los huevos... ¿Dónde quedó lo de curar las heridas con besos?

 **Bill:** Después de cenar, ¿vale?- le di un pico y me fui a hacer, por fin la cena. Tom, cambiando su costumbre, vino cojeando a la cocina y se sentó a mirar lo que hacía.- ¿Qué tiene de entretenido mirarme hacer la cena?

 **Tom:** ¿Ves como al final me la ibas a hacer? -le piqué y me reí.

 **Bill:** Pero porque estás herido por mi culpa. Si no, no te hubiera dado ni un vaso de agua.- le saqué la lengua y seguí a lo mío.- Aún no me has respondido...

 **Tom:** ¿No puedo venir? Pues me voy...

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡No te vayas!- respondí en seguida.- Quédate...

 **Tom:** Me senté. Fui a molestarle un rato. Me levante ya andando recto (aunque aún dolía) y me puse detrás suyo- ¿Qué haces?

 **Bill:** Hoy toca hamburguesa.- me abrazó por detrás.

 **Tom:** Ah... ¿Vas a tardar mucho? -le dije por detrás.

 **Bill:** No sé, lo que tarde en freírse- me encogí de hombros. Pensaba que cocinar con Tom abrazado a mí sería complicado, pero la verdad es que estaba comodísimo.- ¿Me haces un favor?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Bill:** Que desde hoy estés así, conmigo, cuando haga la cena.- acabé de montar las hamburguesas y me giré hacia él.- ¿Podrás?

 **Tom:** Claro... Pero no te prometo no comerte a ti en lugar de a la cena -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Hm...- un delicioso escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y siguió besándome.- Cuanto antes cenemos, antes te curaré con un besito y antes podrás comerme.

 **Tom:** ¿Desde cuándo los corderos vienen a la boca del lobo?

 **Bill:** Desde que tú eres el lobo- susurré en sus labios. Quiso besarme, pero me aparté.- Anda, vamos a cenar.- y fui hacia el salón.

 **Tom:** Cenamos rápido. Durante toda la cena Bill estuvo insinuándose y yo estaba con ganas de lanzarme el él. Cuando acabó la cena fui a irme corriendo al cuarto pero él me detuvo.

 **Bill:** Siéntate en el sofá pequeño.- me obedeció, curioso, y ante su cara de flipado empecé a desnudarme poco a poco, hasta quedarme en boxer.- Tom, tengo calor... ¿te duchas conmigo?- susurré en su oído y luego le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le atraje hacia mi hasta que se sentó encima mía a horcajadas y le besé de manera animal. Me levanté del sofá con Bill en brazos. Sin soltarlo, encendí la ducha y nos metí dentro. Bajé a Bill- ¿Qué hay de mi cura? -sonreí jugando con mi piercing.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y le bajé los pantalones y los boxer. //Qué tío, ¡ahora los tiene calados!// Le acaricié con cuidado, no sabía si le dolía o no, y como no protestó, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Empezó a lamer de arriba a abajo. Me apoyé en la pared para no caerme. Siguió lamiendo hasta que me corrí. Después repartió besos por mi polla y eso me hizo volver a empalmarme. Se levantó y empezó a darme besos por el cuello.

 **Bill:** Besaba y lamía su cuello, intentando que el agua no me robara el sabor de mi novio. Él llevó sus dedos a mi entrada, y empezó a dilatarme, haciéndome gemir de placer. Pero de repente me soltó y se llenó las manos de jabón, para luego darme un masaje por el pecho. Pellizcó mis pezones hasta que grité extasiado y bajó las manos a mi pene.- Aaah, ¡Tom! Házmelo ya, por Dios...- y me penetró.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturlarle. Me estaba volviendo loco y cada vez le daba con más fuerza y él cada vez gemía mas- Princesa. Grita mi nombre...

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah... Tom, Tom, Tom!- el agua hacía más fácil la penetración, y me daba más y más placer. Yo gritaba su nombre y él gemía el mío mientras me mordía el cuello.- ¡Tom! Aaah... me corro... ¡TOM!- y le manché la mano de semen. Me embistió dos veces más con una fuerza deliciosa y se corrió dentro de mí.

 **Tom:** Salimos de la ducha y nos secamos. Bill se me abrazó sin querer soltarme y nos quedamos dormidos desnudos. Me desperté antes que él. La madre de Gustav no podía dar clase durante una semana y me pidió que le diera yo esas clases. Iba a ser divertido putearle un poco y aprovecharme de él. Sonreí maliciosamente y le fui a despertar- Bill levántate que llegas tarde a clase -le grité para asustarle.

 **Bill:** ¿QUÉ? ¡MIERDA!- me levanté de un salto y comencé a vestirme, acelerado. Joder, la madre de Gustav estaría en el salón, y yo con estas pintas asquerosas.- Joder, joder. Mierda...- oí a Tom reírse y me giré hacia él.- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

 **Tom:** Bueno.. Soy el profesor sustituto, acabo de llegar y ya llegas tarde a clase. Yo me daría prisa si no quieres que te castigue -dije fingiendo seriedad. Su cara era un cuadro, así que me reí todavía más.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que Profesor sustituto? ¿Y la madre de Gustav?- pregunté anonadado.

 **Tom:** Si... Sustituto -lo agarré de la cintura- La madre de Gustav no puede venir durante una semana y yo le sustituyo... Así que más te vale hacer lo que te diga -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Oh... vale. Voy al salón a por los libros.- me paré en el umbral de la puerta.- Esto... ¿Vamos a dar la clase en el salón o aquí?

 **Tom:** En el salón -pasé a su lado agarrándole el culo.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh! Mientras ejerzas de profesor sustituto, será mejor que no me sobes.- me miró con una ceja alzada.- Verás, mi novio es muy celoso, y podría enfadarse.- Le saqué la lengua y me fui al salón.

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres aprobar tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga... Y si me dices que no, le diré que me vas detrás. Si es tan celoso como dices... Seguro que se enfada. -dije detrás suyo.- Vamos a empezar la clase -dije poniéndome serio- Hoy toca matemáticas. -puso cara triste y empecé a explicarle.

 **Bill:** Intenté evadirme de la clase, ¡pero es que era Tom quien me enseñaba! No podía ignorarle. La clase se me hizo eterna, pero por suerte, acabó.

 **Tom:** ¿Tan aburrido soy? -pregunté con intenciones.

 **Bill:** Tú no. Las matemáticas sí.-le respondí bufando.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? Pues qué lástima que tengas tarea para mañana -sonreí cruelmente.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué tarea? ¿Por qué es una lástima?- no entendía nada.

 **Tom:** Tarea de matemáticas. Si te aburren tanto es una lástima que tengas... Aunque... Puedo olvidarme de revisártela si haces algo por mi... Sin que se entere tu novio, claro -dije siguiendo con el juego de antes.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, profe, pero yo soy extremadamente fiel a mi novio, no podría hacer nada con alguien que no fuera él.- le respondí y le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- No te me escapas. Todavía falta inglés... Me da tiempo a convencerte.

 **Bill:** El libro de inglés está en la habitación- repliqué.- Si no lo cojo, no podemos dar clase. Oh, y... no podrás convencerme para que sea infiel a Tom.

 **Tom:** En ese caso solo podrás aprobar en mi despacho... -insinué tocándole el culo- Ve a por el libro.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces me temo que voy a suspender.- y me fui a por el libro.

 **Tom:** Espero que le seas tal fiel a tu novio con todos -dije jugando con mi piercing- Menos conmigo. Algo me dice que él no se enfadaría si le fueras infiel conmigo.

 **Bill:** Si estoy con una persona, no estoy con nadie más. Y no puedes asegurar que no se enfade. Hasta que él no me diga que no le molesta, no haré nada contigo.- y abrí el libro por donde lo había dejado con la madre de Gustav.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -dije y él asintió- Antes de que él vuelva te follaré en su cama. Si se enfada, seguro que le gano en una pelea... First exercise -le dije al oído- Write...

 **Bill:** ¡Era imposible concentrarse! Tom estaba muy pegado a mí, susurrándome en inglés, volviéndome loco, haciendo que me excitara... Joder, le necesitaba en la cama ya.- Oye...-interrumpí-¿Puedo ir a por agua?- me miró con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Vale, pero no tardes.. -sonreí de lado. Cuando volvió después de que hiciera unos ejercicios y le viera ponerse más y más nervioso, di por terminada la clase. Bill se me lanzó.

 **Bill:** Hola Tom- susurré contra sus labios y empecé a devorarle la boca mientras él se reía por mi "ataque sorpresa".

 **Tom:** Tiré todo lo de encima de la mesa y lo tumbé ahí- ¿No irás a pensar en tu novio mientras lo haces conmigo? -le piqué.

 **Bill:** Si no vuelve ni novio, no lo haré con nadie.- exclamé indignado. ¿Pero qué se creía?- Así que si no eres mi Tom, mejor que me sueltes.

 **Tom:** Le metí la mano dentro del pantalón y empecé a acariciar. Él gimió. Empecé a lamerle el cuello y a morder y él gimió.- ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** Ss...sí- jadeé. Mierda, si no paraba, lograría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera...

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el vaquero y empecé a masturbarle. Invadí su boca con mi lengua y llevé su mano a mi entrepierna. Cuando me separé dije- ¿Seguro?

 **Bill:** ¿Eh?- empecé a gemir al notar su dureza en mi mano.

 **Tom:** Que si estás seguro- repetí con voz ronca de excitación.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro de qué?- su voz ronca me puso aún más haciéndome rozar el colmo de la excitación.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no quieres que te folle tu sexy profesor sustituto? -dije lamiendole el cuello.

 **Bill:** No... quie..ro que... me folle... aaaah. ¡Tom!- y gemí más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le metí dos dedos y gimió. De un momento a otro, le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos- Hola, princesa -le susurré al oído y le penetré.

 **Bill:**  Aaah. Ho-hola, Tom.- se movía despacio, por joder.- Mmás, Tom... fuerte... aah, ah, joder!- me masturbaba con una fuerza y una velocidad descomunales. Como siguiera así, me correría pronto.

 **Tom:** Aumente el ritmo y se corrió en mi mano- No he terminado, princesa -seguí embistiendo y se volvió a empalmar.

 **Bill** : ¡Joder, Tom! Así, así... ¡Aaah!- era la puta gloria. Me movía debajo de él, facilitando la penetración, haciendo que llegase cada vez un poco más dentro, dándonos placer. Tom se corrió y tras un par de sacudidas más, volví a mancharme el estómago con mi propio semen.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal te ha ido la clase y el nuevo profesor, princesa? -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** La clase bien, pero el profesor se pasa de pegajoso.- le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah si? Pues tendré que hablar yo seriamente con ese tío -me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Se separó y se quedó mirándome fijamente.- ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?- y riendo, froté mi nariz contra la suya.

 **Tom:** No me habrás puesto los cuernos ¿verdad? -le miré fingiendo enfado.

 **Bill:** ¡No! El guarro de mi profe quería, pero yo no me he dejado. Le he dicho que eso solo lo hago con mi Tom.- y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Más te vale... -me reí y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** ¡Te lo juro!- dije rompiendo el beso. Pero era adicto a sus labios y no tardé nada en volver a juntarlos con los míos.

 **Tom:** Le besé pero el sonido de su tripa interrumpir nuestro beso.

 **Bill:** Ups...- y estallamos en carcajadas.- Vamos, voy a hacer la comida.- y me lo llevé a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me abracé por su espalda y empecé a morderle mientras cocinaba.

 **Bill:** Hm...-ronroneé.- Si me muerdes, no puedo cocinar. Y me seguirá sonando la tripa y...-jadeé. Tom no paraba de morderme, y no podía pensar con claridad...

 **Tom:** Pues nos morimos de hambre -seguí mordiendo.

 **Bill:** Ah...Tom... Venga, déjame hacer la comida y luego hacemos lo que quieras...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué vas a hacer para comer? -le ignoré y seguí mordiendo.

 **Bill:** Hm... pollo frito. Pero si no paras... ahh... no creo que pueda... hacer nada...- respondí jadeando.

 **Tom:** Tú estás más rico... -se giró y me besó en la boca.

 **Bill:** No tenía remedio. En cuanto Tom me tocaba, me perdía en sus labios, en sus manos desnudándome. En resumen, me perdía en él. Gemí contra su boca, rompiendo el beso, y comencé a acariciarle yo también.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del culo y lo atraje hacia mi. Empezamos a besarnos y a meternos mano hasta que una gran cantidad de humo negro y fuego nos lo impidió- ¡Mierda!

 **Bill:** ¡La comida!- me separé de Tom, quité la sartén del fuego y la puse en la pila. El aceite saltaba, abrasando la piel de mis brazos. Abrí el grifo, haciendo que el aceite se fuera por las tuberías.- Creo que... a partir de hoy, viviremos de sándwiches y pizzas. No cocinaré si no es estrictamente necesario, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Sí creo que será lo mejor... -le susurré al oído- Me debes una cocina nueva. Acepto el pago con sexo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¡Si me has distraído tú! Además, solo se ha estropeado la sartén.

 **Tom:** Pero ha sido culpa tuya por ponerme tanto...

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de atraerte? ¡Nací así, no puedo cambiarme de cara!

 **Tom:** Ni te lo he pedido... Es más... Ni se te ocurra... -le volví a morder el cuello.

 **Bill:** Aaah... pues no me culpes entonces...- y volví a meter la mano en sus pantalones. Gimió sobre mi cuello y me arrastró hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde me sentó y empezó a desnudarme.

 **Tom:** Te culpo porque la tienes... -gemí y le quité la camiseta y empecé a besar y morder.

 **Bill:** Aaah. Coño, Tom. No tan fuerte- le dije cuando mordió uno de mis pezones con saña, como si quisiera arrancármelo.

 **Tom:** Eres demasiado delicado, princesa -mordí más flojo- Cuando quieres... Siempre me pides más fuerte.

 **Bill:** No es lo mismo...- me calló con un beso. Me desnudó por completo, y llevó mis manos a sus pantalones para que hiciera lo mismo, pero sin bajar de la mesa.

 **Tom:** Después de acabar sin ropa, le hice chuparme los dedos para prepararle. Después le levanté. Enrolló sus piernas sobre mi y le penetré.

 **Bill:** Empezó a embestir despacio, para que me acostumbrara, y cuando empecé a pedir más, me lo dio. Fuerte, duro contra la mesa. Su mano me masturbaba, me hacía enloquecer. Yo solo podía gemir su nombre y pedirle más fuerza, que llegara hasta el fondo, que me rompiera. Me corrí en su mano y en mi estómago, y poco después sentí su semen en mi interior, pringándome hasta el fondo.

 **Tom:** Me vuelves loco, princesa.


	16. Sucio

**Bill:** Pasaron los meses y llegó la maldita selectividad. Esos días estaba nervioso e irritable, como una mujer con la regla, y al pobre Tom no le quedó otra que callar y aguantar. Encima de la mesa, en el salón, estaba la carta con mis notas. Llevaba ahí desde hacía dos horas, pero aún no la había abierto; quería que Tom estuviera conmigo para abrirla. Cuando llegó a casa, directo a la ducha, le llamé.- Tom... ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? Es importante...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Han... han llegado las notas de selectividad y... -suspiré.- No me atrevo a abrir la carta yo solo.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que la abra yo? -negó con la cabeza- Pues ábrela tú... -le dije al oído- Si has aprobado me puedes pedir cualquier cosa... -me miró con interrogación- Menos una... -él ya sabía a lo que me refería. Lo senté encima mío y empecé a besarle el cuello por detrás- Ábrela...

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo varias veces y abrí el sobre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sacaba el contenido de la carta, y muerto de miedo, abrí solo un ojo. Al ver las notas, grité de alegría y me hice un poco a un lado, para que Tom viese mis notas.

 **Tom:** No me sorprendí. Sabía que iba a aprobar. Al no ver mi cara de alegría pareció entristecerse- No pongas esa cara. No me voy a dar una sorpresa por algo que ya sabía que ibas a conseguir -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Bueno, ahora me darás ni premio, ¿no?- sonreí con picardía.

 **Tom:** Le puse la mano encima del calzoncillo y gimió- Dí.

 **Bill:** Su mano en mi calzoncillo me estaba volviendo loco.- Quiero que...-me lo pensé.- quiero que me la chupes.- solté de golpe.

 **Tom:** Princesa... -le mordí el cuello y gimió- Hay que ver que sucio que eres -me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Y también sé que te encanta que sea así.- y volvió a besarme mientras me sacaba los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Pues sí... Pero más te vale serlo solo conmigo -le besé, lamí y mordí todo el pecho- O seré el terror de tu universidad... -Le bajé los pantalones y lamí. Él se agarró a la mesa del placer y la sorpresa y gimió muy alto.

 **Bill:** Aaah...- después de un par de lamidas, me la agarró con una mano y empezó a masturbarme. Luego, se la metió en la boca. Entera. Hasta que rocé su garganta. Movía su boca de manera frenética por mi polla, llevándome a la locura absoluta.

 **Tom:** Seguí lamiendo un poco más pero cuando estaba a punto de acabar, paré para torturarle un poco. Él se quejó, pero metí dos dedos en su culo y gimió de placer. Y mientras le penetraba con mis dedos me la volví a meter a la boca.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Joder, Tom! -Sus dedos en mi entrada y su boca en mi pene me harían explotar en cualquier momento.- Me... me corro.. ¡Aah, ah, Tom! ¡Aah!- y llené su boca con mi semen. No me había parado a pensar en si le molestaría o no, y como aún no había levantado la vista, no podía saberlo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y hice que se tragara su propio semen.- Princesa... -me acerqué a su oído- A cuatro patas, ya.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí todo la rápido que pude, y metió sus dedos en mi culo otra vez.- Aaah... más...

 **Tom:** Le dí un azote y él gimió de placer y vergüenza- Hace un rato no estabas tan vergonzoso -se sonrojó y le empecé a penetrar.

 **Bill:** Aaah...- se movía despacio, para que suplicara.- Tom... Ohh, joder...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa, mi perra? -me reí al verle gemir.

 **Bill:** Tom... por favor...- empecé a moverme, a penetrarme yo solo, rápidamente. Escuché los jadeos y gemidos sorprendidos de Tom y llevé su mano a mi polla para que me masturbara.

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrar bien fuerte y a masturbarle y él gemía como una puta.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom, tu mano... ¡aaaah!- me masturbó con más fuerza, y no pude acabar la frase, porque me corrí justo antes que él. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo y ahí me quedé, intentando recuperar la respiración.

 **Tom:** Levanta del suelo. A ver si me voy a preocupar pensando que te he matado a polvos -me reí y me enseñó el dedo del medio.

 **Bill:** El suelo está fresquito, no quiero levantarme.- cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormirme en el suelo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Haz lo que quieras. Yo me tengo que ir. Pero como al volver sigas ahí te juro que te la meto sin avisar -me reí más todavía.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues hazlo- respondí.- No me voy a negar a ello.- se quedó totalmente flipado y luego se fue a preparar para irse.

 **Tom:** //Cada día hace cosas más raras// Bueno, quédate ahí si quieres. Yo me tengo que ir. Luego vuelvo...

 **Bill:** Vale, adiós... Ten cuidado ¿vale?- me levanté y le di un beso de despedida.

 **Tom:** Mala hierba nunca muere -le seguí el beso. Salí a la calle para encontrarme con Gustav. Poco más recuerdo. Sé que alguien me disparó algo como un dardo tranquilizante y que me desmayé. Al despertarme estaba en algún lugar oscuro engrilletado.

 **Bill:** Las diez de la noche. Tom no había vuelto y no respondía al teléfono. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Abrí y me encontré con un preocupado Georg.- Bill... ¿está Tom aquí?- esa pregunta me dejó anonadado.- ¿No estaba contigo?- pregunté yo. -No... Primero iba a ir a por Gustav, y después ya pasaban por mí. Pero no ha venido, y no contestan al móvil...- le hice pasar y nos sentamos a esperar. Cuando dio la medianoche, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.- E-es Gustav...-Georg me miró a la cara. Ninguno sabía qué hacer.

 **Tom:** En seguida me di cuenta de que Gustav estaba secuestrado conmigo. La puerta se abrió y entró el hermano pequeño de una chica a la que habíamos matado hacía tiempo por intentar matarme.- Hombre, estáis despiertos. Os agradará saber porqué estáis aquí -dijo sonriendo- Corta el rollo y suéltanos si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza a hostias con mis propias manos, hijo de puta -me pegó un puñetazo y me invadió la rabia al no poder devolvérselo porque los grilletes me lo impedían- Cállate, imbécil, no estás en condiciones de hablarme así. Os voy a torturar a matar y además me haré rico con vuestro rescate -dijo orgulloso de su plan mientras le quitaba el móvil a Gustav- Ahora voy a llamar para pedirlo, así que silencio -me callé para que no se fuera a llamar a otro lado, pero pensaba gritar a Bill que no pagara. Contestaron el teléfono y habló sin dejarles hablar- Tenemos a Tom y a Gustav secuestrados. Si queréis volver a verles con vida -le interrumpí- ¡NO PAGUÉIS NI UN CÉNTIMO A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA! -me pegó una patada y prosiguió- Conseguid antes de la semana que viene un millón de euros. Llamaré para deciros el sitio -y colgó.

 **Bill:** ¡MIERDA!- Georg me miró sorprendido.- Han colgado, joder.... Tenemos que hacer algo, no pienso a abandonar a Tom...-me puse a llorar con histeria, mientras daba vueltas por la casa. Georg vino a mí y me abrazó.- Tranquilo, princesa -oír eso me hizo llorar más fuerte- Tranquilo, haremos todo lo posible por resolverlo, ¿vale? Pero no llores, que si Tom te ve así cuando vuelva, me mata.- me reí ante su intento de consuelo.- Venga, Bill. Vamos a pensar en algo para salvar a los chicos.

 **Tom:** //Tom, piensa en algo para salir de aquí. Pero ya// Después de colgar se había ido y nos había dejado solos. No sin antes decir que disfrutemos de la soledad que cuando volviera íbamos a desearla- Gustav tío, ¿llevas tu navaja? -se contorsionó para comprobarlo- Me la ha quitado el cabrón -dijo- Algo habrá que hacer -pensé en la princesa... Tenía que volver a verlo.

 **Bill:** Georg estaba en la cocina, buscando algo que pudiera tomar para relajarme. Mientras, yo me dedicaba a pasear por la casa, recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con él: todos los besos, las caricias, los gritos, las risas.. y el sexo. Me mataba pensar que posiblemente no volviera a hacer la comida con sus brazos en mi cintura, ni a verle dormir, ni correr por la casa jugando como dos niños, ni oír cómo me llamaba Princesa... Definitivamente, necesitaba salvarle. Necesitaba a Tom en mi vida; no me veía capaz de seguir sin él. No podía dejar permitir que no volviera. Volví a la cocina con Georg y vi mi móvil en la encimera. Entonces, tuve una idea...

 **Tom:** La puerta se abrió. Gustav y yo nos miramos serios. Íbamos a aguantar todo lo que nos echaran. Yo por mi princesa y Gustav... Bueno, por Georg. Me imaginaba que Georg estaría con Bill y me ocuparía de agradecérselo. Ni Gustav ni Georg ni yo éramos gente que mostráramos nuestro dolor. No nos quejábamos. No tenía sentido. Tanto Gustav como yo sabíamos que nos iba a torturar pero no le íbamos a dar el gusto de oírnos llorar. Se dirigió a mi primero. Sabía que quería vengarse de mi más que de Gustav. Me volcó encima un cubo de agua helada que me dio la sensación que llegó hasta mis huesos y enchufó corriente eléctrica al charco que se había formado en el suelo donde yo estaba. Apreté mi mandíbula para no gritar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo. Solo sé que cada vez él se frustraba más. Me carcajeé sin mostrar ni un ápice el dolor que sentía- No puedes conmigo ni estando atado. Maricón de mierda. Suéltame y pelea conmigo frente a frente, a ver si puedes.

 **Bill:** Princesa, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- me sonrojé ante la forma de llamarme de Georg. La madre de Gustav estaba con nosotros, y su hermana igual.- Solo estoy seguro de que hay que sacarlos de donde mierdas estén. Y me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos sufren. -Pero puedo sacar el dinero de las cuentas en Suiza... Aunque alguno acabará en la cárcel. Pero bueno. Mejor ahí que muertos. Y mejor ahí con Gustav que aquí sin él -susurró. Por primera vez presencié debilidad en sus ojos- No voy a permitir que entréis a la cárcel. Vamos a hacer lo que yo digo. Me niego... Además, no pienso dejar que me separen de Tom -mi argumento pareció convencerles, y mientras sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, sufriendo con Tom, me dispuse a explicarles mi plan de rescate. Era absurdo, seguramente fracasaría, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor...

 **Tom:** Siguió torturándome y después fue a por Gustav. Ni él ni yo le dimos el gusto de mostrar dolor y eso le frustraba. Seguramente eso haría que las torturas fueran peores. Pero íbamos a resistir sin rendirnos.

 **Bill:** Bill, no. La mafia no.- Georg estaba muy cabreado, no quería que hiciera eso, pero me la sudaba.- ¿Y qué hago, Georg? ¿Dejo que mueran o que entréis a la cárcel? Paso.- reticente, me pasó el número de los mafiosos con los que traficaban. Al tercer tono, contestaron. Tras una larguísima negociación, conseguí su ayuda. Media hora después, estaban en la casa. Había ordenado a los demás que se escondieran, y procedí a pagarles: les entregué la escritura de la casa de mi padre. Y cuando el jefe y yo nos quedamos a solas, este se bajó el pantalón. Humillado, comencé a chupársela, y sin estar ni física ni psicológicamente preparado para ello, me penetró. Por suerte, se puso un condón... Cuando finalizamos, el hombre se vistió y se fue al coche. Allí esperaría a que yo me vistiera para ir a por Tom. Seguía tirado en el suelo, solo con los boxer puestos, llorando, y salieron Georg y Mariah. Al verme, entendieron lo sucedido y me abrazaron, pero me aparté. //Sucio, sucio, sucio... Bill, estarás eternamente sucio.// Haciendo acopio de valor, me vestí y salí de casa.

 **Tom:** Siguió torturándonos. Tras acabar con cortes, moratones, quemaduras, sangre y heridas por todo el cuerpo pero sin que de nuestra boca saliera ni un solo quejido, finalmente vimos como los de la mafia abrían la puerta a patadas y nos desataban- ¿Quién os ha llamado? -pregunté temiéndome lo peor- No te preocupes que no tienes que pagarnos. Ya lo ha hecho tu noviecito. -grité- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, QUÉ LE HAS HECHO! -me respondió- Nada sin su consentimiento. Chicos, vámonos -me quedé a cuadros. Me había traicionado. Se había dejado follar por el puto gordo de mierda... De repente le vi entrar... Cojeando... Ni siquiera tuvo cojones a mirarme a la cara. Le pegué un puñetazo. Y él se cayó al suelo llorando y ni así me miró a la cara- ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, coño! Si has tenido los cojones de dejarte follar por otro, tenlos para mirarme a la cara... -dije con asco.

 **Bill:** Le miré. En su cara solo había asco y repulsa.- ¡Pues sí! Lo he hecho, ¿contento? Tenía que sacarte de aquí, y se agotaron las demás opciones. ¿Qué pretendías, que te dejara morir? Refiero abrirme el culo por veinte tíos antes que permitir que mueras.- y volvió a pegarme.

 **Tom:** Hubiera sido menor traición dejarme morir -me fui sin mirarle- No se te ocurra volver a mi casa. Te vas a la tuya o debajo de un puente. Me importa muy poco. -me volví a mi casa con Georg intentando detenerme. Apenas podía andar bien pero poco me importó. Me embargó la ira y empecé a pelearme con objetos. Cambié de idea, no me fui a mi casa. Me fui a un prostíbulo. Me iba a desquitar. Iba a beber y a follar hasta la saciedad...

 **Bill:** Aunque me lo había prohibido, fui a su casa. Aguantando las lágrimas, y acompañado por Gustav, recogí todas mis cosas, excepto lo que él me compró. Dejé una nota en la nevera en la que me disculpaba y le recordaba que le quería, y también le prometí que no volvería a interponerme en su camino y le di vía libre para vender los regalos que me había hecho. -Bill... ¿Tienes dónde vivir?- me preguntó Gustav. Negué con la cabeza.- Pues te vienes a la mía.-Le miré con la ceja alzada.- Has dado tu cuerpo para que el gilipollas este y yo sobreviviésemos. Me niego a que te quedes en la calle.- Comprendiendo que no había forma de negarme, me fui con él.

 **Tom:** Llegué a mi casa haciendo eses y me caí dormido en el sofá. Al levantarme me dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía las heridas hinchadas e infectadas. En un momento, me acordé de lo que había pasado y me inundó la ira. //Bill, hijo de puta, porqué me has traicionado. Bastardo// Me encontré una nota. Era de Bill. La leí y la arrugué... Me fui a la calle, necesitaba que me diera el aire. Me encontré de frente con Franziska que se dedicó a recriminarme- Mira, no tengo ganas de oír broncas. Déjame. -la dejé con la palabra en la boca y ella se fue indignada. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Quería buscar pelea...

 **Bill:** La madre de Gustav me acogió encantada. El ambiente familiar que me envolvió me hizo relajarme, pero cuando todos se fueron a trabajar y me dejaron solos, una presión enorme y dolorosa se apoderó de mi pecho. Agobiado, salí a la calle a pasear. Vi a Tom a lo lejos y me paré. No quería que me viera... Pero lo hizo...

 **Tom:** Me acerqué muerto de rabia- Llévate tus cosas... Todo lo que dejaste también. No voy a vender nada.

 **Bill:** No voy a llevármelas. No quiero tener nada que me recuerde que fui feliz contigo.- le di la espalda para volver a casa, pero me retuvo agarrándome por el brazo.

 **Tom:** Son un regalo...

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué? Me duele verlo. Me duele ponerme esa ropa y que no estés para verme con ella. Me duele que me odies. No puedo quedarme los regalos. No los merezco. Total, doy asco, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Se me clavaron sus palabras- ¿Te gustó? -le pregunté muy enfadado.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- estallé.- ¡Fue la experiencia más horrible que he pasado! ¡Ahora estoy sucio! ¡Jamás me había dado tanto asco que alguien me tocara! ¡Quería que tú fueras el único en follarme! Te quiero, gilipollas. ¿En serio crees que lo disfruté?- me solté, indignado, pero volvió a agarrarme.- Suéltame. No quiero que me insultes más...

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué sigues en el barrio? ¿Porqué no te has ido a tu casa?

 **Bill:** ¡Porque esa casa ya no es mía! Tuve que entregar la escritura como parte del pago a la mafia. Estoy quedándome con Gustav hasta que encuentre algo.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Cómo eres tan imbécil de vender todo lo que tienes por mi!?

 **Bill:** ¡Porque si no te tengo a ti, no tengo nada, idiota! ¿No lo entiendes?

 **Tom:** ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! -grité destrozando unas cajas de madera que había en el suelo tiradas. Puta conciencia de mierda. ¿¡Desde cuándo coño tenía!? ¿¡YO!? Bill me detuvo enfadado.

 **Bill:** Las cajas no tienen la culpa. Déjalas.- Tom paró y me miró con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Son unas putas cajas... -dije- Yo... Yo... Perdón -dije en voz baja. Me miró sorprendido.- Me... Me puse celoso y... me desquité con unas putas... -me dio un tortazo- Lo siento... -le dije sinceramente. Me giré dispuesto a irme.

 **Bill:** Espera.- Esta vez le agarré yo.-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿No se supone que me odias?

 **Tom:** No podría odiarte. Aunque lo intente.

 **Bill:** ¿Intentas odiarme? ¿Por qué?

 **Tom:** Porque me entra una ira que me recorre por todo el cuerpo al pensarte en manos de otro... Y más aún si es por mi... Prefería haberme muerto.

 **Bill:** ¿Y de qué me hubiera servido a mí vivir sin ti, eh? Prefiero darlo todo: mi casa, mis escaso ahorros... incluso, ya sabes...-desvió la mirada al suelo.- Lo daría todo... lo di todo... porque no soportaba la idea de que pudieras morir.

 **Tom:** Ahora ya da igual. Ya te has destrozado demasiado... Y yo me he ido de putas en pago a ello... Vete, Bill. No valgo la pena -me giré pero me cogió de la mano.

 **Bill:** Sigues sin entender una mierda, Tom.- le sonreí.- Eres lo único que vale la pena aquí.- antes de que respondiera, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué su cuerpo al mío.

 **Tom:** Me pilló de sorpresa pero en seguida le correspondí. Pero no se me iba de la cabeza Bill con ese hijo de puta. Me besó otra vez para distraerme.

 **Bill:** Al principio no reaccionó, como si aún le diera asco, pero luego empezó a corresponderme y cuando me separé para coger aire, fue él el que se lanzó a por mi boca como si hubiera encontrado un río después de una semana en el desierto.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la nuca con una mano y le atraje a mi con la otra en la cintura. En seguida bajé mi mano a su culo, pero él pareció ponerse muy nervioso y se apartó de golpe.

 **Bill:** Me entró el pánico cuando la mano de... de alguien... me tocó el culo. Me separé de Tom lo más rápido que pude, lleno de nervios. Mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos... un hombre tocándome, obligándome a abrirme para él... y rompí a llorar. //Sucio, sucio, sucio... no mereces que Tom te toque. Sucio...//.


	17. Pequeñas venganzas

**Tom:** Princesa, ¿qué te pasa? -no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** Sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio...- empecé a murmurar mientras me arañaba los brazos. Me picaban mucho y era normal. Estaba sucio.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las muñecas con fuerza para que se dejara de arañar- Tranquilízate -le grité mientras le zarandeaba. De repente empezó a llorar.

 **Bill:** No... ¡suéltame!¿No ves que estoy sucio?- dije entre sollozos. Tom se me quedó mirando sin soltarme, intentando entenderme.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué dices de sucio? -dije. No entendía nada.- Tranquilízate, hostia puta. -le abracé para que se calmara. Forcejeó para intentar soltarse pero no le dejé.

 **Bill:** ¡No me toques! ¿No lo ves? El gordo ese me dejó sucio, sucio para siempre. ¡No me toques, o tú también te ensuciarás!

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías. Tú no estás sucio. Y aunque lo estuvieras. Eres mío y no te pienso dejar ir.

 **Bill:** Apretó el abrazo un poco más y yo me relajé por fin. Correspondí a su abrazo y enterré la cara en su cuello.-Lo siento mucho, Tom... Siento haber hecho lo que hice, y siento tener miedo ahora...- un par de lágrimas indiscretas escaparon de mis ojos y se estrellaron contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Bueno, tú me haces una mamada y perdonado- bromeé y apreté el abrazo.

 **Bill:** Solo si me haces tú una a mí después.- Tom me miró con una ceja alzada y yo me reí.

 **Tom:** Mira qué rápido se te pasan los pesares... -molesté.

 **Bill:** ¿Estando a tu lado? Por supuesto.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ¿pero te vas a poner así cada vez que te vaya a tocar el culo? Porque mal empezamos...

 **Bill:** No lo sé, Tom. Lo de antes... -suspiré.- Es que... No he podido evitar recordar a ese asqueroso y asustarme...- solo con el recuerdo, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Solo era broma... No pienses más en ese hijo de puta.

 **Bill:** Va a ser un poco difícil... Pero haré todo lo posible, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Tú de momento piensa en cómo vas a conseguir que te deje volver a casa -jugué con mi piercing y le atraje hacia mí por la cintura.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su pecho. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad.- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes volver?

 **Tom:** Échale imaginación...

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿aquí, en la calle?- pregunté sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿La princesita se pone digna? -pregunté muy excitado.

 **Bill:** La princesita siempre es muy digna.- y le besé.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos... -le agarré de la cintura mientras nos besábamos sin apartarnos hasta llegar a mi casa.

 **Bill:** Entramos a la casa y se dejó caer en el sofá grande.- Bueno, Tom... ¿qué quieres que te haga?- susurré de forma sexy sobre su cuello. Empecé a besar y a morder y en seguida noté el bulto de sus pantalones.

 **Tom:** Mi polla te ha echado de menos. Quiere que le hagas caso -contesté con arrogancia.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle, y me excitaba al oírle gemir. Entonces bajé la cabeza y empecé a chupar. Tom gritó de placer y sentí una arcada al recordar que el viejo... me obligó a lo mismo... Pero levanté la cabeza y vi la pornográfica imagen de Tom, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta y gritando de placer... Y el miedo se fue. Chupé con más ganas y se corrió en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Cuando me corrí me lancé sobre él y empecé a masturbarle. Estaba besándole y empecé a prepararle. Cuando iba a metérsela, empezó a hiperventilar y a arañarse otra vez los brazos.

 **Bill:** No, por favor... snif... estoy sucio... no lo hagas...- estallé en sollozos otra vez.

 **Tom:** Princesa deja de herirte o te juro que te ato -Dejó de arañarse pero apretó los puños- Yo te voy a limpiar -le dije. Aunque no estuviera sucio. No sabía cómo hacérselo entender. Él me miró avergonzado. Le empujé hasta que se tumbó. Le besé en la boca a pesar de su intento por evitar el contacto y con besos y mordiscos suaves, bajé hasta abajo. Abrí sus piernas con mis manos y me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Oooh...- empezó a succionar con fuerza, haciendo que mi atención se centrara en lo que me estaba haciendo. En seguida empecé a disfrutar y olvidar lo vivido apenas un día antes.-Oh... Ahh, ¡Tom!- Me corrí en su boca con un gemido triunfal. Entonces, se tumbó encima de mí y se quedó mirándome a la cara.- Te quiero, Tom.- susurré.

 **Tom:** Le besé en respuesta y volví a meterle los dedos, pero esta vez se relajó. Me senté y le puse a horcajadas encima mío. Le bajé hasta penetrarle y él soltó un grito que no sabía si era de dolor o placer.

 **Bill:** Me dolió que me penetrara; a fin de cuentas, mi última vez fue horrible y me dolió como nunca. Pero en seguida Tom empezó a moverse, despacio, haciendo que me acostumbrara a su cuerpo. Su mano se dedicó a darme placer, y al momento me vi envuelto en una burbuja en la que solo estábamos él y yo y nuestro placer.- Aaah, Tom... más...- y cómo no, empecé a pedir más.- Aaah, ¡Tom! Joder...- y me corrí.

 **Tom:** Me corrí yo también y Bill se abrazó a mi sin salir yo de él- ¿Ves? Te he limpiado -se aferró más a mi.

 **Bill:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...- solo sabía decir eso. Salió de mí y yo pegué los labios a su sien y ahí me quedé, saboreando su piel.

 **Tom:** Prométeme que no te vas a volver a herir. Que con un herido ya tenemos bastante...

 **Bill:**  Te lo prometo, Tom.- y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Ay de ti como lo hagas... -dije serio pero le besé- Me voy a echar una siesta -le dije. La resaca no ayudaba en nada a las heridas del secuestro. Tenía el tobillo inflamado y me dolía al andar... Ya se me pasaría. Tampoco pasaba nada. Pero no iba a dejar que se enteraran porque seguro que se ponían pesados.

 **Bill:** Vale, yo... debería ir por mis cosas...- Tom me miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué pasa? No... ¿No me has perdonado? -se me aguaron los ojos.

 **Tom:** ¿Desde cuando sales solo por el barrio? -me extrañé.

 **Bill:** Bueno... voy a casa de Gustav. Una distancia tan corta no me da miedo. Pero si no quieres que vaya, me quedo...

 **Tom:** Solo me ha extrañado. Ve si quieres. No te preocupes.

 **Bill:** Vale. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿ok? Tú descansa.- Le di un beso de despedida y fui a casa de Gustav. Todos se preocuparon cuando les dije que volvería con Tom. A fin de cuentas, me había tratado como un perro. Pero yo le quería y no soportaba estar lejos de él. Tras recoger mis cosas y prometer que me iría con ellos si algo salía mal, volví a la casa de Tom. Deshice la maleta en completo silencio y luego me metí en la cama, con él. Necesitaba dormir...

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill se metió conmigo en la cama me levanté sobresaltado y él se asustó- Bill, eres tú...

 **Bill:** Perdona... no quise asustarte.

 **Tom:** No me has asustado -dije sin admitirlo- Ven -le hice hueco.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco //orgulloso...// y me pegué a él.

 **Tom:** Le agarré bien fuerte de la cintura y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** No podría dormir ni aunque lo intentara. Ver a Tom a mi lado, con cara de niño descansando, me lo impedía. Nunca le había visto dormir, y fue genial. Pero mejor aún fue verle abrir los ojos lentamente y mirarme como si fuera un sueño, como si no se creyera que estaba ahí.- Hola.- dije bajito.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

 **Tom:** Me encontraba bastante mal pero le mentí- Muy bien... ¿Y tú?

 **Bill:** Se le notaba que mentía, pero lo dejé pasar.- Muy cansado. No he dormido.- admití.- Voy a por vendas y algo para curarte las heridas, ¿vale?- Y antes de que respondiera, me fui al baño.

 **Tom:** Cuando volvió le pregunté- ¿Porqué no has dormido? Déjate de vendas.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Estaba mirándote. Eres muy mono cuando duermes, ¿sabes? -e ignorándole, empecé a curarle las heridas de la cara.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Seguro que estoy mejor cuando follo -se rió.

 **Bill:** Estás bien de todas formas.- encogió la cara por el escozor y le regalé un beso en los labios.- sácate la camiseta. Si no, no puedo curarte.

 **Tom:** Te he dicho que no hace falta que me cures nada...

 **Bill:** Me da igual lo que digas. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que se te infectó una herida? Acabaste un mes en el hospital.

 **Tom:** No sabes la de veces que he estado peor que ahora... Y no me ha hecho falta que me curen...

 **Bill:** Me da igual. Yo prefiero prevenir. Así que sé bueno, deja que te cure, come lo que te traiga y luego te doy un premio, vale?

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo- Vale, mami... -le piqué.

 **Bill:** Así me gusta.- fingí que no me había picado por el mote.- Venga, fuera la camiseta, que te voy a curar.

 **Tom:** Vale, mami... -repetí. Sabía que se había picado y quería molestarlo más.

 **Bill:** Comencé a curarle herida por herida, con cuidado, dejando un beso o un pequeño mordisco en su piel cada vez que se quejaba. Luego, subí hasta su oído y puse la mano en su entrepierna. Apreté lo justo para que fuera molesto, pero no doloroso.- Vuelve a llamarme mami, y te dejo sin pelotas. Es en serio.- aparté la mano.- Ya puedes vestirte. Ve al salón, que voy a hacerte algo de comer.

 **Tom:** Vale, mami -y salí corriendo muerto de la risa.

 **Bill:** ¡TOM!- salí detrás de él hecho una fiera. Por suerte para mí, estaba débil por las heridas y pude atraparle. Le tiré al suelo y me tumbé encima de él. Cogí unas sábanas y le até las manos. Él me miraba fijamente, picado con el juego.- Sabes que has sido malo, ¿verdad?- le lamí el pecho desnudo.- Ahora... voy a castigarte...

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -me lamí el piercing- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

 **Bill:** Te voy a follar...-susurré en su oído. En seguida noté su tensión.

 **Tom:** Bill, ni se te ocurra que te mato. Que no tendrás ciudad para correr.

 **Bill:** Le lamí el cuello y se estremeció.- No me matarás... porque lo gozarás, igual que la última vez...

 **Tom:** Yo no gocé nada. Y suéltame ahora mismo, Bill -me ignoró- Bill, me cago en tus muertos más frescos ¡Que me sueltes!

 **Bill:** ¡Que te calles! Te voy a castigar con sexo... ¿o prefieres la opción de que te corte las pelotas?- Se calló, acojonado. Empecé a repartir besos por su cuerpo, al tiempo que le quitaba los gayumbos. Entonces le abrí de piernas y le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** ¡Ahh! ¡Bill hijo de puta! ¡Ésta me la pagas! -pegué una patada al aire y tiré a Bill al suelo. No podía soltarme pero en cuanto lo consiguiera ya podía Bill correr...

 **Bill:** Cuando se calmó, me tumbé encima de él, inmovilizando sus piernas.- Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo. Jamás te forzaría, como hizo el gordo conmigo.- dije sobre sus labios.- Este ha sido mi pequeño castigo por llamarme mami, y por haberte enfadado conmigo por salvarte. Ahora te voy a soltar, vas a vestirte y vamos a cenar juntos, ¿queda claro?

 **Tom:** Lo mataba... - ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado, pedazo de imbécil? Más te vale no soltarme si aprecias tu puta integridad física.

 **Bill:** La gracia era asustarte.- repliqué.- Si te calmas, te suelto. Si no, te quedarás así toda la noche.- Fui a irme, pero en el último momento me giré hacia él.- Ahí tienes mis virtudes: soy una perra valiente y también una perra vengativa. ¿Contento? Ya me imaginaba. Voy a hacer la cena.- y me fui del salón dejándole ahí tirado.

 **Tom:** Me contorsioné y al final conseguí soltarme. Él estaba haciendo la cena y no se dio cuenta de que aparecí. Cuando me vio ahí se le fue el color.

 **Bill:** ¿Co-cómo te has soltado?- Me iba a dar algo, me miraba con odio... Empecé a temblar como un cachorrillo asustado y tuve que soltar los dos platos con la cena para que no se me cayera.

 **Tom:** Sorpresa... -dije sonriendo irónicamente.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunté muerto de miedo.

 **Tom:** ¿Yo? Nada... Pero un paseíto de noche por los barrios bajos igual te sienta bien -le sonreí y le tomé del brazo llevándolo hasta la puerta. Él se resistía.

 **Bill:** ¡No, Tom!¡Por favor! Haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea, pero a la calle no.- estábamos cerca de la puerta y empecé a chillar y a revolverme, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y no podía ganarle.- ¡Por favor! ¡No, Tom! ¡NO!

 **Tom:** Llegué a la puerta y la abrí- Bueno, si quieres te gasto la bromita de que te voy a violar o a cortar los cojones ¡A VER SI TE HACE GRACIA! -le cerré la puerta en la cara. Le iba a dejar ahí un ratito para que espabilara. Volví a abrir- Ah, y solo de noche no te recomiendo ir a la casa de Gustav. Tal vez no llegues -y volví a cerrar.

 **Bill:** ¡TOM! ¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA!- empecé a llorar.- ¡TE LO SUPLICO, POR FAVOR, TOM! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

 **Tom:** Al cabo de una hora abrí. No había parado de llorar y suplicar en ningún momento. Decidí hacérselo pasar mal una última vez y, cuando me miró esperanzado, le di un sandwich y cerré. A los cinco minutos, finalmente le dejé pasar. Él pasó corriendo como sin fiarse. Seguía llorando asustadísimo.

 **Bill:** Me metí al baño y eché el cerrojo. Estaba sudado y muerto de miedo, así que me metí a la ducha a dar rienda suelta al horror que había sentido.

 **Tom:** Esperé a que saliera del baño. Hice cena para él y para mi. Para que se le pasara un poco el susto. En un rato salió. Estaba temblando todavía.

 **Bill:** Tom estaba en el salón con dos platos. Me senté a su lado, pero no pegado a él, como solía hacer, sino que puse algo así como una distancia de seguridad. Cenamos en silencio, tensos. Cuando me harté de la situación, casi al final de la cena, intenté sacar conversación.- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Georg y Gustav?

 **Tom:** Desde que éramos pequeños. Es una larga historia.

 **Bill:** Aah...- no sabía qué decir. Y no pensaba disculparme...

 **Tom:** Si... -si esperaba una disculpa iba listo...

 **Bill:** Suspiré. A la mierda el orgullo.-Tom...- se giró hacia mí.- Perdóname... No quería molestarte tanto, no pensé que te dañaría tanto...

 **Tom:** No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido... -dije enfadado.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Tom. Se me fue de las manos, yo...- respiré hondo para no llorar.- Te- te juro que no quería...- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude continuar.

 **Tom:** Ven.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él. Mi brazo rozaba con el suyo. Alcé la cabeza y me lo encontré mirándome fijamente, como si no supiera qué hacer.

 **Tom:** //¿Porqué mierda le estoy perdonando?// Me lancé encima y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡No, Tom! ¡Para!- Empecé a reírme como un desquiciado, y noté que la tensión se desvanecía. Acabamos tumbados en el suelo, yo encima de él.

 **Tom:** O sea que tienes cosquillas... -sonreí con malicia.

 **Bill:** No, Tom, por favor. Más no. -pero claro, me ignoró. Rodamos por el suelo y ahora su cuerpo me aplastaba contra el suelo.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Esto va a ser utilizado en tu contra muchas veces -enfaticé muchas.

 **Bill:** ¡No, por favor! Me duele la barriga.- sentía más agujetas que nunca.

 **Tom:** Cuando follamos no me dices lo mismo -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Porque cuando follamos no me haces daño. Y menos en la barriga.

 **Tom:** Si solo eran cosquillas -dije inocentemente. Me sacó la lengua.- ¿A que te hago otra vez cosquillas? -se fue a levantar corriendo, pero se lo impedí y le di un beso.

 **Bill:** Sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso, y se lo di, gustoso. Dibujé sus abdominales con las puntas de los dedos y cuando llegué al borde de sus gayumbos, jadeó en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Eres insaciable, princesa... Pero no sé si te lo mereces... -molesté.

 **Bill:** Pues si no me lo merezco, quítate de encima.- repliqué cabreado.

 **Tom:** Qué picajoso, princesa -no me quité pero le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso.- No te entiendo, Tom.- dije en cuanto nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Simplemente me gusta picarte y tú te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio... -estaba rozando su nariz.

 **Bill:** ¡Qué malo!- respondí riéndome. Junté nuestros labios de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Y tú picajoso... -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Pero te gusta. -volví a pasear la mano por sus abdominales.

 **Tom:** Pues sí. Si no, no te querría solo para mi... -me puso la mano en el paquete.

 **Bill:** No quiero ser de nadie más.- empecé a acariciarle por encima de la ropa y llevé su mano a mi entrepierna.

 **Tom:** Eso espero... -le di un lametón en el cuello hasta la oreja y susurré- Porque soy temible.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé- suspiré. Empecé a bajarle los pantalones.

 **Tom:** ¿Me tienes miedo, princesa? -le desabroché el pantalón.

 **Bill:** A veces. Cuando gritas y te pones agresivo, me asustas mucho.- alcé las caderas para que pudiera desnudarme más fácilmente.

 **Tom:** Mordí su labio- Tal vez un día te coma y así habrás tenido motivos para ello -bajé las manos por sus caderas.

 **Bill:** Créeme, me gustará que me comas.- empecé a besar y lamer su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me quité mi última prenda y le quité a él la suya- Solo dilo y lo haré.

 **Bill:** Cómeme. No dejes ni un solo trozo.- estaba excitadísimo. En ese momento haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, y así se lo hice saber.- Cómeme y haré lo que me pidas.-gemí fuerte.

 **Tom:** Baila para mi... -me lo comí con los ojos.

 **Bill:** Nos levantamos y Tom se sentó en una silla y puso una música muy sensual. Le cogí de la mano y le pedí que me siguiera el ritmo. Recordaba las chicas con las que estuve antes de salir del armario, y empecé a moverme como hacían ellas. Me restregaba contra él, y dejaba pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo. Cada vez estábamos más y más excitados; y cuando Tom empezó a seguirme el ritmo, frotando su erección con la mía, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vimos a Georg y Gustav mirándonos flipados. Perdimos la excitación en el acto.


	18. Confesiones

**Tom:** ¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacéis aquí? Y no me miréis así que todos sabemos que os enculáis mutuamente -dije borde.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente paralizado.- Bueno... esto... Venimos por Bill. Para hablar con él.- dijo Gustav. Alzamos las cejas, sorprendidos.

 **Tom:** Me separé de Bill y me puse la ropa- Vale... Os dejo hablar -dije molesto.

 **Bill:** No hace falta que te vayas, Tom.- Dijo Georg en seguida.- Es solo que no habíamos sabido nada de él desde que recogió sus cosas de la casa de Gus, y como no tenemos su número, vinimos a ver qué tal estaba.

 **Tom:** Sin duda muy oportunos. -dije irónico y me senté en el sofá- Ha sido hoy.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, chicos... tendría que haberos llamado o algo...- me acabé de vestir y me senté junto a Tom.- Sentaos, chicos.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo vas, Gustav? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Gustav y Tom se pusieron a hablar, y Georg y yo empezamos a ver la tele. Cuando quise darme cuenta, era de noche y los chicos se estaban despidiendo.

 **Tom:** Los chicos estaban bien. Me habían inflado un poco los cojones, pero estaban bien. ¿Qué se creían, que le iba a matar o algo?... Al final se fueron y me quedé a solas con Bill. Estaba bastante molesto y él lo notó.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué estás enfadado?- pregunté sin rodeos.

 **Tom:** Contigo por nada -dije seco.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces por qué lo pagas conmigo?

 **Tom:** Me contuve de cabrearme más con él y le besé- No lo hago.

 **Bill:** Hmm... ¿no ibas a comerme?- dije cuando se separó de mí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me subí encima suyo y le quité la camiseta. Empecé a morder y a lamer todo el torso.

 **Bill:** Me deshacía en gemidos, sintiendo sus manos y su boca por todo mi cuerpo. No distinguía dónde tocaba o besaba. Solo sentía placer...

 **Tom:** Subí a su cuello dispuesto a dejar marca. Él apretó mis rastas gimiendo de placer- Princesa, verte ahí tumbado gimiendo como una perra me la está poniendo durísima.

 **Bill:** Pues... oh... házmelo... pero no dejes de morder...- me abrió las piernas y empezó a dilatarme. Dejé de gemir y empecé a gritar del placer que Tom me daba.

 **Tom:** Prepárate porque voy a llegar al fondo -dije ronco. Me quité el pantalón y se lo quité y sin dejar de morder lo posicioné sobre mí y penetré lo más hondo que pude.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah!- grité cuando me penetró. Empecé a moverme de manera frenética sobre su cuerpo, y mientras él mordía y mordía... y tocaba y tocaba...

 **Tom:** Agarré su polla y empecé a masturbar hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Bill:** El orgasmo fue bestial. Antes de que saliera de mí, le abracé con fuerza y empecé un beso lento, sin ganas de profundidad. Pero claro, con Tom eso era imposible. Antes de que se lanzara otra vez a por mí, me separé con cuidado de él.-¿Nos duchamos y luego cenamos?

 **Tom:** Recenamos, dirás -me reí- ¿O no te ha satisfecho la cena que te he hecho? Porque tengo aquí algo que puedes comer... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pero eso lo voy a hacer en la ducha...- me levanté despacio, tirando de su mano para que viniera conmigo. Iba andando de espaldas, así podía ver su cara todo el rato.

 **Tom:** Le miré con vicio y me dejé llevar. Su mirada me encendía. Quería recorrer cada tatuaje de su cuerpo con mi lengua. Y esa estrella... Restregué mi pene con el suyo y él gimió.

 **Bill:** Abrí el grifo de la ducha mientras Tom se restregaba contra mí y cuando no distinguí ya mi calor del del agua, me metí dentro, llevando a Tom conmigo. Una vez bajo el agua, empezó a delinear con su lengua mi tatuaje.- Joder, Tom... no pares...

 **Tom:** Tatuaje a tatuaje seguí delineando pero, para su decepción, paré- ¿No tenías hambre? -le agarré del culo

 **Bill:** ¿Está mi cena ya?- pregunté mientras me mordía un dedo, buscando provocarle. Por el suspiro que escapó de su boca, lo había conseguido.

 **Tom:** Eso me sentó demasiado mal. Esa mirada de falsa inocencia...- Prueba a ver si te gusta así -dije totalmente enloquecido.

 **Bill:** Me agaché antes de que acabara la frase. Su pene rozaba mi mejilla, y él no apartaba los ojos de mí. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando me la metí en la boca, entera, hasta el fondo. La saqué y volví a fingir inocencia.- Deliciosa.- el jadeó y yo me pasé la lengua por los labios, disfrutando de lo malo que le había puesto con ese gesto. Volví a metérmela en la boca, y me excité lo impensable al oír sus jadeos y suspiros.

 **Tom:** Ah... Bill... Princesa... Trágatelo todo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a chupar con más ganas, poniendo cuidado en no rozarle con los dientes. Con un gemido triunfal, se corrió en mi boca y me lo tragué.- ¿Me lo haces tú a mí ahora, Tom?- susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** Le tomé de la barbilla y le besé- Princesa, con lo que me acabas de hacer podrías poner al diablo de rodillas -le rocé su polla con la pierna y tras un gemido me agaché.

 **Bill:** //¿¡Cómo puede ser tan bueno, si no lo hace casi nunca?!// Oooh... Tom...- moví ligeramente las caderas, buscando contacto. A partir de ese gesto, empezó a chupar con más velocidad.

 **Tom:** Seguí hasta que se corrió. Subí hasta su boca y le susurré - Y te aclaro que el diablo soy yo -le mordí el labio.

 **Bill:** Pues bienvenidos sean el infierno y el diablo.- susurré sobre sus labios. Junté nuestras bocas en un beso muy guarro, mientras el agua se llevaba el sudor de nuestros cuerpos.

 **Tom:** No sabes lo que estás diciendo, princesa... -dije con la mirada nublada por la excitación- Has caído en las redes del demonio y ya no vas a poder escapar -le agarré del culo y volví a besar de la misma manera.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero escapar?- estaba totalmente excitado, viendo lo mucho que le ponían mis palabras. De repente, cogió la pastilla de jabón.

 **Tom:** En realidad nada... ¿Quién querría escapar de mi? -dije con chulería. Él se estremeció por la excitación- Princesa, te voy a limpiar. Las cosas sucias me gustan cuando salen de tu boca -empecé a pasarle el jabón por el torso mientras él se estremecía. Tenía la carne de gallina y una gran erección de la que me ocuparía luego. Aproveché para torturarle un poco pasando el jabón a lo largo de toda su excitación. Cuando acabé de limpiarle el cuerpo dije- Cuando te he dicho que te iba a limpiar, me refería a del todo -le penetré sin avisar con la pastilla de jabón y él gimió de placer. Movía la pastilla y él gritaba. Se apoyó en la pared para no caerse. Tenía los ojos en blanco- Mírame... -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí aunque me costaba horrores pensar. La pastilla me provocaba un placer increíble.- Aaah... mhm... ¡más, Tom! Quiero más...

 **Tom:** Le saqué la pastilla y quité el jabón con el agua. Le puse contra la pared como si le fuera a registrar y empecé a lamer y a morder su culo. Él estaba muerto de placer y yo de excitación. Le separé las nalgas con la mano y empecé a jugar con mi lengua por su ano. Él estaba temblando de placer.

 **Bill:** Era una sensación tan... extraña... no era el placer pleno que me daba el jabón, no. Era... morboso. Eso es. Su lengua me daba morbo. Me dejaba tieso, y me hacía gemir y gritar como nunca.-Joder, Tom... Argh... no pares...

 **Tom:** Hice lo que me pedía. Le temblaban las piernas. No podía aguantar más y le penetré con fuerza... Bill gritaba de placer... ¡Cómo gritaba!

 **Bill:** ¡AAAAAAH! ¡DAME DURO, TOM!- no podía parar de gritar y pedir más, suplicando que el momento no terminara nunca. El agua, el jabón y la saliva de Tom hacían de lubricante, así que las embestidas llegaban cada vez más y más dentro. Hasta que llegó al fondo...

 **Tom:** Bill... Estás tan estrecho...

 **Bill:** ¡JODER!- y me corrí. Había tocado ese punto. El punto que me volvía loco, que me hacía reventar.

 **Tom:** Me corrí dentro de él. Respiraba agitado y me apoyé en él. Estuvimos unos segundos recuperándonos y salí de él. El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre nosotros y a Bill le seguían temblando las piernas. Le besé el cuello por detrás y después de dejar que el agua se llevara todo nuestro sudor y el semen apagué el grifo.

 **Bill:** Eso ha sido...- me quedé callado. Estaba sin palabras.

 **Tom:** Salimos de la ducha y nos secamos. Bill todavía no se recuperaba y yo me empecé a reír- Princesa, ¿quién es el Dios del sexo? -le pregunté con chulería.

 **Bill:** Yo.- le repliqué. Se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta.- Tú eres el diablo.- y le besé.

 **Tom:** Cierto... El diablo es más... ardiente.

 **Bill:** Recibí su ocurrencia con una carcajada.- Oye... yo ya no tengo hambre ni nada... ¿y si nos vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Vamos... Aunque no te prometo no violarte mientras duermes -dije dándole un azote en el culo.

 **Bill:** No me violarás, porque me despertaré y te dejaré.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta... -sonreí con suficiencia.

 **Bill:** Lo sé.- le respondí yo. Me dejé caer en la cama y casi en seguida me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana y Bill no estaba en la cama. De repente oí un ruido como de algo romperse.

 **Bill:** ¡Mierda! -¡se me había caído la taza!. Llevaba un buen rato preparando el desayuno a Tom, pero por lo visto había amanecido con la cabeza en las nubes y había quemado las tortitas y roto una taza. Me giré para buscar otra, y me encontré a mi novio en la puerta, espiando.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír. Parecía un niño pequeño frustrado.

 **Bill:** No te rías, bobo, que lo hago para ti.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué le tomé de la mano y le levanté- Es que eres muy gracioso cuando te frustras o te indignas.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a él.- Pues tú no. Tú das miedo.

 **Tom:** Me gusta dar miedo -le besé.

 **Bill:** Pero a mí no me gusta tenerte miedo...- volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Pues no me lo tengas. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puedo hacer? ¿Violarte? Si te dejas no es violación -me reí.

 **Bill:** Te pones agresivo y... me echas de casa... Eso me da miedo.

 **Tom:** Te lo ganaste...

 **Bill:** Tú también te ganaste tu castigo y lo sabes.

 **Tom:** ¿Por llamarte mami? Un gran motivo para que te violen... -dije empezando a cabrearme.

 **Bill:** ¡No te violé!- me indigné.- Además, la primera vez lo gozaste, así que ahora no me vengas con historias.- me solté de su abrazo y me fui a la habitación.

 **Tom:** No... solo amenazaste con hacerlo. Sin que pudiera defenderme... Y no lo gocé -grité.

 **Bill:** ¡Por dios, Tom! Estaba más que claro que no te lo iba a hacer. ¡Sabes que no soy así! Y por supuesto lo gozaste. Si no, no habrías gemido, ni te hubieras dilatado... ¡Ni siquiera te habrías empalmado!- grité yo.

 **Tom:** ¡Que yo no gocé nada, me cago en la puta! Y sin duda estaba clarísimo... De la misma forma que está claro que no te voy a matar ni nada cuando me enfado... Ah no, que eso no está claro... -grité entrando a la habitación detrás de él.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hecho una furia por un puto reproche que te he hecho! ¿Cómo cojones quieres que no te tenga miedo?- se quedó clavado en el sitio, como pensando en mis palabras.

 **Tom:** Para ti no soy peligroso -dije serio.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro....- tenía muchos reproches, pero no quise decir nada.

 **Tom:** ¿No me crees? -dije con la ceja levantada controlando mi enfado.

 **Bill:** Sí que te creo.- dije suspirando.- ¿Por qué discutimos siempre?

 **Tom:** Pues no lo parece... No lo sé.

 **Bill:** Hombre, cuesta confiar si me obligas a cosas que no quiero, o que me dan miedo y luego dices que es por mi bien. ¿En qué punto exacto de tu modo de actuar encuentras mi bien?- exploté.

 **Tom:**  ¡En que te quiero, gilipollas! -grité enfadado.

 **Bill:** ¿Que tú qué?- se me cayó la boca hasta el suelo.


	19. Te quiero

**Tom:** Que te quiero -grité otra vez- ¿Te lo deletreo?

 **Bill:** Sí.- dije yo. //Tom me quiere, me quiere, me quiere... ¡me lo ha dicho!// Me planté delante de él en un segundo y me colgué de su cuello.- Dilo otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me relajé- Que te quiero -dije mas calmado.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti.-dije sobre sus labios antes de juntarlos con los míos.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le atraje hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Le miré a la cara fijamente, sonriendo y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Reconoce que yo llevo razón -dije sin soltarme de su abrazo.

 **Bill:** ¿En qué?- murmuré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** En que esa vez te lo merecías -le besé.

 **Bill:** Solo si tú reconoces que disfrutaste cuando te hice el amor.- le besé yo.

 **Tom:** Yo no reconozco nada, princesa -le dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces tenemos un problema...- dije pegando mi boca a su cuello y mordiendo.

 **Tom:** Ah... -gemí- Uno muy grande -cogí su mano y la puse en mi erección- Y tú sabes solucionarlo.

 **Bill:** ¡Qué suerte!- dije con toda mi inocencia.- Ayer la cena y hoy el desayuno...- bajé hasta posicionarme delante de sus pantalones y se los bajé de un tirón.

 **Tom:** Deja de hacerte el inocente que todos sabemos que eres mi perra -gemí cuando se la metió a la boca.

 **Bill:** Claro que lo soy. Y me encanta serlo.- y volví a chupar con ganas.

 **Tom:** Y a mi que me la comas así.

 **Bill:** Empecé a comérsela lo más deprisa posible, y al final Tom se corrió en mi boca. Me levanté y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le giré mientras le besaba y lo dejé caer en la cama. Me subí encima.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Tom?- pregunté con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Digamos que ahora me tendrías que tener miedo... Porque te voy a partir en dos.

 **Bill:** Eso no me da miedo.- respondí.- Eso... me gusta.- pasé la lengua por mis labios, provocándole.

 **Tom:** Muy inocente, sin duda...- me reí.

 **Bill:** Empezó a besar mi pecho y cuando me distraje, empezó a dilatarme. No pude evitar gemir.- Aaaah...

 **Tom:** No podía aguantar más y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Joder, ¡Tom!- me envolvió una extraña sensación, mezcla de dolor y placer. Tom se quedó quieto y empecé a moverme yo.

 **Tom:** Empezó a moverse. No sé qué mierda hizo pero estaba más estrecho que nunca. Me estaba llevando a la locura. Cada vez me cabalgaba más rápido hasta que me corrí.

 **Bill:** Tom se corrió antes que yo y salió de mí. Me llevé la mano a la entrepierna, dispuesto a acabar yo solo, cuando Tom me miró con la ceja alzada.- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Tom:** No toques mis cosas -le dije apartándole la mano y siguiendo yo.

 **Bill:** Aaah ah...- su mano subía y bajaba por mi pene frenéticamente y yo me volví totalmente incapaz de pensar.

 **Tom:** Seguí masturbando. Él gemía y se retorcía hasta que se corrió. De repente, hizo algo inesperado.

 **Bill:** Cuando recuperé la respiración, rodé sobre la cama y dejé a Tom debajo de mí. Se tensó en seguida, y aproveché sus nervios para atarle las manos al cabecero de la cama.

 **Tom:** Bill, me voy a cagar en tus muertos más frescos. Suéltame ahora mismo que te juro que te arrepientes -dije histérico y furioso.

 **Bill:** ¡Shht!- Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y lo mordió con suavidad.- Tranquilo, Tom... No voy a hacerte lo de la última vez. -Empecé a besar, morder y lamer su pecho, y él gimió, empezando a relajarse.

 **Tom:** No me terminaba de fiar- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Suéltame.

 **Bill:** ¡Shhht!- volví a chistarle.- Voy a comerte, y luego tú me vas a hacer el amor sin desatarte. ¿Vale?- volví a morder su cuello y sentí que su polla empezaba a despertar.

 **Tom:** Me relajé. Seguía reticente, pero en seguida me olvidé de todo eso al notar cómo Bill me llenaba el cuerpo de saliva y besos húmedos- ¿Y exactamente, porqué me tienes así? -dije jugando con mi piercing- ¿Me has secuestrado o eres poli o algo?

 **Bill:**  Te he raptado.- dije en voz baja mientras le miraba fijamente.- Soy un ángel y he atrapado al diablo y ahora voy a recibir mi recompensa.

 **Tom:** Pues cuidado ángel, a ver si te voy a corromper... Ahh -se me escapó un gemido mientras Bill me lamía y mordía la parte de dentro de los muslos.

 **Bill:** Le miré desde mi posición, tan duro como él, y me la metí en la boca. Tom empezó a retorcerse y a gemir y le di más velocidad. Me dilaté y antes de que se corriera, me la saqué de la boca y me senté en su estómago.- Corrómpeme, diablo.- Gemí.

 **Tom:** Empezó a cabalgarme. Yo entre sudores y gemidos estaba volviéndome loco. Y todavía me enloquecían más los gritos de Bill.

 **Bill:** No podía parar de gritar. La sensación de dominar la situación, de dominar a Tom, era genial. Cogí sus manos y las puse en mi polla, que chorreaba presemen.- Vamos, diablo... aaaah... corrómpeme...

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle como podía con las dos manos atadas y así seguimos hasta que nos corrimos. Bill me desató y le dí la vuelta hasta posicionarlo debajo mío- Princesa, ha sido un gran polvo y me ha encantado. Pero mando yo -le lamí los labios.

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho que no mandases, solo te he comido.- puse mi voz mas inocente.

 **Tom:** Más te vale... Porque puedo dar mucho miedo -le sonreí- Y nunca está de más tenerme contento.

 **Bill:** Ya sé que puedes dar miedo. Antes me lo dabas, ¿recuerdas?

 **Tom:** ¿Ya no? -puse mirada "aterradora".

 **Bill:** No, ya no. He decidido confiar plenamemte en ti. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunté con una sonrisa, ignorando esa mirada.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le aprisioné con mi cuerpo sonriendo- El miedo es una reacción sensata ante una situación peligrosa, ángel. ¿De verdad vas a confiar en el demonio? -dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Voy a confiar en que el demonio no me ponga en una...- suspiré. ¡Qué labios!-... situación peligrosa...-subió hasta mis labios y me besó.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Ya veremos... Si te portas bien -sonreí y le mordí el labio.

 **Bill:** Aaah- gemí cuando me mordió. Busqué sus labios casi con desesperación y paseé mis manos por sus espalda. Dios, me encanta...-  Te quiero.- susurré cuando se separó de mí para respirar.

 **Tom:** Le besé pero me separé de él- Vamos princesa, hoy hay que hacer muchas cosas -dije levantándome y aprovechando para darle un azote cuando pasó delante mío.

 **Bill:** ¡Au! ¿Qué hay que hacer? Yo quiero vaguear hoy...- hice un puchero, intentando darle pena.

 **Tom:** Pues tienes que elegir que vas a estudiar y yo tengo que ir a por un ca... hacer unas cosas.

 **Bill:** ¿Ir a por qué? Venga, Tom. Si yo confío en ti, haz tú lo mismo. Ah, y ya tengo decidido qué quiero estudiar.- alzó una ceja.

 **Tom:** Si yo confío pero soltarte tan a la ligera que voy a pegarle una paliza a un tío que nos debe dinero no me parecía buena idea. Que luego dices que soy violento... ¿Ah, si? ¿El qué?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tom, ya sé de qué trabajas... no me sorprendo ya. Y quiero hacer música. Siempre he querido hacer música y cantar.- me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Prefiero evitar el tema... -dije dejándolo pasar- ¿Estás seguro de estudiar eso? -se puso triste- Porque yo siempre he querido violar a un cantante -le abracé- Correrás peligro.

 **Bill:** No me violarás porque yo te dejaré que me folles.- le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Me parece bien -le agarré fuerte del culo.

 **Bill:** ¿Podrías dejarme cerca de la universidad antes de ir a... trabajar?- froté nuestras narices.

 **Tom:** Podría... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** ¿Lo harás?- me mordí el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Tal vez... -todavía sonreí más.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres, Tom?- me pegué más a él. Notaba su aliento rozando mis labios.

 **Tom:** No lo sé -fingí pensar- Seguro que a ti se te ocurre algo a cambio.

 **Bill:** Le besé y empecé a acariciar su pecho. Bajé las manos poco a poco, sin quitar mis labios de los suyos.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las muñecas- Me refería a esta noche pero veo que no puedes vivir sin mi polla -solté excitándome.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su comentario.- Esto solo era un adelanto de lo que pasará esta noche...- susurré en su oído y él jadeó.- Ahora se bueno, llévame a la universidad, y esta noche te daré tu premio.- Me separé de él y me fui a la ducha.

 **Tom:** //Cabrón. Me ha dejado con todo el calentón// Esta noche me lo pagaba... Sonreí normal cuando salió de la ducha y le llevé a la universidad.

 **Bill:** Entré a la secretaría de la universidad y comencé el tedioso proceso de matriculación. Cuando ya lo había hecho todo, envié un mensaje a Tom. " Ya he terminado. ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa?"

 **Tom:** Recibí un mensaje "Mmm... Andando" respondí por joder más que nada. Le iba a ir a buscar igual pero ya que estaba...

 **Bill:** "No me sé el camino para volver andando... ¿Sabes de algún bus o algo así?"- respondí, mosqueado.

 **Tom:** "No, pregunta por ahí" respondí despollado- ¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Geo- Nada de que estoy jodiendo a Bill un rato -me reí.

 **Bill:** "Ok"- Respondí, aún más molesto. Salí de la facultad y me encontré con el coche de Tom ahí, esperándome. Detrás vi a Georg y a Gustav. Me subí al asiento del copiloto.- ¡Hola, chicos!- dije alegre.- Hola, idiota.- Dije a Tom, mostrándole mi enfado.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Hola, princesa -me acerqué a besarle y me apartó la cara. Me reí a un más y les dije a los chicos para joder más a Bill recalcando la evidencia- Se ha enfadado -me empecé a reír más. Bill me pegó un tortazo y se me pasó la risa. Georg y Gustav miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y Bill se giró hacia la ventana. Apreté mi puño pero me contuve de pegarle un puñetazo.

 **Bill:** Arrancó y después de dejar a los chicos en un bar, nos fuimos a casa. Tom entró detrás de mí y cerró de un portazo. Me miró con odio y yo retrocedí instintivamente. //Y decías que ya no le tenías miedo... //.

 **Tom:** Explícame tú porqué mierda me estoy conteniendo para no pegarte una hostia cuando tú sí lo has hecho -le dije acercándome amenazante.

 **Bill:** Por...porque... ¿en el fondo sabes que lo merecías?- aventuré. Me encogí, preparado para recibir un golpe o algo así.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la camiseta apretándole contra la pared- ¿Por decirte te broma que no te voy a ir a buscar? -él estaba encogido.

 **Bill:** No...- quería llorar. ¿Dónde estaba el Tom cariñoso de por la mañana?- Porque te has burlado de mí delante de los chicos...- cayó la primera lágrima.

 **Tom:** Le solté y le pegué un puñetazo a la pared para descargar mi rabia. Él se encogió y le salieron más lágrimas. No sé porqué mierda lo hice, pero le abracé para que dejara de llorar.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, Tom... lo siento mucho...-me apretó más contra él y sollocé.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, princesa -le abracé más fuerte.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué la cago siempre, Tom?- no podía parar de llorar, me sentía muy frustrado.

 **Tom:** Porque lo mejor de discutir es reconciliarse.

 **Bill:** Me besó para que no dijera nada, pero rompí el beso y empecé a acariciarle el pecho.-¿Quieres tu premio ya, Tom? ¿O nos reconciliamos primero?-Le miré con deseo y tragó saliva.

 **Tom:** Mejor primero te hago chantaje emocional para que me hagas una comida rica, luego nos reconciliamos y luego me das mi premio por mi gran esfuerzo de llevarte en coche a la universidad -se rió.

 **Bill:** No necesitas chantajearme, te hago la comida siempre.- le besé la mejilla y me fui a preparar la cena.

 **Tom:** Le seguí y le abracé por detrás- Ay como me duele el tortazo -exageré. No me dolía en realidad.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él, aguantando la risa.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

 **Tom:** No lo sé. ¿Perderé mi bello rostro para siempre? -fingí miedo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- No, bobo. En un rato estará perfecta.-Dejé un besito en su mejilla colorada y él se rió.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves? El chantaje funciona -me reí- Oh, dios mío. El golpe se extiende. Está bajando. Mira hasta donde llega -le puse la mano en mi paquete.

 **Bill:** ¿De veras? Entonces tendré que darte un masaje, para curarte y todo eso...- gimió muy fuerte cuando empecé a masturbarle.- ¿O prefieres que te dé un besito?- Y sin esperar respuesta, me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí. Me agarré a la encimera para no caerme.

 **Bill:** Seguí chupando un poco más y antes de que se corriera me la saqué de la boca.-¿Dónde prefieres tu premio: en la ducha o en la cama?- y pasé la lengua por la punta.

 **Tom:** Le llevé de la mano corriendo al baño y enchufé la ducha. Me quité corriendo la ropa y se la quité a él y prácticamente lo metí a empujones en la ducha. Él se hacía el inocente y se reía para ponerme más y funcionaba realmente... Se agachó y como si quisiera torturarme, tardó en metérsela a la boca.

 **Bill:** Tom empezó a jadear y gemir cuando me la volví a meter en la boca. Cuando se corrió, me lo tragué y me levanté. Puse sus manos en mi erección.- Te toca, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le abracé por la espalda y empecé a masturbarle. Él gemía y se apoyaba en mí y yo le susurraba guarradas al oído.

 **Bill:** Con... con la boca...-gemí.- Por favor, Tom...

 **Tom:** Si suplicas un poco, zorrita -dije lamiéndome el piercing.

 **Bill:** Joder, Tom... hazlo...-jadeé y gemí con fuerza.- Hazlo... por favor... aaaah...

 **Tom:** No te he escuchado -susurré.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... Tom... ¡Chúpamela! Orgh... por favor...- jadeé con más fuerza que antes.

 **Tom:** Bueno... si me lo pides así -me agaché y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** ¡Oooh!- chillé cuando se la metió en la boca.- Joder... aah...- su mano izquierda fue poco a poco hacia mi entrada....

 **Tom:** Empecé a dilatarle mientras se la chupaba y antes de que se corriera, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Me embestía con fuerza mientras yo mordía y besaba su cuello, dejando marcas.- Ah... me voy a correr, Tom...- entonces aumentó la fuerza de las penetraciones y empezó a sacudírmela con fuerza, buscando hacernos explotar.- Oh, joder...

 **Tom:** Al momento, me corrí llenándole con mi semen y él llenó mi mano, la pared y su estómago con el suyo. Tras él cenamos y nos arreglamos. Georg daba una fiesta.

 **Bill:**  La fiesta fue genial. Nos reímos con las tonterías de Georg y luego nos emborrachamos hasta no poder más. De hecho, vi a más de uno vomitar. Pobre Georg. Tom y yo nos fuimos al centro del salón de la casa de Georg y nos pusimos a bailar, como el día que los chicos nos pillaron desnudos en casa. Mi novio se puso a besar mi cuello y mi oído.- Tom... Vámonos a casa, quiero...-gemí muy flojito- quiero que hagamos el amor.- se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.


	20. Más confesiones

**Tom:** Me empecé a reír. No sabía porqué, pero me empecé a reír. Bill estaba borroso y no paraba quieto y yo tenía ganas de reírme. La habitación me daba vueltas y Bill hasta borroso estaba sexy. Asentí a su proposición- Princesa... Qué cosas me dices -y me empecé a reír más. Llegamos a casa. Bill conducía mi coche y yo me mareaba muchísimo. Abrazado a Bill y besándolo llegué a la cama y nos empezamos a quitar ropa.

 **Bill:** Tom... Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez. Por favor.- Dije entre besos. Me separé de él y puse un puchero, buscando darle pena.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Princesa, eres precioso.

 **Bill:** Le besé otra vez.- Y tú endemoniadamente sexy.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Pero quédate quieto que me estás mareando.

 **Bill:** Tom, estoy quieto. Eres tú, que vas borracho.

 **Tom:** Yo no voy borracho ¡Te lo demostraré! Ya verás. Dime algo y lo haré -dije convencido.

 **Bill:** Déjame follarte.- Odiaba que se pusiera así de gallito.

 **Tom:** Lo haré -grité- Y así demostraré que voy bien -dije con el puño en alto.

 **Bill:** Pues desnúdate. Vamos, quiero verte YA desnudo en la cama.- exigí.

 **Tom:** Qué borde -dije mirando mal y quitándome la ropa.

 **Bill:** Tragué saliva al verle desnudarse, y le imité. Me tambaleé y muy lentamente me tumbé encima de Tom. Estaba muy mareado, pero no dejé que él lo viera. Empecé un beso lento, pero en seguida empezó a devorar mi boca con ansia...

 **Tom:** Bill... Fóllame -dije apartado muy excitado.

 **Bill:** En el fondo sabía que estaba mal, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas, y simplemente me dejé llevar. Empecé a dilatarle mientras él gemía y movía su trasero, buscando más contacto.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir sin pensar en otra cosa- Bill, fóllame ya -dije con los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** Como desees, Tom.- Y le penetré con fuerza. Empezó a gritar, gemir y restregarse contra mí mientras yo simplemente gozaba de las vistas. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, y empecé a embestir.- Joder, Tom... Eres la hostia... Ooh...

 **Tom:** Ahh -empecé a gemir como un loco hasta que nos corrimos. Pero en seguida me empalmé otra vez. Quería más. Empecé a acariciarle a Bill la entrepierna y él me entendió.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa, Tom? ¿Ahora te mola el rollo pasivo?- me burlé.

 **Tom:** En realidad me gustó la otra vez ya -no pillé el tono de burla.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!- sonreí triunfal y volví a penetrarle, haciéndole gritar.

 **Tom:** Yo empecé a gemir y Bill empezó a putearme.

 **Bill:** Gimes como una putita bien amaestrada.- y le di con más fuerza, masturbándole de paso.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité. Quería que fuera más fuerte y más rápido. Pero de repente paró. No entendía porqué. Sonreía con malicia.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres que siga?- asintió.- Entonces suplica. Como una perra. Como mi perra.- le lamí los labios, esperando una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Por favor, Princesa -dije desesperado. Me miró con una ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** No es suficiente, nene.- y lamí sus pezones, haciéndole jadear.

 **Tom:** Por favor, princesa. Haré lo que quieras pero fóllame ya -dije fuera de mi.

 **Bill:** Desde mañana, me pedirás una vez a la semana que te folle. ¿Estamos?-asintió, totalmente ansioso. Y yo volví a embestir y masturbarle, duro, como él quería, gritando hasta que nos corrimos.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos dormidos. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente solo en la cama con un dolor de cabeza horrible. De repente me vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior //¡¡TOM, DESGRACIADO, QUÉ HICISTE!!// El dolor de culo me confirmó que no lo había soñado. Me levanté furioso buscando a Bill. Cómo se había aprovechado el hijo de puta. Ahora sí que debería tenerme miedo... Salí al salón furioso y lo vi esconderse en la cocina. Él sabía que estaba enfadado... Me acerqué a la cocina y vi a Bill cagado de miedo.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo...- temblaba de miedo, tenía una resaca de la hostia y Tom no parecía precisamente contento.

 **Tom:** Tú.. -le cogí de los brazos- Repíteme a la puta cara lo que me dijiste anoche. Si tantos huevos tuviste de decirlo anoche tenlos para decirlo ahora, cabrón.

 **Bill:** Quería follarte, y te lo pedí. Y tú no solo me dejaste que lo hiciera dos veces, sino que encima me suplicaste como una perra, como una putita bien amaestrada. Así que ahora no te enfades, porque tú quisiste.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -le dije furioso empujándolo contra la pared. Hablé con la voz más calmada y eso le asustó todavía más. Con un fingido tono de desaprobación dije- Muy mal, princesa. Si yo me hubiera aprovechado de ti borracho y te hubiera hecho algo que sin haber bebido no te hubieras dejado jamás, tú estarías muy enfadado ¿verdad? -se le saltaron las lágrimas- ¿¡VERDAD!? -asintió con la cabeza. Le cogí con fuerza de las muñecas con una mano y él gimió de dolor. Con la otra me desabroché el pantalón y le hice arrodillarse- Vamos a ver quién suplica ahora como una perra y una putita bien amaestrada. ¡CHUPA! -ordené furioso.

 **Bill:** Llorando, muerto de miedo, me la metí en la boca, escuchándole gemir. Me sentí humillado, solo quería que la tierra me tragase...

 **Tom:** Le hice parar y le empujé contra la encimera dejando su culo en pompa y le bajé el pantalón. Él empezó a llorar todavía más- ¿Princesa, quieres que te folle?

 **Bill:** No, Tom, por favor... no me hagas esto. Tú no por dios...- empecé a sollozar, desesperado, cuando su primer dedo se introdujo en mí.-¡NO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.-¡NO LO HAGAS, TOM!...¡NO ME VIOLES, POR FAVOR!- empecé a revolverme, muerto de miedo. Cuando me di cuenta de que era imposible que parara, me quedé quieto, deseando que parara. Tal y como sucedió con el viejo de la mafia.- Sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio, sucio...-murmuré una y otra vez.

 **Tom:** Paré en el acto. //Tom, te has pasado, mierda// Solo quería asustarle. Vengarme. No provocarle una puta crisis nerviosa. Me aparté de él pero él no se movía solo lloraba. Le levanté y él temblaba. No reaccionaba. Solo repetía "sucio". Le subí y le até el pantalón y le llevé al sofá. Tenía la mirada perdida, solo temblaba. Le tumbé con cuidado. La había cagado pero bien. Metí agua a calentar al microondas e hice una tila. La llevé. Bill no se movía. Con cuidado, hice que se la tomara- Lo siento, Bill. Lo siento muchísimo. Te juro que si vuelves en ti y te recuperas te dejo follarme. Te lo juro. Por favor -me desesperé. Pareció volver en sí. En su mirada se notaba confusión pero en seguida volvió a llorar, esta vez consciente.

 **Bill:** Jamás volveré a tocarte, te lo juro.- me miró con una ceja alzada.- Solo por no volver a pasar por lo que me has hecho, te juro que... que... no volveré a pedírtelo ni... ni hacértelo... por mucho que supliques... no lo haré.- Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a sollozar. Tom me quitó la taza de tila y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Yo... Yo no te iba a violar te lo juro. Jamás lo haría. Solo quería hacerte pasar un mal rato para vengarme. Jamás te violaría. Tienes que creerme. Y no estás sucio, un ángel como tú no podría estarlo. Yo sí estoy sucio. Siempre lo he estado desde niño. Y ésto jamás cambiará. Estoy tan sucio que solo te hago daño... -murmuré- Debería dejarte ir. Siempre me he jactado de valor y fuerza y no tengo ninguna de las dos para hacerlo... -y por primera vez desde crío... lloré.

 **Bill:** Mis lágrimas se detuvieron de golpe al ver caer las de Tom. Le abracé con fuerza.-¿Por qué no me cuentas tu vida? Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla. Puede que así entienda por qué actúas como lo haces y todo sea más fácil, ¿no crees?- Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió.

 **Tom:** Yo... era muy pequeño -sollocé- Mi madre era prostituta y mi padre era el chulo. Los dos se drogaban y yo nací con el síndrome de abstinencia. Las compañeras de mi madre me cuidaron y consiguieron que se me pasara. Si no, hubiera muerto. A mis padres jamás les importé. Con cinco años, vi a mi padre violar y matar a mi madre. Crecí con palizas. A los seis huí. No tenía nada. Y casi muero de hambre. Georg y Gustav me encontraron medio muerto. Georg vivía en un edificio abandonado así que me llevó a otro piso que no usaban a escondidas y ahí me traían comida -no me había dado cuenta de cuándo Bill había empezado a llorar- Mi padre me encontró y casi me mata de una paliza. Yo le odiaba. La última vez que lloré fue al ver morir a mi madre aunque ella no merecía mis lágrimas. Me encerró en un sótano con una ventana enana hasta los diez que me obligó a prostituirme. Subastó mi virginidad trasera por mucho dinero. Un hombre me violó. Desde ese momento, me hizo acostarme con mujeres mucho mayores por dinero y tenía que hacerle sexo oral a cualquiera. Un día vi al cabrón que me violó y le cogí la pistola a mi padre de golpe. Maté a todos los presentes y huí. Me juré no volver a llorar ni a ser follado. Robé todo el dinero que había, que era muy poco y empecé a vender droga para sobrevivir. La madre de Gustav me acogió en su casa, a pesar de que su marido no me quería ahí. Georg tuvo que meterse en esto para salvar a su tía, que estaba muy enferma. El padre de Gustav murió a los doce y su madre entró en depresión. Él se tuvo que ocupar de todo. Era eso o que Franziska se prostituyera. No se lo permití, ni Gustav ni Georg lo hicieron. Seguí en el barrio. El mundo no me importaba. Solo me juré a mi mismo joder a mi padre ahí donde esté y que vea cómo vivo...

 **Bill:** Tom...- murmuré.- Mírame...-alzó la mirada.- Yo... joder, me siento mal por ti. Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, no te habría intentado tocar. Y ya no lo haré más.- Iba a decirme algo, pero puse un dedo en sus labios, pidiendo silencio.- Y no estás sucio, no es verdad. Tampoco eres un diablo. Y yo no soy un ángel... Soy un pobre desgraciado con complejo de víctima que ha tenido la suerte de encontrar al tío más maravilloso del planeta.- le abracé con fuerza y sollozó.- Te quiero, Tom.- y le besé, poniendo todo mi amor en ese beso, dejándole claro que no estaba solo, que me tenía ahí para él.

 **Tom:** Joder. Soy gilipollas. Me juré no volver a llorar y mírame. Si me vuelves a ver llorar pégame una hostia, por favor -dije evadiéndome de la situación como podía. Me sentía como desnudo habiendo contado todo ésto. Era muy incómodo- Y... siento lo de antes... -me fui a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

 **Bill:** Tom...-Le seguí. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero supe en seguida que me estaba prestando atención.- Llorar no es de débiles, y menos aún después de haber vivido mil horrores. No mereces una hostia, sino un abrazo.- dicho esto, me pegué a él por la espalda y le abracé.

 **Tom:** No... No lo entiendes... -dije sumergido en mis pensamientos- Si lloro, mi padre gana.

 **Bill:** Pero tu padre no está aquí...- apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda, apretando más el abrazo.- Tom... aquí solo estoy yo. Y estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo. Así que si alguna vez necesitas llorar, solamente dímelo. No te voy a juzgar, nene.- Dejé un beso en su cuello y me separé de él para irme, pero me agarró del brazo, reteniéndome.

 **Tom:** Siento lo de antes... -le dije agarrándolo del brazo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- No te disculpes, no pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Le besé. No quería apartarme de él pero tampoco sabía qué mierda decir después de todo aquello.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres ver una peli o algo?- No sabía muy bien qué hacer, y no quería incomodar a Tom, así que ese plan me pareció la mejor opción.

 **Tom:** Vale... ¿Qué echan en el cine? -pregunté cabreado conmigo mismo. Odiaba ese puto momento de debilidad.

 **Bill:** Pues... no sé. ¿Vamos y decidimos allí?- se le notaba cabreado, pero no sabía por qué.

 **Tom:** Vale -le cogí de la cintura- Excursión a los altos.

 **Bill:** Genial.- le besé y fui a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Nos vestimos y nos montamos en el coche. La tensión era evidente y al gracioso de Bill no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterme mano. Después de casi accidentarnos y de tener una gran erección, llegamos al fin al centro comercial.

 **Bill:** Ven conmigo. -cogí la mano de Tom y le arrastré al baño. Allí me metí en uno de los cubículos y cerré el pestillo. Me eché a los brazos de Tom y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Me tuve que aguantar los gemidos que salían de mi boca. Bill me empezó a lamer el cuello y a dilatarse. Se dio la vuelta y le penetré con ansias. Soltó un gemido muy alto y le tapé la boca con la mano.

 **Bill:** Empezó a embestirme como un animal, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en semanas. Con su mano libre empezó a masturbarme mientras seguía tapando mi boca, intentando que los gemidos se quedaran en mi interior.

 **Tom:** Haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por callarme y por callar a Bill, tras una última embestida me corrí dentro de él y él en mi mano acto seguido. Jadeando salí de él. Cogí papel de váter, nos limpié el semen, nos recolocamos la ropa y salimos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Bill:** Compramos palomitas y refrescos y nos metimos a ver una peli de miedo. Estábamos sentados al fondo de la sala, riéndonos de las absurdeces que se nos ocurrían, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.-¿Bill?- me giré, como movido por un resorte, y me encontré allí con... -¿Andreas? -¿Qué cojones hacía allí mi ex?


	21. ¿¡De verdad!?

**Tom:** ¿Ese tío era el cabrón de la otra vez? Yo lo mataba a él y a Bill. Fingí calma... A ver qué pasaba... Más les valía no zorrear en mi puta cara...

 **Bill:** ¡Bill, qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- le miré con una ceja alzada. Notaba la tensión de Tom a mi lado, y después de todo lo pasado, no quería que estuviera mal.- Pues ya ves, he venido aquí con mi novio, a ver una peli. -después de decir eso, cogí de la mano a Tom y la apreté en un gesto cariñoso. Empezó a reírse al ver la cara de mi ex, y yo me alegré como nunca de escuchar su risa.

 **Tom:** //No sabes de la que te acabas de librar, princesa// Pensé con alivio- Encantado, soy Tom ¿Tú? -le tendí la mano con falsedad. No me reconocía de la fiesta de aquella vez. Así que me encargué de que se acordara- Igual es una gilipollez, pero me suenas de algo -Bill se tensó a mi lado //Princesa, la estás cagando// y el tío ese estaba pensativo hasta que puso cara de horror al recordarme.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo.- Andy... vete.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si no... no puedo hacer esto a gusto.- después de decir eso, me lancé a la boca de Tom y empecé a besarle con ansias. Al parecer le gustó, porque puso la mano en mi nuca, pidiendo más. Me giré hacia Andy, que nos miraba flipado. Normal, nunca había sido así con él.- ¿Aún sigues aquí?- Pregunté con desdén. Andy se levantó y se fue corriendo mientras Tom se reía como un loco.

 **Tom:** Casi nos echan de la sala de cine, así que bajé el volumen- Princesa, así me gusta... Que todos sepan que eres mío -le besé de nuevo.

 **Bill:** No pienso ser de nadie más.- susurré sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Luego te premio -le susurré pasando mi mano por su culo.

 **Bill:** Jo... Yo quiero que me premies ahora...

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería- No puedes esperar, eh ¿perra? -me acordé de la noche anterior y me entraron ganas de vengarme... Aunque ésta vez de manera placentera para ambos...

 **Bill:** Pues la verdad, no. Siempre tengo ganas de ti...- le besé.

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres tu premio ahora te lo tendrás que ganar... -le susurré al oído. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunté sin rodeos.

 **Tom:** No sé... ¿Qué se te ocurre? -me lamí el piercing del labio y él se mordió el labio de abajo.

 **Bill:** Haré lo que me pidas.- susurré con voz sexy en su oído.

 **Tom:** Entonces... hazme una mamada -le dije con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Miré a mi alrededor, y al ver que no había nadie cerca, puse una mano en su boca y con la otra le bajé el pantalón. Sin destaparle la boca, tapé la mía con su erección.

 **Tom:** Dios, a la mierda la película. Gasté todos mis esfuerzos en no hacer ruido. Me miraba con mi polla en su boca con mirada viciosa. Joder, me iba a correr.

 **Bill:** Me saqué su polla de la boca y levanté la cabeza.-Vamos, Tom... córrete en mi boca...- gemí en su oído al mismo tiempo que él intentaba reprimirse para no gritar y me agaché otra vez. Volví a engullir su erección y tras un par de lamidas más, sentí su sabor explotando en mi boca y su semen llenando todo el espacio posible. Me lo tragué todo y levanté la vista.- ¿Y ahora... me darás mi premio, Tom?

 **Tom:** Mmmm... no sé -me miró mal pero por poco tiempo porque enseguida le sorprendí metiéndome su polla en la boca. Soltó un gemido y le apreté el brazo con fuerza para que se callara.

 **Bill:** Joder...- susurré. Tom le dio más velocidad a sus movimientos, y me tapé la boca con ambas manos, intentando callar los gemidos que deseaban salir. Tom chupaba y chupaba mientras me miraba, y yo puse los ojos en blanco... Me iba a correr. Moví un poco la cadera, para avisar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Seguí chupando hasta que se corrió, con tan mala suerte que soltó un gemido demasiado alto y nos echaron del cine. Bill estaba muerto de vergüenza y yo... bueno a mi me daba igual.

 **Bill:** Nos subimos el coche para volver a casa. Tom y yo nos miramos, pensando en el numerito del cine y... estallamos en carcajadas.- Vamos, arranca. Quiero cenar y luego dormir y...- los labios de Tom me interrumpieron.

 **Tom:** Me parece que no... De este aparcamiento no salimos sin terminarte de dar tu premio -dije contra sus labios. Él se excitó- Aunque después de que seas tan perra que no puedas aguantarte un gemido no sé si dártelo -dije acariciándole el paquete.

 **Bill:** Pero a ti... a ti te gustan mis gemidos...-suspiré mientras su mano acariciaba mi paquete.

 **Tom:** Cierto... -le cogí de la cintura y le puse a horcajadas encima mío. Nos podía ver alguien pero esa posibilidad me excitaba más. Él gimió cuando restregué mi polla con la suya y le di un azote.

 **Bill:** Aah... Venga, Tom, dame mi premio ya...- empecé a morderle el cuello y me apretó el culo.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le metí los dedos. Él gritó de placer y puso los ojos en blanco. En cuanto estuvo preparado le di la vuelta y le penetré.

 **Bill:** ¡Oooh, Tom!- grité cuando me penetró. Se dedicó a acariciarme la espalda y el pecho, pero sin llegar más abajo.- Más... más fuerte, Tom... Oh...- Sus jadeos y gemidos roncos me advirtieron de que le quedaba poco para correrse y empecé a masturbarme. Pero entonces vi a los chicos mirando hacia la parte de atrás del coche, observando lo que Tom y yo hacíamos.- ¡Mierda! Para, Tom.- Él, sorprendido, obedeció. Y antes de que respondiera, le señalé a los mirones.

 **Tom:** La madre que os parió cabrones -les dije. Estaban al otro lado de la ventana descojonados y Bill escondía su cara en mi pecho muerto de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Estaba a punto de llorar de la humillación, así que Tom me subió el pantalón lo más deprisa posible, y tras vestirse, arrancó el coche y nos sacó de allí, no sin antes amagar con atropellarles. Una vez en la autopista, rodeé mis piernas con los brazos y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Vamos princesa, no llores -le toqué el brazo con una mano- Que no pasa nada. Todos follamos y ya está. ¿No te acuerdas cuando te subí para pedir tu rescate que los pillamos nosotros? -dije. La verdad que a mi me daba igual que nos hubieran pillado. Pero Bill estaba histérico. Tal vez lo de esta mañana tuviera algo que ver.

 **Bill:** No es porque nos hayan pillado... snif... es que me he... me he sentido t-tan humillado por sus burlas...- y sollocé de nuevo, con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pero si ya los conoces si siempre están de coña. No se han burlado de nosotros. Seguramente pensarán que soy un guarro y que te he embaucado... Y aunque no lo piensen qué más da. No se han reído porque follemos. Todos follan. Se habrán reído del sitio.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... snif... pero no puedo evitarlo... ya sé que soy idiota...

 **Tom:** Pero un idiota muy sexy -añadí en broma.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad lo crees?- murmuré.

 **Tom:** ¿Que eres idiota? Sin duda -le revolví el pelo para joderlo.

 **Bill:** No, tonto.-suspiré mientras me colocaba el pelo.- Lo otro...

 **Tom:** Ah, sí. Lo de sexy también. Pero es evidente que lo creo ¿has visto cómo me la pones?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero eso es porque soy muy bueno con las manos y la boca...

 **Tom:** También -asentí- Pero antes de que me lo demostraras estaba loco por follarte.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, sí? Eso no lo sabía.- noté cómo me sonrojaba un poco. No me había dado cuenta, pero ya estábamos sentados en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Créeme princesa, que comparado con el resto, tu secuestro fue un cuento de hadas en el que el Príncipe Tom y su polla te secuestraron, te follaron, te rescataron y vivieron felices para siempre.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme como un loco y él en seguida me secundó. Cuando se me pasó la risa, pusimos la mesa y encargamos una pizza para cenar.-Tom...- me miró con una ceja alzada.- Gracias.

 **Tom:** ¿Por?

 **Bill:** Por consolarme, por hacerme reír, por estar aquí conmigo, por cuidarme... Por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo por mí...- bajé la mirada, azorado.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces me das tu pizza? Como agradecimiento -se empezó a reír. Llamaron a la puerta. Abrí creyendo que era el repartidor y eran Georg y Gustav. Bill en cuanto los vio, se encerró en el cuarto.

 **Bill:** No quería verlos, no quería oírlos... Me metí en la cama, dispuesto a esperar a que se fueran. Pero sentí unos golpes realmente molestos en la puerta...- Si eres Georg o Gustav, vete por donde has venido.

 **Tom:** Bill, soy Georg. Ábreme que quiero hablar contigo -dijo Georg.- Anda que la madre que os parió. ¿Se puede saber qué os ha parecido tan gracioso? Porque yo os he visto encularos mutuamente muchas veces y parecéis perras en celo... -dije en alto para que Bill lo oyera y se le pasara el trauma. Ellos dos se empezaron a reír- Pues Tom debe ser tu caso el único en que el que gime como una perra es el soplanucas -dijo Georg también intentando que Bill saliera y se tomara el tema a coña- Bill, confiesa. Siempre te lo follas tú ¿verdad? Y lo de hoy ha sido regalo de algo.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de sus intenciones y me levanté. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y les respondí.- No pienso contestar a eso. Prefiero que os quedéis con la duda.- les saqué la lengua y volví a meterme al cuarto, pero esta vez sin cerrojo.

 **Tom:** Qué cruel... -dijo Georg- Hace un rato no parecías tan avergonzado.

 **Bill:** Que joda un puto negro y te reviente.- dije desde dentro.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Gustav la tiene como uno ¿Te vale él? -empecé a reírme hasta que me caí al suelo y me jugaba un brazo a que Bill dentro estaba igual pero aguantándose la risa por el enfado.

 **Bill:** Quise reírme, pero como me levanté y hablé junto a la puerta, aguanté la risa.- Si te hace daño, te provoca una hemorragia anal y te pega el SIDA, entonces perfecto.

 **Tom:** Princesa, no juegues con esas cosas que no sabes el susto que me he dado esta mañana al levantarme, cagar y ver que había sangre -dije intentando estar serio. Georg y Gustav me miraron con los ojos como platos y Bill abrió la puerta de igual manera.

 **Bill:** ¿Y no me avisas de que has sangrado, idiota?- entonces me acordé de que estaban sus amigos y me tapé la boca con las manos, pensando que la había cagado. Georg y Gustav empezaron a reírse y yo me puse rojo, hasta la raíz del pelo.

 **Tom:** Claro... Y si quieres me voy al hospital no te jode "Buenos días, doctor, que me han reventado el culo" -ironicé //Merezco la puta muerte//.

 **Bill:** No, idiota, pero yo podría decirte qué hacer para cortar la hemorragia.- respondí más tranquilo. Georg y Gustav me miraban flipadísimos.

 **Tom:** Joder, ni que fuera la primera vez que me sangra el culo por tu culpa... -Georg y Gustav se empezaron a despollar y yo a pensar en formas de cómo asesinarles a ellos y suicidarme después por volverme tan gilipollas por culpa de la princesa- Y vosotros no sé qué es tan gracioso. Que el otro día en tu casa encontré un látigo y unas esposas debajo de tu cama, Gustav. Que no quiero saber quién lo usa de los dos porque vivo mejor sin saberlo... -se les cortó la risa de golpe.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme yo. Me parecía injusto que Tom cargara con eso, así que me pegué a él y le hablé al oído, para que los otros no le oyeran.- Muchas gracias, príncipe... Cuando se vayan estos pesados, acabaremos lo que hemos empezado antes en el coche, ¿te parece?

-Eh, secretitos no, tíos. Eso no mola.- Dijo Gustav.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo decirle cosas a mi novio, o qué?- respondí yo.

-Pero delante de nosotros...- Dijo Georg.

-Alegraos de que no os he cortado la lengua por lo que habéis dicho esta tarde y dejad de quejaros.- Tom me abrazó por la espalda, flipando igual que los otros dos por mi comentario.

 **Tom:** Joder, te nos estás volviendo la princesita de los barrios bajos -me metí un poco con él- Tíos, no somos los únicos con secretos -me miraron raro- Sois muy poco disimulados... Ayer me enteré de todo -sonreí. Se miraron nerviosos...- Si no queréis que os arranque los cojones y que le cuente a todo el mundo Georg que se te quedó un vibrador atascado en el culo y que estuviste tres días sin poder sacarlo, no se os ocurra contar nada de que me he dejado follar... -Bill se empezó a reír y ellos juraron no contar nada. Lo bueno de todo eso es la idea que me vino a la cabeza respecto a Bill, un látigo y unas esposas...

 **Bill:** Por fin se fueron, y al poco llegó la pizza. Cenamos en silencio, porque Tom estaba pensativo y yo no quería molestarle.- Me voy a la ducha, ¿vale?- Antes de que respondiera, me fui al baño y abrí el grifo.

 **Tom:** Estaba cabreado conmigo por gilipollas, pensando en la idea que se me había ocurrido y ofendido con la princesa. Confieso lo inconfesable para hacerle sentir mejor y a él parecía que le daba igual... Esperé a que volviera. //¿Pero cuánto tarda en ducharse?// Y ahí seguí hasta que oí abrirse la puerta del baño

 **Bill:** Bajo el agua, me puse a reflexionar en lo ocurrido durante la visita de los chicos. Hum... tenía que premiar a Tom. Había sido todo un gilipollas al no decirle nada por su confesión, y cuando cerré el grifo ya tenía decidido lo que haría, con qué le premiaría. Salí del baño y me encontré a Tom mirándome muy muy enfadado. Mierda...

 **Tom:** Me voy a la cama -dije borde. No se la podía montar porque lo que había dicho había decidido hacerlo yo. Pero el cabreo ahí estaba...

 **Bill:** Le seguí y le abracé por detrás.- No te vayas a la cama... Todavía no te he dado tu premio por lo que has hecho esta tarde...- empecé a acariciar su pecho con las uñas, y él suspiró.

 **Tom:** //A buenas horas...// Me quedé quieto. Estaba muy ofendido como para estar ahora a buenas... Me he humillado delante de gente para que Bill no se sintiera mal, que es algo que en mi puta vida habría hecho por nadie. Y ahora que veía mi cara de asesino en serie era cuando me venía a agradecer- Bill, ahora no tengo ganas -dije serio. Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¡Pero si siempre tienes ganas!- hizo amago de seguir andando, así que apreté el abrazo con más fuerza.- Tom... sé lo que piensas. Y para tu información, sí que sé todo lo que te debo ahora mismo... Déjame premiarte por lo de antes, venga...- dije con un tono más meloso.

 **Tom:** Me besó el cuello y me estremecí. No me podía resistir... Al final, resignado cedí y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Túmbate en la cama...- cogí un lubricante que había comprado sin que Tom lo supiera y me llené las manos. Empecé a masajearle el pecho, notando cómo cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Empezó a suspirar de gusto y decidí dejar el masaje sexual para otro día y hoy solo relajarle. Después de media hora larga, paré. Tom abrió los ojos y me miró con ambas cejas alzadas.

 **Tom:** Vas a parar... ¿ahora? -pregunté con intenciones de más.

 **Bill:** No, hombre... es que se me ha acabado el pringue. Tengo que coger más para seguir, ¿no crees?- me llené aún más las manos y empecé a masajear sus piernas. Estaba muy muy tenso, lo necesitaba. Seguí masajeando hasta que un ruido raro procedente de Tom me hizo alzar la vista. Se había dormido... ¡qué mono! Dejé escapar una risita, le abracé y me sumé a su siesta.


	22. No puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti

**Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana. //¿En qué momento me quedé dormido? ¿Y porqué Bill siempre se levanta antes que yo?// Me fui a la cocina y lo vi ahí cocinando. Me senté y le observé. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando acabó de cocinar y se giró, gritó.

 **Bill:** ¡Coño, Tom, qué susto!- empezó a reírse.-¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunté con una sonrisa mientras preparaba el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Bien... Es raro. Solo duermo tan profundamente si he bebido -dije pensativo. Normalmente dormía alerta por si pasaba algo...

 **Bill:** Bueno, me alegro de que mi masaje te relajara... estabas excesivamente tenso, ¿sabes? Si hubieras seguido mucho tiempo así, habrías tenido muy serios problemas de circulación, además de contracturas, y eso que no te he tocado todavía la espalda.

 **Tom:** Tampoco es para tanto... -puse los ojos en blanco- Lo que pasa es que las princesas sois muy delicadas -me lamí el piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Tom, te hablo en serio. Sé que viviendo aquí es normal estar en tensión, pero lo tuyo es pasarse. No quiero que se te joda la espalda en una pelea y pase algo malo....

 **Tom:** Bueno, tampoco pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado al dolor de espalda... -dije quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:**  ¿Siempre te duele la espalda? -dije preocupado y asintió, como si fuera normal. Decidí hacerle masajes de vez en cuando a partir de ahora, para evitar lo que le pasaba- Bueno, aun así esta noche te doy un masaje... ¿o no te gustó?

 **Tom:** Bueno... No me voy a quejar si me lo das... -dije haciendo como si no me importara.

 **Bill:** Vamos, que te gustó.- sonreí con suficiencia.- ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

 **Tom:** Pues... -me llegó un mensaje al móvil y puse mala cara al leerlo- A ver cómo te lo explico... -me miró mal- Es que voy a estar unos días fuera... Porque... Bueno ¿tú recuerdas porqué te secuestramos? -asintió con una ceja alzada- Pues vamos a hacer lo mismo con otro. Bueno, yo no. Y él lo va a pasar peor, pero básicamente es eso...

 **Bill:** ¿Y no podrás verme ni un ratito?- hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Por supuesto que sí... -dije.

 **Bill:** Pero no habrá ninguna guarra cerca, ¿no?- me puse celosísimo solo de pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado. Tanto como guarra... Más bien guarro... Pero sí, la verdad es que sí.

 **Bill:** Quiero ir contigo al secuestro.- sentencié.

 **Tom:** Bill, no creo que sea conveniente -dije preocupado por él. Aunque él lo interpretó de otra manera y me dio un tortazo.

 **Bill:** Pues que disfrutes con quien te vayas a ir. A lo mejor cuando vuelvas, te encuentras una sorpresita.- y sin más me fui a la habitación.

 **Tom:** Le seguí y abrí la puerta de golpe- Luego yo soy el celoso y el violento ¿Quieres venir? Ven, a ver si tienes estómago para ver a un chico siendo torturado en primera fila -salí y cerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Salí, solo por no quedarme con la última palabra.- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Veo en primera fila como te follas a una rubia de pecho grande como premio por una buena tortura?- y volví a encerrarme.

 **Tom:** ¡Da la casualidad que no me interesa ninguna rubia con tetas gordas desde el último secuestro! -grité- Pero a lo mejor como premio a una buena tortura te cierro la boca y todas las gilipolleces que estás diciendo con mi polla.

 **Bill:** Pues a lo mejor yo no te dejo, fíjate.- le respondí borde.

 **Tom:** No te pongas chulo princesa, no te pega. Eso me va más a mi -le respondí con desdén.

 **Bill:** Me pongo como me da la gana, no te jode...

 **Tom:** Estás en un barrio donde la chulería termina en pelea. ¿Quieres empezar una? -me acerqué- Me tienes al alcance. Pero luego no respondo de mis actos... -dije con mi cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

 **Bill:** Pégame, si tantas ganas tienes, hazlo.- cogí su mano y la dejé en el aire, cerca de mi cara, lista para golpear.- Hazlo... y no volverás a verme. Jamás.

 **Tom:** Hazlo tú si te atreves. ¿No eres tú quien se ha puesto celoso de una rubia de tetas grandes imaginaria? Venga, échale cojones y pégame ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE, EN VEZ DE LLORAR POR TODO!

 **Bill:** ¡SÉ TÚ UN HOMBRE! Asume tus celos. Asume que te jodió que yo perdiera mi virginidad trasera con quien quise, mientras tú te vendiste. ¡Asume que te gustó que te follara dos veces la otra noche!- Y... ¡PLAS! Su puño se estampó en mi cara.

 **Tom:** Eso fue como activar una bomba en mi interior. Estaba más furioso que nunca. No medía mis actos. Le agarré del cuello y apreté. Él me arañaba los brazos y me pegaba patadas pero no podía soltarse. Empezó a llorar y yo volví en mi. Partí la estantería de un puñetazo- Has caído muy bajo. Más de lo que podías... No eres más que un niñato que se piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Yo no tuve más remedio... ¿Tú? Tu culo no se puede partir por más sitios y eso fue por gusto. Y luego dices que no eres un maricón... Lo único que te distingue de una mujer es una polla que no sabes usar -no pensaba todo eso pero solo pensaba en hacer daño.

 **Bill:** ¿Que no sé usarla? -quería llorar, morir y olvidar todo... pero me aguanté.- Pues la otra noche, cuando gemías y te retorcías debajo de mí, suplicando más y más, no te parecía que no supiera usarla. No soy el único maricón aquí.- me sangraba el labio y me ardían los ojos, pero me hice el fuerte, tratando de disimular el dolor. Me di la vuelta e hice mi maleta, llevándome todo. Esta vez, incluso cogí lo que él me regaló.

 **Tom:** Sí, mejor que te vayas. Así dejarás de arruinarme la vida -dije cuando él salió por la puerta. Se me saltó una lágrima y me la sequé con rabia. Cerré de un portazo y me fui a secuestrar al chico ese. No me vendría mal un saco de boxeo humano... Estaba destrozado. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Pero ese dolor era por dentro... Ahogué mis lamentos con un vaso de vodka y me junté con los chicos.

 **Bill:** Llorando, me fui al nuevo piso de Franciska. Cuando abrió, no necesitó palabras.-Te quedarás en la habitación pequeña, ¿vale?- yo asentí.- Y como pago de alquiler... me basta con que me hagas la comida y recojas lo que ensucies.- la abracé con fuerza- Muchas gracias, Frannie... yo...- y rompí a llorar. Dolía, dolía mucho, porque me había pasado, y él no merecía eso. Y lo peor era que el dolor no se iba...- Frannie... nadie debe saber que estoy aquí, ¿vale? No quiero que lo sepa...- cuando me dejó solo, volví a llorar... Dolía... dolía tanto...

 **Tom:** Me junté con los chicos hecho una puta fiera. Los chicos notaron que algo me pasaba pero no preguntaron. Seguramente pensaban que yo era el culpable. Me daba igual... Nos fuimos al barrio rico con las caras tapadas y recogimos al ricachón. Vivía al lado de la puta antigua casa de Bill y eso me reventó por dentro. Cuando llegamos le bajamos al sótano y se nos puso chulo. Le pegué una paliza. Georg y Gustav me tuvieron que recordar que si lo mataba, no habría dinero, para que parara. Le cogí de la cabeza y le dije- Puedo ser peor de lo que he sido, créeme... -y salí. Ellos me dijeron que ya se ocupaban ellos que si me necesitaban me llamarían y me fui. No volví a mi casa hasta cuatro días después borracho, drogado y herido por las múltiples peleas las cuales gané todas. Ni siquiera llegué a la cama. Caí en el suelo y me desperté dos noches después.

 **Bill:** Pasaban los días y yo cada vez echaba más de menos a Tom. Lloraba sin parar, y por las noches era aún peor. Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, deseaba ir a disculparme, pero sabía que no serviría... Entonces, casi una semana después de que huyera de casa de Tom, llamaron a la puerta. Por suerte Franciska estaba en casa, así que no tuve que ir a abrir. Oí la voz de Gustav, sonaba preocupado... //No, Bill. Quieto. Recuerda que te vas a ir de aquí...//

 **Tom:** Me desperté queriéndome morir y sin dejar de pensar en Bill. //Puta princesa. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?// Me fui a comer algo, me daba igual el qué. Entré a mi cuarto y vi un cuaderno en el suelo que asomaba por debajo de la cama. Era su cuaderno de canciones. Con un pinchazo en el pecho la abrí y empecé a leer... Todo lo que escribió de mi... Todo mentiras... Yo no era así... Él se equivocaba... Lo tenía que encontrar como fuera. Me fui a ver a Franzisca para que me ayudara.

 **Bill:** Salí al salón. Le pregunté a Frannie qué quería su hermano.-Venía preguntando por ti, están preocupados. Pero bueno, he hecho lo que me pediste y...- en ese momento, sonó el timbre otra vez. Me metí al cuarto justo antes de oír la voz de mi amiga.-¿Tom?-... Mierda.

 **Tom:** Me invitó a pasar y me senté- Tengo que encontrar a Bill -me miró mal- Tom, eres un imbécil ¿Qué quieres? ¿Destrozarle la vida? -respondió- No... Yo... Déjame explicarte todo y si no quieres ayudarme, no lo hagas, pero primero déjame contártelo -no estaba muy convencida pero al final accedió- Yo... yo lloré el otro día estando con él. Le hice algo horrible y me sentía tan mal que lloré -confesé. Ella sabía todo lo que me había pasado y que yo nunca lloraba y se quedó alucinada- Y joder, cuando Bill se fue, se cabreó conmigo porque se puso celoso y yo me enfadé. Y ya sabes que cuando me enfado no pienso. Y yo le había contado lo que me hizo mi padre y me lo echó en cara y yo... le pegué y le cogí del cuello. Casi lo mato. Pero volví en mi... Yo sé que no tengo perdón. Le dije cosas que no pensaba para hacer daño y... De verdad, le dije cosas horribles. Y no las pensaba. ¿Cómo voy a pensar eso? Joder, yo pienso todo lo contrario de él de lo que dije. Pero él me dijo eso y yo... Joder no lo sé. Pero no puedo y no quiero vivir sin él. Le amo -por segunda vez ella se sorprendió- Tú sabías que yo no creía en ningún tipo de amor pero él me hizo creer y... No puedo. Si me dijeran que no puedo volver a tener sexo ni a tocarme en toda mi vida a cambio de tenerle a él... yo te juro que le elegía a él... Ya sé que no es muy romántico pero imagínate una vida entera sin follar. Sería horrible. Pero por Bill lo haría eso y todo lo que hiciera falta... Joder. que le dejé follarme. Y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces necesarias si él quiere... -aquí la terminé de rematar. Estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Entonces me ayudarás a buscarlo? Por favor.

 **Bill:** Escuché todo lo que Tom había dicho. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no soportaba oírle decir que estaba así por mí. Salí de mi escondite, y cuando Tom me vio, puso los ojos como platos.- Frannie... ya sé que ésta es tu casa, pero...

-Volveré en dos horas.- dijo en seguida. Salió corriendo y saludando con la mano. Ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad, no valía para hablar. Me senté a su lado, los dos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Suspiré.- Tom, yo... me odio... no merezco haber escuchado lo que has dicho y mucho menos me merezco que sientas todo eso por mí. Doy asco. Jamás debí decirte eso...

 **Tom:** No das asco... Nunca lo harías... Yo lo siento... Casi te mato y no me lo perdonaré nunca... No pensaba lo que te dije, te lo digo en serio...

 **Bill:** Lamento todo lo que te dije...-suspiré, conteniendo las lágrimas.- No lo pienso de verdad. No eres un maricón, y lo que dije de tu padre...-noté como se tensaba.- me arrepentí al momento de decirlo. Estuvo fatal...

 **Tom:** Y yo... Princ... Bill ¿puedo besarte? -pregunté con cautela.

 **Bill:** Solo si no dejas de hacerlo nunca.- susurré.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué le acaricié la cara y le besé.

 **Bill:** Las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Me abracé con fuerza a él y enseguida me correspondió.- Te he echado tanto de menos...snif...- no podía parar de llorar. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

 **Tom:** No sé cuánto rato estuvimos besándonos con ansia. Bill rompió a llorar todavía más y yo lo apreté contra mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- dije contra su pecho. Me picaban los ojos de tanto llorar, y empecé a rascarlos mientras seguía llorando.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo siento. Olvídalo ya... -no nos movimos en mucho rato ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cuándo llegó Franziska. Solo seguimos abrazados hasta que ella nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación.

 **Bill:**  Bill... ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir o...?- miré a Tom con una ceja alzada.-¿Me quedo aquí hoy o...?

 **Tom:** Yo quiero que te vengas. Pero tú decides...

 **Bill:** Voy a recoger mis cosas.- Franciska me abrazó cuando me levanté y me susurró al oído un muy reconfortante "vuelve cuando quieras." Hice la maleta casi más deprisa que cuando me fui de casa de Tom y volví al salón, donde mi novio me esperaba.


	23. Regreso

**Tom:** Cuando nos quedamos solos me fijé en su cuello. Todavía tenía moratones por todo el cuello. Le pasé la mano suavemente- Perdóname -dije sintiéndome culpable.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes. Yo solito me lo busqué.

 **Tom:** No tengo justificación... -me vino a la cabeza algo que no me gustó- Bill... No debería haber vuelto... Soy un maltratador... Vete, antes de que te haga más daño... -me separé de él.

 **Bill:** ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO ERES IDIOTA?-no pude evitar gritar. Le agarré la mano y la puse en mi pecho.-¿Oyes esto? Funciona porque estás a mi lado, y me estás tocando. Si tú te vas, se jode todo. No eres un puto maltratador, y lo sé de fijo. Te recuerdo que viví con uno casi toda mi vida. Y tú eres un santo a su lado. ¡Así que deja de decir estupideces, abrázame y llévame a casa!- Tom me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por mis gritos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros... Joder. ¿No veía que casi le violo y que casi le mato?- Bill, ¿te has mirado en un espejo? ¿Has visto tu cuello? Por más maquillaje que te hayas puesto el ojo se te ve hinchado. Casi te violo el otro día. No pensaba hacerlo pero quería asustarte... No tengo fuerzas para irme ni para echarte. Haz algo bueno por ti, por favor. Te pagaré una casa y los estudios no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, pero tienes que irte...

 **Bill:** ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de luchar todo este tiempo por ti y mí, crees que me voy a ir? Te he perdonado, Tom, ¿lo entiendes? ESTÁS PER DO NA DO.-grité.- Te quiero, y quiero vivir contigo. Y si no quieres que viva contigo, siendo felices, pues entonces yo no quiero vivir.

 **Tom:** No es eso. Yo quiero que estés conmigo. Pero no soy bueno. Y nunca me ha importado no serlo. Pero no quiero hacerte daño y a pesar de eso te lo hago siempre...

 **Bill:** Y yo también te he hecho daño a pesar de que prometí no hacerlo. Amar es difícil, y duele.

 **Tom:** Pasé mis dedos por su cuello- Prométeme que si vuelvo a pegarte te defenderás...

 **Bill:** Te lo prometo si tú prometes enseñarme a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Te lo prometo -sonrió y le atraje a mi por la cintura- pero para hacerlo más interesante... -me miró divertido- Quien gane folla -dije seguro de mi mismo- y con las condiciones que él elija... Con todas ellas -jugué con mi piercing.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien.- le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Bueno, en ese caso cuando quieras empezamos... -pensé en algo para picarle- Oye, ¿tú sabes dónde venden pintalabios rojo? -me miró mal. Si las miradas matasen... Creo que conseguí mi objetivo.

 **Bill:** No, pero deberíamos buscarlo. Seguro que estás muy guapo con los labios pintados.- le miré con chulería.

 **Tom:** Eso será cuando me ganes alguna pelea, princesa. El día que me ganes podrás desquitarte, pero hasta entonces, yo haré lo que quiera... Es más el objetivo es que aprendas a defenderte así que te putearé para que aprendas cuanto antes... -me miró mal- ¿Qué? -dije haciendo como que no entendía- Con lo perra que eres seguro que si no lo hiciera perderías a posta... -me miró fatal y yo estaba despollado por dentro. Me encantaba picarlo...

 **Bill:** No me dejaré ganar. Te arrepentirás de haber apostado. Y ahora... ¿me vas a llevar a casa de una vez, o tengo que quedarme mucho más en la calle?

 **Tom:** Ya veremos... -sonreí le cogí de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Mis manos fueron automáticamente a su pecho.-¿Por qué no quieres llevarme a casa?

 **Tom:** Me refería a que ya veremos si me ganas -le besé- Pero llevas razón. No vamos a casa -hizo un puchero- Vamos a cenar a un restaurante.

 **Bill:** ¿A un restaurante? ¿Qué celebramos?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Algo se nos ocurrirá... -sonreí- Aunque vamos a dejar primero las maletas.

 **Bill:** Vale. Y así aprovecho para cambiarme.- me miró con la ceja alzada.- Llevo un chándal, Tom. No pienso cenar en un restaurante con un chándal.

 **Tom:** Pues será porque no quieres porque te sienta muy bien -se sonrojó y yo, para dejar de ser un cursi de mierda, añadí- y te marca el paquete que da gusto...

 **Bill:** Cochino...- le dije entre risas.- Anda, vamos a casa.

 **Tom:** Tienes razón. Mejor que te cambies porque además te hace un culo... Y te follaré en mitad de la calle y luego pasas vergüenza... -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Le cogí de la mano y fuimos a casa. Se notaba algo de tensión, pero era normal. Acabábamos de pasar por una situación muy rara. Quería estar especialmente guapo para Tom hoy, así que tardé un poco más de lo previsto. Cuando me cambié, avisé a Tom.- ¿Nos vamos a cenar?

 **Tom:** Me lo comí con los ojos- Estás increíble -se sonrojó- Rectifico, esos pantalones te marcan el culo y el paquete tan bien como el chándal y son incluso más sexys... No te aseguro no follarte en mitad de la calle...

 **Bill:** Contrólate y espera hasta que volvamos a casa. Luego... te doy un premio, ¿te parece?- le saqué la lengua, juguetón, y me dirigí hacia la calle.- ¿No vienes?

 **Tom:** Le seguí con una erección de la hostia- Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

 **Bill:** Donde me lleves tú.- Se quedó mirando mi cuello con preocupación, así que cogí una bufanda finita que me había comprado hacía meses y me la puse. Pegaba con la ropa y tapaba la marca a la perfección.- ¿Vamos?

 **Tom:** Me sentía fatal al mirarle el cuello.- Bill elige tú porque yo me iría al McDonalds -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Pues... vamos al McDonalds. Y como vuelvas a poner esa cara al mirarme al cuello, te castigo un mes sin sexo.- le cogí de la mano para salir de casa.

 **Tom:** //Sí, pues me parece que no follo en un mes// ¿La princesita quiere una cita romántica en McDonalds? -levanté una ceja- Por favor, qué cutre... -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Vale, listillo, pues llévame a un italiano caro, de estos que cuesta dinero hasta respirar. Venga, vamos, deprisa.- y tiré de él más fuerte, haciendo que volviera a reír. //Dios, amo ese sonido...//

 **Tom:** No, hombre, ahora te llevo al McDonalds.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues genial! Vamos de una vez.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a un italiano en el barrio más caro de la ciudad y tuve que sobornar el de la puerta para que nos dejara pasar. Casi le reviento la cabeza por la mirada de asco que me echó. Bill se sorprendió mucho.

 **Bill:** Tom... tranquilo... hoy estamos de celebración, ¿recuerdas?- y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Perdón. Llevas razón. A ver si el pingüino este se saca el palo del culo y así no le tengo que meter yo mi puño.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- ¿Pedimos pasta para los dos?

 **Tom:** Lo que te apetezca -me sonrió. Yo me sentía fatal. Se le bajó la bufanda y se le veía el moratón. Y no sabía cómo decirle que se la subiera sin quedarme sin sexo un mes...

 **Bill:** Me fijé en su mirada y en cómo intentaba no fijarse, así que me recoloqué la bufanda con disimulo, y noté que se relajaba.- Llama al señor pingüino con un palo en el culo, que vamos a cenar pasta.

 **Tom:** Claro -le sonreí y hice un gesto con la mano.

 **Bill:** Cenamos con calma, volviendo a construir la relación poco a poco. En un par de ocasiones noté que me miraba el cuello nervioso, y yo volvía a colocar la bufanda para que se calmara.- Uff... estoy lleno. ¿Nos vamos a casa?- y le sonreí con picardía.

 **Tom:** Pedí la cuenta y me escandalicé. ¡Trescientos euros!

 **Bill:** La próxima vez cenamos en el McDonalds. ¿Ok?- y me eché a reír.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mejor -pagué, insulté al pingüino mientras salíamos y me fui al barrio a más velocidad de la permitida porque Bill me estaba poniendo caras.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y antes de bajarnos del coche me senté encima de Tom. Junté nuestros labios en un beso ansioso y restregué mi culo contra su creciente erección.

 **Tom:** Abrí la puerta con una mano y le cogí con la otra hasta meternos a casa.

 **Bill:** Tom... cómeme... como el día del sofá...-supliqué.

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle mientras él se deshizo de toda la ropa que llevaba de cintura para arriba. De nuevo le vi el cuello. Me sentí fatal. Empecé a darle besos y lamidas con cuidado pero sin morder y bajé hacia su pecho donde lamí y mordí de arriba a abajo. Fui bajando con calma deteniéndome en cada punto hasta que llegué a la frontera entre su estómago y sus calzoncillos. Le masajeé la polla con la mano un rato para hacerle sufrir un poco. Le quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos y empecé a besar y morder las piernas hasta que sin previo aviso, me metí su polla entera a la boca.

 **Bill:** Ooh, Dios, ¡Tom!- gemí cuando empezó a comerme la polla, disfrutando de la sensación. Moví las caderas marcando el ritmo y él obedeció, jugando con la punta con la lengua. Sentí el orgasmo aproximarse y me separé de Tom, que me miró extrañado.- Quiero correrme contigo...- Me lancé a sus brazos y le desnudé. Vi las marcas de los arañazos que le hice, sintiéndome mal, y empecé a besarle el cuello y acariciarle el pecho.

 **Tom:** Le vi la mirada que puso a mis brazos. No le entendía. Casi le mato y se apena porque me arañó... Ignoré mis remordimientos y seguí besándole. Le metí los dedos y no dejaba de gemir. Le penetré y... Dios, lo recordaba menos estrecho... Empecé a penetrar y a masturbarle hasta que nos corrimos casi a la vez.

 **Bill:** Una vez que salió de mí, volví a besarle, jadeando en sus labios.-Vamos a la ducha... Quiero que me lo hagas en todas las habitaciones de la casa.

 **Tom:** ¿Extrañas la pastilla de jabón? -me reí mientras enrollaba sus piernas en mi y lo llevaba a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Un poco... pero a ti más.-dije fingiendo inocencia.

 **Tom:** Cómo me pone cuando te haces el inocente... -el agua ya salía caliente y nos metí a la ducha.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? No lo sabía...- me mordí un dedo, notando un bulto sospechoso rozando mi culo.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello por detrás y le susurré al oído- Contra la pared, te voy a registrar de arriba a abajo -se estremeció. Le mordí los hombros mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo "registrándole".- Bueno... Solo queda un sitio por mirar -le susurré y le metí la pastilla de jabón por su entrada. Más que gemir gritó de placer y empecé a mover la pastilla dentro de él- Si no quieres que te detenga tendrás que hacerme algún favor a cambio.

 **Bill:** Oh, joder, ¡Tom! Aaah, haré lo que me pidas...- quería que me lo hiciera ya, era casi como si lo necesitara... ¡qué coño! ¡lo necesitaba!- Tom... házmelo... por favor...

 **Tom:** Le saqué la pastilla y empecé a penetrarle contra la pared- Princesa, tócate para mi - y empezó a masturbarse y yo le veía desde encima de su hombro y me excitaba todavía más. Al final le llené con mi semen y él se corrió.

 **Bill:** Nos aclaramos y salimos de la ducha, directos a la habitación. Nos tumbamos en la cama y le abracé fuerte.- No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de esto...- suspiré.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y se quedó dormido desnudo abrazado a mi.- Yo también, princesa -me dormí en seguida. Por la mañana me levanté y lo primero que hice fue ir a por el pintalabios rojo... Cuando volví Bill seguía en la cama durmiendo profundamente. Me volví a tumbar junto a él y se despertó.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, señor madrugador.-alzó la ceja.- ¿Qué? Se nota mucho si estás a mi lado o no...- una lágrima inoportuna se deslizó por mi mejilla al recordar los días que estuvimos separados, y la aparté rápidamente, intentando que no la viera.

 **Tom:** Ah, es que he ido a por una cosa a la tienda. Vamos, hay que desayunar y tienes que despejarte porque luego te va a tocar pelear conmigo -le besé y se abrazó a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si mejor pasamos la mañana en la cama juntos?- dije mientras le apretaba más contra mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Moría de ganas por que usara el pintalabios, pero la verdad que también quería quedarme con él- Bueno, pues por la tarde entonces. Hazme hueco -y me abracé a él.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué has comprado?- me había levantado curioso y claro, Tom cargaría hoy con eso.

 **Tom:** Nada importante... -me miró con una ceja alzada y saqué el pintalabios para enseñárselo.

 **Bill:** ¡Qué bien! Así no tengo que ir yo a por él.

 **Tom:** Si. Porque no me fío princesa. Yo desde fuera sé lo que te queda mejor y este tono... -hice como que lo analizaba acercándoselo a los labios.- Además también pega mucho con el tono de mi polla ¿no crees? -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Y con el de tus labios para marcar la mía. Quedará precioso, seguro.- y le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya veremos...-le besé.

 **Bill:** Eso digo yo.- le abracé fuerte.


	24. Pelea

**Tom:** Nos quedamos así hasta que no quedaba más remedio levantarnos porque teníamos hambre.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?- le pregunté mientras abría la nevera, buscando fruta.

 **Tom:** A ti -se rió- Bueno, pues si no me dejas a ti, huevos fritos y bacon.

 **Bill:** Perfecto.- Mientras le freía el bacon, troceé un poco de toda la fruta de la nevera para mí. Cuando acabé lo mío, le freí los huevos y serví el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me lo comí casi sin masticar y esperé a que Bill acabara- Bueno qué, ¿empezamos?

 **Bill:** ¿A pelearnos?

 **Tom:** ¿Tú sabes cómo la tengo de dura ahora mismo por tu culpa? Tengo ganas de ganarte ya -me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas.-¿Y por qué no resolvemos ese asuntillo primero y luego ya me enseñas a defenderme?- froté nuestras narices.

 **Tom:** No contaba con eso... me besó y empezó a acariciarme la polla... mientras me mordía el cuello empezó a masturbarme. Cuando reaccioné le empecé a masturbar también.

 **Bill:** Llevé su mano a mi trasero.- Hazlo, Tom...-suspiré y él se dedicó a dilatarme mientras yo le masturbaba.- Entra... entra ya, Tom..- y me penetró como el bestia que era.- Aaah...

 **Tom:** Empecé a ayudarle a subir y bajar agarrándole de la cadera. El se aferró a mi dejándome las marcas de sus uñas en los hombros. Se masturbó hasta que nos corrimos. Él en mi estómago y yo dentro de él.

 **Bill:** Me gustan estos desayunos.- se rió y yo le besé.- ¿me visto y empezamos?

 **Tom:** Vale -le di un beso. Nos vestimos y apartamos los muebles del salón- A ver, princesa... Al pricipio solo voy a esquivar los golpes y a inmovilizarte sin hacer daño. Hasta que vea que voy perdiendo, que entonces pelearé yo también. La apuesta que hemos hecho nos sirve como motivación a ambos. Yo no quiero perder por lo evidente así que no seré benévolo, porque a la hora de la verdad ni yo ni nadie lo seremos. Y cuando tú pierdas voy a ser un hijo de puta de los gordos para que no quieras perder bajo ningún concepto. Conforme peleemos te diré lo que haces bien y lo que haces mal. ¿Todo claro? -asintió- Pues vamos a empezar. Ya tengo ganas de poner en práctica todo lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza -le miré con lascivia y de repente me dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte en la cara y me miró con chulería.

 **Bill:** Voy a saco, Tom. Yo también quiero ganar.-Entonces me agarró del brazo y me dejó inmovilizado contra el suelo. Visto y no visto. Recordé una situación parecida hacía meses. Restregué mi culo contra su paquete mientras jadeaba, y entonces aflojó la presión. Le aparté de un empujón y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Muy bien, princesa -dije mirándole de arriba a abajo- A ver por cuánto tiempo. Venga, sigue atacando a ver si lo haces tan bien ahora -se me lanzó y empezó a pegarme puñetazos con bastante fuerza por todos los lados. No quería pegarle, pero no me quedaba más remedio así que le pegué un puñetazo en el estómago. Le corté el aire y en ese momento de distracción, le tiré al suelo y me senté encima de su estómago para que no me la jugara otra vez y le agarré las manos.

 **Bill:** Tom... me... ahogo...- con su puñetazo, y ahora su culo en mi estómago, no podía respirar bien. Pero debió pensarse que estaba de coña, porque no se quitaba. Le di un rodillazo como pude.

 **Tom:** Le vi ponerse muy pálido y me aparté de golpe. Alerta por si era una trampa, pero lo hice. Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos.- ¿Estás bien? -asintió tras un rato. Se intentó levantar pero se lo impedí empujando sus hombros al suelo- Princesa -vi el terror en sus ojos- Has perdido -sonreí jugando con mi piercing- ¿Sabes? No lo has hecho nada mal. Con lo delgado que eres tienes bastante fuerza. Seguro que me salen moratones bastante grandes... Voy a tener muchas explicaciones que dar -comenté- Pero he ganado. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa... -sonreí cruelmente y él se estremeció. Parecía que quería decir algo...

 **Bill:** No es justo... Me estaba ahogando...- iba a llorar. Tom era muy cabrón, y podía liarla y hacerme sentir muy mal.

 **Tom:** Vale... Para que luego digas que no soy bueno... Te voy a dar dos opciones. Otra oportunidad pero siendo yo mucho más cabrón después o serlo ahora y seré un poco -recalqué lo de un poco- más bueno.

 **Bill:** Pre...prefiero que seas un poco más bueno ahora...- tenía miedo, e iba a llorar. Sentía que las lágrimas no tardarían mucho en caer.

 **Tom:** Has sido inteligente... Vete quitándote la ropa y maquillándote de negro los ojos mientras voy a por el pintalabios rojo putón que te he comprado -sonreí mientras le di la espalda... Me sentía incluso mal por todo lo que tenía planeado. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Además de que era por su bien...

 **Bill:** Como mi maleta seguía en el salón, saqué el maquillaje y me preparé ahí mismo. Me maquillé con esmero, dándome un motivo para no llorar. Justo cuando me desnudé del todo apareció Tom por el salón.

 **Tom:** Le miré con vicio y le tendí el pintalabios- Pareces una putita bien amaestrada -le dije rememorando lo que me dijo aquella noche- Te voy a dejar varias cosas claras para que no haya confusiones luego -dije para intimidarle- La primera que esto se acaba cuando yo lo diga, hasta entonces seguirás todas y cada una de mis órdenes y si no las sigues te castigaré de una forma que no te va a gustar. Y la segunda, no harás nada sin ni permiso hasta que esto acabe... Ah, y cada orden que te de me responderás con "Si, amo" -le vi aguántandose las lágrimas- ¿Te ha quedado claro? -pregunté tirándole del pelo para que alzara la cabeza y me mirara. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero él intentaba no llorar- Y ahora que ya estás preparado, me vas a comer la polla y a tragarte todo... -dije esperando su respuesta.

 **Bill:** Sí... amo...- me agaché y le bajé los pantalones, sacando su despierta polla. Le miré desde ahí y me la metí en la boca, escuchándole gemir.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca- ¿Te ha saciado? -me reí cruelmente- Porque depende de cómo te portes, tal vez no comas otra cosa -sin avisarle le cogí hasta dejarle boca abajo en el suelo, cogí una cuerda que había dejado escondida y le até los brazos a la espalda. Él soltó un quejido y vi cómo se le caía una lágrima que no pudo limpiarse- Levanta -ordené. Se levantó sin decirme lo de "Sí, amo" y le apreté el brazo fuerte- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? -le pregunté fingiendo un enfado muy creíble.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo...- susurré muy asustado.- Lo... siento, amo.- me cayó otra lágrima, esta vez de humillación y miré hacia otro lado, para que no me viese.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta -le cogí del brazo y le llevé hasta el cuarto y le tiré a la cama- Ponte con el culo en pompa porque te voy a follar. Y me da igual que te excites o no. Gime bien alto aunque lo tengas que fingir. Que se te oiga...

 **Bill:** Resignado obedecí. Al menos, me preparó bien antes de empezar a embestir. Una de sus estocadas tocó algo extraño en mí que me hizo ponerme durísimo. Empecé a gemir del gusto y a suplicar.- Amo... tócame...por, aaah por favor.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan zorra de excitarte? Lamento informarte que esto es para mi placer. Según cómo te portes tal vez luego te permita tocarte... -dije siguiendo dando estocadas hasta que me corrí y salí de él sin miramientos. Él estaba desesperado- Y no te pienso desatar. Recuerda que todo esto solo acaba cuando yo lo diga... -dije dejándole en la habitación solo por unos minutos mientras freía carne para que comiéramos.

 **Bill:** Me sentí tan humillado... No me sentía sucio, como cuando... cuando pasó lo del viejo, pero la sensación se acercaba mucho. Me eché a llorar mientras Tom hacía no sé qué en la cocina. Mi excitación había desaparecido, ahora solo sentía vergüenza y humillación. Tom volvió y me encontró así, pero yo no me di cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me sentí muy mal al verle así, pero no podía parar ahora. Tenía que hacer que aprendiera a defenderse. Yo era peligroso para él y él tenía que aprender. Si tratándole así conseguía que a la siguiente ganara, bien me valía la humillación que iba a sufrir yo después... Fingí que no me sentía mal. Él me vio y vio mi cara. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que me sentía muy mal. Pero en seguida me recompuse y seguí con lo de antes- Ven a comer. Y como te vuelvas a olvidar de lo que tienes que decir cuando te doy una orden, te arrepentirás -dije cruel. Él en seguida apartó la cara y se levantó. Ésta vez no se olvidó de decirlo. Estaba aterrorizado. Se sentó en el sofá y empecé a darle de comer mientras para ser más cruel me reía cuando él abría la boca y yo hacía el amago de dárselo para cuando estaba a punto de morder sacarlo corriendo. Le dejé descansar un rato. Luego seguiría con la apuesta. Casi me quedo dormido, pero me pidió algo.

 **Bill:** Amo... necesito ir al baño.- parecía molesto por haberle despertado.

 **Tom:** Me desperté algo sobresaltado- Te doy permiso para que vayas -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pero, amo... necesito que me sueltes o me ayudes tú...- me puse rojo al pensar en eso, recordando la vez que tuve que ayudarle yo. Fue tan excitante...

 **Tom:** Me levanté y esperé a que el lo hiciera. Le dí un azote cuando pasó y sonreí. Llegamos al baño y le sujeté la polla para que meara. Meó pero no quité la mano. Empecé a acariciar con mi mano su entrepierna y en seguida se empalmó. Le masturbé. El gemía como loco pero cuando estaba a punto de correrse, paré. Se notaba lo humillado que se sentía- Creo que merezco un agradecimiento... //Lo único que merezco es un tortazo//

 **Bill:** Si... si me haces correrme... haré lo que me pidas sin rechistar, amo.

 **Tom:** Fingí estar muy enfadado y le acorralé contra la mampara de la ducha- ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue? -negó asustado cuando - Ponte de rodillas y espérame sin moverte -me hizo caso bastante asustado y a punto de llorar. Cogí el pintalabios. Iba a acabar ya con toda esta mierda. Pero me ponía demasiado ese pintalabios- Se te ha ido todo el maquillaje. Estás hecho un esperpento. Vete dilatando tu solo porque cuando acabe de maquillarte te voy a follar y me dará igual que no estés dilatado. Se le saltó una lágrima y me hizo caso. Pasé por alto que no me dijera nada. Le sequé la lágrima y le pinté los labios bastante mal pintado //Qué difícil es esta mierda// -le giré la cara hacia el espejo- Mira que bien te queda -me esperé un poco a que llevara el tercer dedo dentro y le penetré. En seguida se volvió a empalmar- Si me suplicas un poco te dejo correrte

 **Bill:** Aah... Amo... por favor...-no podía más.- lo necesito, amo... -acercó su boca a la mía.- hazme correrme, amo... ¡Oh!

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle con rapidez. Los dos nos corrimos. Decidí dar una última orden. Pero esta por gusto propio. Subí mi mano manchada de semen hasta ponerla delante de su cara.- Mira cómo me has puesto, límpiame -y empezó a lamer. Se le notó en la cara el cambio de expresión de la felicidad del orgasmo a darse cuenta de su situación y volver a ponerse triste. Me limpié la mano con lo primero que pillé y le desaté masajeando sus amoratadas muñecas. Me puse frente a él y le quité el maquillaje con una toallita. Él se echó a llorar y le abracé- Ya ha acabado... -se aferró a mi y lloró más- Me siento muy mal por lo que he hecho pero no voy a pedir disculpas y si te vuelvo a ganar tengo planes peores. No te enfades conmigo. Si quieres desquitarte, tendrás que ganarme tú. Porque yo no te voy a pedir disculpas... -dije francamente. Me sentía muy mal y quise aclarárselo...

 **Bill:** No necesito explicaciones... ya sabía a lo que me exponía...- me abrazó un rato más y luego nos fuimos al sofá.

 **Tom:** La verdad que estaba bastante incómodo. No sabía qué hacer, así que esperé a que él decidiera... Puse una peli hasta la hora de la cena. Quedaba poco rato.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿puedes relajarte? Te recuerdo que yo elegí apostar, cuando podría no haberlo hecho. Tú solo has cumplido con tu parte, para que yo me esfuerce más la próxima vez y consiga ganarte algún día. Así que quita esa cara y ven a abrazarme mientras hago la cena.- Me levanté y fui a la cocina, sabiendo que venía detrás.

 **Tom:** Intenté olvidarme y ponerme cariñoso- Peleas mejor de lo que cabía esperar. Eres bastante fuerte.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Es que contigo siempre me contengo.- le acaricié las rastas y pegué su cabeza a mi cuello.- ¿prefieres sopa o hamburguesa?

 **Tom:** Evidentemente hamburguesa... -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y abrazándole por detrás- Ya puedes contenerte, ya... -Respondí a lo primero.- Porque obviando el moratón que llevo en la cara no me has visto las marcas que me has dejado porque no me he quitado la camiseta... -dije de broma riéndome, pero él se preocupó mucho.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?- aparté la cena del fuego y le saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Bill, que no es nada, solo bromeaba -puso cara de horror al verme- Peor está tu cuello y seguro que tu estómago -me puse otra vez la camiseta pero puso el grito en el cielo //Tom, genio, si sabes lo exagerado que es ¿porqué dices estas cosas? Menos mal que intentaba halagarle, porque si le llego a insultar...//

 **Bill:** ¿Eres idiota?¡Me has acojonado! Creía que te había hecho daño... No vuelvas a bromear con algo así, ¿vale?- me giré para acabar la cena.

 **Tom:** Pero si solo te he dicho que me has pegado fuerte y me ha salido moratón, que encima es verdad -no lo entendía.

 **Bill:** Pero creía que te había hecho algo peor. Un moratón se pasa en unos días, o si no mira mi ojo. Ya está curado.

 **Tom:** Eres un exagerado... Te estaba halagando y riéndome y tú has presupuesto que me voy a morir o algo... -le besé el cuello- Pero luego cuando yo la cago de verdad le quitas importancia -dije pasando mi dedo por su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me has dicho que tenías muchas marcas, y yo me he preocupado, pensando que te dolería. Cuando me hiciste lo del cuello... había una herida peor, una que dolía más... de hecho, no vi las marcas que tanto te obsesionan hasta dos días antes de volverte a ver.- se me cayó una lágrima, y por suerte no lo vio.

 **Tom:**  ¿Cómo no me va a obsesionar...? Casi te mato... -dije hundido.

 **Bill:** Luego te doy un masaje en la espalda como premio por esos moratones. Y ya vale, Tom.- le obligué a mirarme.- yo ya te he perdonado. Estoy viviendo aquí, contigo, queriéndote como antes. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

 **Tom:** No hace falta que me premies... ¿Y no lo puedes entender? Casi mato a la persona más importante de mi vida porque no puedo contener mi violencia... Tú también estarías igual.

 **Bill:** Le besé. Pero estoy aquí contigo. Quédate con eso y olvida todo lo demás.

 **Tom:** Lo intentaré... -dije al fin.

 **Bill:** Eso no me vale. Tienes que hacerlo. Por mí.

 **Tom:** Vale. Por ti. Pero júrame que vas a aprender a defenderte y que si me paso, me ganarás... -le dije serio- Además, ¿no quieres vengarte de lo de hoy? Yo querría...

 **Bill:** Te lo juro. Y claro que quiero vengarme. Te arrepentirás de no haberme dejado correrme. -le besé.


	25. Una muerte deseada

**Tom:** Primero tendrás que ganarme... Y yo que tú lo haría rápido porque mi mente es muy perversa y lo de hoy no ha sido nada comparado con lo que se te va a venir encima.

 **Bill:** Bueno, la venganza se sirve en frío... cuando te gane, desearás no haber perdido.- le lamí los labios y me separé de él para ir al salón.- ¿No vienes al salón?

 **Tom:** ¿Y si te ceno a ti? -dije sexy abrazándome a mi espalda- Bueno no. Que mientras sigas perdiendo el único que va a cenar aquí eres tú -quería picarle.

 **Bill:** Primero: si me cenas no me quejaré. Y segundo: no me importa cenar eso que me ofreces. No es la primera ni la última vez que lo hago.- Puse la mano en su paquete y apreté ligeramente, oyendo uno de sus roncos gemidos por respuesta.

 **Tom:** Pues ven a cenarme... -me lancé sobre él pero se apartó de repente.

 **Bill:** Déjame comerme la hamburguesa primero, anda.- y me senté en el sofá a cenar.

 **Tom:** Me fui a comerme la mía. Y mientras empecé a picarle- Bill... -me miró- Estrecho -me empecé a reír y me pegó una colleja.

 **Bill:** Lo que pasa es que tú eres un salido.- y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Pero eso es tu culpa. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Si lo hicieras, me entenderías.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado. No sabía qué responderle.

 **Tom:** Se giró y aproveché para tocarle el culo.

 **Bill:** ¡Eh! Todavía no hay nada para ti.- le saqué la lengua y fui a dejar los platos a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Eres cruel, princesa.

 **Bill:** No soy cruel... Anda, vamos a la habitación.- me pegué a él y empecé a besarle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Fuimos a la habitación. Le tumbé en la cama y me puse encima suyo.

 **Bill:** Le quité la camiseta. Tenía todo el pecho morado, y me sentí fatal al verlo. Bajé la cabeza y se me cayó una lágrima.

 **Tom:** Le hice mirarme a los ojos- Ni se te ocurra llorar, princesa, por mi o te juro que te irá peor en la próxima pelea que pierdas -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pero es que... lo tienes todo morado y marcado...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres marcarme otra vez la polla de rojo? -negó- Pues calla y bésame.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí y luego levanté los brazos para que me sacara la camiseta. Cuando lo hizo, repartí besos por todo su pecho y su abdomen.

 **Tom:** Me va a explotar la polla como no hagas nada al respecto -dije muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Puse su mano en mi entrada.- Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.- y empecé a masturbarle mientras sus dedos hacían lo que querían con mi entrada.- Ya... ya no puedo más... entra... aaaah.- Y entró.

 **Tom:** Ah, Bill eres tan estrecho -dije intentando llegar hasta el fondo.

 **Bill:** Ahh... tú eres... ogh... demasiado ancho...- embistió con fuerza, haciéndome gritar.

 **Tom:** Ahh... me encanta que grites.

 **Bill:** Aaah...más fuerte, Tom... un poco más...- me hizo caso, con la casualidad de que llegó hasta el fondo, hasta ese punto que me hacía explotar.- ¡JODER, TOM!- Y nos pringué con mi semen, en una corrida brutal, como hacía mucho que no tenía.

 **Tom:** Tras varias estocadas le llené de semen por dentro.

 **Bill:** Me encanta... cuando llegas... ahí.-suspiré.

 **Tom:** Pues habrá... que hacerlo más veces... -le dije saliendo de él.

 **Bill:** Ah...vale... -me acurruqué en el borde de la cama. -¿Nos dormimos ya?

 **Tom:** Espera... habrá que limpiarnos antes ¿no? -me reí.

 **Bill:** Es que tengo mucho sueño... ¿Me limpias tú? -pregunté con voz de niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Vale... -sonreí. Fui a por papel y ya se había quedado dormido. Nos limpié y al rato me quedé yo también dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté gritando después de una horrible pesadilla. Tom se despertó también, preocupado, y me lancé a sus brazos llorando.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Habíamos vuelto a pelear... y yo me iba a casa de Frannie... pero me cogía el gordo mafioso ese y volvía a... a...-sollocé con fuerza, incapaz de continuar la frase.- Estoy harto de soñar con eso ya...- mierda. Mierda al cubo, al infinito y más allá... me tapé la boca con las manos rezando porque no me hubiera oído.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? -le dije molesto pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Pensaba... que se pasaría solo... por eso me levanto pronto todos los días... no logro dormir hasta tarde nunca...- volví a llorar con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Para empezar mientras estés conmigo no pienso permitir que se vuelva a acercar a ti. Y además pronto sabrás defenderte... Conozco muy bien a ese cabrón y es un hijo de puta. No te va a hacer nada si tú no se lo ofreces, pero se aprovechará de cualquier situación. Y tú ya no tienes que preocuparte porque una vez que tiene algo pierde el interés por completo. Estás a salvo, princesa...

 **Bill:** ¿Pero y si ésta es la excepción que cumple la norma? No puedes saberlo... y me da tanto miedo...-seguí llorando, sintiéndome inútil e indefenso.

 **Tom:** No lo va a ser... -me miró con gesto de "¿Cómo lo sabes?" De repente me llegó un mensaje. Al leerlo me alegré- Créeme, lo sé a ciencia cierta. Ven -me miró sin entender nada y encendí la tele. En efecto. La policía le había abatido a tiros.

 **Bill:** ¡Sí! -Grité, lleno de alegría. Me lancé a los brazos de Tom y le besé. -Por fin podré dormir.

 **Tom:** No... Ahora que ya no estás rayado, te toca bronca conmigo por no contármelo...

 **Bill:** ¡No! Bronca no, por favor... -hice un puchero. -No quiero discutir contigo...

 **Tom:** Sonreí malicioso- Pero del castigo no te libras -y unos segundos después estaba en el suelo encima suya haciéndole cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡No, Tom, para! -empecé a reírme como un loco.

 **Tom:** Discúlpate -grité.

 **Bill:** Lo... lo siento...-seguí riéndome por las cosquillas.

 **Tom:** Paré- De rodillas o no me vale -dije divertido.

 **Bill:** Esperé a poder recuperar el aire y alcé la mirada.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** ¿Lo dices en serio o para que no te haga cosquillas? -dije más serio.

 **Bill:** Te lo digo en serio. Lo siento. Es solo que...-suspiré.

 **Tom:** No, no, sigue justificándote no te calles -le insté.

 **Bill:** Volví a suspirar.- Es que al día siguiente de soñarlo por primera vez discutimos y me fui de casa. Y pensé que soñaba esas cosas porque me arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado, pero... anoche volví a soñar con ello... y ahora otra vez y... ya no sé qué pensar.-me tapé la cara con las manos, a punto de llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Lo que tienes que pensar es que está muerto, ser feliz conmigo, aprender a defenderte y dejarme morir antes de volver a hacer eso -le dije apartándole las manos de la cara y mordiéndole el labio.

 **Bill:** No es tan fácil... no sé cómo explicarlo...

 **Tom:** Inténtalo.

 **Bill:** Tengo miedo. Es un miedo raro. No de ti, no malpienses. Sé que a pesar de tus burlas y del pintalabios, no quieres hacerme daño. Tengo miedo... de la calle. De salir y que aparezca otro puto gordo asqueroso que me... me haga eso. Tengo pánico de estar solo en algún momento y que otro loco se me eche encima. Y es un miedo raro, porque no hay forma de que se me pase. Por dios, ¡si hasta tengo pesadillas!... No sé si me he explicado o no...

 **Tom:** Pero si te estoy enseñando a defenderte... El día que me ganes habrás ganado al tío más fuerte del barrio. Y no va a coña. Nadie me gana en una pelea... Y he ganado peleas de varias personas. Cuando me ganes avisaremos a Geo y a Gus para ver si nos ganas a los tres. Y lo conseguirás más pronto que tarde... Seguro y ese día me arrepentiré de ser cruel pero hasta entonces me aprovecharé de mi situación -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Por eso te digo que es un miedo raro... ni yo entiendo por qué lo tengo... -puse otra vez las manos en mi cara, intentando calmarme, pero Tom las quitó.

 **Tom:** Eh, te subestimas... Por eso tienes miedo...

 **Bill:** Aún no sé qué es eso tan bueno que he hecho para tenerte a mi lado...- le abracé, intentando calmarme.

 **Tom:** Hacer que mi vida tenga sentido...

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos como platos.- Lo que has hecho tú con la mía. -No sabía qué más decirle, así que junté nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Le seguí con el beso y cuando se apartó pregunté- ¿Sabes que la próxima pelea que pierdas te va a repercutir hacerme ser un cursi de mierda, verdad?

 **Bill:** Ya lo suponía... Por eso haré todo lo posible por ganar.

 **Tom:** Ya lo veremos... Cuando quieras repetimos pelea.

 **Bill:** Después de comer.

 **Tom:** Vaya... ¿Tan rápido quieres? Pues en ese caso me voy a comprar una cosa para ti -sonreí cruelmente.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué vas a comprar? -Fingí que esa sonrisa no me intimidaba.

 **Tom:** Ya lo verás... -dije sin quitar la sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Vale... voy a la ducha...

 **Tom:** Bueno... En seguida vuelvo -le besé. Me fui a un sex shop y me estaba regocijando internamente... me iba a reír y a excitar demasiado. Llegué a casa y escondí todas las bolsas con llave ante la atenta mirada de Bill. Intentaba fingir que no le acojonaba pero no resultaba- ¿Asustado?

 **Bill:** Más bien intrigado. Tienes mucha práctica en el tema de la humillación y no sé qué esperarme de ti. -le guiñé un ojo y avancé hacia él, pero se me cayó la toalla. La recogí lo más rápido posible, mientras él se reía.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar. Me caí al suelo de la risa y Bill se fue indignado- Qué mal has quedado.

 **Bill:** Me medio vestí y fui al salón sin camiseta. -¿Y si no te dejo ver nunca más lo que hay debajo de mis pantalones, te seguirás riendo?

 **Tom:** Bueno, si pierdes la pelea... -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si no peleo? -Sí que lo iba a hacer, pero tenía curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Entonces me dejo de reír -le sonreí.


	26. Continuando con la apuesta

**Bill:** Ah, me parece bien.- le sonreí yo también.

 **Tom:** Pero hasta entonces... -y volví a despollarme. Había sido demasiado bueno.

 **Bill:** Vete a la mierda, bobo. -Y me senté en el sofá, con pose indignada.

 **Tom:** Qué fácil es picarte -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Tienes mucha pasión por hacerlo, ¿no? -me pegué a su pecho.

 **Tom:** Picado me haces demasiada gracia.

 **Bill:** No me gusta picarme. Luego me siento idiota.

 **Tom:** Pero eres mi idiota.

 **Bill:** Eso sí me gusta.-se rió.

 **Tom:** Tengo hambre. Quiero bollos -me fui a la cocina.

 **Bill:** ¿Me traes uno, porfa?

 **Tom:** Me hice con un arsenal y los traje al salón. Bill me miró con la ceja levantada cuando le di uno y me dispuse a comerme los otros diecinueve- ¿Qué? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a comerte todos esos bollos? Te va a dar algo, son demasiados.

 **Tom:** Pues si me da algo tal vez así puedas ganar la pelea...

 **Bill:** Pero no sería justo. Quiero que si nos peleamos, estés bien.

 **Tom:** Ah bueno, si quieres perder otra vez... ¿Te gustó lo de ayer? -jugué con mi piercing del labio.

 **Bill:** Sabes que no. Te recuerdo que acabé llorando...-miré hacia otro lado, sintiendo la frustración de ayer, la misma que sentí cuando Tom me inmovilizó los brazos y me utilizó como a un juguete...

 **Tom:** Bueno pues si no te gusta lo que digo. Si te ofendes y te sientes humillado haz algo para evitarlo -me tiré encima suyo.

 **Bill:** Me pilló de sorpresa. Por instinto más que nada, lancé un par de puñetazos y arañazos que, misteriosamente, lograron dar en el blanco.

 **Tom:** Me caí y me clavé la esquina de la mesa en la espalda pero me levanté corriendo moviendo la mesa de una patada- ¿No vienes princesa? ¿Quieres ser mi juguete? Porque mucho lo niegas pero bien poco que haces para evitarlo -dije para provocarle.

 **Bill:** Idiota.- le dije totalmente enfadado. Me lancé contra él y le tiré al suelo. Me puse encima de él, dispuesto a hacerle pagar por la humillación de la tarde anterior...

 **Tom:** Empezó a pegarme puñetazos en la cara y casi no lo podía evitar. En vez de intentar parar los golpes, le pegué en las costillas y se cayó al suelo. Me levanté y le dije- Necesitarás algo más si quieres evitarlo.

 **Bill:** ¿Algo más?- me levanté y volví al ataque, intentando tirarle otra vez al suelo. Pero esta vez, me tumbó él.

 **Tom:** Le lamí los labios- ¿Sabes? ¿Has visto cómo me has dejado la cara? -me puse la nariz en su sitio. Aunque con la ceja y el labio poco se podía hacer- Luego te vas a cagar -amenacé y se revolvió de debajo mío hasta hacerme caer al suelo.

 **Bill:** ¡Vale ya con las amenazas, coño! Querías que me defendiera y eso hago.- volví a caer bajo él.

 **Tom:** Pues cállame -le grité inmovilizándolo- Si puedes...

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Lo siento... pero no puedo perder.- y le di un cabezazo en la boca. No muy fuerte, solo lo justo para que me soltara. Pero no lo hizo.

 **Tom:** Eso ha dolido, princesa... -le miré con una ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Lo siento...- bajé la mirada, sintiéndome fatal.

 **Tom:** ¿Te rindes ya? -levanté la ceja.

 **Bill:** No.- seguimos peleando un poco más, pero era más hábil y fuerte que yo, y al final me rendí.

 **Tom:** Princesa, vete al baño y maquíllate como ayer y espera que te voy a dar algo para que te vistas... -dije cruelmente. Abrí el sitio donde guardé las compras y le tendí una bolsa con ropa interior de mujer de encaje rojo (un tanga y un sujetador enorme y relleno para el sujetador) antes de salir del baño cerrando la puerta...

 **Bill:** Deprimido, pero aguantando las ganas de llorar, hice lo que él me pidió. Cuando salí me miró de arriba a abajo, escaneándome.

 **Tom:** Te queda bien ser tía -dije para humillar. Eso me dolió hasta a mi. Él empezó a llorar- No llores. Y tampoco se te olviden mis normas de ayer... Te falta un pequeño detalle -le di unos tacones altísimos que dudaba que pudiera andar con ellos.

 **Bill:** Pero... amo... no sé andar con tacones...

 **Tom:** Pues ahora aprenderás porque me vas a hacer un desfile... -dije sentándome en el sofá. Él se quedó muy callado- ¿Qué tienes que decir? -le miré amenazante.

 **Bill:**  Sí, amo...- sorprendentemente, pude mantenerme sobre los tacones.

 **Tom:** Más te vale... Venga, camina... -me hizo caso pero se cayó al suelo- Levántate -ordené. Pues una silla en mitad del salón. Se levantó a duras penas- Ven aquí y hazme un stripteasse como si fueras una mujer. Y pon cara de putón.

 **Bill:** La cara de putón solo me sale si me gusta lo que hago, amo.- y empecé a moverme y a desnudarme, usando como apoyo la silla. Cuando estuve totalmente desnundo, se levantó.

 **Tom:** Espérame en la habitación. Vas a pagar eso de no seguir mi orden -se fue al cuarto pálido y de todas las cosas que había comprado saqué un vibrador. Llegué al cuatro y con sonrisa maliciosa ordené- Masturbate con las piernas abiertas que se te vea bien y luego utiliza esto -se lo tendí.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja, pero luego me encogí de hombros y me puse manos a la obra. Intenté hacerlo, pero estaba muy nervioso. Respiré hondo varias veces y luego volví a tocarme. Cuando conseguí una erección, abrí las piernas, dejando que viera el espectáculo. Al rato olvidé que no estaba solo, y añadí el vibrador a mi pequeño juego de placer.

 **Tom:** Le susurraba burradas humillantes que hicieron que se le bajara la erección. Me acerqué cuando yo no podía más- Cómeme la polla sin sacarte el vibrador y gime bien alto, que se te oiga lo puta que eres -dije fingiendo una mirada de desprecio que le cayó como un rayo. Me corrí en su boca, le saqué el vibrador y empecé a penetrar con mi nueva erección. Intenté darle en el punto del fondo para que al menos disfrutara él un poco, porque lo que es la moral me jugaba el brazo a que se la había destrozado... Al final él se excitó y yo conseguí darle en el punto y nos corrimos los dos.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo vestirme ya, amo?- pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Sí... Dije cayéndome tumbado en la cama.

 **Bill:** Bien... ¿tengo que seguir llamándote amo? -dije limpiándome el maquillaje.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? No... -respondí levantandome- Pero te agradecería mucho si me dijeras dónde está la mierda esa de crema para los golpes para echármela en la cara.

 **Bill:** Espera un momento.- me puse unos boxer.- Ven al baño.- le hice sentarse en el váter y le eché yo mismo la crema, poniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño.- Así mejor...

 **Tom:** Le hice sentarse sobre mí- Bill, de hombre me gustas más. No pienso nada de lo que te he dicho... -dije besándole la mejilla. Él bajó la mirada- Bueno, el vibrador me gusta.

 **Bill:** Eso... no ha estado tan mal...-admití bajando la mirada.

 **Tom:** Le levanté el mentón y le besé- Gracias por curarme la cara. La verdad que no sé como la llevo no me he mirado al espejo, pero duele bastante -me reí y le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** La verdad tienes algunos golpes un poco feos... Lo siento, Tom.- se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** No lo sientas... Te he vestido de tía. Aquí no siente nada nadie...

 **Bill:** No puedo evitar sentirlo... Te he hecho más daño del que pretendía... ¡si hasta te he dado un cabezazo!

 **Tom:** ¿A que saco alguna cosa más de lo que he comprado? -amenacé y él negó- Pues deja de decir chorradas.

 **Bill:** No son chorradas...- me miró mal- Vale, vale, me callo...- entonces, llamaron al timbre. Me acabé de vestir y fui a abrir.- ¿Georg, Gustav?¿Qué hacéis aquí?

 **Tom:** Georg habló- Traemos pizzas y cervezas... ¡Venimos de visita! -dijo emocionado hasta que me miró a la cara- ¿Dónde está el cadáver? -preguntó.

-¿Qué cadáver? -pregunté.

-El que te haya dejado la cara así ha de estar muerto -dijo Gustav y Bill escondió la cara.

-No, ha sido Bill -dije quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** ¿QUÉ? ¿Y ESO?- gritaron a la vez.

-Tom, que se pone en medio cuando voy por la casa con platos y demás...

-Si no fuera porque conozco a Tom, pensaría que es una mentira.-dijo Georg y yo suspiré con alivio.-Por cierto, Bill... ¿qué son esas mierdas que tienes en el cuello?- noté como Tom miraba al suelo, hundido, y no supe cómo contestar a Georg.

 **Tom:** Nada... Esto... Que me peleo con él para que aprenda a defenderse... Y le va bien -me miraron más tranquilos. //Menos mal que ha colado//. Aproveché para preguntarles- ¿Me ayudaréis para que aprenda a defenderse de varios? -Bill que ya estaba sentado al lado mío abrió los ojos desmesuradanente. Le susurré al oído- No te preocupes, princesa, que en esas veces no entra la apuesta... Ya me siento mal humillándote tanto -dije para molestar y que a la próxima tuviera más motivos para golpear.

 **Bill:** ¡Claro! ¡Será genial-dijo Gustav.

-Que te den.-dije a Tom muy bajito, y cogí un trozo de pizza.- Ah, y si vuelves a poner la cara de antes por lo de mi cuello, la tenemos.

 **Tom:** Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal os va? -dije para desviar el tema. //Debería dejar de putearle, porque luego me ganará y me follará... Lo de que me humille sería una putada pero lo de que me folle estaría bi... TOM NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES//.


	27. Tanto va el cántaro a la fuente...

**Bill:** Empezamos a hablar y bromear, y el tiempo pasó volando. Después de quedar la semana siguiente para que me ayudaran a "entrenarme", Tom y yo nos quedamos solos.

 **Tom:** Bill se sentó a mi lado y yo le pasé el brazo por el hombro y le besé- Princesa, la semana que viene empiezas la universidad... Si consigues ganarme en una pelea te llevo de compras para el nuevo curso -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¡Genial!- le abracé.-¿Nos vamos a la cama?

 **Tom:** Vamos, que me has hecho madrugar y estoy reventado -bostecé.

 **Bill:** No era mi intención... lo siento.- Me deprimí al pensar en dormir... y soñar eso otra vez...

 **Tom:** Deja de pedir perdón por todo o te reviento -amenacé.

 **Bill:** Lo...-¡mierda!- lo intentaré...

 **Tom:** Así me gusta, princesa. Que seas obediente... -me miró con la ceja levantada. Nos tumbamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Bill:** Volví a tener ese asqueroso sueño, pero por suerte no me desperté gritando. Como ya eran las 9 de la mañana, me levanté y empecé con el desayuno. Cuando ya estaba acabando, un somnoliento Tom apareció en la cocina. -Buenos días. -Le sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto? ¿A que te traumatizo yo para que sueñes conmigo? -le dije entrando a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Como no puedo evitar soñar lo que sueño, me he puesto a hacer cosas productivas.- Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Mira yo no creo en esas cosas pero me da igual. Vas a ir a un psicólogo de estos -contesté.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? No, ni de coña. No pienso volver a ir a un psicólogo.

 **Tom:** ¿Volver? -alcé una ceja.

 **Bill:** Suspiré- Tenía cuadros de ansiedad aguda... Bueno, a veces los sigo teniendo -dije como quitándole importancia.

 **Tom:**  Ampliamos la apuesta, si gano yo vas al psicólogo además de lo de siempre y si ganas tú no...

 **Bill:**  Me parece bien... porque voy a ganar...

 **Tom:** Eso ya se verá -le acerqué hacia mi y le dije al oído- Esta noche he tenido una idea grandiosa... Aunque creo que a ti no te va a gustar. Pero importante es que a quien le va a gustar es a mi.

 **Bill:** No vas a ganar... hoy es mi día, lo sé. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Mira que te lo pongo fácil... Te ofrezco compras, no ir al psicólogo, vengarte de mi... Aunque yo creo que te sale mas rentable perder porque en el fondo te gusta que te trate así -dije para cabrearle.

 **Bill:** ¿Que a mí...? Ogh, eres idiota. -le aparté de un empujón y me fui al salón.

 **Tom:** Si te picas es porque llevo razón -le seguí provocando.

 **Bill:** Claro, y por eso lloré el otro día, ¿no? Porque supuestamente me gusta lo que me haces. Es evidente, sí. Porque como no me acompleja ya bastante que haya gente que dude de mi sexo, vienes tú y me vistes de mujer. ¡Claro, Tom, el colmo de la felicidad! -después de mi estallido de sarcasmo, me dejé caer en el sofá, malhumorado.

 **Tom:** Te quedaba bien ir así vestido... -le miré con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Eso sube mi ánimo hasta las nubes que no veas...-seguí con el sarcasmo.

 **Tom:** No es culpa mía que no seas capaz de ganarme.

 **Bill:** ¿Y es la mía? Pues perdón por no ser tan bueno en esto como tú. Perdón por temer dañarte, mr. fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pues para temer dañarme tengo todo el pecho morado y la cara que parece un cuadro... Yo solo te digo que voy a ser más cruel que nunca la próxima. Y de seguro que pierdes. Así que mentalízate.

 **Bill:** Como gane yo...

 **Tom:** Como ganes qué -me puse chulo.

 **Bill:** Ah, no, no te lo diré. Será... una sorpresa.

 **Tom:** Si ganas, claro, que no lo vas a hacer. Si fueras a hacerlo habrías tenido la suficiente sangre en las venas para atacarme hace ya rato -me encaré esperando la hostia.

 **Bill:** Tengo sangre, y mucha. Es solo que me gusta tu carita de niño malo enfadado.- Y antes de que respondiera me lancé sobre él tirándole al suelo e inmovilizándole.

 **Tom:** Antes de que dejara caer su peso en mi y no poder levantarme, me escabullí como pude. Nos levantamos y nos miramos. Yo estaba alerta. Esperando a que atacara.

 **Bill:**  Me acerqué a él, en plan mimoso. Cuando bajó la guardia, sorprendido por mi actitud, le mandé al suelo de una nueva patada en las rodillas, y logré inmovilizarle del todo, tirando de su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le mordí. Él gritó y me pude escabullir. Se lanzó hacia mi a golpearme y esta vez no me quedó más remedio que repartir yo también hostias. Eso no impidió que me estampara en la pared de una patada en el estomago que me tirara de morros al suelo se pusiera encima mio y me inmovilizara de tal forma que si me movía me dislocara los hombros.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué, te calmas ya? -me puse chulo. Tenía el labio partido, y me dolía mucho, pero el gusto de tener a Tom a mis pies era simplemente la polla.

 **Tom:** ¡No! -grité intentando revolverme sin éxito.

 **Bill:** Yo que tú me quedaba quieto. Una cosa es hacerte moratones, pero no pienso dislocarte nada... aún.

 **Tom:** Cállate, imbécil -le grité siguiendo intentando soltarme.

 **Bill:** Así no lograrás que te suelte, Tom...- le lamí el cuello, buscando que se enfadara.

 **Tom:** ¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¡QUE ME SUELTES, JODER! ¡QUE LA PELEA NO HA ACABADO!

 **Bill:** ¡QUE NO TE SUELTO, JODER! ¡QUE TE HE GANADO, NO PUEDES MOVERTE SI NO TE DEJO, ESO ES GANAR LA PELEA! -me quedé sin aire tras ese último grito.

 **Tom:** Me callé. Era verdad. Qué puta cagada- Te prometí llevarte de compras... ¿Vamos y así comemos fuera? ¿Dónde quieres ir? -intenté escabullirme.

 **Bill:** No, no, no, señorito. Eso tendrá que esperar. Primero mi premio, y luego ya las compras. -Le solté. -Ve a la habitación y desnúdate. Y si desobedeces... te castigaré.-susurré lo último y me fui a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me fui a la habitación acojonado como nunca en mi vida y me quité la ropa esperando a que él llegara.

 **Bill:** Metí todo lo necesario en una bolsa y entré a la habitación.- Siéntate en la silla.- obedeció y le até las manos a la espalda.- vamos a empezar la diversión y le lamí desde el pecho hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego me senté encima de él.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy acojonado, pero aun así me empalmé. Puto Bill.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado al notar su empalme. //A ver cuanto le dura...// cogí el maquillaje.- cierra los ojos, precioso.- me obedeció.- Ahora ábrelos, y la boca también.-reticente, me hizo caso y acabé de pintarle.- Precioso. Le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Estoy ridículo -dije //Porqué mierda no se me baja la erección. Piensa en la Merkel en tanga. En la Merkel en tanga. Menos mal que se me ha bajado//

 **Bill:** Mentira. Te queda bien. El fallo son las rastas.- solté sus brazos, pero en seguida le esposé otra vez solo que dejando sus manos fuera.- ¿Ves? Soy bueno. Así podrás tocarte cuando te folle. Ahora, abre las piernas. Tengo otra sorpresita.

 **Tom:** //¿Pero porqué te vuelves a empalmar gilipollas?//- ¿Qué sorpresa? -desconfié.

 **Bill:** Saqué le bote de nata.-Digamos que... me gusta compartir mis premios.- le pringué toda la polla y empecé a chupar. Cuando ya no quedó nata, le bajé de la silla y me senté yo. Pringué mi pecho y mi erección.- Vamos, precioso, ese pintalabios quedará genial con mi polla...

 **Tom:** Le hice caso. La puta erección que no se me bajaba y Bill se dio cuenta y se burló de mi por ello.

 **Bill:** Parece que te mola que te domine, ¿eh, precioso?- y me reí.- Sácatela de la boca y masturba.- Un par de sacudidas y me corrí.- Así... muy bien... Ahora ve a la cama, túmbate boca arriba y abre las piernas.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué me estaba gustando toda esta mierda? //Tom eres un puto enfermo// Le hice caso, resignado.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Me encanta que me obedezcas. Aquí viene mi última orden. Ahora te voy a preparar, con los dedos y con lubricante. Como no estás tan acostumbrado como yo, si entro a saco seguramente te duela. Y yo no quiero eso. Así que la última orden es: déjate hacer, disfrútalo y cuando realmente quieras, pídeme que entre. Si no lo haces, no entraré.- dicho eso, volví a besarle y empecé a lamer su pecho.

 **Tom:** Empezó a meter los dedos y mi erección cada vez dolía más. Estaba intentando contener mis gemido de placer para mantener mi orgullo, pero lo conseguía a duras penas.

 **Bill:** Gime, precioso, sé que quieres hacerlo...- moví mis dedos por su interior, buscando hacerle gritar de puro morbo.- Así, muy bien... -dije en su oído cuando empezó a gemir. Joder, estaba durísimo, casi chorreando.-Ahora viene lo mejor, ya verás.- y saqué los dedos de su entrada. Me miró fijamente.

 **Tom:** Le miré hasta que saco el vibrador de la bolsa. Y lejos de acojonarme, me excité todavía más si cabe. Me miró burlón.

 **Bill:** Sabía que al final te gustaría...- acaricié un poco más su entrada, dilatando. Cuando se relajó otra vez, le metí poco a poco el vibrador.

 **Tom:** Ahh -gemí muy alto de placer- Bill, mételo ya.

 **Bill:** Alcé una ceja.-¿El vibrador... o mi cuerpo? Especifica, precioso.

 **Tom:** Adiós, dignidad- Los... dos -dije mientras jugaba con el vibrador en mi entrada.

 **Bill:** ¿Los dos? No eres tan ancho, precioso. No entran a la vez...

 **Tom:** No... no a la vez -dije mientras seguía torturándome con el maldito vibrador.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Qué ansioso, precioso.- y le penetré tras llenarme la polla de lubricante.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir y a gritar hasta que me corrí. Poco después se corrió él y salió de mi.

 **Bill:** Vete a la ducha, precioso... y cuando estés limpio, ven al salón.- le solté las esposas y después de besarle me fui de la habitación.

 **Tom:** Me quedé unos segundos tumbado en la cama. Me sentía totalmente humillado, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Pero, de repente me acordé de mi padre de lo que siempre me decía. Vino a mi mente la escena como si fuera un simple espectador. Estaba yo, todavía era un crío y estaba mi padre pegándome una paliza y dándome descargas eléctricas mientras me decía "Se te ve en la cara, jamás vas a ser un hombre. Eres una vergüenza", "Te gustó ser follado, admítelo, admite que solo eres un maricón". Volví en mi sin poder respirar. Me tenía que ir de ahí a donde fuera. Cogí un papel y un boli de la mesilla y le escribí una nota "Bill, me tengo que ir urgentemente de la ciudad. Te dejo mi tarjeta para que te vayas de compras si quieres y compres lo que necesites. Y las llaves de mi coche". Dejé la nota y las cosas ahí, me quité el maquillaje y me vestí corriendo. Cogí un fajo de billetes que tenía debajo de la cama y me fui de casa sin que se diera cuenta. Me iba a explotar la cabeza me costaba respirar bien y me estaba aguantando las putas ganas de llorar. Me importaba una mierda si me atropellaban o lo que fuera. Cogí un autobús a Hamburgo y me metí en la primera pensión que encontré. Ni siquiera me había llevado el móvil.


	28. Traumas que afloran

**Bill:** Tom tardaba demasiado en volver, así que me levanté para buscarle y me encontré con que estaba solo en casa. Una fuerte opresión se adueñó de mi pecho, pensando en los sueños de últimamente. Vale, no habíamos discutido, pero se había puesto raro al acabar. Me encontré con una nota en la habitación. Le llamé y descubrí su teléfono en la cocina, esperando a su dueño, que no respondería. Apagué todas las luces de la casa, cogí la almohada //Huele a Tom, huele a sexo...// y me senté en el suelo. Mordí la almohada y me puse a chillar y a llorar. Cada vez me sentía peor, me dolía el pecho, me dolía... En algún momento me quedé dormido, gritando el nombre de la persona a la que quiero, la que no estaba...

 **Tom:** Estaba histérico. No dejaba de toser y vomitar me estaba mareando. Solo pensaba en que quería morirme. Me fui a la calle no sabía adonde. Tampoco importaba. Empecé a andar y me encontré con un viejo conocido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al oír el timbre. Debía tener un aspecto realmente patético, porque Georg se asustó mucho al verme. -Tom se ha ido, no sé dónde ni cuándo, ni siquiera si volverá...-sollocé.  
-¿Habéis discutido?- me abrazó.  
-No... estábamos bien... No lo entiendo...  
Georg se quedó conmigo a pasar el día. No intentaba animarme con payasadas, solamente estaba ahí, y se lo agradecí enormemente. El pecho me dolía, había una herida gigante absorbiendo las pocas energías que me quedaban, pero la presencia de Georg hacía posible ignorar ese dolor, al menos durante unas horas...

 **Tom:** No sé ni de qué hable con ese tío. Solo esperaba que no llamara a Georg, porque era su primo y era bastante bocazas. Seguí andando durante horas hasta que llegué a un puente que daba al río. Me subí a la barandilla. Me quedé un rato mirando al río. Al final, respiré hondo y dije- Lo siento, Bill, te amo, pero no te merezco -dije al viento. Y salté.

 **Bill:** Hacia media tarde, llamaron a Georg: un primo suyo había visto a Tom en Hamburgo. Cogí las llaves del Cadillac y me subí sin vacilar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía, pero por Tom haría lo que fuera. Llegamos en un tiempo récord, pero nos dio igual porque nos perdimos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté en el hospital totalmente desorientado gritando el nombre de Bill. Entraron unas enfermeras y me inyectaron un calmante suave para que me relajara pero no durmiera- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté- Te has intentado suicidar-dijo la enfermera- Llamad a Bill -la enfermera puso cara de duda- No sabemos el teléfono ni tu nombre -dijo- Soy Tom. Su número es 482635914 -dije desesperado.

 **Bill:** Estaba histérico. Solo había detenido el coche para repostar, y ahora daba vueltas como un idiota por Hamburgo, buscando a Tom. De repente, sonó mi móvil.-¿Diga?

-¿Eres Bill?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

-Le llamo del hospital provincial de Hamburgo. Un tal Tom nos ha dicho que te llamemos...

-¡Tom! ¿Está bien?-las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

-Sí, se ha intentado suicidar, pero ya está fuera de peligro. Está en la habitación 483. En cuanto llegues, pregunta por la enfermera Mayra y te llevarán con él.

-Sí, claro, muchas gracias. En seguida llegaré. -Colgué y pisé a fondo. //Tom, por tu vida, no te mueras...//

 **Tom:** Me dijeron que llamaron a Bill y en seguida monté la bronca para que me dieran el alta. En lugar del alta lo que me dieron fue un calmante y me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Llegué al hospital y aparqué, por suerte, cerca de la puerta. En recepción pregunté por la famosa Mayra, y una enfermera nos escoltó hasta la habitación 483. Justo en ese momento, una enfermera guapísima salió de la habitación y se dirigió a Georg.- Hola, soy Mayra. Tú debes ser Bill, ¿no?-se me cayó la boca al suelo.

-Te equivocas, Bill es el enano este.-dijo Georg con una alegre carcajada.

-Oh, lo siento, Bill.

-No importa. ¿Cuándo podré pasar a ver a Tom?

-Ahora mismo si quieres.

-Por supuesto.-Mayra me hizo un gesto, y entré a la habitación. Tom tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía tranquilo. Había varias heridas y varios moratones repartidos por su cara y lo que pude ver de su cuerpo. Me senté a su lado y le cogí la mano.- Tom...¿qué has hecho? Creí... que todo iba... bien. No lo entiendo, Tom... Despierta, por favor. Te... te necesito conmigo.- comencé a llorar y en silencio, junté mis labios con los suyos. Solo un roce, solo para asegurarme que no era un sueño...

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos y se me partió el alma al verle ahí- Bill... -dije con voz ronca.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom!- sollocé y le abracé contra mí. Estaba vivo... ¡vivo!- Cielos, menos mal que estás bien... yo no...

 **Tom:** Lo... siento... -dije a duras penas

 **Bill:** No. No lo sientas... no pasa nada...-sonreí.

 **Tom:** Bill... Sí que pasa... Yo... Me he intentado suicidar

 **Bill:** Shht... no hables de eso ahora, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Te debo una explicación por irme así... Me acordé de mi padre... Y me sentí muy mal. Y yo solo me quería morir.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Tom... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado, podría...

 **Tom:** No podía mirarte a la cara... No tenía sentido que estuvieras conmigo... No te merezco.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estupidez es esa, Tom?

 **Tom:** La verdad.

 **Bill:** La verdad, no. Una estupidez.- le acaricié con mucho cuidado, para no hacerle daño.-Tom, te quiero. Eres lo único que vale en mi vida. ¿Dices que no me mereces? Es absurdo.

 **Tom:** Tú te mereces a alguien que no mate gente, que sea buena persona, que te cuide y que no se cabree y pierda los papeles... Yo soy así y no puedo cambiar.

 **Bill:** Tú y yo nos merecemos lo mismo, Tom: a alguien que nos quiera y que acepte cómo somos. Y por eso estoy aquí. Porque nadie más merece mi amor. ¿No lo ves?

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes más, ¿vale?- se me cayó una lágrima indiscreta. Intenté que no lo viera, pero no lo logré.

 **Tom:** No llores tú porque yo sea un capullo.

 **Bill:** Lloro de alivio.

 **Tom:** Entonces sí. ¿Oye, les puedes decir tú que me saquen de aquí ya? Es que yo lo he dicho y me han metido un calmante.

 **Bill:** No puedes salir aún.-le acaricié las rastas.- tienen que asegurarse de que no vas a perder movilidad en alguna extremidad por la caída...-nuevas lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos, pero pude contenerlas.

 **Tom:** Que no he perdido nada. Que mala hierba nunca muere -dije levantándome de todos modos.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! Por lo que más quieras, para.- las lágrimas brotaron, y eso pareció detenerle.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo podéis ser tan exagerados todos?

 **Bill:** Solo nos preocupamos por ti, Tom.-suspiré.

 **Tom:** Pues si te preocupas por mi dame un beso.

 **Bill:** Me incliné hacia él.-¿Solo uno? ¡Qué soso!-y junté sus labios con los míos.

 **Tom:** Pues muchos -le dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Eso me gusta más.-y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Finalmente me dieron el dichoso alta y nos encaminamos a Stuttgart. Bill no me dejó conducir y yo estuve todo el camino de morros. Georg no me habló en todo el camino, y además yo iba solo en el asiento de detrás. Al menos su charla me entretenía, aunque si metía baza Georg se callaba. Al final llegamos y a Gustav en la puerta con cara de querer matarme.

 **Bill:** Bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a Gustav.- Gustav... Por favor, hoy no.- me miró con una ceja alzada.- Sé que queréis hablar con Tom de lo que pasó, pero hoy no, ¿vale?- finalmente, asintieron y se fueron a casa de Gustav... Tom y yo entramos en casa, y tras dejar en el suelo la bolsa con la ropa que llevaba cuando... eso... Me senté a su lado en el sofá. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué decir.

 **Tom:** Me puse muy nervioso. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza un millón de imágenes de la pelea y de... lo de después y me entró un ataque de ansiedad. Bill estaba histérico. Al final me pegó un tortazo para que me calmara. Funcionó.

 **Bill:** Tom, para. Ya no te tortures más... mírame.-obedeció.- Quiero que confíes en mí, ¿vale? Y vamos a hacer una cosa: vamos a ir a ver aun psicólogo. Los dos. Sin rechistar.

 **Tom:** Yo... Es que...Joder... Vale -suspiré. En qué momento se me ocurrió la maldita apuesta.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas.-Tom... nunca más, ¿vale? Yo no te haré... eso más, pero si a cambio tú no vuelves a darme un susto así.

 **Tom:** No me lo recuerdes, por favor. No lo haré más, pero no me lo recuerdes... -dije hundido.

 **Bill:** Tom, mírame.- me miró.- Te quiero.- y antes de que respondiera, le besé.

 **Tom:** Empezó a besarme y a atraerme mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Me quitó la camiseta. Me empecé a poner nervioso pero intenté que no lo notara.

 **Bill:** Se le notaba nervioso, pero no me detuve. Quería que viera que todo seguía como antes, que iba a cumplir la promesa de olvidar el tema. Conduje sus manos a mi ropa, incitándole a desnudarme.- Venga, Tom... hazme el amor...- le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me tranquilicé un poco pero no del todo. Le hice caso y le quité la ropa. Me puso la mano en el paquete y gemí. Él atrajo la mía al suyo y acaricié un poco. Cuando no nos quedaba ropa empezó a besarme y morderme el cuello y el pecho.

 **Bill:** Seguí bajando, y llegué a su pene. Alcé la mirada y vi que aunque me deseaba, seguía nervioso. Lamí su miembro, y cuando movió su cadera, buscando más, la engullí. Tom gritó y mi pene despertó del todo.

 **Tom:** Tras eso se me pasaron todos los nervios- Bill, Dios... -me corrí en su boca y me miró con vicio.

 **Bill:** Hm... delicioso...- me agarró el culo y jadeé.

 **Tom:** Me vuelves loco... -le besé sin soltarle el culo. Pero no me atrevía a... bueno, a follármelo. Algo me lo impedía a pesar de que mi erección me decía lo contrario.

 **Bill:** Cogí su mano derecha y la guié a mi entrada.- Vamos, Tom...-gemí contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Empecé a meter los dedos con cuidado mientras él seguía lamiendo mi cuello. En seguida me sacó la mano y me indicó que le penetrara. Algo dudoso lo hice y vi el cielo... Bill empezó a moverse y yo le ayudé en su empeño.

 **Bill:** Saltaba sobre Tom, buscando llegar a mi punto con cada embestida, gimiendo y gritando su nombre. Solo existía él. Estaba borracho de Tom. Empezó a poner más de su parte y empecé a gritar.- ¡Fóllame, Tom! ¡Aaah, así! ¡Más, dame más... Aaaah!

 **Tom:** Estaba extasiado totalmente. Bill saltaba sobre mi y yo no era capaz de pensar. Al final Bill gritó muy fuerte y se corrió. Poco después, me corrí yo también.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé sobre él y poco a poco le saqué de mí. Relajado, empecé a hacer dibujitos por su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir. Un montón de pensamientos oscuros sobre su intento de suicidio se adueñaron de mi mente, pero su voz llamándome por mi nombre me distrajo.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué pensabas? -pregunté preocupado- Tenías cara de funeral.

 **Bill:** Pensaba en que pasado mañana empiezo las clases.- hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Yo te acompañaré. Así presumes de novio -me reí con algo de chulería.

 **Bill:** Iba a presumir aunque no vinieras... -sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? Pues ten cuidado, que a mi me conocen por toda la ciudad. A ver si te van a tener miedo... -dije altivo. Realmente me sorprendía que él no me conociera... Toda la ciudad lo hacía, y no para bien, precisamente.

 **Bill:** Mejor, ¿no crees? Así no se me acercan plastas... Tengo curiosidad a ver si ahí se atreven a hablar de ti. En mi barrio eras un tema tabú -se rió.

 **Tom:**  A decir verdad, me parece que te voy a llevar hasta tu aula para que no te pierdas...

 **Bill:** Ignoré su ataque de celos.- Ojalá pudieras quedarte en clase también... Te voy a echar mucho de menos. -hice otro puchero.

 **Tom:** Bueno, tal vez algún día me pueda colar en tu clase... Por cierto, te voy a comprar un coche -le dije sin darle importancia.

 **Bill:** ¿Que me vas a qué?-pregunté flipado.

 **Tom:** Un coche... Ya sabes cuatro ruedas, volante, asientos...

 **Bill:** Ya sé lo que es un coche, tonto. Lo que no sé es por qué me lo vas a comprar.

 **Tom:** Por si no te puedo llevar algún día o para que vayas a donde quieras y esas cosas.

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... Un coche... Es un gasto excesivo, yo...- me callé. Estaba abrumado, no sabía qué decir.

 **Tom:** Te lo voy a comprar quieras o no... Así que no te molestes en quejarte. Y además mañana iremos de compras -dije intentando no pensar en a qué vino mi oferta.

 **Bill:** ¿Te ha tocado la lotería o algo?- alcé una ceja.

 **Tom:** Ya te dije que de delincuente se ganaba más que con carrera... -sonreí misterioso.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿tanto?- me sorprendí.

 **Tom:** Más... -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Y yo estudiando... -puso mala cara.- Era broma, era broma...

 **Tom:** Bueno que mañana vamos de compras. Además, te lo debo -sentí como un golpe en el pecho como si me faltara el aire pero lo disimulé bien. O eso creía- ¿Y qué coche te gusta?

 **Bill:** No me debes nada. -le miré.- Y me gustan los Audis

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues consideralo un regalo mío porque me da la gana. ¿Modelo? ¿Color?-dije apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Resoplé, resignado.- Me gustan los R8 plateados.- y empecé a reírme.

 **Tom:** Pues ese tendrás...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? Ni de coña.

 **Tom:** Tarde... -me reí. Él se relajó porque pensaba que había sido broma. Ya me estaba imaginando su cara al aparecer en casa mañana con uno- Vamos a dormir anda -Nos fuimos a la cama y en seguida nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente me desperté por una pesadilla, e intentando que Bill no se despertara, fui a comprar el coche. Llamé al timbre muchas veces y un Bill con cara de dormido y de cabreado abrió la puerta- Sorpresa, princesa -dije apartándome para que viera su Audi en la puerta.


	29. Primer día de universidad

**Bill:** ¿Pero eres idiota? ¡Eso debe costar un pastón!

 **Tom:** Da gusto que te reciba tu novio así de cariñoso cuando le traes un regalo -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... yo... no puedo quedármelo...- pegó mucho a mí y casi por reflejo, me abracé a él.

 **Tom:** Está a tu nombre y no se puede devolver... -dije poniendo cara de "Qué pena"- Además que si tan mal te sientes yo se una manera con la que me puedes pagar -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Joder, joder... esto...¡gracias!- me pegué por completo a él y le besé. Bueno, le devoré la boca.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta más -sonreí- Y vístete, que nos vamos de compras para estrenarlo -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Podré conducirlo yo? -me estaba comportando como una colegiala... joder.

 **Tom:** Es tuyo... -sonreí. Me gustaba verlo así.

 **Bill:** ¡Ven, vamos dentro!- salí corriendo hacia dentro arrastrándole del brazo. En el pasillo, me giré hacia él.-¿Baño o habitación?

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería- Donde la princesa esté a gusto.

 **Bill:** Donde me lleves tú...-me pegué a su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Baño... -le besé apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos...- y volví a arrastrarle. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y nos denudé lo más deprisa posible.- Aquí tienes tu premio...-dije mientras entrábamos al agua.- Hazme lo que quieras...- y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le besé apretándolo contra mi. Tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo. Desde... Bueno desde eso, no me atrevía a hacer nada ni a pedirle nada si él no lo hacía para que no se sintiera como yo me sentí. Y me sentía muy culpable de haberle hecho yo cosas peores antes. Así que esperé a que él se adelantara.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle y llevé una de sus manos a mi entrada, para que me dilatara. Me di cuenta de que algo iba mal, ya que Tom siempre había tenido mucha imaginación a la hora del sexo. No entendía lo que pasaba...- Tom... ¿por qué no haces nada?...-agachó la cabeza y entonces entendí.- Tom... coge el jabón.-lo hizo.- Lléname de espuma, y después penétrame con él.-jamás pensé que diría semejantes guarradas, pero tratándose de Tom, todo valía.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo intentando calmarme y lo conseguí. No del todo, pero al menos lo suficiente. Cogí el jabón y le besé mientras le empecé a enjabonar el cuerpo de arriba a abajo parándome en la polla, lo que le hizo gemir. Llegué a su culo y le penetré con cuidado y él empezó a gemir y a besarme. Se agachó y mientras él seguía jugando dentro de él con la pastilla de jabón, empezó a besarme y a morderme el cuello y el pecho bajando hasta que al final llegó a mi polla y se la metió en la boca. Antes de que me corriera se levantó, se sacó la pastilla de jabón y acercó su culo a mi polla buscando ser penetrado.

 **Bill:** Ayúdame, Tom... yo solo no puedo...-y entró. Empezó a embestir, haciéndome gritar y gemir.- Oh... Ah... Tom, más, más duro...

 **Tom:** Me volví loco y empecé a penetrar con fuerza. Él se agarró a mi y juntos llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Cerré el grifo y le besé.- ¿Nos vestimos y nos vamos a probar mi coche nuevo? -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le seguí y le besé agarrándole del culo. Él me sonrió y, tras vestirnos, nos fuimos al coche. Bill estaba histérico de emoción.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde te llevo?-le sonreí desde el asiento del conductor. Me moría de alegría, y la sonrisa de Tom me animaba aún más.

 **Tom:** No sé, sorpréndeme -le dije sonriendo- Pero no nos estrelles -me reí.

 **Bill:** No soy tan tonto. Sé conducir, ¿sabes? Y no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que no elijas tú dónde ir.- le dije mirando al frente, sintiéndome algo así como un Dios al volante de mi precioso R8... ¡nuevo!

 **Tom:** Si lo digo por lo histérico que vas -me reí y él hizo un puchero- Vamos a un centro comercial grande.

 **Bill:** Pues vas a tener que indicarme, porque yo no conozco ninguno...

 **Tom:** Me sorprendí- ¿De verdad? Pues te voy indicando -al final llegamos al centro comercial y aparcamos- Vamos pues -sonrió emocionado.

 **Bill:** ¡Vamos!- me abracé a él.-¿Has visto qué bien conduzco?-sonreí.

 **Tom:** Empezamos a ir de tienda en tienda y empezó a cargarme de bolsas //¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que era buena idea decirle que comprara todo lo que le gustaba?//

 **Bill:** De repente, paré en mitad del pasillo.-¿Tú no vas a comprarte nada?

 **Tom:** Paré en seco. Después de ésto no volvería atener miedo en un tiroteo en mi puta vida. Me quedé blanco. Llevábamos medio centro comercial y todavía quedaba el otro medio como para volvérmelo a recorrer para mi- No, no me apetece, ya si eso otro día //Dios, si existes haz que esto cuele//

 **Bill:** Eres un mentiroso, pero fingiré que no me importa. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer y luego volvemos a casa?

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres comprar nada más? -//Dios, gracias// hasta que asintió //¿Por qué mierda pregunto?//.

 **Bill:** Sí que quiero, pero otro día. Hoy ya me has comprado bastantes cosas, ¿no crees?- su cara de alivio me hizo reír.-Anda, vamos a dejar las cosas en el coche y luego comemos, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -dije contento de que acabara esta tortura //La próxima vez le doy el dinero y que se vaya él//.

 **Bill:** En cuanto volvimos a casa, caímos rendidos en el sofá. Nos despertamos a la hora de la cena, cuando nuestras tripas rugieron.

 **Tom:** Tengo hambre, pero da igual, yo no ceno -dije reventado.

 **Bill:** No, no. Vamos a cenar. Hay sándwiches en la nevera.-Antes de que se negara, fui a la cocina y traje un par de sándwiches.-Vamos, come. No me mosquees, ¿eh?

 **Tom:** Que quiero dormir -me puse la almohada en la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Come. No me obligues a darte yo la cena.- mordí mi sándwich, mirándole fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Que no me sale de los huevos -me giré.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues no comas.-me rendí. Cabreado, le di la espalda y me tapé bien con las mantas.- Hasta mañana.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le abracé dispuesto a seguir durmiendo y sin ganas de discutir.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, todavía enfadado. Puse la alarma para ir a la universidad y me dormí entre los brazos de Tom.

 **Tom:** A la mañana siguiente, me levanté sobresaltado. Puto despertador. Me levanté para dejar claro a todos esos niñatos de la universidad de quién era Bill, que estaba cabreado conmigo, por cierto. Menos mal que ayer entre bolsa y bolsa de ropa se le ocurrió comprar material escolar y prepararse la mochila y la ropa para hoy. Estaba desayunando y no me quería hablar. Me puse un café- ¿Porqué estás cabreado?

 **Bill:** Yo no estoy cabreado.-repliqué. Era mentira, pero bueno.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? Pues entonces dame un beso -dije levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él y le besé la mejilla.-¿Contento?

 **Tom:** No... Yo quiero un beso apasionado de esos de película con banda sonora y todo -se aguantó la risa, que me di cuenta.

 **Bill:** Estás tonto.- junté nuestras bocas y colé mi lengua entre sus labios, dándole lo que me había pedido.-Ale, ya tienes tu beso. Déjame desayunar.- le dije cuando me separé de él.

 **Tom:** Joder, que esto en las pelis no sale, pero estoy seguro que después del beso hay sexo apasionado -se rió.

 **Bill:** No hay tiempo, Tom. Tengo que irme ya a clase. -Me levanté y le di un beso mientras restregaba mi mano por su paquete.- Para que me recuerdes mientras no estoy. -Iba a salir de la cocina, pero me agarró del brazo.

 **Tom:** A ver lo primero, no se calienta el fuego si luego no vas a cocinar algo, que gastas energía tontamente. Y lo segundo, hoy te llevo yo, para que no te pierdas //Sí, para que no se pierda. Los cojones//

 **Bill:** Sabía que mentía, pero lo dejé pasar.-Pues levanta, que tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde.

 **Tom:** Ya estoy y más listo que tú -y me fui corriendo a mi Cadillac.

 **Bill:** Salí corriendo detrás de él y me senté donde el copiloto. Tom serió de mi cara roja por correr y arrancó.

 **Tom:** ¿Emocionado por el primer día de cole? -ironicé.

 **Bill:** No. No quiero ir. Tengo sueño. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes que como me vuelvas a tocar la polla nos paramos aquí y no llegamos -sonreí de lado cuando le vi enrojecer

 **Bill:** Llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad. Todo el mundo se quedaba mirando el Cadillac de Tom con sorpresa, respeto y mucho miedo.- Es increíble cómo todos te miran. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pues ya verás cuando me baje... -dije con chulería. Nos bajamos y acerqué a Bill a mi agarrándole de la cintura. La gente me miraba con temor y miedo y se oían comentarios de "Es Tom"- Estás precioso, princesa -le dije sin quitar mi pose ni mi sonrisa y él se sonrojó- Estoy seguro de que no se han olvidado aquí de mi -me miró con la ceja levantada y más aún cuando un profesor se puso blanco al verme y se dio la vuelta. Llegamos a su aula y en el pasillo, que estaba lleno de estudiantes mirándonos le cogí de la cintura y de la nuca y le di un beso posesivo que nadie apartó la mirada- Luego te vengo a buscar -dije con una sonrisa de lado y dándome la vuelta.

 **Bill:** En cuanto me quedé solo... pues eso, me quedé solo. Pasé toda la mañana marginado, recibiendo miradas de asombro y miedo por parte de todos. No había nadie que no supiera quién era, y por eso me alegré mucho de que llegara la hora de la salida. Salí de clase y me encontré a Tom apoyado contra mi precioso R8, esperándome. Sonrió cuando me vio acercarme.-Hola, Tom.-sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal te ha ido? -pregunté sin dejar mi pose de chulería. Se acercó a mi y le besé igual que antes. Justo nos encontramos al primo pequeño de Gustav, que estudiaba en la universidad. Se acercó a nosotros pero sus amigos se quedaron atrás- Hey, Tom -dijo. Le choqué la mano. Todos miraban y los más valientes se acercaron para oírnos- ¿Así que eres el causante de los revuelos? -preguntó divertido- Ya ves... La fama me precede... -se rieron- Te presento a Bill. Es mi novio -se dieron la mano- Encantado -dijo él- ¿En qué carrera estudias? Nosotros somos también de primer año, así que si te quieres venir con nosotros...-dijo amablemente hacia Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Estudiamos música-Respondió él.

-Yo también. Me encantaría ir con vosotros. -medio su número de teléfono y se fueron.- ¡Yuhu! Al fin me habla alguien.-se rió de mí.

 **Tom:** ¿No te hablaba nadie? ¡Qué amargados son los críos estos! Yo si fuera ellos me hubiera alegrado la vista y saciado mi curiosidad... -dije en alto para que me oyeran- ¿Quieres conducir tu coche? -dije también en alto para que me oyeran y también para que Bill se emocionara.

 **Bill:** ¡Claro que sí!- le quité las llaves antes de que se arrepintiera y fui casi corriendo al asiento delantero. Tom me observó mientras se reía.-¡Vamos, sube! Tengo ganas de llegar a casa...-al fin me hizo caso. Arranqué y todos los que estaban cerca me miraron con los ojos como platos. Se notaba que me envidiaban... Que se jodieran. Sonreí y miré a Tom.- Venga, señorito, dime por dónde tengo que ir.

 **Tom:** ¿Señorito? -le miré con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Vaale... Tom... dime por dónde voy, anda.-sonrió.

 **Tom:**  Gira a la derecha -respondí. Me llegó un mensaje- Princesa... ¿tú... quieres -me quedé pálido. Menos mal que ya habíamos salido de la universidad- eso... entrenar otra vez? -dije poniéndome muy nervioso- Habíamos quedado hoy con los chicos.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, cierto! Lo había olvidado... Pues depende. ¿Quieres que quedemos con ellos? -le miré con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No sé. Eso... tú tienes que... decidir...

 **Bill:** No pienso hacerlo si tú no quieres... -paré en un semáforo en rojo. Esta zona ya la conocía...

 **Tom:** No es que no quiera... Solo que... Da igual... Les digo que si.

 **Bill:** Está bien...Pero que vengan a las seis. Quiero... quiero pasar un rato contigo...-puse una mano en su entrepierna, acariciándola, casi masturbando. Me miró con su sonrisilla pillina, esa que hacía mucho que no veía.

 **Tom:** Aparcó sin haberme dejado de tentar por el camino. Bajamos del coche con prisa y entramos a casa. Cerré de una patada y me quité la camiseta. Me lancé hacia él y se la quité entre besos.

 **Bill:** Me deshacía en jadeos y suspiros mientras Tom me desnudaba.//Bien hecho, Bill. Has conseguido que se relaje contigo.// Le desnudé yo también y él empezó a dilatar mi entrada. Me temblaron las piernas y acabamos en el suelo, besándonos y acariciándonos.-Tom... ya, por favor...- y entró en mí.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle mientras le penetraba hasta que nos corrimos. Salí de él con cuidado y le besé- Vamos a vestirnos -dije ayudándole a levantarnos.

 **Bill:** Sí... ya son las cinco y media... Qué pereza...-Tom se tensó en cuanto mencioné la hora, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba... Qué gilipollas fui.- Tom, he pensado...-me miró con la ceja alzada.- Pelearme contra tres... me parece mucho. ¿Y si solo peleo contra Georg y Gustav?

 **Tom:** A ver qué opinan ellos- Dije tenso y rehuyendo a Bill. Un rato después llegaron ellos y fingí normalidad. Nos saludamos y todo y fuimos a empezar a entrenar- Bill, vamos primero a ver como vas. Pelea primero con Tom -dijo Gustav. Bill me miró dudoso y yo asentí con fingida calma- Esperad -dijo Georg- Pelearos en serio, no me vengáis con mariconadas que todos vimos como os dejásteis mutuamente -me acojoné. No podía perder. No sabía si seguía en pie o no la apuesta pero yo no le iba a hacer nada. Pero no podía perder. Me puse frente a Bill esperando a que atacara. Se le veía serio.

 **Bill:** Me lancé como un loco contra Tom, descargando todos los nervios y la tensión desde su fuga.

 **Tom:** Empecé a pegarle yo también pero apenas daba abasto. Me estaba empleando a fondo y no podía evitar todas las hostias que me estaban cayendo. No podía perder. Ni de coña, no podía. Seguí intentándolo. Teníamos sangre por todos los lados pero yo estaba peor que él. Al final, de una hostia me tiró al suelo y me inmovilizó. Intenté revolverme pero no pude. Georg y Gustav estaban a cuadros. Nunca me habían visto perder una pelea. Y era más que evidente que no me dejé ganar. Yo... mierda. Me quería morir. Estaba cagado. No podía haber perdido... No...


	30. Rumores

**Bill:** Me levanté respirando entrecortadamente, y vi la expresión de Tom.- Chicos... mejor dejo la pelea con vosotros para otro día. -asintieron sin entender del todo lo que pasaba; cuando nos quedamos solos, cogí el botiquín del baño y me incliné a su lado en en suelo.- Tom... Gírate, que voy a curarte.- me hizo caso y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **Tom:** No quería llorar pero... No lo podía evitar. Me estaba mareando mucho y me costaba respirar. Quería morirme.

 **Bill:**  Le incorporé hasta que se quedó sentado. Vi que no reaccionaba a palabras cariñosas, solo a órdenes breves. -Tom... respira hondo.-empecé a curarle.-Venga, vamos, respira hondo, como hago yo. -Con ternura, sequé sus lágrimas y le hablé bajito.- Tom... cielo...-era la primera vez que le llamaba así, y eso le hizo reaccionar. Me miró y pude sentir su angustia. Y la luz se hizo en mi cabeza.- Tom... la apuesta fue anulada... no voy a volver a hacerte nada...

 **Tom:** Rompí a llorar al volver en mí. Estaba hiperventilando y me faltaba el aire. Bill me hablaba pero solo entendía algunas palabras.

 **Bill:** Le cogí la cara con ambas manos.- Respira hondo, conmigo. Vamos, respira hondo...-poco a poco se calmó y entonces rompió a llorar otra vez.

 **Tom:** Toda mi vida luchando por ser fuerte y ya... no lo soy. Merezco morirme -dije entre sollozos.

 **Bill:** Para, para, para... ¿eres bobo? Sigues siendo fuerte. Eres tan fuerte que puedes conmigo... Mira mi cara, Tom. ¿Crees que un débil me va a hacer daño?

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta por primera vez de como tenía su cara y todavía me sentí más culpable y rompí a llorar- Lo... siento.

 **Bill:** Definitivamente, eres gilipollas, Tom. La cosa era pelear, hacer daño. Me has hecho esto sin estar a tope... ¿sigues diciendo que no eres fuerte?

 **Tom:** Sí que estaba a tope... -bajé la mirada- Yo no quería perder otra vez. Te juro que si hubiera ganado no hubiera seguido con la apuesta. Pero no podía perder... -seguí llorando.

 **Bill:** ¿Apuesta? Pero, Tom... la apuesta ya no es válida... quedó anulada la primera vez que te gané. Y aunque no estuviera anulada, no la cumpliría. Por dios, Tom, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir... ¿en serio pensabas que te iba a hacer algo?

 **Tom:** Bajé la cabeza. Se iba a enfadar conmigo.

 **Bill:** Abrí la boca al máximo.- ¡Lo pensabas, lo pensabas de verdad! -el hecho de que no levantara la cabeza confirmó mis sospechas. Un mar de lágrimas de incredulidad rodaron por mis ojos- No puedo creerlo...- sin mirarle, me fui a la habitación y me tumbé en la cama a llorar.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de él- Perdóname... -le dije destrozado- Perdóname, por favor.

 **Bill:** Yo pensaba... que confiabas en mí... aún no lo creo... esto no puede ser real, me niego...- y sollocé con más fuerza.

 **Tom:** Confío en ti... Pero después de lo que te hice pasar me lo merecía... -empecé a llorar en la puerta- Lo que te hice fue peor que lo que me hiciste tu y... te hice tanto daño... me merecía algo peor y... no es que te viera capaz. Es que tenía tan asumido que lo merecía... -dije llorando- Soy un puto cobarde.

 **Bill:** Ven aquí...- palmeé el hueco a mi lado en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.- Cuando volvimos la otra noche a casa te prometí que no lo haría más, y no pienso hacerlo. Tú me humillaste, sí, pero yo te di el poder de hacerlo. No puedo ni quiero enfadarme contigo por ayudarme a defenderme. Y no eres un cobarde, Tom.-le acaricié las mejillas, borrando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.- Eres muy valiente. Tienes una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, y aun así sigues adelante. Y no solo buscas tu bien, sino que ahora encima te enfrentas a todo y a todos por mí... ¿no ves que tú tienes de cobarde lo que yo de heterosexual?

 **Tom:** En ved de aguantar algo que me merecía huí y me tiré al puto río... Eso es ser un cobarde. Un cobarde es no asumir tus consecuencias y yo lo he hecho... Igual que ahora... Dos veces...

 **Bill:** Tom, basta ya. No eres un puto cobarde, es normal y humano tener miedo alguna vez y huir.

 **Tom:** ¿Tú no te irás verdad? Dime que no vas a hacer lo que yo he hecho... Por favor.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? Claro que no, Tom.-le abracé y me pegué a su cuerpo todo lo que pude.-Estoy aquí, ¿ves? No pienso irme de tu lado...

 **Tom:** Gracias... Odio estos momentos de debilidad.

 **Bill:** Shh... ya no pienses más en eso...

 **Tom:** No dije nada. Bill seguía abrazándome y yo no sabía que decir, en parte por vergüenza...

 **Bill:** No sabía qué más decir, y notaba que Tom estaba incómodo... apreté más su cuerpo contra el mío y besé su sien.

 **Tom:** Al final me levanté sin decir nada y me fui a por algo de cenar.

 **Bill:** Me quedé sentado en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final, seguí a Tom a la cocina, pero cuando llegué allí me di cuenta de que no tenía hambre, así que cogí un poco de fruta y fui al salón.

 **Tom:** No sabía qué mierda hacer así que puse la tele. En seguida salió el anuncio del concierto de una pava que no tenía ni puta idea de quién era pero Bill se emocionó mucho.

 **Bill:** ¡Ellie Gouldig!- grité loco de alegría.- Dios, Tom, Ellie va a venir a Stuttgart.- sonreí igual que esa mañana, cuando Tom me dejó en clase. El horror de tarde que había pasado se esfumó en cuanto vi las fechas de sus conciertos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al verle así- ¿Quieres que vayamos?

 **Bill:** Pero... tú no la has escuchado antes, ¿no? Además no es de tu estilo.

 **Tom:** No pero da igual. A ver si no voy a poder ir por eso...

 **Bill:** No lo decía por eso... lo decía porque a lo mejor te aburrías...

 **Tom:** Bueno, tú me acompañas la próxima vez a ver a Aerosmith y todos contentos -sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Aerosmith? ¡Genial!- me senté sobre él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso pero no me sentía del todo cómodo así que me aparté y cogí el portátil para comprar las entradas. Bill estaba a mi lado feliz, menos mal que no se había dado cuenta de mi incomodidad. Y si se había dado cuenta, lo disimulaba bien. Sin que se diera cuenta compré pases VIP para él y para mi pero decidí no decirle nada hasta que llegara el día del concierto. Apagué el portátil- Listo -me sonrió- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

 **Bill:** Pues la verdad es que estoy agotado y mañana madrugo... ¿y si nos vamos a la cama?

 **Tom:** Vale -le sonreí- Pero a ver qué hacemos con los moratones de tu cara, a ver si se van a pensar que te maltrato -bajé triste la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Cogí su barbilla y le hice mirarme.-No van a pensar nada de eso, Tom. Date cuenta de que vivimos en el peor barrio, es normal tener alguna pelea.-asintió.- Además, me puedo maquillar, ya verás cómo no se nota.-le sonreí y nos fuimos a la cama.

 **Tom:** No las tenía yo todas conmigo. Ese moratón no se tapaba con maquillaje. Y siendo mi novio estaba muy claro lo que iban a pensar, más después de mi historial. Cómo se notaba que aún no le habían contado ningún rumor. Me había sorprendido lo que me había contado de que en su barrio yo era un tema tabú. Me hacía gracia. En realidad ese era el barrio en el que más estragos causaba, porque era el más rico, pero ¿tanto como para ser un tema tabú? ¿Se pensaban que si me nombraban, me invocaban? Además no sabía si debería ir mañana con él, quedarme aquí... Dejé todo de lado. Me encontraba muy mal y con el ánimo destrozado. No quería admitirlo pero necesitaba a Bill más que nunca. Me tumbé con Bill y él se acercó a darme besos.

 **Bill:** Tom... déjalo estar, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea eso que no dejas de pensar... olvídalo.- empecé a acariciar sus rastas, buscando que se relajara, y volvía juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Me abracé a él mientras me dejaba mimar. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Él me besaba y me acariciaba y yo me sentí por primera vez en mi vida protegido- Bill... -me miró a los ojos- Gracias. Por todo. Me haces sentirme protegido. Y... yo... te quiero. Mucho.

 **Bill:** Tom... yo también te quiero.- volví a besarle.- Y no tienes quedarme las gracias.-iba a hablar pero le puse un dedo en los labios.-Tom... todo lo que hago lo hago porque te quiero, así que no me lo tienes que agradecer, ¿vale?- y froté mi nariz contra la suya, haciéndole sonreír.

 **Tom:** Le besé y seguimos abrazados hasta que nos dormimos. Por la mañana nos levantamos al sonar el despertador. Se puso a maquillarse pero no lo pudo tapar. Yo le miraba desde la puerta nada contento. Me sentía fatal. Bill se giró y me vio ahí.

 **Bill:** Tom. Quita esa cara ya, o no te hablo en todo el día.-puse mala cara para que viera que iba enserio.

 **Tom:** Perdón -hice mi mayor esfuerzo para quitarla- ¿Qué hago, te llevo, no? -dije dudoso- Van a pensar que te he pegado una paliza o algo...

 **Bill:** Si me llevas y te portas como ayer será más que evidente que no has sido tú. En cambio, si sigues con esa cara de funeral, puede que sí piensen que me has pegado.

 **Tom:** Como se nota que ayer no hablaste con nadie -dije pensando en una vez...- Una chica me la intentó jugar y yo me vengué... Y bueno le dejé la cara como un cuadro y me seguí comportando igual... -admití- Bill, eso no es lo peor que hice. Todos los rumores van a llegar a mi... 

 **Bill:**  Que digan lo que quieran, Tom. Yo solo sabía de ti que todos decían que eras malo y que todos te tienen miedo. Pero me digan lo que me digan, me va a dar igual. Te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar por lo que digan esos niñatos pijos. ¿Queda claro?- y le abracé.

 **Tom:** ¿Y te vas a tirar cuatro años de carrera solo?

 **Bill:** Si eso significa seguir contigo, por supuesto.

 **Tom:** Por lo menos di que tú me has dejado peor que yo a ti, que además es verdad.

 **Bill:** Claro, y mandamos tu reputación a la mierda... Ni de coña.

 **Tom:** Mi reputación es más sólida que perder una pelea. Y la arreglo en diez minutos con cualquier capullo que vaya de listo. La gente no me verá a mi menos peligroso. Te verá a ti más valiente...

 **Bill:** Puede ser. De todas formas, deja de pensar en los demás.-le sonreí.- ¿me llevas a clase entonces?

 **Tom:** Solo si me dejas acompañarte hasta la puerta de clase...

 **Bill:** Hecho...-sonreí y nos subimos al Cadillac. Nos bajamos al llegar al aparcamiento de la facultad y ahí estaban el primo de Gus y sus amigos

 **Tom:** Los amigos se quedaron blancos al vernos y hoy la gente comentaba los moratones- Hey, Patrick -le choqué la mano. Bill saludó tímidamente y todos se presentaron. La única que me cayó bien que no se mostraba asustada y que hasta me dio dos besos fue la chica que había...-¿Qué os ha pasado en la cara? -preguntó Patrick sin rodeos- Ya sabes, tengo muy mala hostia y nos metimos en una pelea... Y así echamos la tarde Bill y yo... -dije quitándole importancia. Patrick se rió.- Raro es que no estuvieran metidos mi primo y Georg... -Ya ves -nos chamos a reír.

 **Bill:** Entre risas, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a clase. Por suerte, tenía a todos en clase, y la mañana pasó rápida. Todos hablaban de mi cara, y de los moratones que tenía Tom. Me mandaron varias notitas con algunas delas "hazañas" de Tom. Me reí con todas y las tiré a la basura. A la salida, me esperaba Tom con el Cadillac. Tenía la música puesta, y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que abrí la puerta del coche.- Hola. ¿Me has echado de menos?

 **Tom:** Hola -sonreí- La verdad es que no... -dije haciéndome el interesante. Bill puso mala cara y yo sonreí de lado- Evidentemente sí -dije pero él seguía picado hasta que le atraje del brazo y le besé. Éramos el puto espectáculo de la universidad. Hasta dentro del coche miraban curiosos... -¿Hoy tampoco se te han acercado?-pregunté sin que me hiciera gracia. Arranqué el Cadillac esperando su respuesta.

 **Bill:** Solo Patrick y los demás... Por cierto, me han pasado unas notitas muy graciosas, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ponía? ¿Sabes ya a quien violé? -pregunté despreocupado esperando a ver la cara que ponía. Era mentira, pero me apetecía putearle un poco. Se lo creyó. Menuda cara puso. Decidí seguir la broma un rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Violar...? Eso no me lo habían dicho...-intenté que no me temblara la voz, pero no sé si lo conseguí. Estaba realmente nervioso.

 **Tom:** Ya... Bueno...Pero no te enfades conmigo que te juro que desde que estamos juntos no lo he vuelto a hacer -dije aguantándome la risa. Habría sido buen actor. Bill estaba como un flan.

 **Bill:** ¿Que... qué?-seguía flipando. Madre mía...

 **Tom:** ¿Bill? ¿Pasa algo? -dije fingiendo preocupación.

 **Bill:** ¿Eh?...No, nada...-dije intentando disimular.

 **Tom:** No pude aguantar más y me empecé a despollar- No me puedo creer que te lo hayas creído -dije secándome las lágrimas de la risa- Estabas como un puto flan -me reí todavía más.

 **Bill:** Pero, tú... ¡Eres gilipollas!- dije cabreado.

 **Tom:** Todavía me reí más. Bill estaba mogollón de cabreado y yo no podía parar de reír- Lo más gracioso era tu cara... Intentabas disimular y no podías-empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Tú... tú... vete a la mierda, idiota. Ahora no te hablo.- y miré hacia otro lado, enfadado.

 **Tom:** No podía dejar de reírme- Lo... lo siento, es que ha sido demasiado gracioso... -me seguí riendo hasta que llegamos a casa, Bill me cerró la puerta en los morros yo la abrí y me senté en el sofá al lado suyo. Se me pasó finalmente la risa- De todos modos no te enfades que más me podría enfadar yo por creerte que soy un violador... -le dije más serio.

 **Bill:** ¿Encima? Tú tienes mucha cara, ¿no?- me cabreé.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -dije con"inocencia".

 **Bill:** Porque sí. Porque te crees muy listillo.-Me levanté y me fui a la cocina sin decirle nada.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello- Es verdad, podría haberme ofendido por no confiar en mi -dije sin dejar de ser mimoso- Y porque sí no es un argumento válido.

 **Bill:** Me callé el reproche que tenía guardado porque sabía que le haría mucho daño.-Porque sí es un argumento válido si después se emplea otra oración, como he hecho yo.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ayer tú te ofendiste porque no confiaba en ti. Estamos mano a mano ¿Ponemos el marcador a cero y olvidamos todo esto? -no dejé de besar. Acordarme de lo de ayer me destrozaba pero no podía dejar que me hiciera daño.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Sus labios en mi cuello... ¡qué delicia!- Está bien... borrón y cuenta nueva. -Y me giré hacia él.

 **Tom:** Le atraje hacia mi de la cintura y empecé a besarme con él- Aún no me han dicho qué dicen en la universidad acerca del terrible Tom -dije volviendo a besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Eh...-mierda, así no podía centrarme.- De todo un poco... muy gracioso todo... ¡Aaah! -gemí cuando me mordió el cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, sí? -dije sin dejar de besar ni morder- Cuéntamelo y así me río yo también.

 **Bill:** Dicen... ahh... que pegaste a una mujer delante de unos niños y luego... ohh... les dijiste que así había que tratar a las chicas... y también... intentaste matar a la hijastra de... hum... de un profesor de allí...

 **Tom:** Qué divertido... Cuéntame más -le senté en la mesa de la cocina y le quité la camiseta sin cesar en mi tarea. No sabía hasta qué punto se las creía o no. Pero eran ciertas. La verdad que de lo de los niños no fue por machismo, solo fue por joder. Yo odiaba a hombres y mujeres por igual, me aprovechaba de ellos por igual y les maltrataba por igual.

 **Bill:** Muchas palizas... asesinatos... alguna tortura y algún coche quemado... Aaah... no recuerdo qué más... todo tonterías... -Le saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Sí... Bueno... Tonterías -intenté disimular y aparcar el tema mientras bajaba a su pecho. Él se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que le habían contado.

 **Bill:** ¿Es... es cierto, Tom?- bajó la cabeza, besando mi abdomen.- Tom...mírame. ¿Es cierto o no?

 **Tom:** Si... -dije parando de besar- Ya te dije que no era bueno...

 **Bill:** Enrollé las piernas en su cintura, pegándole a mí.- Ya sé que eres malo... y me da igual. ¡Así que desnúdame y házmelo de una vez! -y le besé, totalmente ansioso.

 **Tom:** Joder, menudo susto me había dado con la cara que había puesto. Le hice chupar mis dedos y empecé a prepararle mientras le mordía el cuello. Cuando acabé de prepararle, lo levanté y en el aire empecé a penetrarle.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, Tom!- cuando agarró mi pene y me masturbó, empecé a gemir como un desesperado, arañando su espalda, deseando que no parara y que su polla llegara un poco más al fondo...-Más, Tom... aaah... un poco más...-y llegó.-¡TOM!- Me agarré como un loco a sus rastas, corriéndome en su mano y nuestros estómagos. Unas pocas embestidas después, se corrió en mí.

 **Tom:** Ha... Sido...Increíble... Princesa -le senté en la mesa y cuando recuperé el aliento dije- Espera. Mira cómo tienes el estómago... Ya te lo has manchado -dije sonriendo con picardía y bajando para limpiarle a lametones. Tras limpiarle y sin previo aviso bajé hasta su polla y me la metí en la boca de golpe. Empezó a gemir y a gritar hasta que se corrió por segunda vez. Cuando acabé dije- A mi también me has manchado -puse cara de pena y el se agachó a repetir mi acción.

 **Bill:** Lamí mi semen del estómago de Tom y luego me metí su polla en la boca, escuchándole gemir y gritar. Joder... me encantaba su voz así de ronca y excitada...

 **Tom:** Al final me corrí en su boca- Cada día... lo haces mejor, princesa -nos vestimos y nos fuimos al salón. Pedimos unas pizzas para comer.

 **Bill:** Después de comer me puse a estudiar mientras Tom tocaba la guitarra. Su música me ayudó tanto a concentrarme que acabé antes de lo que pensaba y me quedé mirando como un idiota cómo tocaba.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando embobado. Pero no quise parar. Un rato después comenté- Estaría bien que cantases algo -sonreí de lado cuando salió del "trance".


	31. Tarde dulce y un pie roto

**Bill:** Hace mucho que no canto...-dije desviando la mirada, muy sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Con más razón. Tu voz es preciosa. No me puedes privar de ella... -dije mirándole. Estaba muy rojo y sonreí- Venga, princesa ¿Te da vergüenza mirarme tocar la guitarra y no lo que hacemos en la cama? -se puso aún más rojo- Era broma, ven y cántame.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas.- ¿Qué quieres que te cante?

 **Tom:** Lo que quieras... -dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Empecé a cantar en un susurro, con mi cara muy cerca de la suya. Era una de las canciones que había compuesto pensando en él, una que dejaba bastante claro lo que sentía por él... Lloré cuando acabé la canción, con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverme a mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Se me puso la piel de gallina. Le levanté con delicadeza la barbilla y le hice mirarme y sin decir nada, le besé con más ternura que nunca. Cuando me aparté dije- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me hagas sentir todo esto? Hace poco ni siquiera creía que fuera posible o real. Y ahora no entiendo como alguien tan bueno como tú está con un monstruo como yo.

 **Bill:** Y yo no entiendo como alguien tan guapo, sexy y fuerte está con un debilucho como yo.-contraataqué.

 **Tom:** Pues si eres un debilucho no sé cómo puedes ser el único en el barrio en ganarme en una pelea... Dos veces... -dije sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón.

 **Bill:** Yo no hablo de fuerza física.-aclaré.

 **Tom:** Pues mejor que no hablemos de fuerza emocional... -pensé en cuando me intenté suicidar. Como esta conversación siguiera iba a acabar muy mal.

 **Bill:** Tom, digas lo que digas eres fuerte.-le besé.- y no se te ocurra contradecirme, que me enfado y mucho.

 **Tom:** Vale. Mejor no contradigo a la princesa que me pega... -dije con una sonrisa de lado para picarle.

 **Bill:** Eso es.-Le sonreí con chulería y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Joder, cómo se te ha subido lo de ganarme ¿no? Ya veremos a la siguiente... -y me acordé de una cosa- Me apuesto unos pases VIP como estos -los saqué de la carpeta que había dejado en la mesa- para la pava esa que te gusta...

 **Bill:** Pa-pases VIP...-me quedé totalmente flipado al verlos. Seguro parecía un niño viendo su juguete preferido en el escaparate de la tienda.-¿Cómo los has conseguido?

 **Tom:** Porque soy VIP... -sonreí sinceramente al ver su cara. Como se enterara del precio...

 **Bill:** Pero... ¡Es genial!-y le abracé con fuerza. //Sigo sin entender qué he hecho para merecer todo esto...// Me amargué un poco al pensar eso, pero intenté que Tom no lo notara.

 **Tom:** Tú... Quita esa cara... Como estés así por el dinero te reviento -amenacé. Tenía que estar feliz...

 **Bill:** No, no... no es eso... -me asusté ante su amenaza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba...

 **Tom:** ¿Que es entonces?

 **Bill:** Son... las clases. Estoy nervioso, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** No me lo creí, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Al menos por ahora. Lo apreté contra mi- Pues no te preocupes que te va a ir bien. Eres mi cantante favorito -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad te gusta cómo canto?- pregunté cuando se separó de mí.

 **Tom:** Evidentemente -puse los ojos en blanco- La naturaleza no ha hecho mejor sonido nunca.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente extasiado con sus palabras. Tom era tan tierno a veces... le besé con ansias y él empezó a acariciarme los costados con... ¿dulzura?

 **Tom:** Me miró extrañado- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No, no es nada...-volví a besarle, con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos así largo rato hasta que Bill habló.

 **Bill:** Vamos a cenar, anda, que se va a hacer tarde.

 **Tom:** Él se intentó mover pero yo no le dejé moverse. Iba a fastidiarle un rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces?

 **Tom:** Nada... -se me ocurrió una idea- Solo que las princesas no debéis andar. Ya te llevo yo -le cargué en brazos para que no pudiera escapar y me lo llevé al baño. Miré con malicia. Se intentó soltar pero no le dejé. Abrí la ducha con agua fría y lo metí de golpe.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaaah! ¡Cabrón!- Tom se descojonaba de mí, y aproveché su distracción para agarrarle la camiseta y meterle al agua conmigo. Ahora me reía yo.

 **Tom:** ¡Cabrón! -grité del susto. Ahora reía él- ¡Ahora verás! -empecé a hacerle cosquillas y él se revolvía. El agua estaba helada.

 **Bill:** Empecé a revolverme, intentando huir de sus cosquillas, tiritando de frío y riendo como un loco.-Tom, ¡Para! ¡Te lo suplico!

 **Tom:** ¡Nunca! -grité cruelmente.

 **Bill:** ¡Por favor! ¡Me... me duele!- y entonces paró.

 **Tom:** Calenté un poco el agua preocupado.

 **Bill:** Me levanté a duras penas.- Mi pie...-me quejé.-Bruto, me has aplastado el pie.- y me reí, intentando suavizar la situación.

 **Tom:** Déjame ver. ¿Te duele? -se quejó- Mierda. Te lo he roto. Qué cagada. Lo siento -se le veía algo pálido. Le saqué con cuidado de la ducha y le sequé y le puse el pijama. Llamé corriendo a Franziska- Bill, lo siento muchísimo. Solo quería picarte...

 **Bill:** No pasa nada.-le sonreí.- Ha sido un accidente.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí con culpabilidad- Luego te compenso.

 **Bill:** Dame un beso. -Lo hizo- Listo, ya me has compensado.-sonrió.

 **Tom:** Con qué poco te conformas, princesa -le sonreí. Sonó el timbre. Fui a abrirle a Franziska.

 **Bill:** Por suerte, Tom era un exagerado y solo fue un esguince. Frannie se quedó un rato con nosotros, poniéndonos al día sobre su nuevo novio y su trabajo. A la media hora de curarme, se fue.- Bueno, ¿cenamos?

 **Tom:** Voy a hacer la cena. Tú quédate ahí -hizo el amago de levantarse- Quédate ahí o te lo rompo de verdad -amenacé pero de broma. Hice la cena -si es que a eso se le podía llamar cena- y la llevé al salón. Bill la miró con mala cara- ¿Y si pedimos una pizza? -dije yo también no muy seguro de que eso fuera comestible. Asintió y llamé. Tras llamar estaba muy frustrado- Lo que te faltaba ya en la universidad... Hoy con moratón, mañana con esguince... Si pasado no vas, pensarán que has muerto... -dije de mal humor y enfadado conmigo mismo.

 **Bill:** Joder, te has vuelto un poco... melodramático, ¿no?

 **Tom:** No, lo que me jode es que por mi culpa nadie se te acerque más que para darte motivos para que te vayas de aquí...

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo no me voy a ir, Tom. ¿No entiendes que me la suda lo que me digan, que te quiero y que de aquí no me mueve nadie? -Dije empezando a cabrearme.

 **Tom:** Hasta que te cuenten todo lo que hice... ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más te va a espantar? Que no me arrepiento de nada...

 **Bill:** Tom, mataste a mi padre y no me fui. Me estrangulaste y volví a ti, me humillaste y me quedé... ¿qué mierdas te hace pensar que ahora voy a huir de ti?

 **Tom:** Que ya no soy el de antes. Ya no soy nada. Ahora soy débil. Y tú fuerte. ¿Porqué podrías necesitarme?

 **Bill:** ¿Porque sin ti mi vida es una mierda sin sentido y no merece la pena? ¿Porque te quiero? Tienes motivos para elegir.

 **Tom:** ¿Al imbécil de ahora también? Creo que te confundes con el yo de antes...

 **Bill:** Me da igual si crees que ya no eres fuerte: mientras sigas teniendo la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos, esa mirada que me hace enloquecer... Todo lo que me gusta de ti, no me iré.

 **Tom:** ¿Y porqué me has preguntado antes tan serio si eran verdad los rumores? Porque la cara de horror que has puesto antes de que se te pasara y atraerme a ti no ha tenido precio...

 **Bill:** Simplemente me he sorprendido, Tom. Sabía de tu mala fama, pero no creía que fuera para tanto. Pensaba que simplemente exageraban. Cada día me sorprendes un poco más, pero no por ello voy a dejar de quererte... es absurdo.

 **Tom:** Pues mas que de sorpresa era cara de espanto... -dije dolido.

 **Bill:** Solamente me ha sorprendido tu frialdad... Aunque sea más fuerte físicamente, sigo siendo tan... sensible como antes.

 **Tom:** Bill, te sorprenderías... -dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Ya me he sorprendido esta tarde.-respondí sonriendo, intentando que la tensión se fuera.

 **Tom:** Seguro que ha sido mi gran habilidad para tocar la guitarra... -dije con chulería- Creo que está claro que durante estos días te llevo yo a la universidad...

 **Bill:** Es que eres un gran guitarrista...-le guiñé un ojo.- Y claro que me llevas. Me gusta que lo hagas...

 **Tom:** Llegó la pizza y empezamos a cenar. Se me ocurrió gastarle una broma pero después de la anterior y su resultado, mejor que me la ahorrara... Al acabar de cenar en el sofá, Bill se acabó durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando sonó el teléfono, avisando de que tenía que empezar un nuevo día de clases. Sentí el brazo de Tom en mi cintura, y le miré sonriendo como un bobo. Le besé por toda la cara, pero no reaccionó.-Tom... venga, despierta... Tienes que llevarme a clase.-besé su cuello pero no reaccionaba. Decidí ser más... activo y puse la mano en su paquete. Empecé a restregar, casi masturbando, y entonces mi novio se despertó con un jadeo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado con ese despertar y me acerqué a su boca para besarle y continuar con lo que había empezado, pero se me apartó de repente.

 **Bill:** Tenemos que prepararnos, Tom.-me miró muy frustrado.- Hoy salgo antes de clase... Luego te lo compenso.-le besé y fui a levantarme, pero me hice daño en el pie y tuve que volver a sentarme

 **Tom:** Ten cuidado, animal -dije malhumorado. Me levanté y le cargué hasta el baño para que se preparara. Mientras se maquillaba, yo me vestí y le di unas muletas.

 **Bill:** Gracias.- acabé de prepararme y fui con las muletas hasta el coche. Tom me miraba con cara larga y yo fingía no darme cuenta, pero solo por no discutir.

 **Tom:** Me senté en en asiento del conductor de mi Cadillac- ¿Necesitas ayuda al andar? Te puedo cargar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No, gracias. Creo que puedo. Pero no te preocupes, si necesito tu ayuda, te lo digo.- le besé en la mejilla y arrancó.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y nuevamente se oían rumores. Oí a un chico decir que yo había pegado a Bill una paliza y que por eso estaba así y me embargó tanto la ira que le empujé contra un árbol cercano con rabia y le pegué un puñetazo- No te recomiendo hablar de cosas de las que no sabes -saqué mi navaja y se la acerqué a la cara- Podrías perder la lengua -Bill estaba desesperado intentando que lo soltara.


	32. Problemas de no cama

**Bill:** Tom, suéltale. -una lágrima cayó por mi cara.- Tom, por favor... -me pegué a él por la espalda, aunque me costó con las muletas. Puse la cara contra su cuello, y volví a suplicarle.- Tom... para. Por mí, suéltale. ¿Vale?

 **Tom:** Miré al chico- No sabes la suerte que has tenido... -le solté. El chico temblaba y lloraba pero me daba igual. Limpié la sangre de mi puño en su chaqueta y me giré hacia Bill. Le sequé la lágrima y le pasé el brazo por el hombro indicándonos que siguiéramos. La había cagado fijo. Hoy iban a tener prácticas y según sabía, Bill necesitaba una pareja. Pero me pudo la rabia al oír eso- Lo siento -le susurré y seguí caminando con chulería ayudando a Bill a andar hasta que llegamos donde Patrick y sus amigos. Patrick no se sorprendió de mi comportamiento, pero los demás estaban pálidos.

 **Bill:** Aprende a controlarte, ¿vale? Al menos cuando esté yo delante. Verte así... me trae malos recuerdos.-se despidió de mí y me fui a clase. El proyecto en pareja era componer una canción para piano y voz, y me junté con Noah, uno de los amigos de Patrick, para hacerlo. Mientras esperaba a que Tom llegase a recogerme, me puse a hablar con Noah del trabajo.-Tengo un cuaderno lleno de letras, si quieres podemos intentar sacar algo de ahí y si no, pues componemos entre los dos.

-Mira, trae mañana el cuaderno y decidimos, ¿vale?

-Perfecto. -entonces apareció el Cadillac de Tom, y Noah se tensó.- No tienes que temerle, eres de las pocas personas que me habla aquí, y tienes inmunidad.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente .-Entonces Tom llegó a donde estábamos y me besó.

 **Tom:** Hola -saludé con normalidad al chico ese. Él estaba tenso- ¿Qué tal os ha ido el día? -pregunté. Me la pelaba como le había ido el día a ese chico pero fingí interés, por Bill- Bien -dijo acojonado- Chico, ¿estás bien? -dije como si no supiera lo que le pasaba.

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo... -respondió Noah.- Bueno, pues mañana traigo el cuaderno y nos ponemos en serio con el trabajo, ¿sí? -asintió y nos fuimos a paso lento //Putas muletas...// hacia el coche.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos y le saqué un ramo de rosas enorme. Cuando se lo compré no sabía si le iba a gustar o no o si le parecía muy de tía, pero lo hice con buena intención- Por lo de esta mañana. Te juro que me intento controlar delante tuyo, pero le he oído decir que yo te había pegado una paliza y me he muerto de rabia.

 **Bill:** Son preciosas...-le abracé con fuerza.- Y deja de pensar en ello. Vamos a casa, por favor, me duelen los brazos de las putas muletas...

 **Tom:** Arranqué y salí del aparcamiento- Por cierto, que si tienes que hacer trabajos o lo que haga falta yo desaparezco de casa o me quedo en plan estatua, pero tienes vía libre. Ya he oído lo de que has quedado con el chico ese.

 **Bill:** Oh, no te preocupes. De momento, podemos hacerlo todo en clase. Luego... puede que sí tengamos que quedar. Pero no tienes que irte ni nada, eh.- dije intentando evitar un ataque de celos.

 **Tom:** Claro. Pues eso, que cuando la necesites... Pero espero que no montes una fiesta loca de universitarios sin que me de cuenta -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.-Tú serías el primer invitado, bobo.

 **Tom:** Ah bueno, entonces sí hay fiesta... -se rió. Llegamos a casa- Georg y Gustav van a venir a verte. Quieren saber qué postura del kamasutra estábamos haciendo para que se te quedara así el pie -repetí las palabras de Georg mientras me reía y Bill se ponía rojo- Y no creas que olvido mi despertar y que me debes algo... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿A qué hora llegan los chicos? - pregunté mientras me mordía el labio de abajo.

 **Tom:** A las cinco... -le miré jugando con mi piercing.

 **Bill:** Genial... Pues si me metes en casa, puede que me dé tiempo a darte lo que te debo...- se bajó del coche a toda velocidad y me cogió en brazos. Se paró en el salón, sin soltarme.- ¿Dónde quieres que lo haga?- pregunté en su oído.

 **Tom:** Le llevé a la cama y le tumbé con cuidado mientras me quitaba corriendo la camiseta y los pantalones.

 **Bill:** ¿Está lista mi comida, Tom?

 **Tom:** Cuando tú quieras -me tumbé acariciándole el paquete.

 **Bill:** Me retorcí debajo de él y me metí su grueso pene en la boca, escuchándole gemir y gritar. Me la saqué antes de que se corriera, volví a mi lugar y le besé.

 **Tom:** //¿¡Pero porqué para!?// De repente llamaron a la puerta- Esto no ha acabado, princesa -dije comiéndole con la mirada y abriendo la puerta malhumorado en calzoncillos

 **Bill:** Aparecieron Georg y Gustav en la puerta. Aún estábamos excitados, y se notaba mucho. Me sonrojé cuando nos miraron con descaro.- Esto... ¿Interrumpimos algo? -preguntó Gustav.

 **Tom:** Pues sí, pero ya habéis interrumpido, así que pasad -dije algo borde- Me voy a vestir.

 **Bill:** Me fui al sofá como pude, y noté cómo la excitación se iba poco apoco.- Esto...¿queréis algo? ¿Una cerveza?  
-No tranquilo, solo queríamos saber cómo te estaba follando el burro de Tom para romperte el pie.  
-Punto número uno: no está roto, solo tengo un esguince. Y punto número dos: ¡no estábamos follando! -entonces apareció Tom vestido. Joder... qué guapo era.- Díselo, Tom.

 **Tom:** Me salió una sonrisa de lado- Qué vergüenza tienes ahora y qué poca tenías ayer cuando te hice eso -me miró fatal y Georg y Gustav se despollaron- Y de burro nada, soy un Sexgott.

 **Bill:** Agh, que te den.-me crucé de brazos, rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y muy muy cabreado.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Era broma, no estábamos follando. Estaba gastándole una broma y salió mal.

 **Bill:** Eso es. Se olvidó de que soy un flojo, y me aplastó el pie por accidente.

 **Tom:** Le di una colleja que resonó- Por flojo -sonreí irónico- Jodo, pues si tú eres flojo que hasta la fecha nadie nos había ganado a ninguno de nosotros tres una pelea y tú has ganado a Tom ¿nosotros qué somos? ¿Y el resto de la ciudad? -se rió Georg.

 **Bill:** Pues... no sé. Sois... ¿personas?- dije con sarcasmo.- Pero enserio, si estoy bromeando o algo así, es como si mi fuerza se desvaneciera.

 **Tom:** Entonces vamos a aprovechar todos para pegarte -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Y os doy un muletazo que os deja nuevos.- esta vez me reí yo.

 **Tom:** Te nos estás asilvestrando, princesa -dijo Gus.

 **Bill:** Nah, no creas. En el fondo sigo siendo el mismo llorón del primer día.- reí.

 **Tom:** Yo creo que no. Ahora eres la princesa del pueblo -me reí y me dio un tortazo.

 **Bill:** Si he dicho que sí, es que sí. Sé bueno conmigo, que estoy cojito, anda.-le tiré del brazo y le senté a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Luego el bruto soy yo...

 **Bill:** No soy yo quien decidió que soy una princesa...-Georg y Gustav nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, aguantando la risa por las tonterías que decíamos.

 **Tom:** Pero era tan obvio... -le puncé el costado.

 **Bill:** Pues ahora no me quieras cambiar. Soy la princesa y punto.- me reí.

 **Tom:** Tú calla y estudia. Que me salen muy caros tus estudios -le pinché.

 **Bill:** Te dije que podía trabajar, y tú te empeñaste en que estudiara, así que no me hinches las pelotas. -me cabreé.

 **Tom:** Que era broma -dije pasándole el brazo por los hombros y dándole un beso. Estos estaban despollados.

 **Bill:** Pues no tiene gracia. Deberías saber que no me gusta que me eches esas cosas en cara.

 **Tom:** Por eso lo hago. Por joder... lo que pasa que te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio.

 **Bill:** Es que es un tema serio.

 **Tom:** No, no lo es.

 **Bill:** Puede que para ti no, pero para mí sí.

 **Tom:** Pues si para mi es una tontería, ¿porqué a ti te preocupa?

 **Bill:** ¡Porque cuando me lo dices me siento como una puta deuda andante! ¿No lo ves?- me tapé la cara con las manos, frustrado.

 **Tom:** Creo que no recordaba que los chicos seguían ahí. Y a mi me dejó de importar. Estaban a punto de verme por primera vez en mi vida ponerme moñas- Bill, mírame -me miró- No me debes nada. Yo te quiero y eso es todo lo que me importa. Estás precioso enfadado y por eso me gusta molestarte. Pero para mi todo eso no vale nada comparado con tu sonrisa y tu bienestar. Te quiero, capullo. Y me haces ponerme cursi. Sin dinero puedo vivir, pero sin ti no -los chicos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo.

 **Bill:** Miré de reojo a los chicos, que flipaban en colores, y sonreí.- Eres un idiota. -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Y lo voy a seguir siendo, porque si te crees que voy a dejar de gastarte bromas vas listo -me empecé a reír- Bill... ¿dónde guardas la droga que le has dado a Tom que yo también quiero? -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** No puedes tener esa droga... -¿Por qué? -Porque yo soy dicha droga. Como comprenderás, no puedes tomarla.-le sonreí con chulería.

 **Tom:** Vale, no me pegues -le dijo para vacilarle- Tsss lejos de mi novio que sois muy guarros y seguro que queréis un trío -abracé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Tss... Como si fuera a dejarme.-dije mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el de Tom.

 **Tom:** Pues podrías princesa, yo follo mejor que Tom ¿A que sí, Gustav? -Gustav le pegó una colleja y le miró fatal.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, chicos, pero me gusta más que sea entre Tom y yo...

 **Tom:** Por algo será... -dije chulo- Él iba a estar conmigo que soy el rey de los bajos... Y eso tiene doble sentido...

 **Bill:** Pero qué guarro eres a veces, Tom.- le dije y le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Tú calla y dame la razón.

 **Bill:** No te he quitado la razón, solo te he llamado guarro.

 **Tom:** Bueno, eso me gusta más... Pero no hablemos de guarros Bill, que los que parecéis inocentes sois los peores... Y lo digo con conocimiento de causa -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero solo soy así cuando estamos a solas. Tú lo eres siempre. ¿A que sí, chicos?- no respondieron.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Si quieres que deje de serlo, no te preocupes... No lo seré... Con nadie -recalqué nadie.

 **Bill:** No, no. Puedes serlo. Pero solo cuando estemos tú y yo solos.

 **Tom:** No, no... A partir de ahora no lo seré en absoluto -dije para picarle. Estos gilipollas empezaron a reírse.

 **Bill:** Bueno, tú sabrás... -respondí picado.

 **Tom:** Vale... ¿Hacemos eso entonces? -le reté.

 **Bill:** Tú verás...

 **Tom:** Por supuesto... -sonreí y él picadísimo levantó la ceja- que no -me empecé a reír- ¿Por quién me tomas?

 **Bill:** Ya sabía que no podrías.-le sonreí.- Eres demasiado guarro.- Georg y Gustav habían dejado de mirarnos, y ahora se besaban en el sofá, pero Tom no se dio cuenta.

 **Tom:** Me piqué yo- Ah, claro, señor "Te despierto tocándote la polla y te dejo con todo el calentón"

 **Bill:** ¡No te despertabas y tenías que llevarme a clase!

 **Tom:** Georg y Gustav se giraron de golpe- Chicos, si el otro os despierta tocándoos la polla literalmente y de repente os deja con las ganas, ¿qué haríais?

 **Bill:** No follar con él cuando me viniera buscando luego.-Dijo Georg. Gustav asintió, dando a entender que haría lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Le miré a Bill con chulería- ¿Ves? Ellos sí que saben...

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues ya sabes.-pegué mis labios a su oído.- Cuando te busque esta noche, niégate. Será divertido.-susurré.

 **Tom:** Cabrón... -dije entre dientes. Y los chicos se empezaron a reír- Tom eres como un perro, eres incapaz de controlarte... -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** Me reí y besé a Tom. -Eh, id a un hotel.-dijo Georg. Me separé de él y le miré con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Georg... Te recuerdo que es mi casa. Y tú no me beses... -dije picado.

 **Bill:** ¿No te gusta que lo haga? -dije con toda la inocencia que pude.

 **Tom:** Mierda... Esa voz me ponía demasiado- Hoy no -le dije intentando apartar la mirada.

 **Bill:** ¿Ni siquiera esta noche? -seguí hablando con dulzura e inocencia, intentando provocarle.

 **Tom:** No -dije. Mierda, me estaba empalmando...- Te apuesto diez euros a que follan antes de la noche -dijo Georg- Y yo veinte a que Tom se le lanza y nos echa. -Hijos de puta... -les miré mal.

 **Bill:** ¿En serio?- hice un puchero.-Me incorporé un poco, apoyándome "sin querer" en el muslo de Tom. Cerca, muy cerca...

 **Tom:** T...totalmente.

 **Bill:** "Por descuido" mi mano se acercó un poco más...- ¿De veras?

 **Tom:** Sí... -dije aguantándome- De hecho, hoy duermes en el sofá porque me he ofendido... -dije haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Georg y Gustav disfrutaban sádicamente de mi sufrimiento.

 **Bill:** Pegué la cara a su cuello, y se estremeció.- ¿Y me vas a hacer dormir en el sofá con el pie así?

 **Tom:** Aaah- se me escapó un puto gemido- Sí... Soy cruel //Aunque no tanto como tú por lo que veo//.

 **Bill:** No mientas... Le mordí el cuello, y al bajar la vista vi su empalme. Volví a atacar su cuello.- Conmigo no lo eres...

 **Tom:** Sí lo soy -me levanté de golpe y fui a lavarme la cara. Éstos cabrones estaban bien a gusto.

 **Bill:** Empezamos a reírnos cuando se fue.-Bill, eres la hostia.-dijo Georg.- Lo sé, esta noche conseguiré lo que quiera, ya lo veréis.- y volvimos a reír justo cuando Tom volvió a mi lado en el sofá.

 **Tom:** Qué miráis, capullos -dije malhumorado.

 **Bill:** A ti.-le dije con un tono inesperadamente tierno. Por una vez, no lo hice con ganas de provocarle y Tom lo notó, porque me regaló una sonrisa maravillosa. Los chicos se nos quedaron mirando con una expresión extraña.

 **Tom:** Me senté bien lejos de Bill, que no me fiaba de él- ¿De qué hablábais? -pregunté falsamente aunque sabía que era de mi.

 **Bill:** De ti y de mí.-respondí, sin mentirle.

 **Tom:** No me imagino porqué -le miré irónico.

 **Bill:** ¿Te lo recuerdo?- y puse mis pies en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** No hace falta -me cambié de sofá por no empujarle el pie malo y ya que estaba me senté en medio de Georg y Gustav por joder.

 **Bill:** Gustav se sentó a mi lado, porque no entraban los tres en el sofá. Miré la hora y vi lo tarde que era.- ¿Y si... llamamos y pedimos pizzas? Ya es la hora de cenar, y con el pie así no puedo cocinar...

 **Tom:** Vale. Pero hoy nos dormimos pronto. Que mañana hay que madrugar y luego, si no me despierto, me tocas los cojones... //literalmente// -me levanté a llamar

 **Bill:** Le ha llegado dentro eso de que le dejaras con las ganas, eh...- se rió Gustav. -Iba a compensarle, pero entonces han aparecido dos plastas para pasar la tarde y cenar aquí...

 **Tom:** Me senté- A mi no me ha llegado hondo nada.. -dije volviendo asentarme.

 **Bill:** Físicamente, no. Pero te ha jodido lo que te ha hecho la princesa.-aseguró Gus.

 **Tom:** Le miré mal. Justo Bill se fue al baño y cuando me aseguré que no nos oía dije- Me apuesto 500 euros a que hoy no caigo. Tan listos que sois os voy a cerrar la bocaza

 **Bill:** Me quedé escuchando -¿Y cómo podemos asegurarnos de que realmente no caes?- oí decir a Gus.

 **Tom:** Os tendréis que fiar de mi... Porque desde luego que ni vais a estar aquí ni lo voy a grabar ni nada de eso... O si no os fiáis, de mi fiaros de Bill. Preguntadle a él.

 **Bill:** Volví al salón.- ¿Perguntarme qué?

 **Tom:** Nada... Que Georg quiere preguntar que qué posturas hacemos en la cama porque su vida sexual es algo pobre y yo le he dicho que no se lo iba a contar por si te molestaba, que te preguntara a ti -sonreí disimulando. Ellos me miraron mal. Que se jodieran.

 **Bill:** ¡Oh, no me importa! Cuéntanoslo.- y me senté en el sofá pequeño.

 **Tom:** Si quieren asesoría que vayan al sexólogo -y me senté negándome a contar nada.

 **Bill:** Pero bueno, ¿no eras un guarro?- pregunté y sonreí con picardía.

 **Tom:** No... No lo era -sonreí irónico.

 **Bill:** Pero ahora sí.- le guiñé un ojo y le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces quieres que cuente algo? -levanté la ceja dispuesto a putearle.

 **Bill:** Cuéntalo. Después de que nos pillaran desnudos, ya no me da vergüenza. ¿Te la da a ti, Tom?

 **Tom:** A mi ninguna. El que gime como una perra eres tú -le miré con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Sobre todo cuando me la comes.- contraataqué yo.

 **Tom:** Por no hablar de la pastilla de jabón -los hijos de puta estos seguían deshuevados.

 **Bill:** Oh, sí, la pastilla...- no mentía al decir que no tenía vergüenza.- Iba a jugar contigo y el jabón esta noche, pero como no quieres...

 **Tom:** Pues no... -dije- Por gracioso.

 **Bill:** Pues como tú eres tan listillo, lo más posible es que otro día no quiera yo, idiota.

 **Tom:** Pues a lo mejor yo tampoco... -le solté.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué te apuestas a que si volvemos a hacer la apuesta de aquella vez, pero apostando otra cosa, vuelves a perder?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué quieres apostar? -me levanté pegando un puñetazo a la mesa.

 **Bill:** Elige tú. La última vez todo fue muy mal, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

 **Tom:** Me callé. Le miré enfadado- Si yo pierdo me tiño de negro -porque yo era castaño- y si tú pierdes, te tiñes de rubio.

 **Bill:** Hecho.-dije de inmediato.


	33. Cambio de look

**Tom:** Muy bien -Llegó la pizza y empezamos a cenar. En seguida se rebajó el ambiente de tensión y acabé a buenas con Bill.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se fueron a su casa, y Tom y yo nos fuimos a la cama entre besos. No llegamos a más.- Las normas... como aquella vez: prohibido masturbarse, prohibido pedir sexo y si me rozas o restriegas el culo con la polla, pierdes.

 **Tom:** Le besé- En ese caso buenas noches -me giré. Por orgullo les ganaba al menos los 500 euros a los capullos estos. Me tomé una pastilla para dormir y en seguida me quedé dormido.

 **Bill:** Me hice una bola en la cama y me dormí en seguida. Me desperté justo antes de que sonara la alarma y desperté a Tom, pero esta vez sin tocarle el paquete. Qué pena...

 **Tom:** Me desperté de bastante mal humor a decir verdad. Hoy me tendría que controlar si no quería ponerme violento delante de Bill. Me monté en el coche esperándole. ¡Cuánto tardaba! Al final llegó.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a clase en silencio. No sabía qué decirle, y Tom parecía poco dispuesto a hablar. Cuando me ayudó a bajar del coche, le agarré del brazo y le pegué a mí. Le bese de la manera más guarra que supe.- Para que me recuerdes. -y me fui a clase.

 **Tom:** La gente miraba. Y a mi me empezaban a hartar //¿No tienen vida?// Me dejó con una sonrisa de lado. Me monté en el coche con una erección enorme y... al llegar a casa me metí en el baño a hacerme pajas. Fijo que Bill no me pillaba así. Pasó la mañana y le tuve que ir a buscar. Aparqué el coche y le vi hablando con dos chicos y una chica. Ninguno me vio acercarme y oí- Mi hermano me dijo también que la mujer de un profesor estaba embarazada de muchos meses y Tom... -intervine- le pegué una paliza y perdió al bebé... -se giraron y se pusieron blancos. Yo sonreí de lado con mucha chulería -Con que hablando de mi... -miré a Bill con la ceja levantada- ¿Soy interesante? -pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- le abracé y todos se quedaron pasmados. No se esperaban que fuera a reaccionar así.

 **Tom:** En ningún momento... -dije con chulería- ¿Me presentas a tus amigos? -pregunté. Ellos se asustaron. Me los presentó. Resulta que tenían que hacer un trabajo y no tenían dónde. Yo me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien acojonándolos- Veniros a casa -ofrecí. Los chicos asintieron con miedo. Bill se había debido levantar cabrón ese día porque también aceptó. Quedé con ellos en los altos para ir a recogerles porque Bill no podía y ellos no se atrevían a venir andando. Nos íbamos a ir cuando dije- Y así me contáis a mi también lo que se dice de mi y nos reímos todos un rato -entramos al coche. Todos nos miraban y yo me empecé a reír. Bill me miró divertido pero con desaprobación- ¿Has visto la cara que se les ha quedado? -dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** Qué capullo eres a veces, Tom... -le contesté. Se encerró en la habitación y no quiso comer. Fue a buscarles y, otra vez, se encerró en la habitación y yo me puse a trabajar con mi grupo de clase. Al principio estaban nerviosos, pero luego se les fue pasando. Hicimos la mitad del trabajo y quedamos en acabarlo al día siguiente. Cuando dimos por acabado el trabajo de la tarde, fui a la habitación.- Tom... ¿puedes llevar a los chicos a los altos? Tienen miedo de...-me quedé tieso, sin poder respirar bien, al verle medio desnudo sobre la cama.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa, princesa? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** No... eh... nada. Que...los chicos tienen miedo...de volver solos a casa...

 **Tom:** Ay, es que no sé, me da mucha pereza -me estiré marcando músculos.

 **Bill:** //Cierra la boca Bill, que vas a babear...// Tom, yo no puedo llevarles con el pie así... Por favor, llévales tú...

 **Tom:** Bueno, princesa... Pero algo me tienes que dar a cambio -me acerqué peligrosamente hacia él- Como... no sé... hacerme una buena cena -recalqué cena y salí al salón sin que me importara estar en calzoncillos. Cogí un pastel de la cocina y empecé a morder- ¿Qué tal os ha ido? -pregunté- Bien -miraron. El chico asustado y la chica babeando- Pues me visto y os acompaño.

 **Bill:** Cuando Tom se fue a llevar a mis compañeros a casa, me puse a preparar la cena. Me esmeré más que otros días, y eché especias afrodisíacas en su plato. Puse la mesa y los platos en ella. No se notaba cuál era el "trucado". Genial.

 **Tom:** Llegué y vi a Bill- Un momento... A pesar de ser septiembre hace un calor como de agosto... ¿no crees? -me metí al cuarto y salí en calzoncillos- Así está mejor. Qué buena pinta tiene la cena, princesa -le sonreí sincero. Él me estaba comiendo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Tienes... razón. Hace calor...- me quedé totalmente desnudo, sin pudor alguno. Me senté en mi sitio y empecé a cenar.

 **Tom:** Noté la erección que se le puso. Pero la que se me puso a mi fue comparable. No paraba de lamerse los labios y morderse el de abajo y... Dios mío... Me estaba sentando demasiado mal.

 **Bill:** Seguí comiendo y relamiendo mis labios. Tom cada vez estaba peor... y joder, cómo lo estaba disfrutando. Acabé la cena y pasé por delante de él de camino a la cocina, de forma que pudo ver mejor mi erección.

 **Tom:** No le dejé llegar a la cocina- A la mierda la apuesta, a la mierda el pelo negro y a la mierda todo... Eso sí, no puedes pretender que yendo así por la casa no te venga a comer el lobo... -le dije poniendo la mano en su polla y mordiendo su cuello.

 **Bill:** Aaah... ah, ¡Tom!- empezó a restregarse contra mí, poniéndome más duro si podía.- Ház... házmelo, Tom...Ooh...

 **Tom:** No quise ni llegar a mi cuarto. Le tumbé en el sofá teniendo cuidado con su pie y me subí encima.

 **Bill:** Empecé a jadear y gemir cuando metió los dedos en mi entrada y empezó a dilatar. Me dediqué a masturbarle hasta que me sentí preparado.- Ya, ya, hazlo ya. Joder... Aaaah.- entró en mí.

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrar. La verdad que estaba siendo muy bestia pero Bill me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Aah, ah, Tom... Joder... más.- estaba siendo un bestia, pero me estaba encantando.- Un... un poco más... ¡Oh, joder!

 **Tom:** Le di en el punto y nos corrimos prácticamente a la vez. Salí de él jadeando, totalmente satisfecho- Recuérdame... no volver a apostar con... este tema -le dije satisfecho.

 **Bill:** Y a mí... recuérdame ponerte más afrodisíacos en la cena.. .-Mierda. Me tapé la boca con las manos, mirando a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar- Qué cabrón. A mi recuérdame no hacer tampoco trampas cuando apostemos algo. Que tú en la universidad y yo solo en casa...

 **Bill:** ¿Que has hecho trampas? ¡No es justo! Teníamos un trato...

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú no?

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? Para nada.- dije riéndome.

 **Tom:** No, para nada... Solo te faltaba ponerme viagra... -se quedó mudo- ¿Has puesto viagra? -le miré mal reparando en que mi amigo estaba despertando de nuevo.

 **Bill:** Un poquito...- antes de que protestara, empecé a hacerle una mamada.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir hasta que me corrí en su boca. Se levantó rojo como evitando mi mirada. Me acerqué a su cara y le susurré al oído señalando mi otra vez creciente erección- Esto es tu responsabilidad, así que lo bajas tú... Aunque vayas sin dormir a clase...

 **Bill:** Pues... vamos, entra en mí...-solo con ver su cara excitada y sentir aún sus sabor en mi boca, ya estaba a mil, más que listo para hacerlo. Llevé su mano a mi entrada.

 **Tom:** Fuera de mi excitación, estaba pensando en la poca gracia que le iba a hacer todo esto cuando yo siguiera excitado y él dejara de estarlo... Así espabilaba... Me lancé a su cuello y en seguida volví a penetrar. Como había predicho tras dos veces más, él ya no estaba excitado y yo seguía...

 **Bill:** ¿Más? Joder, si ni siquiera te he echado la pastilla entera...

 **Tom:** Es que yo tengo para dar y regalar, princesa... Y como te he dicho tú lo has provocado y tú lo bajas... -seguimos así hasta las siete de la mañana.

 **Bill:** Tom me soltó a las siete de la mañana y la alarma sonó a y media. Me preparé en silencio, y como mi pie parecía estar bien ya, me despedí con un beso y le dejé una nota en la nevera. Cogí mi R8 y, a duras penas por el esguince, me fui a clase. Al verme llegar sin Tom, empezaron los rumores.

-¿Y Tom?- me preguntaron Noah, Patrick y Anna lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos. Se hizo el silencio.

-Se ha quedado dormido.- sonreí con picardía.

-¿Le hiciste cariñitos anoche?- Dijo Anna con sorna.

-Hasta que nos quedamos dormidos porque no podíamos más. -me miraron boquiabiertos.- Venga, vamos a clase.

 **Tom:** Me fui a recogerle dando un paseo y le esperé apoyado en su coche. Los chupetones del cuello se veían muchísimo. No sé si Bill me mataría, pero se lo merecía.

 **Bill:** Salí y vi a Tom en el coche. Según me acercaba vi las marcas de su cuello, tan grandes como las del mío. Me pegué a su cuerpo y le di un beso.- Me encantan las marcas de tu cuello. Así todos saben que solo yo puedo besarlo.

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle sin importarme donde estábamos- ¿Tienes sueño? -asintió bostezando cuando paramos de besarnos. Sonreí con malicia- Qué lástima. Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio -quería vengarme de la pastilla y éste no dormía en dos días... además hoy era viernes.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde?- pregunté somnoliento.- Toma, conduce tú o nos estrellamos.- le di las llaves y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Pues mira... Yo acepto lo del pelo negro porque me quiero hacer trenzas y porque hice trampas, pero tú me drogaste así que tú también pierdes... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero si me tiño de rubio me dejo de maquillar...

 **Tom:** Bueno... ¿Alguna vez sí, no? -le puse la mano en la pierna muy cerca de la polla.

 **Bill:** El rubio... No queda bien con mi maquillaje. Ya lo intenté hace tiempo... -//Bill, control, no te empalmes...//.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Lo que me diste ayer me está afectando mucho -fui a acojonar- Al rato de irte ha vuelto y... no se va -puso cara de horror.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? Pe-pero... no es posible...-//¡Mierda, mierda... más no... hoy no!//

 **Tom:** He mirado por Internet. Y sí es posible. Así que vamos a la peluquería, comemos y vamos a casa... -sonreí sexy para no despollarme- Y esta noche hay una fiesta y quisiera ir... -me miró con horror. Esto le pasaba por darme viagra.

 **Bill:** Pero... yo no puedo, Tom... más no...-dije preocupado.

 **Tom:** No haberme dado viagra...

 **Bill:** ¡Pero si solo fue media pastilla! No pensaba que fueras a tener más de dos erecciones...

 **Tom:** Pues esto se piensa antes...

 **Bill:** Pero... Tom, en serio, hoy no puedo. ¡Estoy molido!

 **Tom:** Le miré mal. Dulce venganza...- O sea, me das una viagra y me tengo que quedar yo con el calentón que tú has provocado... -giré la cara para no reírme. Me estaba dando hasta pena.

 **Bill:** Yo... -me sentía fatal.- Te haré lo que sea, menos dejarte penetrarme. En serio, Tom, eso no puedo hoy.

 **Tom:** Da igual... De todos modos hay una gotera enorme en el baño y tengo que hacer obra. Necesitaré ayuda -eso era cierto... Además mi venganza era no dejarle dormir. No lo iba a violar ni nada de eso...

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces... hoy no me lo vas a hacer?- no creía que fuese a forzarme, pero sabía que era capaz de convencerme...

 **Tom:** No... Pero esta noche a la fiesta te vienes y me vas a ayudar a hacer la obra...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Vale...

 **Tom:** Muy bien. Vamos a la peluquería -le sonreí. Tras un rato salimos los dos de la peluquería. Yo llevaba mis trenzas negras y Bill el pelo largo rubio y para atrás- ¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a dejar barba...

 **Bill:** No te pega con las trenzas. En cambio, con mi pelo rubio, se verá genial. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Es verdad... Pero ten cuidado no me vayas a rascar al comerme la polla -le dije para molestarlo.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, te dará gustito.-dije sin picarme.

 **Tom:** //Mierda...// Fuimos a comprar yeso y todo lo necesario para arreglar el techo. Llegamos a casa y fui al baño a preparar todo y cuando llegué al salón donde Bill debería haber estado preparando la comida y poniendo la mesa para comer antes de eso, me lo encontré dormido en el sofá. Pensé en despertarle para seguir con mi venganza, pero no pude... Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la cama. Se quedó dormido acurrucado y no se despertó hasta el día siguiente.

 **Bill:** Sonó la alarma y me desperté muy sobresaltado. Vi que era sábado y me di la vuelta para dormir pero vi a Tom, con esa cara tan dulce... Cogí un cuaderno y me puse a dibujarle. Cuando acabé, seguía dormido, así que le abracé y me dormí otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y vi a Bill frente a mi durmiendo. Me levanté de la cama y me encontré con que me había estado dibujando. Sonreí. Fui a hacer café y a ver un rato la tele.

 **Bill:** Me desperté hacia la hora de la comida, solo en la cama. Fui derecho a la cocina y empecé a preparar una ensalada cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura desde atrás. Sonreí.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** Ya puedes... Ni siquiera fui capaz de llevar a cabo mi venganza...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y seguí cocinando.- Lo sé y lo siento. De todas formas, podrías haberme despertado.

 **Tom:** Y pretendía hacerlo... Mi plan era no dejarte dormir y acosarte sexualmente... Pero cuando te quedaste dormido... No pude... Pero fue para matarte...

 **Bill:** Haberme despertado.

 **Tom:** Estabas precioso durmiendo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿De veras?- sonreí y acabé la comida.- Seguro que no estaba ni la mitad de bien que tú.

 **Tom:** Lo estabas... Y no pude vengarme. Pero que sepas que me debes una... -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo pague?

 **Tom:** ¿Tú solo piensas en sexo? -dije con una sonrisa de lado al oír el tono de su frase- Princesa -le besé- Eres muy puta.

 **Bill:** Pero solo contigo. No es mi culpa que seas tan deseable.

 **Tom:** Pues ven a demostrarme hasta qué punto puedes serlo...

 **Bill:** Fuimos a la habitación y me tumbé en la cama, encima de él.- Pídemelo que quieras, Tom. -empecé a masajear su polla.- Haré lo que me pidas...

 **Tom:** Me empalmé- Sorpréndeme... -sonreí de lado.


	34. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**Bill:** Le desnudé y empecé a besarle por todo el cuerpo. Cuando bajé hasta sus caderas, le di un par de lamidas a su polla, pero no me la comí. Tom me miró con algo de desilusión.

 **Tom:** Bill... Cómemela... -pedí demasiado excitado.

 **Bill:** Me parece que no...- di una cuantas lamidas más mientras dilataba mi entrada y cogía el lubricante.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué para besarle y me puse encima de él- Eres muy cruel, princesa... Pero te diré un secreto... Aunque tú me ganes en una pelea sigo siendo el más peligroso aquí -empecé a besarle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Eso... no lo he dudado... nunca.- antes de que se diera cuenta, pringué su polla de lubricante y me penetré.-Oh... joder....

 **Tom:** Ahhh -gemí grave y muy alto mientras Bill se penetraba...

 **Bill:** Empecé a moverme, montándolo como una perra. No paraba de gemir y gritar, y oír los jadeos de Tom me hacía enloquecer. Puse sus manos en mi pene.- Vamos, Tom... haz que me corra... ¡ah!

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle hasta que se corrió y me corrí de entro de él. El lubricante resbalaba y fue increíble...

 **Bill:** Aaah...- gemí cuando salió de mí. Se tumbó a mi lado y cerré los ojos, relajado.

 **Tom:** Tenemos... que usar eso... más veces... -dije respirando.

 **Bill:** Sí... ha sido... genial. -se me cerraban los ojos. Estaba muerto de sueño.

 **Tom:** ¿Todavía tienes sueño? -pregunté alucinado- Soy un fucker-respondí riéndome.

 **Bill:** Hacerlo tantas veces en tan poco tiempo es mortal, sobre todo si eres el pasivo...

 **Tom:** Te compadecería... Pero no... -me reí.

 **Bill:** No quiero que me compadezcas, sino que me entiendas. No es lo mismo...

 **Tom:** Bueno... -le pasé mi brazo por encima para que no se pensara que iba a malas- No hubiera ocurrido nada de eso si la princesita no hubiera querido jugar a ser enfermera...

 **Bill:** Aun así... mereció la pena...-dije mientras me mordía el labio.

 **Tom:** Pues como se te ocurra volver a darme una pastilla te hago tomarte dos y verás qué risas...

 **Bill:** Te di media, no una. Y si me das dos, luego te encargas tú del asuntillo, como hice yo anoche.

 **Tom:** Habrá ahí mi venganza... Porque no me ha hecho ni puta gracia el temita... -sonreí y le miré.

 **Bill:** Pues si no me ayudas, ya me apañaré yo.- dije fingiendo que no me dolía lo que había dicho.

 **Tom:** Yo te ayudaré cuando haga falta... Pero no me ha hecho ni puta gracia...

 **Bill:** Vamos, Tom, no me digas que no has disfrutado de pasar toda una noche así conmigo. De hecho, si no fuera por el cansancio que tengo, lo haría más a menudo. Eras tan... bruto.- mordí mi labio, recordando la noche anterior.- Me encantó.

 **Tom:** Sí, lo he disfrutado, y no no se va a repetir. No insultes a mi virilidad... -dije algo borde- Además si quieres que sea bruto puedo serlo cuando haga falta.

 **Bill:** Pero no igual de bruto que cuando la tomaste...-suspiré.- Anda, note enfades, si yo te quiero...

 **Tom:** Puedo y más... -dije muy molesto- Y no puedo creer que primero te gustara más follar conmigo por una puta pastilla y luego encima no te arrepientas -dije ahora sí cabreado.

 **Bill:** No me gustó más esa vez, idiota. Me gusta de cualquier forma que me lo hagas. Y claro que no me arrepiento, no puedo arrepentirme de algo que nos gustó a ambos.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Estaba muy cabreado y me estaba conteniendo las ganas de repartir hostias. //De puta madre. Primero pierdo una pelea y luego me tomo una viagra... ¿Algún otro ataque a mi virilidad?//

 **Bill:** Tom... pégame. -me miró con una ceja alzada.- Vamos, hazlo. Se te nota en la cara que quieres.

 **Tom:** ¿Eres gilipollas? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No. Pero se nota que quieres, y que estás enfadado. Vamos, hazlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué? -pregunté mirándole como si fuera imbécil. Y encima me estaban entrando más ganas de pegarle.

 **Bill:** Porque si no, seguirás enfadado conmigo, y prefiero que me pegues a que me mires como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

 **Tom:** Ya... -me levanté y me fui al salón pero él me siguió.

 **Bill:** Tom, por favor, no me ignores. Sabes que odio que te largues cuando estoy hablando contigo.

 **Tom:** Y que me digas que te pegue me cabrea más -me giré gritando.

 **Bill:** ¡No me grites! ¡Yo no te he gritado!- empezaba a exasperarme.

 **Tom:** Ahora sí -dije irónico.

 **Bill:** Porque me has gritado tú primero. -empecé a pasearme por el salón, enfadado sin saber muy bien por qué.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Me has dicho que te pegue que es peor así que no te me pongas chulo.

 **Bill:** Porque se te veía con ganas... y te conozco, sé que si no lo haces, luego estarás peor conmigo. Y no me apetece, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Claro, tú el bueno, el que no se enfada, el que lo pasa mal por mi y yo el cabrón, el malo y el delincuente -le cogí de los hombros y le apreté contra la pared con fuerza, cada vez más enfadado. Como me volviera a decir esa mierda le daba.

 **Bill:** Yo no he dicho eso nunca. También soy cabrón, también te humillo y te hago pasar malos ratos. No te pongas melodramático, que somos los dos iguales.

 **Tom:** Le pegué un puñetazo. Pensaba que que me lo repitiera me iba a sentar mal, pero eso me sentó peor...

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo y le devolví el golpe.

 **Tom:** Estaba furioso y me lancé encima suya pegando puñetazos indiscriminadamente.

 **Bill:** No me hacía con él, era todo furia. Evité unos cuantos golpes como pude y le empujé.

 **Tom:** No podía pensar con claridad. Solo estaba enfadado. Por un momento pareció que iba a ganar él.

 **Bill:** Cuando ya casi lo tenía inmovilizado, me dio un puñetazo que me tiró al suelo. Se tumbó sobre mí //joder, lo que le haría en otra situación...// y tras unos cuantos golpes más se quedó quieto sobre mí, inmovilizándome.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando con furia. Normalmente me hubiera aprovechado de la situación y hubiera ido a hacer daño. Pero era Bill, no podía. Su mirada empezó a reflejar miedo y acabó soltando una lágrima que no pudo contener. De repente, todo el cabreo se fue de mi y algo me impulsó a besarle con ternura.

 **Bill:** Me dio uno de los besos más tiernos que me había dado hasta la fecha, y no pude evitar llorar. Se separó de mí al sentir mis lágrimas y me miró con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No me había dado cuenta de que no le había soltado las manos. Le solté pero no me levanté y volví a besarle de la misma manera que antes.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando sin motivo, pero esta vez pude corresponder mejor a su beso. Normalmente habría puesto los brazos en su cuello o su espalda, pero estaba tan confuso con la situación, que me limité a dejarlas a los costados.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y acabé dejando mis manos debajo de su nuca como si fueran una almohada mientras seguía besando. Estuve un rato así. Le sequé las lágrimas y con una caricia me levanté tendiéndole la mano.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando un poco más sin comprender nada, y luego fui al baño a evaluar los daños. Bueno... podría haber sido peor... Me curé mientras iba dejando de llorar y luego fui al salón, donde seguía Tom.- Siéntate...-le dije en voz muy muy bajita.- Voy... voy a curarte, ¿vale?- cuando vi su cara rodaron más lágrimas por la mía, aunque intenté evitarlo.

 **Tom:** No sabía qué decir, pero por algún motivo solo me salía ser cariñoso. Me senté y él hizo lo mismo. Le agarré de la cintura para atraerme a mi y le acariciaba el costado mientras me curaba. Creo que me había hecho alguna herida en la sien o algo porque salía bastante sangre.

 **Bill:** Joder... Tom, espera aquí un momento...- me levanté y fui al baño a por una aguja e hilo de sutura que había dejado ahí Franciska. Desinfecté la aguja entre sollozos y volví al sofá.- Tengo que darte un par de puntos en la sien...- volví a sollozar con fuerza.

 **Tom:** No llores más -le dije cuando se sentaba- No me gusta verte llorar...

 **Bill:** Pero... te he hecho una brecha... me he pasado.- preparé la aguja y desinfecté la herida.- Te... te va a doler, pero... seré rápido, ¿vale?- asintió y empecé a coser.

 **Tom:** Hice alguna mueca pero en seguida terminó. Se fue a levantar pero mi brazo se lo impidió- No llores o me veré obligado a hacer que sonrías.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo quieres que no llore si he tenido que coserte y todo?-un molesto nudo en mi garganta me impidió decir nada más.

 **Tom:** Yo he atacado primero... Así son las cosas... -dije simplemente atrayéndolo hacia mi.

 **Bill:** Pero yo te he provocado... te he dicho cosas muy feas y...- sollocé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bueno, te hago entonces otra brecha yo y en paz -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al oír su comentario. Le abracé fuerte y puse mi cara contra su cuello, sin dejar de llorar, sintiendo su olor.

 **Tom:** Oye que no te voy a hacer una brecha de verdad, no hace falta que llores.

 **Bill:** No lloro por eso...

 **Tom:** Ah bueno... ¿Entonces?

 **Bill:** No lo sé...-respondí con sinceridad.

 **Tom:** Pues no lo hagas...

 **Bill:** No puedo parar... tengo como un nudo... que no me deja parar...

 **Tom:** Le abracé hasta que dejó de llorar.

 **Bill:** Perdóname...-suspiré cuando estuve más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué de todo? -me reí abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Por lo que puedas...

 **Tom:** Yo a ti te perdono por cualquier cosa... Perdón tú.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte yo?- le miré con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Que he perdido los nervios y te he pegado.

 **Bill:** Eres bobo. Yo te he provocado para que lo hicieras, no tengo que perdonarte nada.

 **Tom:** Me da igual... Debería haberme controlado.

 **Bill:** Y yo. Así que no pidas perdón.

 **Tom:** Entonces tú tampoco. Bueno por lo de la viagra sí -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí con él, pero paré casi en seguida.- Lo siento de veras, Tom. No volveré a hacerlo nunca...-se me aguaron los ojos otra vez, pero pude retener las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Le levanté la cara y le besé.

 **Bill:** Volvió a besarme con la misma dulzura que antes, y al corresponderle volví a llorar como un idiota.

 **Tom:** ¡Que no me llores!

 **Bill:** ¡Pues no seas tan tierno, coño!- se rió de mi comentario.

 **Tom:** Veo que te va lo duro... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Es tu culpa. Me has vuelto un bruto.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima y le aprisioné con mi cuerpo- ¿Ah, si? Hace un rato querías que fuera bruto... Te vas a arrepentir -jugué con mi piercing.

 **Bill:** No te equivoques. Me gusta que seas bruto... Me vuelve loco. Lo que no me gusta es serlo yo.- lamí su piercing.

 **Tom:** Es verdad a ti te pega más ser una perra -le susurré al oído- De las que se ponen a cuatro patas para que les lleguen mejor al fondo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Y me encanta serlo.- le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces ponte a cuatro patas que te voy a hacer una cosa que te va a gustar mucho -dije mordiéndole el cuello.


	35. Pesadillas y enfermedad

**Bill:** Suspirando, obedecí y Tom empezó a prepararme.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabé, bajé una pierna al suelo para impulsarme mejor, me llené de lubricante y empecé a penetrarle con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Bill:** ¡¡Aaah!! Oh, joder...-empecé a gemir como un loco, sintiendo su pene llegar más lejos que normalmente y el lubricante escurrirse con mis piernas.- Tócame... aaah...- no sé qué pasó, pero le resbaló el pie que tenía en el suelo y cayó sobre mí, llegando por accidente al fondo. //No, no, no// Grité como un animal y le pringué la mano y el sofá mientras él me pringaba el trasero.

 **Tom:** Qué... manía con mancharme... la mano, princesa -dije recuperando la respiración.

 **Bill:** Lo... siento... -jadeé. Y Tom me mordió el culo.

 **Tom:** Gritó de la sorpresa y yo sonreí con chulería- ¿Te parezco ahora lo suficiente bruto?

 **Bill:** Sí... -volví a jadear.- Y me encanta...

 **Tom:** Me levanté y me fui a lavarme la mano dándole un azote de camino.

 **Bill:** ¡Au! Eso ha picado...-me vestí y fui a la cocina a hacer la cena. Con... lo que había pasado... se nos había hecho de noche. Tom vino a hacerme compañía, pero en vez de abrazarme, se sentó en una silla a verme cocinar.

 **Tom:** Una pregunta... -dije fingiendo mucha seriedad. Bill se preocupó- ¿Tú estás así de bueno de natural o te has operado de algo?

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme a carcajadas.- Soy todo natural, no me gustan los hospitales y esas mierdas. ¿Y tú? -alcé la ceja.- ¿Te has operado, o eres más del rollo natural?- sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Todo lo que hay entre mis piernas es cien por cien mío. Sorprendente, ¿eh?

 **Bill:** Viniendo de ti, no.- le saqué la lengua y empecé a poner la mesa en la cocina, sin ganas de ir al salón.

 **Tom:** Tenía un hambre increíble y me lo acabé todo en seguida. En seguida Bill acabó y nos fuimos a ver una película.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado, pero sin tocarle. Seguía sintiéndome mal por lo que había pasado, y no me atrevía a abrazarle. Me dormí hacia la mitad de la película.

 **Tom:** Se creía que no me daba cuenta de que no me tocaba por remordimientos así que enrollé una servilleta, le llene una mano de nata y empecé a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con la servilleta.

 **Bill:** Levanté una mano para rascarme la nariz y... ¡paf! Me llené la cara de nata y abrí los ojos, sobresaltado. Tom empezó a descojonarse de mí.- Cabrón... -le quité la servilleta de la mano y me limpié con ella.

 **Tom:** Estaba despollado. Había sido demasiado bueno... Bill me miró mal. Cuando pude parar de reírme dije- Bill, espera que te ha quedado un poco de nata aquí -hice como que se lo iba a limpiar y en el último segundo, le enchufé con el bote de nata y le llené la cara de nata.

 **Bill:** ¡Idiota!- le grité.- Límpiamelo ¡YA!

 **Tom:** Bueno... tu antes me has manchado la mano y no me has limpiado... -dije seductor antes de volver a despollarme.

 **Bill:** Que te den.- me levanté para ir al baño a limpiarme.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la mano y le di la vuelta hasta agarrarlo firmemente a mi. Empecé a lamer la nata que le había dejado en la nariz y luego bajé a los labios para limpiarle lo último que le quedaba de nata y aproveché para besarle.

 **Bill:** Mmh...-gemí en su boca. Empezó a acariciarme los costados con dulzura y yo dejé las manos en sus hombros.

 **Tom:** Ya te he limpiado... -le dije al separar nuestros labios.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Yo creo que todavía me queda un poco... en los labios...

 **Tom:** Volví a besar de la misma manera otra vez- La próxima vez no te sientes tan lejos... que me siento muy solo -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Me pegué más a él.- ¿Así?

 **Tom:** Más -puse cara de pena.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas.- ¿Te parece bien así?

 **Tom:** No...

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces?- pregunté muy muy cerca de sus labios.

 **Tom:** Todavía no.

 **Bill:** Junté nuestras bocas de manera muy dulce, como hizo él antes.- ¿Y ahora?

 **Tom:** Ahora ya no hasta que has parado de besarme...

 **Bill:** Solté una risita y volví a besarle. Le abracé por la cintura y pasé las manos por su espalda.

 **Tom:** Seguimos así hasta que nos fuimos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y Bill no estaba en la cama.

 **Bill:** Después de muchos días, volví a tener pesadillas. Me levanté y fui a prepararle el desayuno a Tom.

 **Tom:** Te has levantado muy pronto... Hacía días que no lo hacías -dije preocupado abrazándole por detrás.

 **Bill:** Ya... -dije suspirando.- ¿Prefieres zumo de piña o de naranja?

 **Tom:** Bill... Ve a un psicólogo, por favor. Piña.

 **Bill:** Esta vez no he soñado con el viejo... ha sido otra cosa.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? Me preocupas -encima de mi preocupación yo también desde que me intenté suicidar las tenía... Y no quería que Bill las tuviera.

 **Bill:** No quiero hablar de ello ahora, Tom...-se me aguaron los ojos al recordar mi sueño.- Por cierto, últimamente te mueves mucho en la cama, como si estuvieras... soñando algo...

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado intentando disimular- No sé...

 **Bill:** Tom, no me engañes. Se nota que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?- le pregunté dolido y me senté en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Sí que confío. No quiero preocuparte, simplemente.

 **Bill:** Me preocupa más que me ocultes cosas. ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Pesadillas... Desde Hamburgo -dije quitándole importancia.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué?- suspiré.- ¿Y... qué sueñas?

 **Tom:** Estupideces. Totalmente irreales... ¿Qué has soñado tú hoy?-desvié el tema.

 **Bill:** No te lo voy a contar hasta que no me lo cuentes tú.- me levanté de sus piernas, cogí el desayuno y me senté otra vez sobre él.- ¿Y bien?

 **Tom:** Yo he preguntado primero, en realidad.

 **Bill:** Suspiré otra vez.-¿Me prometes que luego me lo contarás tú?

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara- Qué remedio...

 **Bill:** Me fío de ti, eh.. .-di un trago a mi zumo.- He soñado... que me moría. Tú no estabas en casa, y aparecía un hombre, no sé quién y me torturaba y antes de matarme me decía: "Este es el precio por lo que has hecho..."- mi pecho se llenó de angustia al recordar el sueño.- Era tan realista... Lo he pasado tan mal...

 **Tom:** Le abracé. Me miró queriendo que yo le contara así que empecé- No pienses que no confío en ti o algo así... Pero a ver... Es todas las noches el mismo -estuve unos segundos callado buscando las palabras adecuadas. Tenía miedo de que le sentara mal pero, joder, esto sí que no era mi culpa- Pues que empezaba a ser menos respetado en el barrio y empezaba a perder peleas y me volvía débil. Volvía a casa y te veía con otro tío que ahora era quien mandaba en el barrio. Y te reías de mi y me... me hacías lo que yo te hice. Y yo te pedía que me mataras y tú me decías... cosas horribles. Y al final me matabas -cerré los ojos esperando su reacción.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié la cara, con dulzura.- Mírame.- Lo hizo.- Te quiero más que a nada, no me importa que pierdas peleas o que digas que eres débil... Eres mucho más que eso, para mí eres lo único que vale en esta vida. No pienso estar con nadie más y no te haría... eso... otra vez, antes muero. Así que métete en la cabeza que me tienes totalmente enamorado y no voy a hacerte nada más que compañía, ¿vale?- una lágrima cayó por mis ojos y antes de que la viera, le besé.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé... Sé que eres un amor y que jamás harías eso... Pero yo no sé porqué sueño esta mierda. Busqué por Internet y ponía que aveces cuando te sentías muy culpable por algo tu cerebro te castigaba así... No quiero que pienses que creo eso de ti o algo así. No es tu culpa, solo mía. Y no te sientas mal por eso. Me lo merecía y punto. Tú no hiciste nada malo... -le dije con miedo de que pudiera pensar algo que no era...

 **Bill:** Tom... Claro que me siento mal, pero solo por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera intentado ayudarte hace mucho... -le miré a los ojos.- Sea lo que sea que te hace sentir culpable, olvídalo. Estamos aquí, juntos, y es lo único en lo que tienes que pensar. Jamás me iré de tu lado.

 **Tom:** Y no lo entiendo... -dije sinceramente- No puedo evitar sentirme así... Simplemente no puedo. Yo... Bill tengo que contarte algo...Tengo una enfermedad, digamos, es mental. Soy sociópata... -se quedó pálido al mirarme.


	36. Promesas imposibles de cumplir

**Bill:** ¿Por qué me lo habías ocultado?- estaba más dolido con él que nunca, y no me molesté en ocultarlo.

 **Tom:** Porque no lo sabía... hasta hace dos días.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? Estas cosas no hay que ocultarlas... ¿es que acaso no confías en mi?

 **Tom:** Sí que confío. Pero me daba miedo que descubrieras lo que soy. Me enteré de mis síntomas buscando en Internet el porqué de mis sueños. Y pedí cita a un psiquiatra del barrio. Le pagué bien para que no constara en ningún lado. Me hizo unas pruebas y me lo confirmó. Los síntomas son ausencia de empatía y remordimiento, autoestima distorsionada, búsqueda de nuevas sensaciones, deshumanización de la víctima y falta de preocupación por las consecuencias, egocentrismo, megalomanía, extroversión, hedonismo, altos niveles de impulsividad y control... -bajé la mirada- Coincide todo conmigo. Pero no hacia ti, ni hacia Georg, ni Gustav, ni su familia. Pero lo demás coincide todo... Solo no sabía cómo contártelo...

 **Bill:** ¿Y en serio pensabas que me ibas a dar miedo?- empecé a llorar.- Eso no es confiar en mí, Tom... - salí corriendo de la cocina y me metí al salón.

 **Tom:** Bill... Joder... No tengo cura... Solo un estímulo externo me puede humanizar un poco... Tú me has hecho descubrir que soy capaz de amar, a unas pocas personas, pero lo soy. Pero no tiene cura. Ni con medicina. Si me medican me darán fuertes drogas que no me curarán solo paliarán los síntomas levemente. Ni siquiera somos capaces de admitir lo que tenemos. Pero tú has conseguido, no curarme, pero sí has conseguido hacerlo en la medida posible... Pero ahora sé más que nunca que soy peligroso. Casi pierdo el control varias veces. Ayer fue una de ellas. Te quiero pero ¿y si se me va la pinza qué? Eso me daba miedo, joder. Antes sabías que yo era malo. Pero ahora sabes que soy un ser deshumanizado. No es lo mismo que antes. Por eso tenía miedo joder. Porque intento arrepentirme del mal que he hecho, por ti, y de lo único que me arrepiento es del dolor que te he causado y que te sigo causando. Y mis pesadillas no ayudan. Porque me siento muy culpable...

 **Bill:** Mientes. - me incorporé para mirarle.- Si fueras un puto deshumanizado no podrías quererme, jugarías conmigo, no estarías diciéndome todo esto. ¿No lo ves? Y además, me importa una mierda si "pierdes el control", como tú dices. Puedo defenderme y tú mismo eres capaz de parar.

 **Tom:** No miento Bill -no sabía como decírselo- Contigo soy diferente que con el resto... Y todavía intento serlo más... Bill todo esto que te digo... Me he informado. Estoy diagnosticado y el principal síntoma es la deshumanización. Y no se porqué tú y unas pocas personas sois la excepción, pero el psiquiatra me lo dijo, solo sois las excepciones que confirmáis la regla. Puedo matar a alguien y siento placer al hacerlo... Y cuanto más sufra, más placer siento... -me miró horrorizado. Creo que ahora sí que le había dado miedo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado, totalmente anulado. Me puse a pensar y... una idea se abrió paso en mi cabeza.- Tom... cuando... cuando intentaste suicidarte... ¿cómo te sentiste? Hasta el momento en que despertaste en el hospital... ¿Sentiste placer al pensar que morirías ahogado y destrozado por las piedras del río?- me acojoné esperando una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Al principio sí, mucho. Imaginar mi cuerpo destrozado... Pero luego pensé en ti e intenté emerger pero ya no pude... -bajé la mirada.

 **Bill:** Quiero que hagas una cosa. -alzó la mirada, curioso.- Cada vez que quieras hacer daño a alguien que no lo merezca o no lo haya buscado, piensa en mí. Piensa que estoy a tu lado, como siempre. Y quiero que entonces pares. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

 **Tom:** ¿Pero y mi... -no sabía cómo llamarlo- trabajo? -pregunté- Sin él no tenemos nada...

 **Bill:** Eso es distinto. Te pagan por..."cobrarte favores". En general, vas a por gente que lo merece.

 **Tom:** En realidad no... Muchos inocentes sufren por mi beneficio... -fui a responder a la pregunta- Lo... lo intentaré... -dije sin terminar de confiar en ser capaz de hacerlo- Pero... Si he perdido el control contigo... Podría perderlo con cualquiera y no podría contenerme...

 **Bill:** Yo te provoqué. -obvié lo primero que dijo. Me levanté del sofá y me quedé a unos centímetros de él.- Esa es otra cosa que debes aprender: a distinguir cuándo te provocan y cuándo no. Yo ayer lo hice, y pagué las consecuencias. Pero Tom, fuiste capaz de parar. Y me besaste con una dulzura que nunca había pensado que fuera a existir... -le di un suave beso, apenas un leve roce con mis labios.- ¿Miedo? Yo por ti ya solo puedo sentir amor, estés enfermo o no.- y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Entonces ¿me... me perdonas?

 **Bill:** No puedo no hacerlo.-le mordí el cuello.- Te amo, Tom...

 **Tom:** Me quedé totalmente quieto. No sabía qué tenía que hacer... Ni qué decir. Yo... no quería contenerme, pero debía...- Bill. Una pregunta -dije abstraído- ¿Haré mal si me imagino... cosas?

 **Bill:** ¿Como cuáles?- me picó la curiosidad.

 **Tom:** No sé si quieres oírlas.

 **Bill:** Dímelo. Confía en mí.

 **Tom:** Pues ya sabes... De matar y herir -dije de manera simple y leve, sin querer que se traumatizara.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Si luego no las llevas a cabo, no creo que esté mal... Pero esto último creo que deberías hablarlo con un psicólogo. Él podrá decírtelo mejor que yo.

 **Tom:** Bill... Te quiero ¿Puedo abrazarte?

 **Bill:** En lugar de responder, le abracé con mucha fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir.

 **Tom:** Le abracé fuerte. Necesitaba hacerlo. Empecé a besarle...- Gracias por quedarte.

 **Bill:** Jamás me iré.

 **Tom:** Le besé con necesidad. Realmente no tenía ganas de sexo aunque lo pareciera. Pero necesitaba sentirle. Estaba ansioso.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a tientas hasta la cama. Sus reacciones me recordaban al día después del suicidio frustrado, así que no fui más allá de besos y caricias por la espalda y los brazos. Adoraba estar así con él.

 **Tom:** Nos tumbamos en la cama besándonos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Bill me acompañó a abrir y eran Georg y Gustav queriendo comprobar si les debía 500 euros.

 **Bill:** Los chicos iban a hablar, pero me adelanté yo.-Ha ganado Tom, el capullo tiene aguante.-fingí frustración.- Pero...¿Y sus rastas? -dijo Georg.- Ah, eso... me puse pesado, y al final le convencí para que se hiciera las trenzas.

 **Tom:** Le miré a Bill raro. No le entendía- Me debéis 500 euros, capullos-me reí- Es que bueno, no te lo he contado... Aposté con ellos a que no follaríamos ese día -puse mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia mirando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me hice a un lado para que los chicos pasaran.- ¿Ves? A veces eres un poquillo guarro.- le di otro besito en los labios y le llevé de la mano al sofá.

 **Tom:** Bueno, eso puede ser discutible -sonreí con chulería- A veces no soy el que más -dije acordándome de la viagra y atrayéndolo de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en su pecho.- Cierto, a veces te gano yo.- le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Me reí y nos fuimos a sentar en el sofá. Bill les ofreció algo de comer pero no le dejé levantarse y fui yo. No quedaba nada de comida- Chicos, quedaros vosotros aquí que no queda comida y voy a ir a comprarla. Yo ahora vuelvo -me fui a comprar.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuánto tragáis para haberos quedado sin comida? -Ni idea, yo creía que anoche quedaba todavía para uno o dos días...-me sentía inquieto, recordando mi pesadilla y suplicando porque Tom volviera pronto. Por suerte, los chicos no se dieron cuenta.

 **Tom:** Mierda, hasta dentro de media hora no volvían a abrir la tienda...

 **Bill:** Tom tardaba mucho en volver, y al final estos notaron que me pasaba algo.- No es nada, solo que Tom hace mucho que ha salido y bueno... Normalmente no me despego apenas de él... se me hace raro. -Gustav empezó una guerra de cosquillas, buscando distraerme, pero en el fondo seguía pensando en Tom...

 **Tom:** Esperando, pasó por ahí Natalie- Hola, Tom -me dijo intentando ser seductora- Adiós... -le dije cortante mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo. Se acercó y me besó pero la aparté de un empujón- Qué mal me tratas... Con lo bien que me tratabas antes... Es por culpa de ese medio mujer novio tuyo, ¿verdad? -me embargó la furia- Maldita puta-le grité- Para hablar de él te lavas la puta lengua o te la arrancaré -la empujé contra la pared y empecé a golpearla. Ella lloraba y yo solo estaba furioso. Pero me acordé de Bill. Paré y sin decirle nada me di la vuelta. Acababan de abrir la tienda así que me metí a comprar. Llegué a casa cabreado por haber tenido que esperar como un gilipollas. Cerré de un portazo- Hola... -dije enfadado- Qué ganas tengo de matar a alguien. La zorra de Natalie... Puta asquerosa -me miraron interrogantes- Bill, ven a la cocina por favor -dije intentando respirar para calmarme- Yo, lo siento... -dije histérico- Me he encontrado con una zorra del barrio y la muy puta me... me ha besado -Bill se aguantó las lágrimas. Joder, le había traicionado por culpa de esa zorra- Yo la he apartado de un empujón y ella te ha insultado y yo me he vuelto loco y le he pegado... Yo, lo siento. De verdad que se me ha lanzado ella y yo la he apartado en el mismo instante. Yo... -empecé a hiperventilar de la furia que sentía hacia esa puta- De verdad que no he hecho nada. Y ya sé que te dije que me controlaría. Perdóname.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, Tom...-le abracé con fuerza.- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Te has controlado, y ahora estás aquí conmigo.-Me alegré tanto de que hubiera vuelto a mi lado, que empecé a llorar mientras le estrechaba con fuerza entre mis brazos.

 **Tom:** Yo joder, lo siento, te he traicionado doblemente. Primero me besa y luego no me controlo... Cómo la odio... Quiero matarla -dije muerto de ira. Nunca había dicho esto delante de Bill. Pero ahora no me había podido controlar.

 **Bill:** Ella te ha besado a ti, eso no es traicionarme, porque tú no querías ese beso. Además, al final has vuelto a casa, y por lo que acabas de decir, no está muerta. Así que respira hondo, ve al sofá y pasa una buena tarde, ¿ok?- le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero te he hecho llorar... -bajé la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Pero lloraba porque habías vuelto. Yo... -suspiré.- Me he puesto muy nervioso cuando te has ido, no paraba de pensar en mi sueño y... ahora estás de vuelta aquí... no te imaginas lo muchísimo que me alegro. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Nunca me iré -le dije serio- Vamos -llegamos al salón y vimos a los chicos que no entendían nada- Se ha oído todo y no entiendo cómo mierda no la has matado... -dijo Gustav- Porque se lo prometí a Bill... Hace dos días me diagnosticaron una enfermedad psiquiátrica. Soy sociópata.

 **Bill:** Se les cayó la boca al suelo.- Eh, si babeáis lo limpiáis vosotros.- cerraron la boca y nos sentamos en el sillón del otro día. Sin pedir permiso, me senté encima de Tom y puse la cara contra su cuello, esperando a que los chicos reaccionaran.

 **Tom:** Pero es imposible, tú quieres a Bill -dijo Georg- No es lo mismo ser sociópata que psicópata. Los sociópatas están deshumanizados, pero con influencias externas los síntomas pueden paliar. No tiene cura y no van a desaparecer. Y no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Porque aunque no con nosotros ni con mi hermana ni mi madre, cumple todos los síntomas -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** Hemos descubierto que no puede hacer un daño realmente serio a las personas que de algún modo le han ayudado .-dije sin despegarme del cuello de Tom.- Y por lo que me ha dicho en la cocina... creo que he encontrado el modo de paliar sus síntomas hacia gente del exterior. -No podía verles la cara, pero sabía que todos, incluido Tom, me estaban mirando.

 **Tom:** No te entiendo -le dije.

 **Bill:** Piensa en lo que me has contado. Estabas pegando a la tal Natalie, pero... has pensado en mí.- me sonrojé.- Esa es la solución, Tom: pensar en nosotros. En que Geo y Gus vienen de visita cada dos por tres, y que yo te espero a la salida de clases, y Franciska y su madre te curan cuando te hieren... ¿no lo ves?

 **Tom:** Pero no siempre me voy a poder controlar.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no? Yo confío en ti. -Y yo.- respondieron los chicos a la vez.

 **Tom:** Ya... -no daba un duro por ello,

 **Bill:** No me crees. -dije dolido. Me separé de él y me senté en el sofá pequeño.

 **Tom:** Sí que creo que confiéis en mi. Pero también creo que hacéis mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Hago mal por confiar en mi novio? Esa sí que es buena, Thomas.- estaba realmente enfadado.

 **Tom:** ¿Thomas? -le miré con una ceja alzada- Haces mal en creer que soy capaz de ello.

 **Bill:** Pero cada uno es libre de creer lo que quiera, ¿o no?

 **Tom:** Si otra cosa no me dices...

 **Bill:** ¡Argh!... paso. Mira, creemos en ti y punto. Si no te gusta, te jodes.

 **Tom:** Qué violento, princesa... -dije mirándole con fingida desaprobación.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga con esas tonterías que dices? ¿Te crees que me sienta bien que me digas que hago mal al confiar en ti?-se me escapó una lágrima y me la sequé deprisa, rezando porque no la viera.

 **Tom:** Y yo qué quieres que haga si es verdad. Yo lo voy a intentar pero de ahí a que sea capaz hay un trecho. Y no quiero decepcionarte cuando en efecto no sea capaz.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo sabes que no vas a poder, eh? Me decepciona que me digas eso, porque si no fueras capaz, no me decepecionarías.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo mierda te crees que me siento sabiendo que soy un puto loco y que encima todos esperan que no haga algo que yo no sé si voy a poder hacer? -me levanté del sofá gritando.

 **Bill:** ¡No me grites! ¡Estoy harto de decirte que no me grites!

 **Tom:** ¡Que yo grito si me da la gana!

 **Bill:** ¡Que a mí no! ¡Que no soy una de esas guarras con las que ibas antes!- me quedé sin aire después de ese grito.

 **Tom:** ¡No me eches en cara lo que hacía antes! -le grité acercándome conteniéndome de pegarle una hostia. Georg y Gustav se levantaron a sujetarme.

 **Bill:** ¡Soltadle!- se sorprendieron tanto del tono macabro de mi voz, que obedecieron. Tom me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tampoco se creyera que aquella voz hubiera salido de mi cuerpo.- Venga, machito, pégame. Total, solo soy "una más" -hice las comillas con los dedos mientras se me aguaban los ojos.- ¿No? Vamos, ¡hazlo!

 **Tom:** No digas tonterías... -dije sombrío aguantándome.

 **Bill:** Si son tonterías, ¿por qué me parecen tan reales, eh? ¿Por qué ibas a pegarme ahora, Tom?-las lágrimas volvieron a caer, en cascada.

 **Tom:** Estás equivocado... No son reales... -dije intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** Pues no lo parecen, Tom. Y aún no me has respondido. ¿Por qué ibas a pegarme?- sollocé.

 **Tom:** Porque me he agobiado y he gritado y me has gritado y he gritado más y...

 **Bill:** ¿Y solo por eso me pegas?- volví a sollozar. El nudo que se me hizo ayer, ese nudo extraño cuyo origen no conocía me atacó de nuevo y rompía llorar, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

 **Tom:** Me agaché con él- No llores...

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga, Tom? Las otras veces siempre te he provocado, te he dado un motivo para golpear... pero ahora no... -seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** Es que, joder, me he sentido muy presionado...

 **Bill:** Pasé de contestar. No tenía más que ganas de llorar. Me senté en el suelo y pegué las piernas contra el torso, abrazándolas con mis temblorosos brazos.

 **Tom:** Bill... -me acerqué con cautela- Perdóname -empecé a llorar. Georg y Gustav no se lo creían.

 **Bill:** No... no llores...lo siento, Tom... lo siento mucho... -Volví a sollozar con fuerza. Uno de los chicos dijo algo así como que estábamos locos los dos, pero para mí en ese momento no exisitían. Solo existía Tom, y estaba llorando...

 **Tom:** No lo sientas, ha sido mi culpa... Solo que no entiendo qué está mal en mi... No sé porqué todos lo veis tan terrible.

 **Bill:** Deja de llorar... -con cuidado, casi con miedo, posé una de mis manos en su cara, intentando quitarle las lágrimas. Cuando fui a retirarla, puso su mano, impidiéndomelo. Me pareció un acto tan tierno, que no pude seguí a malas. Volví a llorar.- Das mucho miedo cuando gritas, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** No supe que responder. Los chicos seguían ahí sin entender nada, alucinados por haberme visto llorar y sin saber lo que hacer.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo abrazarte? -pregunté con cautela.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin moverme y me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Notaba que seguía tenso, pero no quería soltarme. Necesitaba sentir su piel, aspirar su aroma... lo necesitaba ahí conmigo. Aunque no correspondiese...

 **Tom:** Lo abracé yo cuando me pude calmar y lo ayudé a levantarse. Me giré hacia Georg y Gustav- Lo siento... -se quedaron boquiabiertos.

 **Bill:** ¿Otra vez? Como babeéis...-Tom se rió de mi comentario y me hinché como un pavo.

 **Tom:** Acabaron riéndose también ellos. Yo seguía jodido sin entender porqué todos me odiaban.

 **Bill:** Noté que Tom no estaba bien. Le miré a los ojos, buscando respuestas, pero bajó la mirada.- Tom... ¿qué pasa? Y no me mientas, porque sé que te pasa algo.

 **Tom:** Que no entiendo nada. Todos veis mal hacer lo que yo hago y veis muy bien ayudar y muy mal hacer daño. Pero no sé porqué lo mío está mal o porqué el enfermo soy yo. Que sea diferente a la mayoría no significa que lo mío esté mal... Hay animales muy violentos y no es que estén enfermos es que son así... La gente dice que las hienas son malas pero simplemente son así por naturaleza. La gente dice que los tornados son malos pero pasan por naturaleza. ¿Qué está mal entonces la naturaleza o las personas?

 **Bill:** Me quedé mudo, asombrado por su honda reflexión.- Tom... El mal y el bien lo definen las personas. Algo que a los demás les hiere es considerado malo, y lo que haces y no les molesta lo consideran bueno, pero es relativo. Tienes que pensar en ti, en mí y en la gente más cercana. Céntrate en que nos gusta que te rías, que somos felices al verte bien, y pasa de los demás. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? Perderte. Prefiero morir lenta y dolorosamente antes que vivir sin ti. Y para esto dos bobos de aquí -dije señalando a Geo y Gus- lo peor es perder a su amigo, levantarse un día y pensar que ya no estás... -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensarlo.- Somos tu familia, Tom. Te queremos y nos encanta estar a tu lado. Por mucho que discuta contigo, soy incapaz de vivir sin tus abrazos mientras cocino, sin tu respiración en mi pelo al dormir, sin la ternura con la que me besaste el otro día, sin tu bestialidad al hacerme tuyo... -me puse rojísimo al decir eso, pero no me callé.- Te necesito conmigo, Tom. Independientemente del bien, el mal y la jodida sociedad.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues entonces porqué queréis que me contenga? Quiero que me lo digáis.

 **Bill:** Ya te lo ha dicho: porque si haces daño a otros, te apartarán de mi lado. Y entonces mi vida se perderá en una soga o una cuchilla. Soy incapaz de vivir sin ti, Tom.

 **Tom:** Tenemos a toda la policía y jueces de la ciudad comprados, pruebas manipuladas... No me pillarán nunca.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, exasperado.- Pues hazlo por mí, para no volver a hacerme testigo de cómo cortas cuatro dedos de una mano como si fuera pan. Hazlo para no obligarme a retroceder ahora que estoy consiguiendo no tenerte miedo.

 **Tom:** Vale... -suspiré jodido, dolido y enfadado.

 **Bill:** Seguía mosqueado por su actitud, pero lo dejé pasar.- Chicos, ¿cenáis hoy en casa también? Es por ir preparando algo o no.

 **Tom:** Asintieron. Bill estaba muy borde conmigo y a mi me jodía. No era mi culpa... Y no me arrepentía de ser así...

 **Bill:** Me levanté para preparar la cena. Me jodía que no estuviese a mi lado, como a diario, pero entendía que tenía que estar así al menos hasta que se fueran. Puse la mesa- Vamos chicos, es hora de la cena.

 **Tom:** Fui a cenar pero no tenía hambre, así que comí para no tenerla con Bill. De vez en cuando bromeaba para disimular un poco.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se fueron al poco rato de acabar la cena. Había sido una tarde muy rara, y querían irse a casa.- Tom... yo me voy a la cama, que mañana tengo que presentar la canción con Noah... Es a las doce en el salón de actos. Si quieres... me gustaría que vinieras.-Recogí todo y me fui a la habitación.

 **Tom:** No dormí en toda la noche. Cuando Bill se levantó le esperaba despierto y preparado para llevarle. No me sentía bien. Sentía mucha angustia...- Buenos días, amor -le dije sin ser consciente de mis palabras.

 **Bill:** ¿Amor? -Dije sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no has dormido?

 **Tom:** No tenía sueño...

 **Bill:** Ya, claro, y la mala cara también es por eso, ¿no?- le di un beso y le abracé.- Te eché de menos anoche en la cama...

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Luego dormiremos juntos, no te preocupes.

 **Bill:** ¿Me lo prometes?

 **Tom:** Te lo prometo -le sonreí. Seguía mal pero la sonrisa fue sincera.

 **Bill:** ¿Vendrás a verme cantar?

 **Tom:** No me lo perdería. Te llevaré y me quedaré por ahí.

 **Bill:** ¡Genial!- le abracé con fuerza y me subí al coche. Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, y de repente me encontré en el salón de actos, a solo unos minutos de mi actuación. Me iban a comer los nervios...

 **Tom:** Cuando fui al salón de actos, la gente me miraba con curiosidad y miedo. Una niña pequeña se chocó contra mi y se cayó al suelo y empezó  a llorar. Me agaché- Ay, me has hecho daño -dije fingiendo dolor. Dejó de llorar- Eres muy fuerte, seguro que si me hubieras pegado queriendo, me hubieras roto la pierna -le dije y se rió y le recogí la muñeca del suelo. Su familia nos miraban horrorizados, sin atreverse a hablar. Le di la muñeca sonriendo y le dije- Corre, vete con tus padres -le guiñé el ojo y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre. A lo mejor era verdad que podían paliarse los síntomas... Sin embargo seguía sintiendo placer al simplemente pensar en matar... Menuda mierda. Todo era mejor antes de saber que estaba loco. Entré a la universidad y todos se apartaban al verme. Me fui al auditorio esperando a que saliera Bill.


	37. Insomnio

**Bill:** Salí muy muy nervioso y me senté en mi silla. Mientras el profesor nos presentaba, busqué con la mirada a Tom y me lo encontré en la primerísima fila, con una cámara. Adiós nervios. El profesor calló.- Bueno, esta es una canción muy especial, para una persona importante en la vida de Bill, y eso... que esperamos que la disfrutéis. -Noah se calló y yo cogí aire.-

_Keiner weiss, wies Dir geht._

_Keiner da, der Dich versteht._

_Der Tag war dunkel, und allein._

_Du schreibst Hilfe, mit Deinem Blut._

_Obwohl es immer wieder wehtut._

_Du machts die Augenauf, und alles bleibt gleich_ -miraba a Tom, le cantaba a él. Los acordes sonaban, mi voz se unía a ellos con una fuerza que no esperaba... y llegó el estribillo final. Cerré los ojos.-

_Ich will nicht störn,und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben_

_Ich bin nur hier um Dir, zu sagen_

_Ich bin da, wenn Du willst._

_Schau Dich um, dannsiehst du Mich_

_Ganz egal, wo Du bist_

_Wenn Du nach mirgreifst, dann halt ich Dich_

_Dein Leben sinnentleert, Deine Schatten tonnenschwer_

_Und alles was Du jetzt brauchts, hast Du nicht._

_Du suchts den Regenbogen._

_Es liegt tot vor Dir, am Boden._

_Erhat solang es ging gestrahlt, nur für Dich._

_Ich will nicht störn, und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben._

_Ich bin nur hier um Dir, zu sagen._

_Wenn Du die Welt nicht mehr verstehst,_

_und jeder Tag im Nichts vergeht._

_Wennsich der Sturm nicht mehr legt,_

_und Du die Nacht nicht mehr erträgst._

_Ich bin da wenn Du willst, ganz egal wo Du bist._

_An deiner Seite, nur eine Weile._

_Ich bin da,_

_Ich bin da, wenn Du willst._

_Ich bin da, ganz egal wo Du bist._

_Ich bin da, schau in Dich rein dann siehst Du mich._

_Ich bin da,_

_Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann halt ich Dich._

_Ich bin da wenn Du willst, ganz egal wo Du bist._

_An Deiner Seite, nur eine Weile._

_Dubist nicht alleine..._ \- los abrí y miré al público, que aplaudía. Y vi que Tom... sonreía y silbaba, orgulloso de mí. Y simplemente, me sentí de puta madre.

 **Tom:** Me sentí bien al oírle... Era como si todos mis problemas se fueran... Esa letra me había llegado al corazón. Estaba deseando verle, pero tenía que esperar a que Bill saliera de allí. Me encontré con una amiga suya. La chica que estuvo en casa. Me saludó tímida- ¿Qué tal? -le pregunté- Bien... ¿Tú? -dijo como asustada- Muy bien. Oye, que estoy muy contento de que seas amiga de Bill. Al principio me preocupaba que por mi culpa nadie quisiera acercársele, pero os lo agradezco sinceramente -sonrió tímida- Los amigos de Bill son mis amigos, así que para cualquier cosa que necesites... Ya sabes -Gracias -De nada. Además me caes bien. Pareces buena chica y me gusta que seas amiga de Bill. -Muchas gracias, la verdad he de reconocerte que me dabas bastante miedo...-Pues tú no tienes que tenérmelo -le sonreí- Habíamos quedado para comer. Le iba a preguntar a Bill si queríais veniros... -Por supuesto -respondí- Bueno, si Bill quiere... -nos reímos. Bajó Bill y le abracé muy fuerte. Le besé tiernamente y le dije al oído- Eres un ángel. Me ha encantado. Eres increíble. -le besé otra vez y solté mi abrazo sin terminar de apartarme de él- Bill, ¿os venís a comer con nosotros? -me miró dudoso. Se notaba que le apetecía y que no sabía qué decir por mi- A mi me parece una gran idea -dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy emocionado y abracé con fuerza a Tom. Nos fuimos a un McDonalds a comer, y entre risas, acabamos hablando de lo que se decía de Tom. Sentado sobre sus piernas, con sus brazos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro, me parecieron las historias más graciosas del mundo. Acompañamos a Noah y los demás a los altos y tras quedar con ellos otro día, volvimos a casa.-Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias.- le dije entre besos al entrar al salón.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Porque ha sido una tarde maravillosa. Y no habría sido así si no hubieras estado conmigo.- Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le apreté contra mi mientras seguían los besos. De repente noté algo duro en mi pierna que no era mío.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé cuando miró con una ceja alzada, pero es que no podía evitarlo... Tom me ponía.

 **Tom:** No tienes remedio -en un segundo le empujé al sofá y me posicioné encima mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Mmh... si se trata de ti, no...-le subí la camiseta lentamente, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de su duro torso.

 **Tom:** Empecé a morderle el cuello y le saqué la camiseta mientras con mi mano masajeaba su miembro.

 **Bill:** Le bajé poco a poco los pantalones, y cuando ya los tuvo fuera, le devolví el favor de masajearle el miembro.

 **Tom:** Ahh -gemí mientras ayudaba a quitarle sus pantalones.

 **Bill:** Cuando me desnudó del todo, llevó su mano a mi entrada y empezó a dilatar. Gemí y le masturbé con más ganas.

 **Tom:** Usé lubricante para poder llegarle hasta el fondo y cuando estuvo preparado penetré con mucha fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Joder, Tom! -grité cuando me penetró. Me dolió un poco, pero en seguida empezó a embestir y el placer me llenó por completo. Pronto empecé a suplicar, a pedir más, como hacía siempre. Llevé la mano a mi pene para darme más placer, pero me dio un manotazo para que no lo hiciera. Le miré con una ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No toques mis cosas, princesa -le miré con chulería y empecé a masturbarle yo. Supuse que llegué al fondo cuando Bill puso los ojos en blanco, gritó altísimo, se corrió y a la vez que todo esto apretó el culo lo que hizo que con un gruñido grave me corriera yo también. Me quedé quieto recuperando el aire- Princesa... Cada día... me gusta más follarte...

 **Bill:** Y a mí... que lo hagas... Ogh... -gemí cuando salió de mí.- Mierda... te he... manchado... otra vez...- cerré los ojos, agotado. Había sido un día largo.

 **Tom:** Siempre lo haces... Eres incorregible -le miré con chulería y se rió- Anda, vamos a la cama -le ayudé a levantarse. Yo también estaba agotado. Se me habían juntado dos largos días. Y en ningún momento había dejado de torturarme una voz interior... Me limpié en el baño y llegué con Bill a la cama que ya estaba dormido. En seguida me dormí yo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con una nueva pesadilla. Era de madrugada, así que no podía levantarme aún. Con el pulso todavía acelerado, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y mear y cuando volví a la habitación, me encontré a Tom despierto.- Duérmete...-susurré cuando me metí en la cama otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le abracé bien fuerte- No me gusta que tengas pesadillas. Hay que hacer algo -le dije sin querer admitirle que yo también había tenido una.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, a gusto entre sus brazos.- ¿Por qué estás despierto? Y no me mientas...

 **Tom:** Por lo mismo que tu... Y ahora duérmete y sueña con el polvo de esta noche -sonreí de lado. Y algo en mi interior seguía torturándome. Estaba hasta los cojones.

 **Bill:** No tengo sueño ya... ¿qué te pasa? No estás bien, ¿te preocupa algo?

 **Tom:** Olvídalo... ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

 **Bill:** Me pasa que me preocupo por ti, cada vez tienes más pesadillas... y ahora, cuéntame lo que sea que te pase.

 **Tom:** Pues que... -suspiré- Que todo era más fácil cuando no sabía que estaba loco.

 **Bill:** No estás loco... ¿por qué ahora es más difícil? Solo tienes que seguir como antes...

 **Tom:** Porque ahora todos esperáis algo de mi que antes no... Y yo no me veo capaz.

 **Bill:** No esperamos nada de ti. Confiamos en que con nuestra ayuda, te sea más fácil controlarte. Pero no va a pasar nada si no puedes. Vamos a seguir aquí contigo, como hemos hecho siempre.- froté mi nariz con la suya, buscando que sonriera.

 **Tom:** Pero... -me sentía destrozado- Ayer... Bueno antes de ayer... Como sea para mi fue ayer. Me dijiste algo que me dolió mucho...

 **Bill:** Me derrumbé por completo. //Joder, Bill, eres un inconsciente... ya la has jodido...//- ¿Qué te dije?- me temblaba la voz, quería llorar. //Es que eres idiota, no eres capaz de hacer nada bien con Tom...//

 **Tom:** Lo de que lo hiciera por ti para no tener que ver como le cortaba cuatro dedos a alguien como si fuera pan... -bajé la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos con fuerza .//Idiota, idiota...//- Tom, yo... lo que quería decir es que...-suspiré, nervioso.- Ya sabes que soy muy sensible. Recuerda cómo me puse por el tema de mi padre... Quería decir que como ahora pasamos prácticamente todo el día juntos, que intentaras controlarte para no tener que revivir la sensación de ver a tu novio mutilar sin piedad... lo siento de veras por haberte hecho daño...- cayó la primera lágrima, y por suerte no la vio.

 **Tom:** Es que... Joder, yo no sé. Sé que no va a ser lo mismo. Pero ¿Te imaginas estar a dieta toda tu vida? -asintió y puso cara como de horror- Pues esto sería parecido para mi. Y si es por ti, intentaré contenerme. Pero el hecho de tener que hacerlo me duele. Y también el hecho de decepcionaros. Pero delante de ti nunca he hecho esas cosas. Aquello fue... -puse mala cara- porque apareciste y no te vi.

 **Bill:** Cayeron más lágrimas.- Tom... No nos vas a decepcionar. Lo único por lo que podrías decepcionarme sería si te follaras por propia voluntad a otra persona...

 **Tom:** No lo haría nunca... No me gusta hacerte daño, ni me gusta que llores -le sequé las lágrimas- Y lo que menos me gustaría sería tener a alguien que no fueras tú entre mis brazos...

 **Bill:** Más lágrimas cayeron al oírle decir eso.- Pues entonces deja de preocuparte, Tom. Porque no me vas a decepcionar nunca.- le abracé con fuerza y enterré la cara en su cuello, llorando todavía.

 **Tom:** Yo... intentaré controlarme pero por favor... Entiéndeme... Me cuesta hacerlo, me duele hacerlo y no quiero hacerlo. Lo hago por vosotros. Por ti. Y solo quiero que me entiendas un poco... Y que no llores... No quería hacerte llorar.

 **Bill:** Hagamos una cosa: contrólate solo con nosotros. Con los demás, si lo ves necesario, no lo hagas. No quiero que estés mal.- le acaricié la mejilla.- Y si no quieres que llore, no me digas cosas tan tiernas, joder, que me emocionas.- sonrió.

 **Tom:** Gracias... -le dije sinceramente. No me sentía bien del todo por culpa de la puta pesadilla que se repetía día tras día pero me sentía mejor- Y tú por favor, haz lo que haga falta para que dejes de soñar cosas.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo te digo...-seguí acariciando su cara.- No me gusta que sueñes lo que me contaste el otro día. Convéncete ya de que no me voy a ir nunca con otro. No quiero que alguien que no seas tú me abrace, me bese y me haga el amor...

 **Tom:** Es que... -suspiré- Da igual. A ti que te quede claro que no te voy a dejar nunca. Solo si tú te vas... -bajé la cabeza.

 **Bill:** ¿Irme? ¿Yo? Tom, jamás me iré.- puse la mano en su mentón, haciéndome mirarle.- Estoy enamorado de ti como una quinceañera. No puedo vivir sin ti, solo de pensarlo...-se me hizo un nudo en la  garganta. Negué con la cabeza.- No. No puedo ni pensarlo. Te amo, entiéndelo ya. No me voy a ir. No lo soportaría...

 **Tom:** Todavía estoy esperando a que te des cuenta de que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo...

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo no quiero a otro. ¿No me escuchas? Yo te quiero a ti, y solo a ti. Me da igual si piensas idioteces como que merezco a otro, porque yo lo que quiero es seguir durmiendo contigo, que me vayas a buscar a la facultad y que alguna vez que otra me digas que me quieres y me beses con toda tu dulzura. ¿Crees en serio que puedo querer a cualquier otro? Pues te equivocas.

 **Tom:** No dudo que me quieras... Solo tengo miedo que un día eso cambie y me veas como un monstruo...

 **Bill:** Suspiré, exasperado.- Mira, si te perdoné y volví cuando intentaste estrangularme, no hay modo de me vaya en un futuro. Métetelo en la cabeza, porque si no, me voy al salón y no duermo contigo hasta que lo entiendas.

 **Tom:** No... Quédate.

 **Bill:** Si me prometes que vas a olvidar esa paranoia de que algún día dejaré de quererte.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pero quédate.

 **Bill:** De todas formas, no iba a irme.- puse la cara en su cuello otra vez.- Odio dormir lejos de ti..

 **Tom:** Pues duerme... -le susurré- Si no, vendrá el coco y te llevará.

 **Bill:** ¿El coco?- pregunté con una risita.

 **Tom:** ¿No le tienes miedo al coco? -pregunté haciéndome el sorprendido- Pues ténmelo a mi, porque si no te duermes, no te comeré.

 **Bill:** ¡No, eso no!-fingí desesperarme.- Me duermo ya ¿vale? Y tú también, venga.

 **Tom:** Venga -le mordí la mejilla.

 **Bill:** ¡Auch!- me quejé teatrero. Cerré los ojos y me dormí sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.


	38. Descubriendo secretos

**Tom:** En seguida me volví a dormir yo también. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Bill seguía dormido. Me quedé viéndole. Estaba rojo y soltaba como gemidos. Sonreí de lado al levantar un poco la sábana y ver que era un sueño húmedo.

 **Bill:** Me desperté empapado en sudor, recordando el sueño que acababa detener... joder, ¡qué delicia! Estaba en mi nube cuando oí una respiración a mi lado y vi que Tom estaba despierto y muy posiblemente me habría escuchado. Me sonrojé en seguida.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí de lado- ¿Qué soñabas? -pregunté "inocentemente".

 **Bill:** Nada... -me puse más rojo aún, y apreté las sábanas con las manos.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? -le cogí su erección y empecé a subir y bajar con mucha lentitud.

 **Bill:** Aaah...- desconecté del mundo al sentir su mano en mi erección, e incluso olvidé su pregunta.

 **Tom:** Esto no parece nada... -dije jugando con mi piercing.

 **Bill:** Eso... hm... no sé por qué... está así...- dije entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y tampoco sabes porqué en sueños gemías y susurrabas mi nombre?

 **Bill:** So...ñaba contigo... Aah...- moví la cadera, pidiendo más. Aceleró un poco el movimiento.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué soñabas?

 **Bill:** Que me... me follabas... fuerte...-volví a gemir. Me quedaba poco, muy poco... Dulce agonía.

 **Tom:** ¿Muy fuerte? -sonreí con chulería aumentando un poco más la velocidad.- ¿Y qué más te hacía?

 **Bill:** Sí... joder... me tocabas... justo como ahora...-ya casi, ya casi...

 **Tom:** ¿Y un poco más rápido no? -aumenté un poco la velocidad.

 **Bill:** Aaaah, aaah- me corría...me corría... Y me corrí.- Oh, joder...aaah...

 **Tom:** Que guarro, princesa, siempre manchando todo -sonreí con chulería mientras él jadeaba- ¿Y en tu sueño no me hacías una mamada?-pregunté con intenciones.

 **Bill:** No...-suspiré.- pero puedo hacértela ahora... Si quieres,claro.

 **Tom:** Bueno... No estaría de más -me hice el interesante- Pero si no quieres...

 **Bill:** Por toda respuesta, me lancé sobre él y empecé a besarle mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Me separé de él.- Buenos días.- me pasé la lengua por los labios y empecé la mamada.

 **Tom:** Ahh -gemí. //¿Pero este tío practica o como mierda lo hace?// Encima me miraba con cara de inocencia... Estaba volviéndome loco hasta que me corrí. Se apartó mirándome con cara de vicio-Buenos... días.

 **Bill:** Miré la hora y me fui corriendo a la ducha. Tenía que darme prisa o no llegaría a clase. Cuando acabé, vi a Tom en el sofá.-¿Me llevas o voy solo?- pregunté con una sonrisa. Estaba de muy buen humor.

 **Tom:** Te llevo, no te vayas a perder -sonreí de lado y me vestí y me monté en su Audi.

 **Bill:** Fuimos escuchando música y haciendo el tonto. Realmente era un buen día. Aparcamos el Audi en lo que se podría llamar "nuestra plaza" y fuimos a saludar a todos. Tom me tenía abrazado y parecía no querer soltarme.- Ya es la hora... -hice un puchero.- ¿Te veo a la salida?

 **Tom:** Le di un beso bastante posesivo y bruto para no perder mi reputación y me monté en el coche.

 **Bill:** Suspiré como una colegiala y me fui a clase. Me dieron la nota de la canción, un maravilloso nueve, y la gente de la clase se acercó un poco más a mí. Pero se me amargó el día cuando a la salida, mientras esperaba a Tom, se me acercó Andy.- ¿Qué quieres? -espeté con bordería. Vi a Tom acercarse de lejos. Mierda...- Mira, no quiero saberlo. Lárgate.

 **Tom:** Vi de lejos al ex novio de Bill y me hirvió la sangre. Me acerqué totalmente fuera de mi. Tenía para repartir a todo el mundo- ¿Cómo estáis? -dije fingiendo amabilidad.

 **Bill:** Hasta los huevos de este toca pelotas. -se me escapó. Puta manía de no mentir nunca a Tom...- ¿Ves? Antes no habrías dicho eso. Estás cambiando, Bill.- Y a ti te importa porque...-dije con mala hostia.

 **Tom:** Si tienes algún problema, me lo puedes decir a mi -le dije acercándome amenazante esperando a que contestara para reventarle a hostias. Ni control, ni pollas.

 **Bill:** Me pasa que Bill ya no es el chico dulce y amable con el que salí hace tiempo. -sentía la tensión de Tom, listo para atacar.- A ver, gilipollas, si cambio o no es cosa mía. Tú ya no eres nada en mi vida, nada. No sé quién mierda te crees que eres.- cogí a Tom de la mano, buscando calmarle, pero sabía que no lo haría. Suspiré.- Andreas, lárgate o sufrirás.

 **Tom:** El muy gilipollas se negó a irse y yo cogí y empecé a pegarle de hostias mientras Bill intentaba que me parara desesperado. Pero yo no le escuchaba.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, por favor, para!- seguí gritando, suplicando que en algún momento me escuchara.- ¡O paras o me voy solo!- me quedé sin aire tras ese grito y entonces... Tom paró.

 **Tom:** Me giré sin mirarle- Vamos... -dije dándole la mano a Bill y arrastrándolo conmigo hacia el coche. La gente nos miraba asustada. Se oían gritos de "Lo ha matado", "Está loco"... Exageraban. No lo había matado ni se iba a morir ni nada... Me despedí de Noah y de los amigos de Bill que me saludaron estupefactos y me monté en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba demasiado nervioso para conducir.

 **Bill:** Al principio pensé en irnos a un descampado o algo así, pero decidí ir a casa. Aparqué en total silencio y entramos en casa de la mano. Tom parecía como esperando una bronca o un llanto por mi parte, pero lo que hice fue llevarle al baño y limpiarle y curarle los puños y los pocos golpes que había recibido.

 **Tom:** No dije nada. Seguro que le había sentado mal lo que había hecho. No quería que le sentara mal, pero joder... La había cagado con Bill fijo. Ni siquiera me hablaba.

 **Bill:** Cuando acabé de curarle, le pasé la mano por la cara y le besé.- ¿Sabes? Estás más guapo sin sangre en la cara.- volví a besarle.-¿Vemos una peli?- y sin esperar respuesta, le di la mano y le llevé al salón.

 **Tom:** No entendía nada. Estaba muy confuso. Y no terminaba de entender a qué fin me ponía "La matanza de Texas". Me encantaba la peli pero no era precisamente buena idea...

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que le gustaba demasiado lo que veía. A ver, la peli era buena, pero no para poner esa cara...- ¿Le harías algo de lo que sale en la peli a alguien? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Lo había hecho. Y cosas peores.

 **Bill:**  O sea, que sí. ¿Qué le harías a Andy?

 **Tom:** Bill... Yo... -no sabía qué decir

 **Bill:** No, en serio, dímelo porque incluso yo le tengo ganas. -me miró con cara de flipado.

 **Tom:** Es que decirte estas cosas es, no sé... No quiero asustarte.

 **Bill:** Tom, no vas a asustarme. Casi no lo has hecho en la facultad, menos lo vas a hacer ahora.

 **Tom:** Pues... -empecé a pensar en muchas cosas- No sé... Quemarle...

 **Bill:** Se quedaría inconsciente, no se daría cuenta de que muere... No está mal.

 **Tom:** No... No así. Quemarle por trozos en plan el brazo para que no se desmayara... -me sentía raro diciendo esto a Bill, pero me lo estaba imaginando y me encantaba.

 **Bill:** Oh, entonces sí que es un buen plan. Eso creo que incluso podría verlo, aunque no participara.

 **Tom:** Le miré extrañado.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué?- no entendía su mirada.

 **Tom:** Nada solo no me encaja en ti...

 **Bill:** Soy raro, Tom. Hay muchas cosas de mí que te podrían sorprender. -sonreí con chulería.

 **Tom:** Bill... ¿Y si de verdad te estoy cambiando? -me sentía muy mal.

 **Bill:** No seas bobo.-le abracé.- No me estás cambiando, sigo siendo yo. Lo que pasa es que a él no le devoraba la boca, y mucho menos en público... Lo ha dicho porque fijo que estaría celoso de que contigo sí lo haga. No te creas las palabras de Andreas, no son más que mierda.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si es así porqué estabas con el?

 **Bill:** Ha venido él a decirme mierdas. Yo le he dicho que se fuera, pero no me ha hecho caso.

 **Tom:** No digo ahora... digo antes.

 **Bill:** Ah, eso... Cuando le conocí era muy dulce y simpático. Se le veía lo gay de lejos. Me gustó bastante, y tras una fase de incomprensión porque, joder, siempre había tirado hacia las tías, pues acepté salir con él. Luego se volvió un gilipollas y un controlador, celoso casi de mi padre. Y tras casi tres meses juntos, rompí con él.

 **Tom:** Entonces te entiendo... Pero espero no volvérmelo a encontrar porque ni tú podrás detenerme... -dije sintiendo odio hacia ese cabrón.

 **Bill:** Vale, si nos lo reencontramos, no te detengo.- me había dado cuenta de que no era bueno para Tom reprimirse, y decidí apoyarle.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Dale al play.

 **Bill:** Vale.- me senté en sus piernas y pusimos la peli otra vez. En algún momento, me quedé dormido escuchando su corazón.

 **Tom:** Le abracé mientras dormía. Me gustaba tenerlo así. Vi que se revolvía y lo apreté más contra mí y pareció tranquilizarse porque se quedó quieto y profundamente dormido con la boca entreabierta. Sonreí y seguí viendo la peli sin dejar de abrazarlo. Al rato se despertó algo desorientado

 **Bill:** ¿Qué... qué hora es?- bostecé y me estiré.-Mierda... me he perdido la peli.-hice un puchero y Tom se rió.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Cuando quieras la vemos otra vez -le sonreí- ¿Se te ha pasado el mal sueño o solo te has dejado de mover?

 **Bill:** La verdad... creo que se me ha... pasado. Pero no estoy seguro...

 **Tom:** Vamos a la cama, anda -y nos fuimos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me desperté en medio de la noche al sentir a Tom revolverse. Le abracé y besé su frente y poco a poco se calmó. Cuando vi que volvía a relajarse, cerré los ojos y me dormí otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me desperté sobresaltado por culpa del puto despertador. Fui al baño y me di cuenta de que el despertador estaba apagado y Bill seguía durmiendo. Intenté levantarle por las buenas, pero como me ignoraba...- Ya te dejo en paz. Me fui al salón a por un pito y entré en la habitación cerca suya silbando con todas mis fuerzas. Él del susto dio un puñetazo al aire con tan mala suerte que fue a parar a mi cara.

 **Bill:** ¡Iaaah! -grité en cuanto escuché el bocinazo y actué por reflejo. Me llevé las manos a la boca, temblando como un flan, arrepentido.- Tom, yo... joder, lo siento... lo siento mucho...


	39. Presagio

**Tom:** Me levanté del suelo y miré a Bill que debía pensar que estaba muy enfadado y que le iba a atacar o algo. De repente me eché encima suya y me puse a hacerle cosquillas- ¿Te parece normal ir por la vida pegando hostias a tu novio? -dije sonriendo con chulería mientras le hacía cosquillas y él se retorcía debajo mío.

 **Bill:** ¡Para, Tom!-empecé a reírme como un loco. Y el cabrón no paraba. Menos mal que no tenía clases, porque si no llegaría tarde, fijo.

 **Tom:** No te entiendo -dije con malicia sin parar.

 **Bill:** ¡Que pares coño! -seguí riéndome.

 **Tom:** Me bajé de él despollado- Y esto es solo un anticipo de lo que te ocurrirá si me vuelves a pegar.

 **Bill:** Ha sido sin querer...-dije sin aire.- Eso pasa por asustarme así...

 **Tom:** Es que llegas tarde a clase... -puse cara de bueno.

 **Bill:** Hoy no tengo clase...-le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí lamiéndome el piercing- ¿Ah, no? Pues me podrías compensar el tan doloroso golpe recibido.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a él.-¿Cómo quieres que te compense?

 **Tom:** Con sexo -dije mientras me ponía encima le quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a morder y besar su cuello y su pecho.

 **Bill:** Me parece buena idea... -le saqué yo la camiseta y empecé a acariciarle el paquete, sintiendo cómo crecía contra mi mano.

 **Tom:** Le besé mientras liberaba su erección de toda la ropa que la cubría. Me giré y le puse encima mío para que "me compensara"de arriba a abajo

 **Bill:** Le llené de besos húmedos y mordiscos por todo el cuello y el torso, y cuando llegué a su polla, la engullí. Le escuché gemir y retorcerse y chupé con más ganas, sintiendo que le quedaba poco para correrse.

 **Tom:** Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, paró y sin darme tiempo a quejarme se penetró encima mío y empezó a subir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Empecé a montarle, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... Y mientras Tom jadeaba y gemía y me miraba... Iba a explotar... Me llevé la mano a mi pene mientras me movía más deprisa sobre él, deseando que se corriera y gimiera con esa voz suya tan sexy...- Tom... muévete...ayúdame ... ah... -me iba a correr.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le ayudé a subir y bajar tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Al final, de un grito nos corrimos. Bill se derrumbó al lado mío.

 **Bill:** Me quedé a su lado, jadeando agotado.- ¿Te he compensado bien? -susurré mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando en dormirme.

 **Tom:** Sí... -suspiré- A cambio de esto, recibiría los puñetazos que hicieran falta... -se rió.

 **Bill:** No quería pegarte... perdóname.- le abracé.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé... Pero tenía que aprovecharme de tu culpabilidad para que me compensaras...

 **Bill:** Lo hubiera hecho aunque no me sintiera culpable. Me encanta hacerlo contigo.- le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Pero en un futuro apaga el despertador si no tienes clase o te lo comes... Y no me refiero al despertador.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué me comería?- le pregunté con un tono sensual.

 **Tom:** Algo muy grande -le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me puse a cuatro patas sobre él.- ¿Me lo enseñas?-dije en tono inocente.

 **Tom:** Su voz inocente hizo que se me volviera a poner dura- Solo si mantienes esa posición -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Pero... si me quedo así... no me lo puedo comer...-seguí con la misma voz de antes.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca- Algo se nos ocurrirá -jadeé cuando bajó la cadera y me rozó la polla.

 **Bill:** Se la volví a rozar.- ¿Y si... me comes tú?- jadeé contra su oído.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué quieres que te coma?

 **Bill:** Todo... -susurré y restregué todo mi cuerpo, incluida mi polla, contra él.

 **Tom:** Le giré y me puse encima de él atrapándole con mi cuerpo- ¿Todo... todo?

 **Bill:** Todo, todo...-jadeé.

 **Tom:** Empecé a comerle de arriba a abajo el cuello, el pecho, el estómago, los muslos... Especialmente centrado en dejarle marcas y torturarle... Él jadeaba y pedía más moviendo su cadera pero yo no le hacía caso.

 **Bill:** Por favor...-moví la cadera, pidiéndole que me comiera ahí... un poco más abajo.- Tom, hazlo...- gemí.

 **Tom:** Al final me la metí entera en la boca sin dejar de mirar su cara de placer.

 **Bill:** Gemí más fuerte y volví a mover la cadera, para que aumentara el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso hasta que se corrió. Estaba jadeando- Ahora te toca a ti arreglar esto... -dije mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ah... haré lo que me pidas...-intenté recuperar la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Esa postura del principio... -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí, todavía medio ido, y me puse a cuatro patas sobre él.- ¿Así está bien? -volví a mi tono de inocente.

 **Tom:** Le susurré al oído- Pero déjame salir que así no te puedo follar -le di un lametón en la oreja.

 **Bill:** Me aparté un poco.- ¿Y entonces cómo me pongo?- Le dije sin quitar mi tonito inocentón.

 **Tom:** Salí de debajo- Así, quédate así -dije empecé a besarle la espalda hasta bajar abajo. Le mordí el culo. Como ya estaba dilatado, le penetré de golpe impulsándome con sus caderas

 **Bill:** Aaah... joder...-empezó un vaivén bestial, con un ritmo endemoniado que parecía desesperado por llegar al fondo.- Aahh...

 **Tom:** Princesa, me encanta esta postura...

 **Bill:** Y... a mí...-jadeé. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, y volví a empalmarme.

 **Tom:** Pues disfruta... -gemí- Y grita mi nombre.

 **Bill:** Ooh, Tom... ¡Más, más fuerte! -me agarré al cabecero de la cama, evitando así que mi cabeza chocara contra la pared.- Más, Tom... mhh...

 **Tom:** Aumenté la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas. Estaba a punto.

 **Bill:** Tom gimió muy fuerte y de repente sentí el semen llenar mi interior y a mi propio novio dejándose caer sobre mí. Solté el cabecero con cuidado y caí en la cama, con él encima.

 **Tom:** Algún día... me vas a matar...

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo... y encima yo... no he... acabado...- se quitó de encima, y me dio la vuelta mirando mi miembro todavía duro.

 **Tom:** Eres insaciable -le dije empezando a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Aaah... es tu... tu culpa... -gemí, sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbar mas fuerte al ver su cara de placer hasta que al final se corrió.

 **Bill:** Uf...-suspiré.- Estoy agotado...

 **Tom:** Pues nos acabamos de levantar... -dije para molestarle.

 **Bill:** No ha sido mi culpa...-alcé los brazos.- Yo no he venido pidiendo sexo de buena mañana.- le miré con picardía.

 **Tom:** No... Pero me has pegado. Me tenías que compensar. ¡Y me has despertado inútilmente! Había que hacer algo para que no lo fuera -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Inútilmente?- me reí.- Además, te he pegado sin querer...

 **Tom:** Claro... Ahora es una mañana productiva. Antes no... Y ya ya... No me creo lo de sin querer...

 **Bill:** Me incorporé en seguida.-Te lo digo en serio, Tom... yo no quería pegarte...-hice un puchero, sintiéndome fatal.

 **Tom:** ¡Que era broma! Siempre caes -me reí.

 **Bill:** Idiota...-me hice el enfadado y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Le cogí del brazo y le senté otra vez abrazándole por detrás- Oye, que me has manchado y no me enfado.

 **Bill:** ¿Te recuerdo que tú también me manchas, y encima en lugares más profundos?- me recosté contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** No hay pruebas -le besé.

 **Bill:** ¿Que no? Pues hay algo pringoso resbalando por mir piernas... Eso es una prueba irrefutable.-volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** No. Eso ha sido porque yo he hecho esto -le pegué mi mano manchada al muslo y me empecé a reír al ver su cara

 **Bill:** ¡Guarro! ¡Eres un cochino! Ahora sí que me levanto.- me puse en pie y salí corriendo hacia la ducha, para que no viniera a por mí.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír tumbado en la cama y cuando me pareció suficiente fui a lavarme la mano y a ver si hacía algo de desayuno.

 **Bill:** Salí del baño y fui a la cocina. Me encontré a Tom allí, preparando el desayuno así que me quedé callado mirándole.

 **Tom:** Terminé de hacerlo. Tenía buena pinta y todo. Me giré y vi a Bill mirándome.

 **Bill:** Parece rico.-dije mirando al desayuno. Me senté en las piernas de Tom y empecé a comer.-Está rico.-dije sonriéndole.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -sonreí- Gracias por ser mi conejillo de indias. Ya puedo empezar a comer.

 **Bill:** Qué malo eres. -le besé la mejilla y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Soy terrible -le besé- Soy el malo de una peli que secuestra a la princesa y le hace cosas malas.

 **Bill:** Pensé en la mañana que habíamos pasado y sonreí.- Si así son las cosas malas... cómo serán las buenas...-le guiñé un ojo.

 **Tom:** No hay buenas... Soy malvado.

 **Bill:** Pues no me voy a quejar de lo que me haces... -volví a sonreír y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Debería ser entonces más malvado? -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Para nada, está perfecto así como estás ahora.

 **Tom:** Qué cosas me dices...

 **Bill:** ¿Qué prefieres que te diga?- le pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Cualquier cosa que me digas está bien.

 **Bill:** Me reí como una colegiala enamorada.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de desayunar- Ven necesito tu firma en el banco.

 **Bill:** ¿Mi firma? ¿Para qué?

 **Tom:** Para hacerte una cuenta y que se te pueda pasar dinero de la mía cada mes. Así si te apetece podrás disponer de dinero cuando haga falta.

 **Bill:** Pero... Si yo apenas gasto dinero...

 **Tom:** Bueno pues para que gastes...

 **Bill:** Pero... yo... no estoy acostumbrado...

 **Tom:** Pues te callas y firmas -sonreí para ocultar mi mal presentimiento.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿seguro que no pasa nada? Pareces nervioso.

 **Tom:** Sí, no te preocupes. Es que hoy he vuelto a tener malos sueños y me acabo de acordar. ¿Vamos? -pareció creerme y accedió.

 **Bill:** Firmamos los papeles del banco y fuimos a un centro comercial. Me estaba probando una camiseta cuando alguien me puso una bolsa en la cabeza y luego me golpeó. Antes de quedarme inconsciente del todo, pensé en Tom, esperándome fuera de la tienda.


	40. Desaparecido

**Tom:** Tardaba demasiado y me empecé a poner nervioso. Fui a buscarle y no estaba en la tienda. Busqué por todo el puto centro comercial y nada. Le llamé al móvil y tampoco. Me puse histérico. Fui al coche al parking y solo había una puta nota "Le hacías demasiado mal" Maldito hijo de puta. Como lo encontrara al puto Andy, o Andreas o como coño se llamara, me iba a esmerar especialmente en que sufriera una larga agonía... Llamé a Georg y a Gustav desesperado. No sabía que mierda hacer.

 **Bill:** Me desperté atado a una cama, solo con los bóxer puestos. Por un instante pensé que sería una broma de Tom, pero al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, me di cuenta de que no era cosa suya. De repente, apareció ante mí una silueta. Se me erizó la piel, pero traté de mostrar una expresión resuelta. Cuando esa persona, mi nuevo secuestrador, apareció ante mí, la rabia me dominó.- ¿Sorprendido, pequeño? -Agh, odiaba ese apodo.-¿Por qué cojones estoy aquí?-espeté.- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Andy? -no respondió.

 **Tom:** Me junté con ellos y empezamos a preguntar a la gente del barrio y de las zonas ricas. Estuvimos cerca de un día sin comer, ni parar, ni dormir, ni nada hasta que al final nos enteramos de dónde mierda estaba. No quería ni imaginar cómo lo había pasado el pobre Bill //Princesa... Resiste...//.

 **Bill:** Después de descubrir quién era mi secuestrador, volví a dormirme. Desperté en otra habitación, pero seguía atado a una cama. Ahora estaba desnudo. Me dio pánico pensar que me hubieran hecho algo, pero al revolverme no noté la extraña sensación que siempre sentía después del sexo. Suspiré aliviado.-Por fin despiertas, princesa. -Andy, que estaba a mi lado, dijo con un profundo asco la palabra princesa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Andreas?

-Que vuelvas conmigo.

-¡Já, qué buen chiste! Lo siento, pero tengo un maravilloso novio.

-Él no te quiere.

-Me quiere más de lo que nunca me quisiste tú.

-Mira, es muy simple: vuelve conmigo por las buenas, o vuelve por las malas.-se acercó a mí y le escupí.- Bueno, pues será por las malas.- empezó a desnudarse.

-¡NONONONO! ¡TOOOOOM! ¡TOOOOM!-empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Oí a mi princesa gritar mi nombre y corrí todavía más rápido. Entré en la habitación con los chicos pisándome los talones le pegué un puñetazo al hijo de puta del ex y le tiré al suelo. Los chicos le inmovilizaron y yo abracé a Bill- Estás a salvo, princesa.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -rompí a llorar, soltando ahora todo lo que había intentado reprimir.-Dios, menos mal... -sollocé y me apreté más contra Tom.

 **Tom:** Le corté las cuerdas con mi navaja y le tapé con mi chaqueta. Le abracé susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. El hijo de puta ese se revolvía en el suelo. Me iba a encargar de él con todo mi sadismo.

 **Bill:** Tom... he pasado... snif... tanto miedo... creí que no volvería a verte...- me abracé a Tom con fuerza, sollozando.

 **Tom:** Te dije que te protegería -abracé con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Dios... Tom. -se separó de mí y me miró fijamente.- Hazle daño. Hazle mucho daño. Antes me daba pena, pero ya no. Cárgate a ese hijo de puta. -volvió a abrazarme.

 **Tom:** Tenlo por seguro. Pero lo primero es que estés bien, más calmado y en casa.

 **Bill:** No me voy a calmar hasta que no esté muerto.-miré a Andreas con todo mi desprecio.- ¿Me... me das un beso?

 **Tom:** Lo estará, no te preocupes -le besé con ternura- Pero déjame divertirme primero.

 **Bill:** Hazle daño por mí.-Le guiñé un ojo y entonces Georg me sacó de allí para llevarme a casa.- ¡Tom, te quiero!- grité antes de salir del edificio.

 **Tom:** Nos lo llevamos a la casa donde secuestrábamos y le encerramos. Le quitamos toda la ropa para asegurarnos de que no podía llamar a nadie de fuera y tuvimos mucho cuidado de cerrar bien todo. Al principio se nos encaró pero no pudo hacer mucho- Vas a ver lo que le pasa a la gente que se atreve a hacerle el más mínimo daño a Bill -le tiré al suelo boca abajo y le até los brazos con cuerda de tender para que doliera y bien fuerte.- ¿Ibas a violarlo? ¿Eh, cabrón?- le pegué una patada en el costado- Te vas a cagar.

 **Bill:** Georg me dejó en casa, donde estaba Franciska. Se fue a ayudar a Tom después de darme un abrazo que casi me rompe en dos. Me fui a duchar y luego me senté con Frannie a ver la tele y comer algo. Cuando acabé de comer, me curó las rozaduras de las cuerdas y un par de moratones que me había hecho el desgraciado de Andy.

 **Tom:** Estuve largo rato ahí, le hice cortes y quemaduras, le ahogué, le electrocuté... Pero tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Bill, así que dejé que los chicos se divirtieran a gusto, pero que me lo dejaran vivo para volver con más ideas... Fui hasta casa corriendo.

 **Bill:** La puerta se abrió de golpe y Tom entró en casa. Tenía bastante sangre en la ropa, pero me dio igual. Salí corriendo y me lancé a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con mucho cariño- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Ahora mucho mejor. Frannie me ha curado y encima tú has venido a verme.- sonaba a niño pequeño, pero me daba igual. Estando en brazos de Tom, todo me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Y vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras. Al cine, a cenar, al teatro, a las barcas del lago, sexo o lo que tú quieras -le besé. Estaba agotado y tenía mucha hambre después de estar corriendo durante un día entero sin parar, ni comer, ni dormir pero tenía que compensarle el mal rato.

 **Bill:** La verdad solo quiero cenar algo y dormir contigo. Mañana ya haremos algo de eso, ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** Como quieras. Además mejor. Porque estoy hecho mierda.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé.- Gracias por salvarme. -le dije al oído. Me separé de él con una sonrisa y le arrastré a la cocina en busca de algo de cena.

 **Tom:** ¿No pensarías que iba dormir, comer o sentarme si quiera si tú no estás a salvo? Llevo 26 horas en las que solo me he sentado para abrazarte ¿Y sabes qué? Aguantaría hasta desmayarme si no te hubiera encontrado.

 **Bill:** Le hice abrazarme por la espada, para que no viera lo mucho que me habían emocionado sus palabras.- Lo siento, Tom. No tendría que haber sido tan descuidado sabiendo que ese idiota andaba por ahí... -una lágrima cayó en su brazo, avisándole de que lloraba.

 **Tom:** No me llores... No ha sido tu culpa. Si acaso mía por ser tan descuidado yo. Y lo he hecho porque me ha dado la gana. No acostumbro a hacer cosas que no quiero.

 **Bill:** Pero es que yo... me siento tan idiota y tan débil...-seguí llorando a pesar de  su amenaza.

 **Tom:** No seas tonto. A mi también me secuestraron. Si vienen por la espalda nos pueden capturar a cualquiera. Lo que no tienen es cojones a venir de frente. Y no eres débil. No digas tonterías. Y aunque lo fueras. Me tienes a mi que aunque te haya fallado, te salvé a tiempo. Porque juré que nadie te haría eso -no quería decir la palabra- ni nada malo nunca.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él.- Pero Tom, no podías imaginarlo... y no me has fallado. Has llegado justo a tiempo. Todavía no me había hecho más que un par de moratones.

 **Tom:** Eso ya es demasiado... -dije bastante enfadado conmigo mismo. Me dejé caer en la silla como un muñeco de trapo notando cómo todas las fuerzas que me quedaban huían de mi.

 **Bill:** Se le veía tan cansado... acabé de cocinar mientras él se duchaba y puse la cena. Comimos con calma y después de despedirnos de Frannie, nos fuimos a la cama. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** En seguida me quedé dormido porque no podía más con mi alma. Debí dormir dos días seguidos porque cuando me desperté ya era sábado otra vez. Fui a ver a Bill que estaba viendo la tele. No sabía si había ido a la universidad, pero como no hubiera ido después de la pelea, pensarían que le había matado.

 **Bill:** Intentaba centrarme en el trabajo de historia, pero no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido un par de días atrás, así que me puse a ver la tele. Sentí a Tom levantarse, pero estaba tan absorto con la serie que ni siquiera me giré a verle.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -sonreí- Siento haber dormido tanto ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Buenos días, dormilón. -estiré los brazos y vino a abrazarme.- Ahora estoy genial, antes me moría de aburrimiento. -le besé la cabeza.

 **Tom:** ¿Has estado bien estos días? ¿Han venido los chicos o Franny o los de clase a verte? ¿Has ido a la universidad? ¿Has estado bien?

 **Bill:** Calma, calma.-me reí.- Vinieron Georg y Gustav, y Frannie vendrá luego creo. Sí que he ido a clase, aunque por los pelos y he estado bien, solo un poco aburrido. ¿Tú has descansado algo?

 **Tom:** Sí, no te preocupes. No quería dormir tanto pero estaba reventado. Voy a comer algo -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¿Me traes un bollo o algo?- le pregunté cuando se levantó.

 **Tom:** Claro -fui a la cocina me cogí muchos bollos y me hice un bocadillo y fui al salón- Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien? -dije con cautela.

 **Bill:** Sí. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Ahora iré con los chicos a terminar con ese cabrón -dije con odio.

 **Bill:** Seguí comiendo. ¡Qué buenos estaban los bollos!- ¿A qué hora vas a volver más o menos?

 **Tom:** Cuando quieras. Si quieres hacer algo especial avisa.

 **Bill:** No, solo quiero pasar un rato contigo. -sonreí. Estaba de muy buen humor.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Pues vuelvo pronto -me fui con los chicos que se estaban divirtiendo bien- ¡Chicos! ¿Sabéis lo que traigo? ¡Ácido!


	41. Por imbécil

**Bill:** Después de que Tom se fuera, me inspiré y acabé el dichoso trabajo. Me duché y recogí la casa, y como no tenía nada más que hacer, me tumbé a dormir un rato.

 **Tom:** Llegué un rato después y le vi durmiendo, así que me fui a duchar. Al salir le vi teniendo otro sueño húmedo, así que decidí darle un despertar agradable. Le desabroché el pantalón y liberé su erección y empecé a masturbar poco a poco.

 **Bill:** Estaba soñando con Tom cuando una parte de mi cerebro me avisó de que estaban tocando mi cuerpo de verdad. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Tom masturbándome. Me sonrió al verme despierto y movió el piercing con la lengua. Casi me corro con esa imagen.

 **Tom:** ¿Has dormido bien, princesa? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Aah... muy bien... para, Tom. -paró y me miró una ceja alzada. Me lancé sobre él y empecé a desnudarle.

 **Tom:** Pareces ansioso, princesa -me reí y gemí cuando se metió mi polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** No te imaginas cuánto.-le dije con voz sensual. Seguí chupando mientras él gemía, y al final se corrió en mí. Me puse a cuatro patas sobre él y empecé un beso lento y dulce, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho momentos antes.

 **Tom:** Me extrañó el beso dulce, pero lo seguí. Aunque dijera que estaba bien, seguro que lo había pasado mal. Le acaricié la cara y seguí con el beso.

 **Bill:** Al rato, Tom volvió a empalmarse. Empecé a masturbarle y le hablé al oído.-¿Hoy vas a comerme, Tom?

 **Tom:** Te voy a lamer tanto que te voy a borrar los lunares -le mordí el cuello y le di la vuelta.

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto...

 **Tom:** Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me metí su polla en la boca y empezó a gemir.

 **Bill:** Oooh...-Chupaba con fuerza, como si estuviera ansioso por hacerme gemir y gritar. Moví las caderas, pidiendo más y más, hasta que me corrí en su boca.

 **Tom:** Subí hasta besarle y llevé su mano hasta mi entrepierna haciendo que masajeara. Con la otra mano dilaté su entrada y cuando estuvo preparado le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -chillé cuando me penetró. Empezó un vaivén brutal, entrando y saliendo sin piedad y yo solo pude gritar como un loco y clavarle las uñas en la espalda mientras me masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

 **Tom:** Seguí. Me quedaba poco para correrme. De repente se corrió y se volvió más estrecho, lo que hizo que me embargara el placer y me corriera.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer encima de mí, jadeando como yo. Empecé a acariciarle las trenzas con mimo.

 **Tom:** Estaba demasiado cariñoso hasta para ser él. Me daba miedo que estuviera peor de lo que aparentaba y quería admitir. Y encima no me podía vengar más del gilipollas del ex novio porque en mitad de la tortura se nos había muerto... Por cierto, debería avisarle. Aunque ahora no era momento. Luego se lo decía. Le besé, pero me preocupaba...

 **Bill:** Mientras abrazaba a Tom, se me vino a la mente el secuestro. Ese recuerdo que había intentado reprimir, y antes de darme cuenta, empecé a sollozar y llorar a mares.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le hablé al oído- Tranquilo, ¿vale? Llegué a tiempo y no le tienes que temer ya más. No te puede hacer más daño.

 **Bill:** Fue tan... asqueroso... Pensé que si no llegabas, me violaría y yo... yo no quería... solo me gusta que me toques tú... y ahora estoy sucio otra vez...-un puchero se instaló en mi cara y volví a llorar con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Pero si no te tocó. Es como decir que te has llenado de barro cuando casi te caes al charco pero al final no... -le hice mirarme- No estás sucio. Y yo estoy contigo. Ya sé que te fallé. Pero llegué a tiempo me esforcé todo lo que pude para ello.

 **Bill:** ¡Deja de decir que me fallaste! No es verdad. Te fallé yo. Si no le hubiera hablado en aquella fiesta, seguramente no hubiera venido a por mí... -seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** No te eches la culpa de algo de lo que no la tienes. No te va a molestar más. El muy flojo, ni siquiera aguantó el ácido... -cerré la boca. //Mierda, qué cagada//

 **Bill:** ¿Ácido?- pregunté con curiosidad mientras dejaba de llorar poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Sí... Esto... ¿Nos vamos de compras? -sonreí //Cagada//.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pero primero me cuentas qué le hiciste a Andy.-me miró con una ceja alzada.- Curiosidad morbosa, ya sabes.

 **Tom:** Pues... Primero le pegamos. -me escuchaba atento. Me sentía cohibido- Le quemé el pelo y con el mechero le hice muchas quemaduras... -hablaba despacio como para que me parara en cualquier momento- y le hice la sonrisa del payaso. Los chicos calentaron un metal al rojo vivo y le sellaron las heridas para que pudiéramos seguir... Bueno ya sabes. Y Gustav le dejó ciego con el metal al rojo vivo. Luego me vine a verte. Ellos le estuvieron ahogando y cosas así. Y cuando llegué otra vez le dislocamos los hombros levantándole con una cuerda desde el techo. Y yo... Bueno, le grité que iba a saber lo que es ser violado y vi un palo y... y se lo metí por el culo. Y luego con el ácido le eché mucho en la polla esa enana que tenía porque con eso casi te hace daño y le hice beber ácido. Y no aguantó más. Se convulsionó y murió -había cerrado los ojos para no ver la expresión de Bill. Seguro que estaba horrorizado. Me ahorré decirle que eso no era nada en comparación a lo que le pensaba hacer, pero que por no controlar mi mal genio, se había muerto antes.

 **Bill:** Gracias por contármelo. Necesitaba saberlo.- estaba sorprendido por lo que me había contado, pero sorpresivamente no me había asustado demasiado.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos- ¿No te he asustado? -me extrañé.

 **Bill:** Un poco. Pero de veras que lo necesitaba. Es como si algo dentro de mí me lo exigiese.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con cautela- No tienes que tenerme miedo. Ni un poco...

 **Bill:** No te tengo miedo, porque sé que a mí no me harás daño... solo me he asustado de todo lo que le hicisteis. Yo no habría imaginado tantas torturas posibles.

 **Tom:** //Pues hay muchas más...// Se lo merecía... Y no te tienes que preocupar ya por él nunca más. Entiendo si te sientes mal pero piensa que te salvé. Y yo cada vez me alegro más de no haber parado. Porque si me llego a parar a comer cuando me mareé... -puse mala cara.

 **Bill:** ¿Que te mareaste? -pregunté con cara de flipado.- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

 **Tom:** Bueno... También yo tengo que comer y esas cosas. Me encontraba un poco mal pero no quise parar. E hice bien.

 **Bill:** Pues si alguna vez te vuelve a pasar algo así, para. No quiero que enfermes, ¿vale?- volví a acariciarle las trenzas, sintiendo que se me empañaban los ojos otra vez al pensar que Tom pudiera estar mal.

 **Tom:** Ni de coña... -le abracé.

 **Bill:** ¿Ni de coña qué? -correspondí al abrazo.

 **Tom:** Que ni de coña me pararía a comer o a sentarme o a dormir o a cualquier chorrada si tú no estás a salvo.

 **Bill:** Pero yo ya estaba a salvo, Tom. Estaba aquí, durmiendo feliz.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero te habían hecho daño... Y eso no lo perdono.

 **Bill:** Pero podrías haber esperado... así el idiota ese habría aguantado un poco más.

 **Tom:** Ya, eso sí... Me he quedado con las ganas de vengarme más... -puse mirada sombría.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me miró extrañadísimo.- Pareces un niño pequeño que nunca tiene bastantes chuches.

 **Tom:** Que no parezco un niño pequeño, que soy terrorífico -dije picado.

 **Bill:** ¿No decías que no te tuviera miedo? Pues eso hago, así que no te quejes.- le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero... Imbécil -le miré mal y se rió.

 **Bill:** Le espachurré entre mis brazos y le besé y lamí el cuello, provocando que jadeara. //Joder, cómo me pone ese sonido...//

 **Tom:** ¿Me vas a agradecer mi desvelo? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. -dije contra su cuello.- ¿Tú me vas a comer a mí?

 **Tom:** Qué vicio tienes, ¿no? -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Contigo siempre.- dije otra vez a su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a morder el cuello y empujé su cadera hacia abajo para que se rozaran nuestras entrepiernas.

 **Bill:** Aah... -gemí al sentir su polla contra la mía.

 **Tom:** Me incorporé y le hice sentarse sobre mis piernas. Bajé mis dedos a su entrada- ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

 **Bill:** //El amor...// Lo que quieras... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Cogí el lubricante que no sé cómo había acabado debajo de el sofá y me lo eché en los dedos y seguí jugando con su entrada- ¿Lo que quiera...?

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir el frío del lubricante en mi entrada. Me costaba hilar ideas, pero al final me despejé lo suficiente para hablar.- Sí... soy todo tuyo...

 **Tom:** Me llené de lubricante y lo dejé caer sobre mi. Gemí. Ese lubricante era increíble. Bill se removía excitadísimo. La polla le chorreaba. Empezó a subir y bajar. Le eché lubricante en su entrepierna y empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Sentía la entrepierna de Tom llegar más dentro que otras veces. Sus manos me volvían loco, y el aroma a cereza del lubricante lo llenaba todo. Gemí y grité sintiéndole más que nunca.- Ayu... ayúdame, Tom...

 **Tom:** Le dejé de masturbar y él siguió mientras yo le cogía de la cintura para ayudarle a subir y baja.

 **Bill:** La penetración sonaba húmeda, y mis gritos cada vez eran más intensos. Entonces Tom llegó al fondo. No me corrí por los pelos, pero empecé a moverme más deprisa, buscando llegar a ese punto otra vez.

 **Tom:** Le vi desesperado por que llegara al fondo y arriba del todo lo solté y lo dejé caer. Gritó y se corrió encima mío. Y en seguida me corrí yo también.

 **Bill:** Jadeando, me dejé caer con cuidado sobre Tom. Le abracé fuerte y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, adormilado.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó dormido en mi pecho. Y yo aunque me acababa de despertar seguía teniendo sueño, así que nos dormimos también. Me desperté a mitad de la noche porque Bill estaba temblando y castañeando de frío. Lo levanté con cuidado y lo metí a la cama. Me fui al baño y me metí también a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me desperté hacia las diez de la mañana, con algo de frío. Me tapé con la manta y me giré hacia Tom, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y un empalme de la hostia. Me reí al pensar que podría estar teniendo un sueño húmedo. Pensé en despertarle como hizo él conmigo el día anterior, pero parecía tan a gusto que le besé el cuello y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Me desperté notando la sábana pegajosa- Bill, despierta que hay que cambiar las sábanas -se rehusaba a moverse- Bill...

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos un poco mosqueado.-¿Qué pasa?

 **Tom:** Que si no quieres levantarte lleno de semen hay que cambiar la sábana.

 **Bill:** ¿Semen? ¿Cómo que hay semen?- pregunté mientras salía de la cama.

 **Tom:** Que me he corrido en sueños. Levanta -dije frustrado.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita y fui al armario a por unas sabanas.

 **Tom:** Y no te rías, capullo.

 **Bill:** Es que me hace gracia que te frustres por una nimiedad como es correrse en sueños.

 **Tom:** Cállate.

 **Bill:** Le besé. Se quedó quieto, muy pillado, sin saber qué hacer.- Buenos días a ti también.- le sonreí y cambié las sábanas.

 **Tom:** Me fui al salón porque aún seguía pilladísimo.

 **Bill:** Hice el desayuno y lo puse frente a él. Me senté a su lado y encendí la tele.

 **Tom:** Ya se me había pasado todo, así que le mordí el cuello- Buenos días-me puse a comer- ¿Vamos a ver a los chicos y así les jodemos el polvo como ellos a nosotros?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale, cuando desayunemos, vamos.

 **Tom:** Desayunamos nos vestimos y fuimos. Llamamos y salió Georg empalmado y sin camiseta. Me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Georg nos miró con cara de asesino.- ¿Qué queréis?- Cortarte el polvo y daros las gracias por salvarme.-Tom empezó a reír con más fuerza al ver la cara de póker de Georg.

 **Tom:** No te quejes que nos hicisteis lo mismo, cabrones... -dije al parar de reír pasando sin ser invitado.

 **Bill:** Entré detrás de Tom y nos sentamos en el sofá. Apareció un Gus desnudo y preguntando por "su nene" y se nos quedó mirando fijamente, flipado. Nos reímos de su cara y se puso rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** ¿Nene? -me empecé a reír todavía más- Justicia divina...

 **Bill:** Se me caían las lágrimas de la risa, pero al ver la cara de los Gs me callé.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado cuando Bill me pegó una patada- Que veníamos a veros.

 **Bill:** Sí, quería daros las gracias por... ya sabéis... -solo era capaz de hablar del tema con Tom.

 **Tom:** Los chicos ya vestidos le dieron un abrazo a Bill y bajó la tensión un poco.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos hablando de tonterías sin importancia, pero se notaba que querían preguntar por el secuestro. Me sentía incómodo, pero intenté disimular.

 **Tom:** Tom, ¿me acompañas? -dijo Georg para preguntarme acerca de Bill.

 **Bill:** Tom y Georg se fueron del salón y yo me quedé solo con Gus, y muy nervioso. Por suerte, en vez de preguntarme, se limitó a darme uno de sus abrazos de oso. Me puse a llorar en su hombro, dejando escapar de esa forma parte del miedo que pasé. Lloraba en silencio, intentando que Tom no se diera cuenta. Por suerte, con el pelo rubio no me maquillaba.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasó al final? -preguntó Georg- Al final, por suerte, no le hizo nada. Casi le viola pero llegamos a tiempo... -¿Y él se encuentra bien? -Disimula muy bien, pero yo creo que no... -Tom, eres muy insensible, sé cariñoso -Ya lo soy... Vamos a volver.

 **Bill:** Volvieron y me vieron llorando con Gus. En cuanto Tom se sentó a mi lado, me separé de Gustav y le abracé a él.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le dije al oído- Llora si lo necesitas, estoy aquí para abrazarte.

 **Bill:** Lloré más, emocionado por sus palabras. Era tan reconfortante que abracé con más fuerza.-Lo siento...-dije a los Gs.-No quería ponerme así, pero es que...-se me nubló la vista y volví a sollozar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza- No pasa nada -le dije- Princesa, aquí eres ya como un hermano -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias...-murmuré cuando logré calmarme.- En serio, lo siento. No me gusta llorar, pero soy un llorón.

 **Tom:** Puedo hacer que te rías, si quieres -sonreí cruelmente.

 **Bill:** No, cosquillas no, que luego me duele la tripa.

 **Tom:** ¿No te quieres reír? -me acerqué peligrosamente. Me miró asustado pero yo le cogí de la nuca y empecé a besarle.

 **Bill:** Sorprendido, le seguí el beso y le abracé por la cintura, pegándole más a mí.-Si lo haces así, no tengo problema.-sonreí.

 **Tom:** Te dije que podía... -me giré hacia los chicos- ¿Vamos a comer a algún lado hoy?

 **Bill:** Los chicos se fueron a cambiar para ir a comer fuera y nosotros nos quedamos esperándoles en el sofá, abrazados.- ¿Me das un beso? -le dije en voz baja mientras me frotaba un ojo.

 **Tom:** ¿Uno solo? -levanté la ceja. Se rió y le besé.

 **Bill:** Dame todos los que quieras.-le dije cuando se separó para coger aire.

 **Tom:** Seguí besándole hasta que los chicos llegaron.

 **Bill:** Me separé de Tom un poco sonrojado y fuimos a un Burger a comer. Al llegar, la mitad de la gente se fue, y la otra mitad nos miraba con descaro. Me pegué a Tom y sonreí a los mirones.

 **Tom:** Tom, no podemos salir a la calle -bromeó Georg. Cuando fuimos a pedir la cajera se quedó pálida y tartamudeaba. Sonreí con chulería- Quiero un big mac con patatas deluxe y cocacola -la cajera tartamudeó en respuesta y se dio especial prisa para traérmelo. Con Gustav y Georg también y a Bill se le notaba indeciso.

 **Bill:** No sé qué comer.-dije pensativo. Al final me decidí por un menú grande y unos nuggets para acompañar. La cajera no paraba de sonreírme y coquetear conmigo. Me estaba tocando los huevos, pero me hice el tonto y cuando recogí la comida, me pegué a Tom y le comí la boca. Me giré hacia la cajera y la guiñé un ojo, burlesco.

 **Tom:** Me agarré bien a Bill para no reventar a la cajera delante de él. Le eché una mirada que le heló la sangre y nos fuimos. No tenía hambre, estaba furioso controlándome para no romper algo o a alguien.

 **Bill:** Tom salió embalado del restaurante. Le seguí lo más deprisa posible y me fui corriendo detrás de él.- ¡Tom, espérame! -no me hacía caso.- ¡TOM! -chillé.

 **Tom:** Estaban Georg y Gustav con su comida en la mano que no se habían enterado de nada. Yo estaba apretando la bolsa a mala hostia. Corría para no matar a nadie y de repente me encontré con un gilipollas que no sabía quién era yo y me intentó atracar. Tiré la comida al suelo y le ataqué con muy mala hostia. Bill llegó y me vio pelearme con ese gilipollas. Me llevé un navajazo en el estómago. Bill estaba horrorizado. Antes de caerme desmayado, le quité la navaja y se la clavé en la garganta. Me desmayé riéndome como un desquiciado.


	42. Enterrando el hacha de guerra

**Bill:** Me puse histérico al ver la sangre, pero respiré hondo y llamé a la ambulancia. Georg y Gus se quedaron conmigo mientras operaban a Tom. Ya no estaba triste, ahora solo estaba furioso con Tom. A las dos horas, el médico salió y nos avisó de que despertaría pronto.- Princesa, intenta no llorar cuando le veas... estará bastante mal. -No te preocupes, Gus.-respondí yo.- Que no voy a llorar.

 **Tom:** Me acababa de despertar de la anestesia y vi entrar a Bill con cara de cabreo.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado.- Hola. -Dije borde. Gus me fulminó con la mirada y yo puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunté mirando por la ventana, muy mosqueado.

 **Tom:** Me encuentro mal -dije esperando que aplazara la bronca.

 **Bill:** Normal, acabas de despertar de una operación de dos horas. Me hubiera sorprendido más que estuvieras bien.-No quería aplazar la discusión, como él seguramente pretendía.

 **Tom:** Tiene sentido... -me parece que esto no lo aplaza nadie.

 **Bill:** Excelente apreciación, Watson.-dije con retintín y me llevé una colleja por parte de Geo.

 **Tom:** Bill, grítame ya y acabamos antes...

 **Bill:** No te pienso gritar. Te he gritado bastante antes del navajazo, ¿no te parece? -solté escéptico.

 **Tom:** Tampoco ha sido para tanto... Un pinchacico...

 **Bill:** ¿Y la carrera detrás de ti? ¿Los gritos mientras pasabas de mí? ¿El hombre muerto?¿Eso tampoco ha sido para tanto?- mi mirada se endureció. El discursillo sarcástico habría quedado genial si no fuera porque mi voz ya no lo soportó y me quedé afónico. Me llevé las manos al cuello, frustrado.

 **Tom:** Un poco de ejercicio no viene mal, he visto momentos en los que gritas más y no por enfado y el hombre muerto me la pela -dije poniéndome borde.

 **Bill:** Vale, perfecto. Pues cuando el sentido común vuelva a tu cabeza, me llamas. Mientras, estaré en casa de Frannie.-Me levanté para irme. Georg y Gustav miraban la escena sin atreverse a intervenir.

 **Tom:** Me intenta atracar un gilipollas, me defiendo y la culpa es mía, claro. Estaba cabreado, eso no te lo voy a negar, y celoso, tampoco te lo niego. Pero no le hubiera pegado si no me hubiera sacado la navaja -dije borde antes de que saliera.

 **Bill:** La cosa está en que no tendrías que haberte puesto celoso ni haberte ido corriendo. Si aún no te entra en la puta cabeza que eres el único para mí, ya no sé qué cojones hacer.- me fui dando un portazo.

 **Tom:** Me arranqué las agujas con el suero y todas las mierdas que llevaba y cojeando y doblado por los puntos que tiraban seguí a Bill dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta- Habló el que nunca se ha puesto celoso...

 **Bill:** ¿Y las he montado como tú? -dije mosqueado.- Dime, ¿me voy corriendo y monto las que tú solo por celos? Vuelve a la cama, se te van asaltar los puntos.- le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Me importan una mierda los puntos, me importas tú -le grité.

 **Bill:** ¡Y a mí tú! Y has pasado de mí. -exploté, ronco.

 **Tom:** Lo siento, ¿vale? -grité- Lo siento, pero no te vayas.

 **Bill:** ¿De qué me sirve que te disculpes si vas a volver a hacer lo mismo cuando alguien me mire por la calle? -estábamos montando un espectáculo, él gritando y yo ronco, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Se me nublaron los ojos, así que aparté la mirada de él, para que no me viese.

 **Tom:** No lo haré más -dije en bajo porque me estaba mareando- No... -y me desmayé.

 **Bill:** ¡Mierda!- derrapé y evité que se cayera al suelo. Un médico me ayudó y llevaron a Tom de vuelta al cuarto. Se le habían saltado dos puntos. Los chicos se fueron y yo me quedé en un sofá pequeño, velando a Tom.

 **Tom:** Me desperté muy desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacía. Intenté quitarme todas las mierdas del brazo, pero Bill me lo impidió.

 **Bill:** ¡Loco! Estate quieto, no te quites las vías. Te desmayaste ayer, después de discutir conmigo... -bajé la cabeza, azorado.-El caso, que te han tenido que volver a coser, así que estate quieto y pórtate bien. -seguía afónico y me dolía la garganta, por lo que me tuve que callar.

 **Tom:** Paré de quitarme cosas- Vete a casa a dormir. Eso tiene que ser incomodísimo.

 **Bill:** Estoy bien. Lo único que me molesta es la garganta.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la cara- No te desveles aquí. Vete que yo en seguida estaré bien.

 **Bill:** Si estoy bien...-suspiré.- En casa estaré preocupado, además no quiero irme...-bajé la mirada, avergonzado por lo que hice la tarde anterior en el pasillo.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad que no quieres? -dudé.

 **Bill:** De verdad que no. Lo voy a pasar peor sin ti.

 **Tom:** Pues diles que me den el alta. Que los médicos me tienen manía y nunca me la dan -fue a echarme la bronca pero entró la enfermera.

 **Bill:** Apareció una perra con tetas de silicona que se puso a mojar las bragas nada más ver a Tom. Me puse rabioso de celos, y los nervios y el estrés hicieron el resto.- ¿Qué quieres? -espeté con voz afónica. Me miró espantada.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Cuidado, que muerde -Bill me miró mal y todavía me reí más. //Luego soy yo el celoso//.

 **Bill:** La puta, digo... la enfermera puta curó a Tom, quedándose lela con sus abdominales. Mi novio tenía una sonrisilla desquiciante y yo me cabreé más.- Eh, tú, monada. -la enfermera me mimó.- Si no cierras la boca, te van a entrar moscas y se te va a caer la baba. Sé que está muy bueno, pero tú no puedes babearle. -la puta se sonrojó y salió corriendo de la habitación, intimidada.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- ¿Celoso?

 **Bill:** ¿Qué más te da?-espeté.

 **Tom:** No... Como tú no la lías cuando te pones celoso, no pasa nada -le sonreí con chulería y me pegó un tortazo. Cambié la cara enfadado.

 **Bill:** Que te den. Yo solo le he dejado claro que a mi novio no se le babea, no he salido corriendo como un puto loco. -ignoré su mala cara.

 **Tom:** Yo no te pegué -dije cabreándome mucho.

 **Bill:** Y yo no me burlé de ti. De hecho, me burlé de ella. Te besé en su puta cara, y tú aun así saliste corriendo... -La voz no me daba para más.

 **Tom:** Yo no me he burlado de ti. Me he reído porque ayer te cabreaste mucho conmigo porque me cabreé, ni siquiera contigo, con la guarra esa y me fui de ahí corriendo para no arrancarle la cabeza y ahora a poco no muerdes a la otra zorra.

 **Bill:** No le iba a hacer nada. Y te lo vuelvo a decir, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿No podías quedarte a mi lado y punto? No, el señorito prefiere dejar a su novio por ahí...-giré la cara y me cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas pensando en Andy.

 **Tom:** Me fui para no pegarle. Para controlarme. Seguro que si no me hubiera ido y no me hubiera contenido también te habrías cabreado. Y yo no te pegué te lo recuerdo. Y no te dejé solo. Estabas con Georg y Gustav.

 **Bill:** Te lo diré otra vez: ¿no podías quedarte a mi lado?

 **Tom:** Y yo te lo diré a ti otra vez: Yo no te pegué.

 **Bill:** "Pues si tanto te acompleja, pégame"- tuve que escribir en un papel, sin voz ya.

 **Tom:** Bill, no me toques los cojones que la última vez no acabó bien la cosa -dije muy cabreado.

 **Bill:** "No te estoy tocando nada. (Leer con tono enfadado)"-escribí en el papel.

 **Tom:** Respiré hondo- Si no me quedé contigo fue porque estaba muy cabreado. Y si me llego a quedar ahí, no me hubiera podido contener. Y tú querías que no me pusiera violento con la gente, así que lo único que podía hacer para controlarme fue irme lo más lejos posible. Con tan mala suerte que un gilipollas intentó atracarme...

 **Bill:** Suspiré, exasperado.-"Tuvimos otra conversación después del día que me gritaste delante de Georg y Gus. ¿O has olvidado que te dije que si realmente lo necesitabas lo hicieras? Además, ya no me das miedo."-esta vez usé un folio para poder escribir. Se lo di y me acerqué a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

 **Tom:** Ya claro, tanto va el cántaro a la fuente que al final se rompe...

 **Bill:** "Mira, Tom, sinceramente. Ya me he quedado afónico, y no tengo papel ilimitado. Así que si no me vas a decir nada útil, mejor que pases a ignorarme, como haces cuando te enfadas."- le di el papel con mala leche y me senté en el sofá con las piernas contra el pecho.

 **Tom:** Bill, ve a ver al medico que no es normal perder así la voz. Eso lo primero. Y lo segundo. El que se ha cabreado eres tú.

 **Bill:** "Hable con el médico anoche. Dice que tengo una irritación extrema, que escriba en vez de hablar. Y es normal cabrearme si te ríes de mí."- volví a escribir.

 **Tom:** No me he reído de ti... -dije cansado- Solo me he reído de que la pava esa se ha ido acojonada de cómo te has puesto y luego el celoso soy yo.

 **Bill:**  "Lo que tú digas." -escribí con desgana. Le di el papel y me acomodé como pude en la silla, cansado.

 **Tom:** Es verdad...

 **Bill:** Levanté el pulgar en un gesto totalmente sarcástico y bebí un poco de agua, intentando aliviar el malestar de mi garganta.

 **Tom:** ¿No me crees? Tanto que se te llena la boca con que confíe en ti y mira por donde me sales.

 **Bill:** Resoplé y escribí- "Claro que confío en ti. Solo quiero acabar con la discusión ya".

 **Tom:** Pues si quieres acabar con la discusión, pídeme perdón -dije con chulería mientras él levantaba la ceja- Yo te lo pedí. Es lo justo.

 **Bill:** "He pensado volver a mi pelo negro. No me convence el rubio." -cambio bestial de tema al estilo Bill.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Si me lo pides hablando -dije sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** "No puedo. No me sale la voz".

 **Tom:** Entonces nada -me reí y se cabreó.

 **Bill:** "Vete a la mierda."- iba a escribir que le follasen, pero dada la pasión de mi novio por los puentes, le mandé a la mierda. Me senté MUY indignado en el sofá en el que había pasado la noche anterior.

 **Tom:** Bueeeno... Para que luego me digas que soy malo. Tú te teñiste porque hiciste trampas. Si te tomas una viagra tú, te dejo -sonreí- Pero cuando se me vayan las ganas te apañas tú solo -me lanzó el boli a la cara y no dio de milagro. Me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Cogí otro papel.- "Me hiciste pasar una noche de perros. Solo me la tomo si pasas la noche conmigo y paras cuando yo". -se lo di, harto de ese sistema de comunicación.

 **Tom:** Ah, no. Eso te lo ganaste por drogarme sin saberlo. Que oye, un poco de coca de vez en cuando no me quejo, pero que me entere... -me reí.

 **Bill:** Le fulminé con la mirada.-"Pues aprovecha lo que me ayudes, porque si no te quedas conmigo, no volveremos a follar".

 **Tom:** Entonces te quedas de rubio, princesa -le sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** "QUE TE DEN." -escribí con unas mayúsculas enormes, rebotado otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- Vale... Te dejo volver a teñirte de negro si medas un beso ahora -dije enterrando el hacha de guerra.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él y junté nuestras bocas. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos sus labios.

 **Tom:** Profundizamos el beso y estuvimos besándonos hasta que se separaron nuestras bocas. Sonreí sinceramente, pero en seguida volvieron mis ganas de picarle- Y me sigues debiendo una disculpa.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y me pegué a su oído.- Lo siento... -susurré con la voz cascada.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con suficiencia y le volví a besar- Y no hables, que tu voz es demasiado bonita como para dañarla.

 **Bill:** Le miré con el ceño fruncido y volví a besarle, justo a tiempo para que apareciera la put... la enfermera puta. Se nos quedó mirando con cara de flipada y yo levanté las cejas, preguntando sin hablar qué coño hacía ahí.

 **Tom:** Vengo a curarte la herida -dijo cohibida. Bill se apartó mirándola con odio- Bill, oye. ¿No guardarías la navaja después de que se la clavara a ese tío en la garganta? -dije para asustarla. Se asustó de la impasividad con la que lo dije- Es que nunca está de más tener una navaja. Además, así si pasa una chica guapa por la calle le puedo arrancar más rápido la ropa -Bill me miró divertido porque sabía lo que pretendía- Mírame, guapa -le dije y se le escapó una lágrima- Yo... Por favor. No diré nada pero... -¿Pero qué? -pregunté como con inocencia- No me hagas nada -Tranquila... Si no quieres nada por una vez lo dejaré pasar... Pero si sigues viniendo a curarme, me lo volveré a pensar -me terminó de curar y se fue corriendo.


	43. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

**Bill:** "Diría que te has pasado, pero me ha sentado tan bien que no puedo decirlo." -empezó a descojonarse cuando leyó lo escrito.

 **Tom:** Pues yo me lo he pasado muy bien -me empecé a reír todavía más.

 **Bill:** Quise reír, pero me picaba la garganta y me puse a hacer pucheros.

 **Tom:** Bill... Dicen que el semen es muy bueno para la infección de garganta -le dije al ver sus pucheros.

 **Bill:** "Está caliente. Las cosas calientes hacen que me duela más." -le di la pizarra con una cara que dejaba claro lo mucho que me jodía no poder hacer lo que me pedía.

 **Tom:** Que era broma -me reí al ver sus pucheros- Quería picarte un poco.

 **Bill:** "Nunca entenderé tu pasión por picarme".

 **Tom:** Si vieras lo guapo que te pones cuando te picas, me entenderías. Además de lo divertido que es sacarte de quicio. Ven anda. Túmbate conmigo -le hice hueco. Dudó pero al final se tumbó. No me podía mover mucho pero sí lo justo para hacer lo que hice. Me giré y le empecé a acariciar el paquete, soltó un gemido ronco y paré en seco- Sigo, pero calladito. Que no puedes hablar. En el momento que de tu garganta salga un solo ruido paro, te lo advierto -dije serio sin querer que se estropeara más la garganta.

 **Bill:** Siguió masajeando. Me llevé una mano temblorosa a la boca, tratando de no gemir. Pronto solo se oyeron mis jadeos por toda la habitación. Tom juntó nuestras bocas, imagino que intentando acallarme.

 **Tom:** Me separé un momento mientras masturbaba- Cállate o paro -le dije antes de morderle el cuello.

 **Bill:** Cogí la pizarra y escribí como pude.- "Deja de ser tan bueno en esto y a lo mejor lo consigo".

 **Tom:** Pues tú verás cómo lo haces, pero consíguelo -le volví a besar. Al final se corrió en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Me quedé medio ido después de lo que Tom acababa de hacer. Cogí unas toallitas de mi bolso y nos limpié para luego tumbarme a su lado en la cama y abrazarle.

 **Tom:** Gracias por pensar en mi -ironicé.

 **Bill:** Levanté una mano, indicándole que esperara. Cuando me recuperé, le di un beso lleno de lujuria y le acaricié el paquete, sintiendo cómo se empalmaba poco a poco. Cuando estuvo listo, le tapé la boca con una mano y le empecé una mamada.

 **Tom:** //Mira, el que tenía la garganta mal// Me la chupó mientras me aguantaba los gemidos y antes de que me corriera, empezó a masturbarme por lo de la garganta. Al final, me corrí haciéndome daño en los puntos.

 **Bill:** Nos limpié otra vez y volví a tumbarme a su lado.-"No vamos a hacerlo en un par de días, eh. No quiero que se te salten los puntos otra vez."-le di la pizarra para que leyera.

 **Tom:** Amargado... -le dije picado.

 **Bill:** "Amargado no. Solo quiero que te cures pronto para poder hacer esto y mil cosas más en casa".

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Eres muy cruel.

 **Bill:** Suspiré, empezando a mosquearme y Tom me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Que era broma... Cómo te picas.

 **Bill:** Le puse mala cara pero en seguida sonreí y le besé. //A ver si me vuelve la voz ya...//.

 **Tom:** Me tuvo una semana a dos velas. Y finalmente a él se le curó la garganta y a mi la herida.

 **Bill:** Entré en la habitación con una bolsa. Me miró con una ceja alzada.-Tu ropa. Nos vamos a casa ya.

 **Tom:** Al fin -me levanté de la cama y empecé a vestirme. Justo entró la enfermera a la que asusté el otro día.

 **Bill:** Me giré y la miré con todo mi desprecio.- ¿Te importa? Se está vistiendo.

 **Tom:** S-solo venía a traer el alta -la dejó y se fue corriendo. Me empecé a reír- Cómo se te nota ya el barrio.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Y lo peor es que me encanta. -le abracé.- ¿Nos vamos a casa ya? -y me relamí los labios, dejando que viera mi piercing al completo.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé solo de verle. Y prácticamente le arrastré hasta el coche. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su impaciencia y conduje lo más rápido posible a casa. En cuanto aparqué, nos bajamos del coche.

 **Tom:** Y como no podía ser otra cosa, ahí estaban Georg y Gustav dispuestos a echarme la bronca.

 **Bill:** Luego. -les dije antes de que hablaran.- Primero voy a echarle yo la bronca.-miré mal a Tom, para que fuera más creíble.- Cuando me canse de gritarle y regañarle, ya os llamo y venís. -Y sin más, cerré la puerta.

 **Tom:** Con que vas a echarme la bronca... -dije quitándome la camiseta.

 **Bill:** ¿Preferías que les dijera que iba a follar contigo hasta dejarte seco? -me mordí el labio al ver su torso desnudo y empecé a desvestirme yo también.

 **Tom:** Tampoco hubiera estado mal -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé. Pasé las uñas con cuidado por su pecho y luego le desabroché los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Se me puso la piel de gallina y prácticamente le estampé contra la pared y empecé a morderle el cuello y el pecho.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y gemí al sentir sus dientes por mi cuerpo.- Joder... no pares... -le quité los gayumbos y le masturbé.

 **Tom:** Seguí mordiendo y besándole y le dí la vuelta contra la pared. Le mordí el cuello y los hombros y me empecé a restregar contra su culo

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir su erección en mi culo. Le cogí una mano y la llevé a mi entrada.- Vamos, Tom... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Empecé a meterle los dedos con cuidado hasta que le dilaté y no podía aguantar más. Empecé a penetrar con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Tuve que separarme de la pared porque si no, al final me la comería. Empecé a gritar de placer y a suplicar, como siempre, mientras las manos de Tom se paseaban por mi cuerpo y las mías las usaba para masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Y como siempre, no tardamos mucho en terminar. Había sido tremendo. Después de una semana, estaba tan ansioso que todo se vino de golpe. Jadeando, nos limpiamos y nos vestimos. Me dolía algo la herida y me tuve que sentar. Bill se sentó al lado mío y le pasé el brazo por los hombros- Bill, ¿cómo te puede gustar tanto que te folle? -me miró mal- No lo digo a malas, de verdad, es simple curiosidad.

 **Bill:** Bueno... -este era un tema jodido.- ¿Recuerdas las veces que te lo he hecho yo?¿La sensación morbosa de la dilatación y luego cuando ese algo tan grueso entra en ti y toca el punto exacto... creo que no podría pasar mucho tiempo siendo el activo. La sensación de tenerte en mi interior es inigualable.

 **Tom:** Me puse algo tenso- Ya... ¿Y no...? Quiero decir. Yo todas las veces me sentí muy mal... ¿No te sientes así?

 **Bill:** ¿Mal en qué sentido?-le pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** No sé... Como cuando ya sabes... La primera vez que me pasó. Sé que es una estupidez y tú no te tienes que sentir así nunca porque no sería verdad. Más bien en tu caso todo lo contrario. Pero me sentía como débil, inferior y humillado...

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado, pensativo.- Supongo que es por cómo se desarrolló la primera vez de cada uno... -dije con cautela.- Pero ahora que lo dices la he tenido un par de veces...

 **Tom:** Fue cuando... -joder, me sentía un gilipollas- ¿Cuando la apuesta? -dije sintiéndome fatal- No te tienes que sentir así. No eres así... Pero yo no puedo evitar sentirlo. Por eso las dos últimas veces reaccioné así...

 **Bill:** No, no fue cuando la apuesta.-Dije intentando calmarle.-Fue cuando el gordo... ya sabes... y también cuando Andy. Nunca he estado tan humillado como en esos momentos. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte por sentirte así. Ya no voy a hacértelo nunca más...

 **Tom:** Si quieres, puedes... -dije queriendo esconderme debajo de lo que sea- Y ellos ya no te van a hacer nada nunca...

 **Bill:** No lo haré...- miré hacia otro lado.- Te di mi palabra, y pienso cumplirla. Y no puedo evitar sentir eso. Fue horrible.

 **Tom:** Te entiendo. Pero estás a salvo... -dije.

 **Bill:** Si lo sé... pero a veces, me quedo solo y... me entra el miedo. Soy peor que un puto crío.

 **Tom:** No... Solo eres como un peluche. Dan ganas de abrazarte. Aunque usualmente no me gustan los peluches y me gusta romperlos... Pero a ti me gusta romperte de una forma guay -dije desvariando.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y a mí me gusta esa forma que tienes de romperme. No la cambiaría por nada.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- A mi cada día me gustas más. Sobre todo sabiendo que te puedes proteger tú pero sintiendo que lo puedo hacer yo...

 **Bill:** Mierda...-Le besé con dulzura.- ¿Cómo coño lo haces para tenerme tan enamorado?- me tapé la boca con las manos, avergonzado por lo último que le había dicho.

 **Tom:** Vi que se avergonzaba- Porque seamos sinceros. Soy guapo, estoy bueno, soy un Dios del sexo y estoy forrado...

 **Bill:** A mí eso me da igual, idiota. Aunque fueras feo, pobre y no supieras menear en condiciones lo que tienes entre las piernas, te querría igual.

 **Tom:** Pero te gusto mas así ¿a que sí?

 **Bill:** Eso no puedo saberlo. Solo te he conocido como dios del sexo, guapo y con pasta. -me reí.

 **Tom:** Me reí yo también- Bill, pronto es tu cumple ¿qué querrás hacer?

 **Bill:** Ir al cine.-dije en seguida.- Luego cenar con los chicos y después dejar que me folles hasta quedarnos dormidos.

 **Tom:** Joder, yo que pensaba llevarte a Disneyland...

 **Bill:** ¿A Disneyland?- le miré fijamente.

 **Tom:** Sí. ¿No te gusta? No sé porqué pero pensaba que te iba a gustar -me quedé chafado.

 **Bill:** Me encantaría ir a Disneyland en mi cumpleaños.- y le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Pues genial pero invitas tú, ¿no? -me reí.

 **Bill:** Es por mi cumple... -hice un puchero.- En el tuyo te invito a lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Que era broma.

 **Bill:** Por si acaso. -empecé a besar y morder su cuello.

 **Tom:** Es que caes siempre -me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Porque a ti te creo siempre.- volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Iba a besarle pero oí sonar la puerta- Bill, pon cara de cabreo -abrí la puerta y lo primero que me llevé fue un puñetazo de Georg. Me cabreé y se lo devolví. Y empezamos a pelearnos.

 **Bill:** Gustav se quedó en la puerta, con ganas más que claras de participar. Vi a Tom quejarse de la herida y reaccioné. Me lancé contra Georg y después de un par de golpes, le inmovilicé contra el suelo.- ¡QUIETO! LA HERIDA NO ESTÁ CERRADA TODAVÍA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA. -todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de flipados.


	44. Shock

**Tom:** Me quedé flipado. Sabía que Bill podía pelear conmigo y que era fuerte. Pero nunca me imaginé que le fuera a echar tantos cojones con alguien que no fuera yo... Tenía la herida sangrando y me costó levantarme. Cuando me levanté rompí el silencio- Buenas tardes a vosotros también. -Me fui a sentar al sofá //Bill se ha ganado una mamada como mínimo//.

 **Bill:** Solté a Georg y fui al baño a por el botiquín. Volví al salón y me encontré a Geo todavía en el suelo. Me agaché a su lado y le puse la mano en el hombro.- Venga, siéntate en el sofá y te curo. -por fin se levantó y me obedeció. Curé a Tom la herida del estómago y los moratones y después hice lo mismo con Geo. A mí me sangraba el labio, pero no le di importancia.- ¿Queréis tomar algo?

 **Tom:** Estábamos todos callados. Nadie decía nada, así que Bill trajo algo para todos- Gritadme ya y acabemos de una vez -dije cansado.

 **Bill:** Los chicos empezaron a llamar a Tom loco e inconsciente y yo mientras, preparé unas cuantas cosas para comer. Terminé y me senté junto a Tom, escuchando el sermón de los chicos.

 **Tom:** Después de comerme media hora de bronca mientras hacía como si les escuchaba- Pero que me intentó atracar -dije en mi defensa.

 **Bill:** Los chicos iban a seguir cuando alcé la mano.- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ya? Es un puto loco inconsciente, y ahora como castigo tiene una raja enorme en el estómago. ¿Y si dejamos ya el tema y hacemos algo más entretenido?

 **Tom:** Por no hablar de la semanita a dos velas -dije frustrado- ¿Os venís a Disneyland para el cumpleaños de Bill?

 **Bill:** Nos miraron con los ojos totalmente abiertos, flipando por la pregunta de Tom.- Eso, ¿os venís?

 **Tom:** Asintieron flipados. Sabía que no lo iban a admitir en alto, pero que desde siempre habían querido ir. Y ahora tenían la excusa perfecta- Bill, ¿nos puedes traer más patatas? -pregunté para sacarle fuera- Quiero hacerle algo pero no se el qué. Hablamos cuando no esté delante -asintieron y Bill llegó.

 **Bill:** Se callaron en cuanto entré, pero fingí que me daba igual. Puse una peli y me quedé dormido a los diez minutos.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido y ellos se empezaron a liar. La peli era una mierda. No había sangre, ni violencia, ni tiros, ni nada... Y bueno. Yo estaba con cara de mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi a Tom con mala cara y a los otros dos liándose. Le di un toquecito en el hombro, y cuando se giró hacia mí, le besé.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a besar y se me fue la mala hostia de golpe. Cuando se separó, le dije al oído- Gracias por quitarme a Georg de encima. Luego te como entero para agradecértelo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risilla floja.- No me las des. Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.- volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Al fin acabó la mierda de la película y Bill parecía decidido a tentarme hasta que los chicos se fueran. Y decidieron que era buena idea quedarse a cenar.

 **Bill:** Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena y Tom me abrazó por detrás.- No pareces muy contento con que se queden. -Los chicos estaban otra vez liándose en el sofá, por lo que podíamos hablar tranquilamente.

 **Tom:** Si tú no te hubieras puesto en modo putón, no estaría tan perro...-le dije mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** El modo putón me sale solo cuando estás cerca.. .-Suspiré y le enseñé mas mi cuello, para que siguiera.

 **Tom:** Ya... -seguí mordiendo- Yo que tú no tentaría tanto si no quieres una follada con espectadores.

 **Bill:** La follada la quiero. -Le puso la mano en el paquete.- Los espectadores... mejor que no.

 **Tom:** Bill... Te lo vuelvo a avisar... Que a la próxima te arranco la ropa... -dije con un gruñido de placer.

 **Bill:** Acabé la cena y la quité del fuego. Me giré hacia él y le besé el suyo, mostrándole que estaba como él.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del brazo y le empujé contra la pared muy excitado y le desabroché el vaquero mordiéndole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé cuando su mano se metió por mis pantalones, y le devolví el favor quitándole la camiseta y besando su cuello y pecho.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones y le di la vuelta y empecé a dilatar mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano- Cállate si no quieres espectadores.

 **Bill:** Me penetró a lo bestia y cerré los ojos, luchando por no gemir. Empezó un vaivén monstruoso mientras me masturbaba y me mordía el cuello.

 **Tom:** Me corrí dentro de él y se me escapó un gemido. Bill se corrió en mi mano. Saqué jadeando mi polla de dentro de él, me lavé las manos y me abroché los pantalones y me fui al salón esperando a que saliera Bill. Los empanados estos no se habían enterado de nada.

 **Bill:** Salí de la cocina de mejor humor. Serví la cena y estuvimos hablando de la película (que yo no vi, pero bueno) y bromeando sobre mi "bipolaridad", por haber ganado a Georg y haberle curado luego.

 **Tom:** Bill es así, te da una de cal y otra de arena -no dejaba de mandarle indirectas sobre lo ocurrido en la cocina y él se moría de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Estaba rojo como un tomate, avergonzado por lo que decía Tom.- Ya, bueno, es parte de mi encanto: siempre compenso a la gente cuando la lío.- indirecta muy clara para Tom.

 **Tom:** O casi siempre... Hoy sí -le dije con la ceja alzada.

 **Bill:** Me azoré más todavía.-Sí, hoy sí. Tal vez debería cambiarlo... -le miré fijamente.- Ehm.. nosotros... mejor nos vamos. -Dijo Gustav. No nos dieron tiempo ni para despedirnos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando a Bill con la ceja alzada...- ¿Con que cambiarlo, eh?

 **Bill:** Sip... ¿algún problema? -le saqué la lengua y me puse a recoger.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la mano y le senté en el sofá. Me puse encima y le besé- Todavía te debo algo.

 **Bill:** Cierto... me ibas a comer. -sonreí y se lanzó a por mis labios como un loco.

 **Tom:** Le quité la camiseta sin dejar de besarle y dediqué especial espero en besarle de arriba a abajo deteniéndome en su piercing del pezón mordiendo demasiado fuerte y dejando un rastro de saliva. Le dejé mordisquitos en el estómago que le dejaron marca y al bajar, me metí su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** Oooh...- la boca de Tom me daba más gusto que otras veces. Me deshice en gemidos y me corrí en la boca de Tom. Pero misteriosamente, me volví a empalmar en el acto. Un calor muy sospechoso me inundó y miré a Tom con susto.- ¿Qu... qué me has hecho? -en mi cabeza solo había una idea: follar, follar, follar, follar...

 **Tom:** A lo mejor tiene un poquito que ver la pastilla azul que se me ha caído sin querer en tu bebida -sonreí inocentemente.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -intenté que sonara enfadado, pero sonó a gemido.- Ayúdame...-me ardía el cuerpo, necesitaba follar...

 **Tom:** Pero es tarde y mañana tienes clase -le iba a ayudar pero iba a ser algo cruel...

 **Bill:** Da... igual... ya he ido más de un día sin dormir... -cada vez hacía más calor...- Por favor, Tom...- se me cayó una lágrima de pura frustración.

 **Tom:** Le sequé la lágrima y le besé. Me restregué contra él mientras le dilataba.

 **Bill:** Mi cuerpo estaba más receptivo, y me dilaté casi enseguida.- Tom... -gemí, ansioso, y entonces me penetró.

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrarle como un bestia, pero él me pedía más. La que había liado con mi grandiosa idea.

 **Bill:** Me había tocado en mi punto varias veces, pero por culpa de la pastilla no me corría, solo sentía más morbo. Por fin, logré correrme a la vez que Tom. Pero un par de minutos después volví a excitarme. Puta mierda... ya no quería más.

 **Tom:** Bill... -dije jadeando- Yo no puedo empalmarme más.

 **Bill:** ¡Y yo no quiero!- dije medio llorando.- No quiero más, pero esto sigue y sigue...-se me cayeron las primeras lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Lo que hace uno cuando le importa alguien... -fui a la cocina y me tomé yo otra.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Pero qué haces!? -chillé entre lágrimas cuando le vi aparecer en el salón otra vez empalmado.

 **Tom:** Ayudarte. Calla y disfruta -le susurré al oído. Bajé y empecé a comérsela.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... -gemí, disfrutando más que otras veces de la sensación de su boca en mi polla. Me corrí y me lancé como un loco a por la suya, para compensarle por lo que había hecho. Le miré mientras se la comía y eso pareció excitarle más.

 **Tom:** Cuando me corrí en su boca y me volví a empalmar, me llené de lubricante y le senté encima mío, penetrándole y ayudándole a subir y bajar.

 **Bill:** Prácticamente saltaba sobre su cuerpo, gimiendo y gritando por el placer que me daba. Tocó mi punto y esta vez sí me corrí, con un grito más propio de un animal que de una persona.

 **Tom:** Lo hicimos en todas las posturas y de todas las maneras y hasta sacamos el vibrador. Al final acabó la noche habiéndola disfrutado mucho y cansadísimos pero ya habiéndonos saciado.

 **Bill:** Nos dormimos en el sofá, demasiado cansados como para ir a la cama. Seguramente el despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente, pero yo estaba tan cansado que ni me enteré.

 **Tom:** El despertador sonó. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido dos horas- Bill... -le desperté- Que es martes. Tienes que ir a clase

 **Bill:** ¿Martes? Pero... yo tendría que haber ido a clase ayer... hoy hay huelga, pero aun así... mierda.- me puse las manos en la cara, frustrado.

 **Tom:** Le levanté el mentón- Tranquilo. La culpa fue mía. Olvídalo, que por un día que faltes no pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Es verdad. Esta vez fue tu culpa.- le dije serio, pero al ver la cara que puso empecé a descojonarme.

 **Tom:** Pero no me dirás que no estuvo bien... -se me contagió la risa.

 **Bill:** Estuvo bien, pero me encuentro fatal. No creo que pueda tener sexo en un par de días...-suspiré agotado.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... Quería devolvértela y... Me pasé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé fuerte.- No pasa nada. Fue una de las mejores sesiones de sexo. Nunca he estado tan receptivo como el otro día, todo se magnificaba...

 **Tom:** ¿Y eso de que hay huelga? No mientas, te quieres picar las clases... -dije para molestarle.

 **Bill:** Sabes que yo nunca te miento. Si fuera simplemente pereza, te lo diría.- le dije picado.

 **Tom:** Que era broma -me reí- Es que SIEMPRE caes.

 **Bill:** Yo... ¡argh, que te den! -me hice el enfadado y me fui a levantar, pero me abrazó y espachurró para que no me fuera.

 **Tom:** No te enfades... -dije aguantándome la risa.

 **Bill:** Sí que me enfado. -dije vacilándole.- Eres un pesado.

 **Tom:** ¿A ti también te parece que pesa mucho, verdad? -dije con sonrisa de chulería poniendo su mano en mi paquete.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una ceja alzada, pero al final me dio la risa. Le besé y me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas.

 **Tom:** Se me abrazó muy fuerte- Vamos a aprovechar la huelga al cine -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** ¡Vale! ¿Te duchas conmigo?- pregunté sonriente.

 **Tom:** Princesa, que llevamos toda la noche. Dame tregua -puso cara de horror y yo me reí.

 **Bill:** Solo quería que te bañaras conmigo, no tenía por qué pasar nada sexual... -puse cara triste y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Me reí otra vez- Que me den ya el Oscar porque o yo soy muy buen actor o tú muy inocente -le abracé por detrás y me dio un codazo.

 **Bill:** Lo que eres es idiota. Quita, que me voy a la ducha. Si te apetece, vienes, y si no, peor para ti.- Me levanté y fui al baño.

 **Tom:** Me fui con él- Va, no te enfades.

 **Bill:** No me enfado. Solo quiero ir al cine. -me metí al agua, y Tom entró detrás de mí.

 **Tom:** Le abracé bajo el agua caliente- Pues bésame.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su cuerpo y junté nuestras bocas.- ¿Podemos ir a la peluquería? Quiero volver a tener mi pelo negro. -Hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Ya veremos... -dije sonriendo. Hizo un puchero- Que sí...

 **Bill:** ¡Bien!- le apreté contra mi cuerpo y volví a besarle, esta vez más contento.- Pásame el champú, que voy a lavarme el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Para qué si te lo van a lavar en la peluquería? -pregunté sin entenderle.

 **Bill:** Porque no quiero lavármelo en la peluquería, no me gusta cómo me huele el pelo cuando me lo lavan ahí.-arrugué la nariz.

 **Tom:** Te lo van a lavar de todos modos...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pues dame el gel y me lavo solo el cuerpo...

 **Tom:** ¿Y si te lavo yo? -sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues lávame. -y le besé, pegando su cuerpo y el mío bajo la ducha.

 **Tom:** Empecé a frotarle el pecho mientras besaba y los brazos le giré mordiéndole los hombros y lavé ahí y así por todo el cuerpo. Él sonreía.

 **Bill:** Me acabó de lavar el cuerpo y entonces le quité el jabón.- Ahora te voy a lavar yo, ¿vale? -dije sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Vale... -le dije besándole. //Cómo puedes ser tan cursi...//

 **Bill:** Cogí el jabón y empecé a frotarle todo el cuerpo mientras le llenaba de besos. Al final, me centré en su entrepierna, notando que crecía en mi mano. Me miró sorprendido y le sonreí con picardía para luego volver a juntar nuestras bocas.

 **Tom:** Me había empalmado, pero en seguida bajó. Porque después de toda la noche no podía más...

 **Bill:** Le besé otra vez.- Me debes una ducha en condiciones. -cerré el grifo y salí.- ¿No vienes? Tenemos que prepararnos.

 **Tom:** ¿Con jabón incluído? -pregunté burlón mientras salía de la ducha.

 **Bill:** Eso depende de ti.- le guiñé un ojo y fui a vestirme. Volví a ponerme la ropa que usaba más a menudo cuando tenía el pelo negro y me senté en el sofá a esperar a Tom.

 **Tom:** En seguida salí y le dije- Vamos... ¿Me llevas tú?

 **Bill:** Sonreí, muy emocionado por la idea.- ¡Claro!

 **Tom:** Me senté en el asiento del copiloto de su coche y nos fuimos a la peluquería.

 **Bill:** Tardaron más de media hora, pero me dejaron el pelo negro con mechas blancas, tal y como lo tenía antes. Salí de la peluquería y vi a Tom alelado con unas zapatillas.

 **Tom:** Estaba empanado y Bill apareció a mi lado. Le miré- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y le besé.- ¿Por qué no te las compras? Se ve que te gustan.

 **Tom:** Porque no sé. Aunque ahora tengo mucho dinero no me gusta gastar tanto en estas cosas... Solo son unas zapatillas -dije sin más. Aunque me habían encantado, pero no me las iba a comprar.

 **Bill:** Oye, ¿por qué no vas al cine a por las entradas mientras yo miro mi ropa? Así no te aburres.- se le iluminó la cara en cuanto dije eso.

 **Tom:** Vale, ¿qué tipo de peli quieres?

 **Bill:** La que tú elijas.-le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Vale. Había una de miedo que molaba -me fui a ver las películas y compré las entradas esperando a que llegara Bill.

 **Bill:** En cuanto Tom se alejó de mí, entré a comprarle las deportivas. Me había dado cuenta de que nunca le había regalado nada, y me decidí por esos zapatos. Di una vuelta exprés por las tiendas que más me molaban, comprando sobre todo cosas de invierno (no tenía casi nada) y después de dejar las bolsas en el Audi, fui al cine a buscar a Tom. Llegué por detrás y le tapé los ojos con las manos.

 **Tom:** Entramos a ver la peli. Me gustó bastante y lo que más me gustó de todo fue cuando Bill se asustaba y se me abrazaba. Fuimos a volver a casa pero a Bill le llegó un mensaje.

 **Bill:** Me llegó un mensaje de Patrick para ver si queríamos cenar con ellos.- ¿Te apetece? - pregunté a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a una pizzería a ver a los chicos de clase, y me contaron lo que habían mandado. Por suerte, no era nada complicado. Tom estaba muy entretenido con Anna, y me alegré mucho al verle así de relajado con alguien que no fuera yo o los chicos.

 **Tom:** Estuvo bien la cena. Esta chica me caía bien. No sabía porqué pero algo hacía que sintiera cariño por ella. Hasta que me fijé en algo. Se rascó el cuello y me fijé que tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que tenía mi madre y que yo tenía. Me quedé blanco- Voy un momento al baño -me lavé la cara.


	45. Bombazo

**Bill:** Tom volvió del baño un poco pálido, así que nos fuimos pronto a casa.- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté en el coche por décima vez.

 **Tom:** Sí... -dije. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de decirlo en alto.

 **Bill:** Mientes. Llevas todo el rato mintiendo. -dije dolido.

 **Tom:** Es que... Joder no puedo ni decirlo -fue la frase más larga que fui capaz de decir desde que me di cuenta- Creo... Creo que Anna... es... -no podía... No era capaz- Hermana mía.

 **Bill:** Frené en seco. Estábamos en la puerta de casa, así que por suerte no nos estampamos. Miré a Tom con los ojos como platos.- ¿Y por qué lo crees?

 **Tom:** Porque tiene en el cuello la misma marca de nacimiento que yo y que mi madre. Y por lo que me contaron las demás prostitutas, mi abuela también la tenía. Y la única hija de mi abuela que sobrevivió al parto fue mi madre...

 **Bill:** Suspiré, meditando sus palabras.- Pues... creo que deberías hablar con ella. Es el único modo de aclararlo.

 **Tom:** No... -me negué- ¿Qué le digo? Hola, eres mi hermana...

 **Bill:** No, bobo. Empiezas una conversación normal y le preguntas por su vida. Y así averiguas si lo es o no.

 **Tom:** Es que no sé si quiero saberlo...

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no?-pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero mira como viste. Es de buena familia, está claro. No sé qué le habrá pasado. Pero por más dinero que tenga yo sigo siendo de los bajos. Nunca saldré porque nunca sabré vivir fuera. Sin embargo ella tiene otro mundo. No va a llegar su hermano el delincuente a joder...

 **Bill:** ¿Y te parece justo que viva toda la vida sin saberlo? Hablo bastante con ella, dice que odia ser hija única. ¿Por qué ocultárselo? Nosotros no tenemos que abandonar los bajos, y ella no tiene por qué venirse aquí. Si resulta que sois hermanos, eso solo implica que ambos tenéis a alguien más que os apoye cuando estéis mal, no que tengáis que vivir juntos.

 **Tom:** No decía eso... Me refería a que no somos del mismo mundo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y? Tú y yo tampoco lo éramos, y aun así aquí estamos. -le sonreí. Empezaba a hacer frío así que puse la calefacción del coche.

 **Tom:** Sonsácale tú, por favor.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Está bien, pero en algún momento tendrás que hablar con ella, eso tenlo claro.

 **Tom:** No se me da bien hablar. Se me da bien hacer el idiota, pelear, ser un bruto... Pero hablar no.

 **Bill:** Pues así practicas. -me bajé del coche.- ¿Vienes a casa, o duermes en el coche?- le saqué la lengua.

 **Tom:** Bill, que no. Que no quiero practicar. Que siempre que hablo de estas cosas me siento como un gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Entramos en casa y nos dejamos caer en el sofá.- Yo hablaré con  ella, pero en cuanto descubra algo importante, te tocará a ti. Lo siento, Tom, pero creo que es algo que tienes que decirle tú.

 **Tom:** Gracias... -dije irónico.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.-Tom, es que no me parece correcto decirle yo "Oye, que eres la hermana de mi novio". Pienso que lo mejor será que se lo digas tú.- Me levanté y le besé la frente.- Me voy a la cama, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale... -me eché a la cama molesto.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y miré a Tom. Entonces me acordé de la compra.- Voy al coche. Tardo un minuto.

 **Tom:** //¿A qué fin va al coche?// Le vi venir con las bolsas y lo entendí.

 **Bill:** Solté todas mis cosas y cogí la bolsa con sus zapatos. Me subí a la cama y se lo ofrecí.- Para que te animes un poquito...

 **Tom:** Le miré extrañado y abrí la caja. Me quedé pillado. No sabía qué hacer. Eran las zapatillas que me gustaban... ¿Eran para mi? Nunca me habían regalado nada...

 **Bill:** Tom, ¿te... te gustan? -no sabía qué hacer. Se había quedado mirando los zapatos con una expresión muy extraña, que no supe identificar.- Si... si no las quieres puedo devolverlas... -se me aguaron los ojos al pensar que no le gustaban.

 **Tom:** Me encantan... Solo es que nunca me habían regalado nada... -dije sin dejar de mirarlas.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pues... ya tienes un regalo... y no será el último. -le besé la sien.

 **Tom:** Gracias... -le dije sin querer soltar la caja.

 **Bill:** Tom, puedes soltarlo. Mañana cuando te levantes seguirá aquí.-me reí.

 **Tom:** No quiero soltarlo... -dije indignado- Es mío...

 **Bill:** Nadie te lo va a quitar...-le acaricié la mejilla.- Pero si duermes con él, se estropeará. Y no creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Lo dejé en la mesilla más cercana y me tumbé- Gracias.

 **Bill:** De nada.-le abracé y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me quedé abrazado a Bill mirando las zapatillas... y al rato me dormí yo también.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la puta alarma. Fui a ducharme y maquillarme (había extrañado maquillarme) y cuando volví a la habitación me encontré a Tom despierto también, con la caja en las manos, mirándola fijamente.- Buenos días. -busqué entre mi ropa nueva algo para ponerme.

 **Tom:** Hola -le dije. No sabía si ponerme las zapatillas. Igual se manchaban o se rompían.

 **Bill:** ¿Sabes? Te quedarán genial con los vaqueros negros y una camiseta roja. Podrías ponértelo. -me puse unos pantalones que estaban llenos de cremalleras y una camiseta negra con tachuelas.

 **Tom:** Pero no sé qué hacer. ¿Y si las mancho? ¿Y si se desgastan o se rompen? No sé si usarlas... -dije sin entender porqué quería que me las pusiera.

 **Bill:** Si las manchas, podemos lavarlas. Desgastarse y romperse es algo normal con la ropa, sobre todo si te gusta. -me subí a la cama y me pegué a él, con cuidado de no tocar su caja.- Póntelas, anda. Estarás guapísimo con ellas. Por eso te las compré. -y le besé los labios.

 **Tom:** No sé... -dije dudando.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Vas es estar genial con ellas. Te las compré para que las usaras...

 **Tom:** ¿Tú crees? -me besó en respuesta- Vale... -me las puse con cuidado. Me encantaban.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? Estás genial con ellas... ¿me acompañas a clase?

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Me gustaban. Me levanté contento y pisando con cuidado. Esperaba no meterme en peleas con ellas puestas... Bill se rió de mi andar y yo le miré mal- ¿Qué? Son mías y las cuido como me da la gana.

 **Bill:** Me reí otra vez.- ¿Me llevas o te llevo yo?- pregunté mientras cogía un bollo para desayunar.

 **Tom:** Como quieras... -dije andando con cuidado a por otro bollo. Pero al final me di cuenta de que si iba así por la calle iba a hacer el ridículo y, con mucha pena, anduve normal.

 **Bill:** No pongas esa cara... pasará muchísimo hasta que se desgasten.- nos subimos al Audi y conduje hasta la facultad. Al bajar, Patrick y Noah se quedaron mirando con cara de flipados mi pelo y los zapatos de Tom

 **Tom:** Cerrad la boca -dije con chulería. Vi que llegaba Anna y me tensé, pero lo disimulé bien. Al final, me armé de valor y le dije- Anna, sé que tienes clase pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante -Bill me miró con cara de "Eres gilipollas" los demás se extrañaron pero Anna aceptó.

 **Bill:** Tom se despidió de mí con un beso y se fue a hablar con Anna.- ¿De qué tiene que hablar Tom con Anna? -preguntó Noah muy picado.- Ni idea. -mentí.- Pero seguro que no es nada importante. Vamos dentro.

 **Tom:** A ver... No sé cómo decírtelo pero. ¿Tú sabes si eres adoptada? -me miró raro- Sí, lo soy. ¿Porqué? -La marca en tu cuello... -se tocó ahí. Me levanté la camiseta y se tapó la boca al verla- Y mi madre y mi abuela tenían una igual... -Pero... A mi me dijeron que mi madre era una pros... -Sí, una puta -la corté- ¿Entonces... eres mi hermano? -Creo que sí -empezó a hiperventilar. No sabía qué hacer y la abaniqué hasta que se calmó- Yo no puedo ir a clase ahora -dijo- Tengo que saber si eres mi hermano... Vamos a hacernos unas pruebas -la llevé a una clínica. Nos sacaron sangre y nos dijeron que tardaban tres días. La llevé a casa y me fui a recoger a Bill. Llegué y estaba con los chicos hablando. De nuevo, les pillé de lleno- Bill, que lo conozco, ¿no le habrá hecho Tom algo a Anna? -me empecé a reír y se giró- Está en su casa. Llámala si quieres comprobarlo -cogí a Bill de la cintura.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos con ella?- le pregunté mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh, a su casa? -dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** Sip, tengo sus deberes. Vamos a dárselos, anda.

 **Tom:** Vamos, ¿quieres conducir? -le tendí las llaves y me las quitó de la mano antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa de Anna y llamamos al timbre. Estaba ella sola, y nos hizo pasar en seguida.- ¿A qué venís?- se le veía nerviosa al mirar a Tom.- Te traemos los deberes. -le sonreí y se relajó. Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a hablar de lo que mi novio le había dicho hoy. Se le notaba incómodo, así que le di la mano y se la apreté, buscando que se calmara.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba callado, más bien hablaban ellos. Se notaba que se llevaban muy bien. Al final acabaron bromeando y haciendo tonterías.

 **Bill:** Intenté que Tom se metiera en la conversación, pero se le notaba incómodo. Se hizo la hora de la cena y como iban a volver los padres de Anna, nos fuimos a casa.- ¿Me acompañas mientras hago la cena y me cuentas lo que ha pasado? -le pregunté mientras entrábamos en casa.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Se lo he contado todo y nos hemos ido a hacer unas pruebas. El viernes nos dirán. La he dejado en casa y he ido a buscarte -estaba muy tenso.

 **Bill:** Sabes que ahora solo puedes esperar los resultados y que estar así de tenso no te sirve de nada, ¿verdad? -pregunté mientras cocía huevo para hacer una ensalada.

 **Tom:** Ya, pero no puedo evitarlo -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... ¿por qué no cenamos, nos damos una duchita relajante y nos vamos a intentar dormir? -le dije mientras buscaba en la nevera lo que necesitaba, con los brazos de Tom rodeando mi espalda.

 **Tom:** Vale... -respondí. Cenamos y Bill empezó a insinuarse.

 **Bill:** Me desnudé en el salón y le cogí de las manos. Iba andando de espaldas, mirándole fijamente. Abrí el grifo, y mientras se calentaba el agua, le desnudé y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me consiguió relajar y me empalmé. Me lancé contra él y empecé a besarle el cuello y a dilatarle. Divisé la pastilla azul.

 **Bill:** Me miró con su sonrisilla de niño malo y sacó los dedos.-N-no...-jadeé. Me puso un dedo sobre los labios y me penetró con algo que no vi bien.-Aaaah, ¡Tom!- gemí y me agarré a sus brazos con fuerza mientras movía ese algo dentro de mí. Sentí un poco de espuma bajar por mis piernas y me di cuenta de qué era eso que había en mi entrada. Sonreí a Tom con picardía y me lancé a por su boca.

 **Tom:** Me besó comiéndome la boca mientras gemía. Cuando se separó llevé su mano hasta su entrada para que siguiera él y le dije al oído- Ahí abajo hay algo que también quiere besos.

 **Bill:** Me arrodillé delante de él y mientras movía el jabón, jugueteando con mi entrada, se la chupé. Le miré con cara de inocencia y abrí las piernas para que viera lo duro que estaba. Cuando sentí el presemen bajar por mi garganta, me la saqué y me puse de pie. Saqué el jabón de mi cuerpo.- Entra ya...

 **Tom:** Empecé a penetrar y a masturbarle con la mano... Cómo me ponía su cara de falsa inocencia... El jabón y el agua lo hacían resbaladizo y... Me iba a correr.

 **Bill:** Tom jadeaba y gruñía en mi cuello y yo gritaba del gusto que me daba su miembro duro en mi estrechez. La penetración era cada vez más profunda, y sentía más y más placer.- Tom... ¡más fuerte, más fuerte!- me estampó contra la pared y empezó un ritmo frenético.- Me... me voy a correr...¡Aah!

 **Tom:** Penetraba tan fuerte como podía, hasta que al final exploté en él y le llené con mi semen al tiempo que él me llenaba la mano con el suyo.

 **Bill:** Puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello, jadeando, con las piernas temblando. Cuando me recuperé un poco, alcé la cabeza y le miré a los ojos.- Te quiero. -y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando un largo rato. Fuimos a salir de la ducha pero Bill se resbaló y se pegó un hostión...


	46. Torpeza

**Bill:** Pisé el jabón y me resbalé. Me clavé el grifo en los riñones y me torcí un tobillo.-¡Mierda!- grité dolorido. Tom se quedó quieto, mirándome con claras ganas de reírse.- No puedo levantarme... -me entró una ola de dolor intensísima, grité y se me escapó un sollozo. Sentía la espalda partida, y el pie me dolía como si estuviera roto.

 **Tom:** Tenía muchas ganas de reírme hasta que vi cómo estaba Bill. Salí de la ducha con cuidado de no caerme encima, cogí una toalla y le cogí en brazos envolviéndole en la toalla muy preocupado. Le llevé a la cama y llamé corriendo a Franziska. Le sequé con cuidado y le miré la espalda y el tobillo. Lo de la espalda no parecía tan grave, pero el tobillo estaba doblado por un sitio donde no debería estar doblado. Le puse el pijama con cuidado. No decía nada y él solo lloraba. Cuando ya estaba seco y vestido le besé para tranquilizarle mientras llegaba Frannie.

 **Bill:** Me dolía tanto el pie, que no podía parar de llorar. No me atrevía mirarlo, pero por lo que dolía estaba roto fijo, fijo. Tom me sentó en el sofá y me besó con mucha dulzura. Poco a poco, fui dejando de llorar. Al rato llegó Frannie.

 **Tom:** Bill todavía lloró más cuando le tuvo que poner el pie bien para escayolárselo. En la espalda tenía un gran moratón, pero no era nada. Cuando le escayoló, le di un ibuprofeno y pareció calmarse.

 **Bill:** El dolor disminuyó un poco, pero persistía. Había dejado de llorar y estaba tumbado en el sofá grande, intentando encontrar una postura en la que no me doliera la espalda. Frannie se fue al poco de curarme y Tom me ayudó a ir a la cama. Tuve que tumbarme boca arriba por la escayola. Era realmente incómodo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Eres muy torpe, princesa... Menos mal que para tu cumpleaños estarás curado.

 **Bill:** No vamos a hacerlo en la ducha nunca más. -dije medio dormido.- Y aunque no estuviera curado, iríamos igualmente a Disneyland. -quería abrazar a Tom, como hacía todas las noches, pero no podía. Hice un puchero y miré a Tom.-¿Me abrazas? Aunque sea solo un ratito...

 **Tom:** Siempre... -le dije y le abracé hasta que nos dormimos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando el sol me dio en la cara. Abrí los ojos y vi lo tarde que era, pero con el pie así... Estaba solo en la cama, así que cogí el móvil y mandé un mensaje a Noah que decía que ese día no iba a clase, aunque no le explicaba los motivos. Esperé un rato más a ver si Tom aparecía, pero como no era el caso, le llamé.- ¡Tom! ¿Estás en casa?- pregunté, inquieto.

 **Tom:** Aparecí en la habitación con el desayuno- ¿Qué pasa?

 **Bill:** Que no sabía si estabas o no...-respondí bajito. Intenté incorporarme, pero me dio un latigazo en la espalda que me dejó otra vez tumbado. Un par de lagrimones rodaron por mi cara mientras intentaba acomodarme otra vez, sin lograrlo.

 **Tom:** Dejé el desayuno en la mesilla- Ten cuidado -le ayudé a acomodarse.

 **Bill:** Me había olvidado del moratón...-dije sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Toma -me senté al lado de él y le ayudé a comer- Ha dicho Franziska que mañana ya podrás andar.

 **Bill:** Genial.- dije cuando me acabé el desayuno.- ¿Me ayudas a ir al baño? -pregunté rojísimo.

 **Tom:** Me lamí el piercing y le cogí en brazos y le llevé al baño. Le apoyé en el suelo, le pasé el brazo por el estómago, le hice apoyarse detrás mío y le ayudé a mear mientras le mordía el cuello.

 **Bill:** Jadeé al sentir sus dientes en mi cuello.- Tom, para... con el pie así no se puede...-me ignoró y empecé a gemir.

 **Tom:** Apóyate en mi y déjate llevar -cuando acabó de mear, empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Me recosté contra él y seguí gimiendo, mientras sentía como su miembro se hacía cada vez más grande.

 **Tom:** Seguí masturbando hasta que se corrió en mi mano. Con papel me limpió el semen y le volví a llevar hasta la cama. Le dejé ahí comiéndole la boca al sentarme. Me llevó la mano al paquete pero se la quité- Princesa que el arma está cargada y te vas a hacer daño -aunque me jodió, me tuve que resistir.

 **Bill:** Pero no es justo... -susurré.- Quiero que tú también disfrutes, aunque no podamos hacerlo...

 **Tom:** De eso me encargo yo -le guiñé un ojo y me fui al baño.

 **Bill:** ¡No, Tom! ¡Ven!- como estaba tumbado, no pude ver si me hizo caso o no.

 **Tom:** Tras descargarme en el baño volví a la habitación. Bill me miraba mal- Princesa, no te puedes ni mover. No me mires así, que a mi tampoco me ha hecho gracia.

 **Bill:** Podría habértelo hecho. Las manos las tengo perfectamente, por sino lo recordabas.

 **Tom:** Sí, pero hace un momento te has movido un poco y se te han salido lágrimas. Y para una persona que no me gusta verle llorar, no voy a hacerle llorar innecesariamente...

 **Bill:** Pero eso ha sido porque me he movido a lo bestia... esto podía hacerlo... -miré las sábanas, como si de repente fueran lo más interesante del planeta.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué y le di un lametón en toda la cara para bajar la tensión y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Qué cochino eres a veces. -le dije mientras me reía yo también.

 **Tom:** Pero te encanto así -dije con chulería- Sobre todo en la cama.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé pero no bajé la mirada.- Por supuesto. Me encantas de todas las maneras posibles.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con suficiencia- ¿Quieres que te lleve al salón a ver la tele?

 **Bill:** Sí, porfi. Ya me aburro de estar aquí...- me cogió en brazos y me llevó al sofá.

 **Tom:** Pareces un bebé -me reí y me dio una colleja.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bobo a veces?- le dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Porque tú me haces volverme un moñas. Menos mal que solo me pasa contigo -le mordí el moflete y me reí.

 **Bill:** ¡Aauch! -me sobé la mejilla.- En el fondo te encanta ser un moñas conmigo, solo que lo disimulas. -Me miró con cara de flipado mientras se sentaba en el sofá conmigo encima y me reí.

 **Tom:** No digas chorradas, princesa. Las moñadas y yo no nos llevamos bien -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Si tú lo dices...- suspiré al sentir sus labios por mi cuello.- Para... Otra vez no... -me ignoró.

 **Tom:** Para una vez que no tengo segundas intenciones... -le dije simplemente besando.

 **Bill:** Pero... me tientas y yo... a ti no me puedo negar...-sentí que mi entrepierna empezaba a animarse, y jadeé.

 **Tom:** Pues cállate y disfruta -le seguí besando mientras le frotaba el paquete con la mano.

 **Bill:** Me dolían la pierna y la espalda, pero la mano de Tom en mi paquete me distrajo de todo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, volvía a estar duro.

 **Tom:** Le senté en el sofá de forma cómoda y le ayudé a apoyar el pie en la mesa mientras le daba mordiscos en el estómago por encima de la camiseta bajando hasta el paquete. Él estaba gimiendo. Le bajé un poco el pantalón y me la metí a la boca de repente.

 **Bill:** Oh, joder... -empezó a succionar y lamer haciendo que jadeara y gimiera. Puse un mano en su cabeza y moví la cadera hacia su boca, pidiendo profundidad.- Entera, Tom... Entera... aah...

 **Tom:** Me la metí todo lo que pude y él se volvió loco.

 **Bill:** Entró casi toda, y eso me hizo gemir más fuerte y marcar el ritmo con mi cadera. Me iba a correr. El cuerpo no me respondía y mi mente se quedó en blanco.- Me... ¡me corro! Aah, aah...

 **Tom:** Se corrió en mi boca y yo me levanté mientras él jadeaba y le subí el pantalón. Empecé a masajearme mi entrepierna.

 **Bill:** Aparté las manos de Tom de su erección y puse las mías.- Esto de aquí... es mío... y solo puedo tocarlo yo...- y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Empecé a gemir. No le quería dejar pero... no pude. Tenía demasiadas ganas.

 **Bill:** No podía hacer lo que en realidad quería, pero algo era algo... me subí la camiseta y dejé mi pecho al aire.-Quiero que te corras encima de mí... -dije en su oído mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

 **Tom:** Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y me dejé hacer.

 **Bill:** Seguí masturbando, cada vez más deprisa, viendo su cara de placer y escuchando sus gemidos. Le quedaba poco. Era mi turno. Me moví lo más rápido que pude y me metí su polla en la boca. Justo a tiempo para escucharle gritar un par de veces y sentir su semen bajar por mi garganta.

 **Tom:** Me bajé de él jadeando con cuidado de no hacerle daño- No deberías... haberlo hecho... Te podrías haber... hecho daño.

 **Bill:** Pero te ha gustado. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sí... -recuperé mi respiración.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces lo demás da igual. ¿Me abrazas? Es que yo no puedo.-bajé la vista hacia la maldita escayola. Cómo la odiaba...

 **Tom:** Le abracé como pude hasta que tuve hambre- Voy a pedir comida -dije levantándome.

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿me traes un ibuprofeno? -me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos, cansado.

 **Tom:** Claro. ¿Necesitarás una silla de ruedas para ir mañana a la universidad? -pregunté para encargar que trajeran todo.

 **Bill:** Sería lo mejor... esta puta escayola pesa demasiado.-se me escapó un puchero.

 **Tom:** Más pesa lo que hay entre mis piernas y bien que te gusta -sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Porque eso solo lo tengo que cargar un rato, no las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿sabes?- me tomé el ibuprofeno y me tumbé como pude en el sofá. Me hice daño y me lloraron los ojos.

 **Tom:** Aparecí- ¿Podrías avisarme cada vez que vayas a moverte? -dije molesto.

 **Bill:** Creía que... podría solo... no quiero molestarte... -me costaba respirar por culpa del dolor de espalda, y no sabía si me había entendido bien.

 **Tom:** Lo cogí para acomodarlo y paró de llorar- Pues como se te ocurra no volver a avisarme, me voy a encargar yo de que te duela -amenacé.

 **Bill:** Más no, por favor... -se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas solo de pensarlo.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces llámame cada vez que te vayas a mover... -advertí serio.

 **Bill:** Vale. Te lo prometo, pero no más... -se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Pero tranquilo -le acaricié- En seguida se pasa...

 **Bill:** Es que duele mucho... -sollocé.

 **Tom:** Pues relájate. Ahora se pasa -le susurré para que se relajara y le besé.

 **Bill:** El dolor se pasó poco a poco, pero seguí llorando. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero simplemente no podía. Tuvimos que romper el beso cuando sonó el timbre.

 **Tom:** Fui a abrir y eran las pizzas- No hay nada que más anime que una buena pizza -las dejé en la mesa y le ayudé a sentarse.

 **Bill:** Me hice un poco de daño, pero no fue tan molesto como cuando había intentado tumbarme. Comí muy despacio, pues el dolor me volvió y tenía que contenerme para no llorar. Suspiré y Tom me miró.

 **Tom:** Come y te doy una pastilla para que duermas.

 **Bill:** Tom... creo que mañana no debería ir a clase. ¿Y si me entra el dolor, qué hago?-estaba realmente preocupado por el tema.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes. No vas y punto.

 **Bill:** Vale... ¿me traes el móvil para avisar a Noah?

 **Tom:** Toma -se lo tendí.

 **Bill:** Llamé a Noah y le conté que había tenido un accidente y que estaría unos días en casa. Me prometió llevarme los apuntes y luego colgó para volver a clase.- Mañana tienes que... -no me atrevía a acabar la frase.

 **Tom:** Sí... Ya lo sé... -dije sombrío. Vi que se acabó su pizza y le llevé a la cama. Le traje un Valium para que se lo tomara.

 **Bill:** No quiero nada... Quiero escribir un poco... -me estaba portando como un crío... //Idiota...//.

 **Tom:** Pero si te estás muriendo de dolor //Y me estás inflando los cojones//.

 **Bill:** Vi su cara de mala hostia y suspiré, decidiendo no tentar a la suerte.- Pues dame la pastilla...

 **Tom:** Toma -le ayudé a tomársela con un poco de agua. Por la tarde llegó la silla de ruedas. Y él no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y me vi solo en la cama. Palpé el lado vacío de esta y vi que aún estaba calentito, o sea que... Tom no llevaba mucho despierto... menos mal.- ¿Tom? ¿Estás por ahí? -pregunté medio gritando.

 **Tom:** Llegué a la habitación con el desayuno- No te asustes, que estoy aquí -sonreí- ¿Te ves capaz de moverte? Yo me tengo que ir ahora.

 **Bill:** No lo sé... -dije en voz baja. Intenté incorporarme y aunque me dolió, pude solo.- Sí que puedo.-le sonreí.- Cuando vuelvas, me lo cuentas con todos los detalles, ¿eh?

 **Tom:** Vale... -le besé y me fui.

 **Bill:** Desayuné con calma, y llamé a Geo para que me hiciera compañía. Pasamos la mañana entre bromas y luego me preparó la comida. Solo salí de la habitación para ir al baño (fue toda una aventura hacer pis solo) y a media tarde Tom volvió a casa, con una expresión muy extraña.

 **Tom:** Hola... -dije y me senté en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Hola... -extendí los brazos, esperando que me espachurrara. Cuando me apretó contra él, le hice un gesto a Geo, que se fue sin hacer ni un ruido.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?


	47. ¿Hermanos?

**Tom:** Es mi hermana... Solo de madre -dije.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo.- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

 **Tom:** Mal... Creo. Se ha puesto a llorar y se ha ido corriendo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Es que es una... situación complicada. Verás cómo con un poco de paciencia, cambia de parecer.

 **Tom:** Es que es todo tan raro... Joder, tengo una hermana. Desde el principio me cayó bien. Pero esto es demasiado...

 **Bill:** Me gustaría decir que entiendo lo que sientes, pero esto es tan bizarro que no puedo. -junté nuestras frentes.- Eh, que no pasa nada si al final no logra aceptarlo, hiciste lo correcto al hablar con ella y yo estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No sé. Que me caiga bien no quiere decir que le quiera ni nada parecido. Pero me jode tanto... Por un lado siento que debo protegerla y por otro siento odio... Odio porque ella tuvo la buena vida y yo estuve aquí de mierda hasta el cuello -dije con furia.

 **Bill:** Tom, tranquilo, que tal como estoy no me hago contigo... Es normal que te joda, es tu hermana. Pero quédate con el lado bueno.

 **Tom:** No tiene lado bueno. Estoy muy cabreado cada vez más. Necesito romper algo... O a alguien...

 **Bill:** ¿Los chicos no son un lado bueno? ¿Frannie y su madre tampoco? ¿Y yo... yo tampoco?-contuve las ganas de llorar.- Si quieres romper algo, hay unas cajas en la habitación que puedes destrozar a tu gusto.

 **Tom:** Tú sí y ellos también... Digo que no tiene nada bueno que me salga una hermana de debajo de las putas piedras... ¿Qué cajas?

 **Bill:** Bueno, eso es cierto... Son las cajas que traje de mi casa vieja. Las he revisado hoy y no queda nada que quiera guardar.

 **Tom:** Pues voy a reventarlas. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? -dije con el ceño fruncido. Encima no le podía romper la cara a nadie.

 **Bill:** No, no quiero nada de lo que hay ahí.

 **Tom:** Me metí al cuarto saqué las cajas al patio de la casa y empecé a reventar cosas con toda mi furia y a pegarme con la pared. Cuando se me pasó la mala hostia entré a casa con las manos llenas de rajas y con porcelana clavada.

 **Bill:** Sin mirarle (no podía girarme con el puto moratón) le dije.- Trae el  botiquín y una ensaladera con agua caliente. Y ni se te ocurra negarte.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y fui a por todo. Cuando vio mis manos estaba horrorizado- No me mires así que no es para tanto.

 **Bill:** Con cuidado me incorporé y metí sus manos en el agua. Con unas pinzas le quité la porcelana y luego le desinfecté y curé.- Listo... -le besé las palmas de las manos.

 **Tom:** Gracias... Siempre me tratas bien -dije más calmado.

 **Bill:** Es que no sería capaz de tratarte mal... -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** De repente, llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir. Vi a Anna en la puerta y la dejé pasar.

 **Bill:** ¡Hola! -saludé alegre. Miraba a Tom fijamente y me sentí muy incómodo.- Eh, Tom... ¿ me acercas la silla? -quería irme del salón.

 **Tom:** Sí, toma -se la traje, le senté y se fue para el cuarto- Hola... -le dije cuando pasó- Siéntate... -se sentó- Siento haberme ido así antes... Sólo... -No has soportado la idea de tenerme a mi de hermano... No pasa nada -dije interrumpiéndola- ¡No! ¡No es eso! Solo ha sido demasiado extraño. No sabía qué hacer. Toda mi vida había querido conocer a mi familia y lo que se dice de tus padres... No es muy bueno... Pensaba que en el fondo, mi madre me quiso... -Pues ya ves que no. Ni a ti ni a mi. Mi padre la mató, me prostituyó y yo lo maté a él. Soy un asesino. Y tu hermano. Si no te gusta lo siento, es la realidad -se quedó flipada. Yo estaba siendo muy borde- Yo de verdad que lo siento. No quería ponerme así. Me gustaría conocerte mejor. Quiero ser tu hermana. De verdad. Si no, no habría venido. Sé que... -hizo una pausa- sé que no eres bueno, pero eso no cambia nada. Me caes muy bien y eres mi hermano. Me gustaría poder quererte como tal- No lo sé. Francamente, no sé porqué quieres de hermano a alguien tan peligroso. Pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia porque mientras yo estaba muriéndome de hambre y teniendo que sobrevivir a cualquier precio, tú estabas con tu familia adoptiva... -No tengo la culpa -se me encaró- Solo tuve suerte. Y si te jode, ya no hay remedio. Yo he venido a buenas. Quiero ser tu hermana. ¿Aceptas o no? -Acepto... -dije tras pensármelo- Le he traído los deberes a Bill -dijo cambiando de tema comprendiendo que no le iba a dar un abrazo como si esto fuera una peli. Fui a buscar a Bill y me lo encontré de lleno escuchando detrás de la puerta. Me miró con una sonrisa de "Yo no he sido". Levanté una ceja y lo llevé al salón.

 **Bill:** Creía que me iba a llevar en la silla, pero me llevó en brazos. Anna se rió cuando nos vio aparecer así y yo le saqué la lengua. Me dijo qué partes de los trabajos grupales me tocaban y me dejó sus apuntes para pasarlos a limpio. Alcé la mirada, intentando buscar un parecido entre ellos, pero no encontré nada.

 **Tom:** Que ya sé que soy guapo, pero me vas a desgastar -le dije al ver lo fijamente que miraba. Anna se rió.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé con lo que dijo.- Lo que eres es idiota. -Ahora no solo Anna se reía, sino que Tom la acompañaba. Y ahí vi el parecido que tenían. Les miré con una ceja alzada, esperando que callaran.

 **Tom:** Al final me paré de reír- ¡Qué fácil te picas, prin... Bill! -rectifiqué al acordarme de que Anna estaba ahí.

 **Bill:** ¿"Prin..."? ¿Qué ibas a llamarle?-Anna parecía divertida y yo bajé la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Príncipe... -dije- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿No puedo ser cursi? //Ahí, cávate tu tumba//.

 **Bill:** Me parece genial que se lo llames. -sonrió ella y yo alcé la vista, todavía rojo.- Por cierto, Anna. ¿No quieres tomar nada?

 **Tom:** Asintió y le traje algo. Al volver le susurré a Bill- Lo siento, se me ha escapado.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes, tonto.-le besé el cuello y se sentó a mi lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te ha hecho Tom para que tengas así el pie? -dijo Anna sentándose. Esta sería muy rica, pero hermana mía era por cojones. Sonreí de lado- Eso, Bill... ¿Qué te he hecho?

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo otra vez.- Esto...no...no ha sido Tom... -se rieron de mí por tartamudear.- ¿Entonces? -dijo Anna. Tom me miró con su típica sonrisilla, esperando una respuesta.- Yo... me... me resbalé en la ducha y... me rompí el pie y me hice un moratón enorme en la espalda... me miraron fijamente.- Adelante, reíros. -me hicieron caso.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y le miré con malicia- ¿Y qué hacías en la ducha para haberte dado semejante hostia?

 **Bill:** Lo sabes tan bien como yo...-me miró con una ceja alzada.-¿Qué?¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta de que me espías? -Anna y yo nos reímos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado mirándole mal- Si no fueras tan estrecho... En los dos sentidos -se le cortó la risa de golpe y me empecé a reír yo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí la lengua, porque si hablaba, sólo me dejaría a mí mismo en evidencia.- Eres un idiota. -me crucé de brazos, indignado y le miré mal.

 **Tom:** No te enfades -me pegué a él- Solo bromeaba. No eres un estrecho... Al menos en uno de los dos sentidos.

 **Bill:** Anna se rió por su comentario y yo le di un codazo en el estómago, pero me hice daño en la espalda y se me saltaron las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me puse serio- Tranquilo -dije acomodándole otra vez. Le acaricié- Ahora se pasa.

 **Bill:** Seguí llorando hasta que el dolor se pasó del todo.- Estoy harto ya... -me temblaban las manos.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Pronto se pasará. Y mientras, yo te cuido ¿vale? -me había olvidado por completo de Anna.

 **Bill:** Pero es que duele mucho... -volví a llorar.- Odio ser tan patoso...-me espachurró entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Que si quieres les corto el pie a todos para que tú seas el más ágil -se rió.

 **Bill:** No... porque entonces luego sería un bicho raro con dos pies... -ahora nos reímos los dos.

 **Tom:** Tú ya eres un bicho raro... Único en tu especie... Eres el único que me hace decir estas moñadas y te odio por ello.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. ¿A que molo?- le dije a Anna con cara de creído.

 **Tom:** Anna se rió- Nunca me hubiera imaginado al terrible Tom así de cariñoso -dijo- Pues no te lo imagines mucho, que los rumores sobre mi son ciertos...

 **Bill:** Anna palideció.- Ya lo ves, Tom es... -alcé la cabeza para mirarme y el me miró con cara de "a ver qué dices".- Imprevisible. Sí, esa es la palabra. Tom es totalmente imprevisible. Ya te acostumbrarás.-le sonreí y pareció relajarase.

 **Tom:** Sí. Tan pronto abrazo a Bill como le hago cosquillas a mi nueva hermana -me lancé a por ella.

 **Bill:** Anna empezó a retorcerse de risa, intentando huir de él. Me quedé mirándoles, muerto de envidia. ¡Yo también quería hacerles cosquillas! Miré mi pie con odio.

 **Tom:** Paré al ver a Bill y me senté- No te preocupes pr... Bill, que también habrá para ti.

 **Bill:** Ya... odio mi pie. Miradle ahí, conspirando contra mí. Cómo odio a ese puto... -se rieron de mi comentario.

 **Tom:** Bill... Todos conspiran contra ti... Mira la lámpara -le susurré a Anna para que Bill me oyera- Es que es esquizofrénico, el pobre...

 **Bill:** Anna me miró con pena, después de que Tom le dijera algo.- Eh, secretitos no. No tiene gracia.-me crucé de brazos.- ¿Qué le has dicho?

 **Tom:** ¿Te lo has creído? -le pregunté a Anna despollado.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero qué cabrón! -gritó Anna y Tom se rió más. Yo seguía sin entender nada y puse cara de enfadado, esperando una explicación.

 **Tom:** Nada Bill... Nosotros no conspiramos contra ti... Solo la lámpara -me empecé a reír aún más.

 **Bill:** Entendí ya lo que le había dicho a Anna y seguí la broma.- ¡Mentira! La lámpara me quiere porque yo no soy un guarro y la limpio una vez a la semana.

 **Tom:** No te quiere... Le gusta la suciedad... Por eso conspira -me senté con él a abrazarlo.

 **Bill:** Eres tonto... -apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Entonces vi la hora en el reloj de pared. Era tardísimo.- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Anna?

 **Tom:** Ella aceptó y dadas mis dotes culinarias, llamé para pedir pizza.

 **Bill:** Podría haber hecho algo yo...-dije cuando volvió.

 **Tom:** Tú te callas y quieto ahí -dije rotundo sentándome.

 **Bill:** Jo... cómo odio la puta escayola... -Anna cogió un rotulador y me la firmó-¿Te gusta más ahora?-sonreí.- Bueeeno... está mejor.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con malicia cogiendo otro rotulador dispuesto a dibujar una polla- Ahora te gustará más.

 **Bill:** Encogí la pierna un poco.- Tom... -me miró.- A ver qué haces, que te conozco. -se rió.

 **Tom:** Nada... -//Nada bueno// Seguí acercándome.

 **Bill:** Tom... -encogí más la pierna.- Por favor... sea lo que sea que estás pensando, no lo pongas. Se te notan las intenciones en la cara.

 **Tom:** Abrí el rotulador- ¿Qué intenciones? -Anna estaba despollada.

 **Bill:** Tom, sé que vas a dibujar una polla o un culo. No seas cerdo, anda .-hice un puchero, buscando que se apiadara de mí.

 **Tom:** Malpensado... Ahora por gracioso la dibujo -y la dibujé en bien grande.

 **Bill:** ¡Idiota!-grité enfadado. Antes de que pintara nada más, encogí las dos piernas rápidamente, con la mala suerte de que volvía hacerme daño en la espalda. Bajé la cabeza y se me escaparon varias lágrimas mientras esperaba que el dolor remitiera. //Creo que no se han dado cuenta...//.

 **Tom:** Le levanté y le tumbé en el sofá- ¡Deja de moverte! -grité sin querer.

 **Bill:** Me encogí por su grito, y se me escapó un sollozo. Anna se asustó y se quedó en el sitio, totalmente pillada. Me tapé la cara con las manos para no mirar lo que había a mi alrededor.

 **Tom:** //Mierda//- ¿Te sigue doliendo? Tranquilízate ¿vale? Enseguida se pasa -suavicé el tono- Perdón por dibujarte eso. Ha sido culpa mía, tengo más escayola, luego te lo tapo. Tranquilo ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Ya no me duele... -me quité las manos de la cara y le miré.- Me has gritado. -se me escapaban pucheros y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.- Me has gritado muy fuerte...

 **Tom:** Lo siento -dije sinceramente- Perdón. Soy un bruto.

 **Bill:** Es que hacía tanto que no me gritabas... -hice otro puchero.- ¿Me traes ibuprofeno? Me he hecho daño en el pie al encogerlo.

 **Tom:** Sí -le traje uno y un vaso de agua y le ayudé a tomárselo- Perdón -dije triste.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié la mejilla con dulzura.- No pasa nada... un abrazo, me sientas y ya te perdono del todo. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le senté y abracé. Anna miraba flipada.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -le espachurré y entonces llegó la pizza. Tom se levantó a abrir.-¿No te da miedo que grite así? -me preguntó Anna y yo sonreí.- Para nada, sé que lo hace porque está preocupado y nervioso.- me sonrió y llegó Tom con las pizzas y algo para beber.

 **Tom:** Ya están aquí -dije sonriente y las dejé en la mesa ayudando a Bill a cenar.

 **Bill:** Anna miraba cómo Tom me ayudaba a cenar, con paciencia y cariño. De vez en cuando hacía alguna broma sobre ello, y se llevaba un ataque de cosquillas de Tom. Después de cenar, me llevó a la habitación y se quedó unos minutos con su hermana. Luego volvió y me abrazó para dormir.- Parece que se lo va tomando mejor, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Supongo... -dije dudando- Anda duerme.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Vale... Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Pasaron los días y al fin hoy a Bill le quitaban la maldita escayola. Estaba histérico el pobre.

 **Bill:** ¡Vamos, Tom! ¡Date prisa! Quiero que me quiten este bicho ya.-se rió de mí y después de meter la silla de ruedas en el maletero del Cadillac, me cogió en brazos.

 **Tom:** Me puse a conducir mientras Bill cantaba emocionado.

 **Bill:** Llegamos al hospital. En una media hora me quitaron la escayola. Me sentía raro ahora que no la llevaba, pero en seguida me acostumbré. El médico me dijo que por si acaso usara muletas, y le hice caso... hasta que salí del hospital. Tom me miró con cara de flipado cuando vio que soltaba las muletas.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero qué haces? -le di las muletas.

 **Bill:** No las necesito. Tengo el pie bien...-hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Úsalas o no te llevo esta noche a Disneyland.

 **Bill:** ¿Esta noche? -dije ilusionado. Cogí las muletas y fui con ellas hasta el coche.

 **Tom:** Sí esta noche. Así que prepara tu maleta que nos vamos unos días. Y a la universidad que le den.


	48. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Bill:** Sonreí como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y en cuanto llegamos a casa, me fui derecho a preparar mi maleta.- ¿Has avisado a Geo y Gus? -pregunté mientras decidía qué ropa llevarme.

 **Tom:** Sí, se van en otro vuelo -dije. No me podía esperar a que viera la sorpresa. Estaban todos sus amigos y Franziska y los chicos ahí esperando.

 **Bill:** Genial. -acabé de guardar la ropa y le miré.- ¿Nos vamos?

 **Tom:** Vamos -cogí mi maleta y nos fuimos camino al aeropuerto.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido en el avión (últimamente no descansaba a penas por la escayola) y no desperté hasta que hubimos aterrizado.

 **Tom:** Aterrizamos y pedimos un taxi que nos llevó hasta el hotel que estaba dentro del parque. Había reservado una planta entera para todos pero le dije a Bill que llegaban mañana que era su cumple. Esperé a que se hicieran las doce para darle uno de sus regalos.

 **Bill:** El hotel era maravilloso, y la habitación lo era aún más. Dejamos las maletas en el suelo y se lanzó a por mis labios como un poseso. Le quité la camiseta y empecé un camino de besos húmedos hasta su abdomen y allí alcé la mirada hacia él.

 **Tom:** Espérate que aún quedan cinco minutos para las doce y te daré tu regalo.

 **Bill:** Pero yo lo quiero ya... -empecé a bajar sus pantalones, pero me detuvo.

 **Tom:** No... Soy cruel -sonreí de lado. Aunque en realidad estaba acojonado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré frustrado y me dejé caer en la cama, esperando a las doce. Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

 **Tom:** Llegaron las doce y no lo pude retrasar más- Princesa, vas a follarme -le susurré.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás loco? No, ni de coña. No quiero hacerte pasarlo mal. -dije muy alterado.

 **Tom:** Sé que lo deseas y es tu cumpleaños. Y estamos en Disney, donde los sueños se hacen realidad -le besé.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí sin dejar de besarme, impidiéndome negarme a él. Empezó a desnudarme y yo hice lo mismo con él.

 **Tom:** Empecé a besarle el cuello. Lo iba a pasar fatal, pero sabía que él lo ansiaba y era su cumple. Saqué lubricante y le eché en los dedos y los llevé a mi entrada.

 **Bill:** Tom... seguiré con una condición.- me miró, resignado.- Si te sientes muy mal o te hago daño, dímelo, por favor. -asintió e introduje el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Intenté respirar por él y relajarme hasta que me metió el tercer dedo y me empezó a gustar. Sabía de sobra que lo iba a disfrutar pero que la culpabilidad vendría después. Me empalmé y solté un gemido.

 **Bill:** Había sido incapaz de excitarme, pero al oírle gemir, fue como si mi cuerpo reaccionara al fin y me puse muy muy duro. Empecé a masturbarle, haciendo que gimiera más.- Túmbate boca arriba... -me hizo caso y tras llenarme de lubricante (no quería hacerle daño), entré poco a poco en él.

 **Tom:** Empezó a penetrar poco a poco y yo me agarré a las sábanas gimiendo.

 **Bill:**  ¿Te duele? -pregunté entre jadeos mientras entraba del todo en él.

 **Tom:** No... -gemí.

 **Bill:** Aah... -Empecé a moverme, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y gritando como un loco. Sentí su entrepierna rozando mi abdomen y empecé a masturbarle.- ¡Ohhh Tom...!

 **Tom:** Aah -gemí- Más... rápido.

 **Bill:** Sus palabras fueron como música para mis oídos y aumenté el ritmo, sintiendo que el orgasmo se aproximaba.

 **Tom:** Finalmente, se corrió en mi jadeando. No sabía dónde meterme.

 **Bill:** Tom se corrió en mi mano un poco después de que yo lo hiciera en su interior. Al salir poco a poco de él vi la expresión de su cara, e imaginé lo que estaba pensando. Le cogí de la barbilla y le hice mirarme. Le besé sin prisas, con todo mi cariño.

 **Tom:** Me empezó a besar con amor, pero yo sentía demasiada vergüenza.

 **Bill:** No te sientas mal, Tom... ha sido maravilloso. Y tú lo eres todavía más. -volví a besarle, esperando que esta vez me correspondiera.

 **Tom:** Aunque me sentía muy mal me dejé besar. Lo necesitaba mucho ahora mismo.

 **Bill:** Me acosté a su lado y le abracé con fuerza. Seguí besándole y susurrándole lo mucho que le quería y lo feliz que me hacía estar con él. Se le veía mal y no sabía qué hacer para que se le pasara...

 **Tom:** //Tom, por lo menos finge estar bien, gilipollas// Empecé a tranquilizarme con los abrazos, aunque no pude evitar acordarme de la vez de la... apuesta.

 **Bill:** Me abracé a él y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Ojalá no se diera cuenta.

 **Tom:** Bill... No llores. Quería que te gustara. A mi... a mi me... me ha... gustado. Pero me he acordado de una cosa y...

 **Bill:** Por eso yo no quería hacerlo. -dije sollozando.- Sabía que mientras lo hiciéramos estarías bien, y que luego te sentirías mal, y mírate, no sabes dónde meterte. Te he vuelto a hacer daño y me siento horriblemente mal. -le di la espalda y volví a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le giré- No llores, princesa. Yo quería hacerte un gran regalo y... a la mierda -me hundí aún más.

 **Bill:** No, por favor, Tom. No te hundas.- le abracé fuerte y empecé a besarle por todo el cuerpo. -Ha sido un regalo genial, pero odio verte así. Y ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien...

 **Tom:** Estate contento... Y abrázame. Quiero que haya sido un regalo genial, no algo que te haga llorar.

 **Bill:** Me pegué aún más a él y empecé a calmarme. Le besé otra vez.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** ¿Te... te ha gustado? -pregunté dudoso.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto que sí. Ha sido maravilloso. -le sonreí.- ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿te duele algo?

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza- Me... ha... -me daba una vergüenza horrible admitirlo- gustado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Me alegro.- volví a besarle, pero esta vez era un beso lleno de deseo. Me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, pero cuando llevé su mano a mi entrada, se relajó y sonrió.

 **Tom:** Empecé a dilatar con cuidado mientras él mordía mi cuello y gemía.

 **Bill:** Ya... Entra ya...- empezó a penetrarme y moverse despacio, como si fuera de cristal. Seguí dejando marcas en su cuello y gemí con mucha fuerza cuando aumentó el ritmo.- Aah...así, Tom... más...

 **Tom:** Empecé a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad conforme Bill me pedía más. Estaba gritando de placer literalmente y me cabalgaba por encima. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Prácticamente saltaba sobre Tom, extasiado con lo que me provocaba. No podía parar de gritar y gemir, suplicando. Cogí una de sus manos y la llevé a mi entrepierna.- Por favor... -jadeé.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbar muy rápido. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Tras unas estocadas, le llené y él llenó mi estómago de semen.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco y me corrí. Jadeando, me bajé de él y caía su lado en la cama.- Definitivamente... este es el mejor... cumpleaños de... toda mi vida.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y sonreí- Pues todavía acaba de empezar.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí yo también y empecé a acariciarle las trenzas, sintiéndome genial.- Gracias por esto, Tom. Te quiero. -Volví a decirle.

 **Tom:** Me sentaba muy bien que le hubiera gustado tanto. Quería que estuviera contento y quería oírlo muchas veces. Le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Bill:** ¡Me espachurras!- dije riéndome y me miró con una ceja alzada. Le besé y volví a ponerme encima de él.- Pasé las uñas con cuidado por sus costados y le vi contener un carcajada. Sonreí con malicia.- Así que... cosquillas, ¿ehh? -y me lancé a por él. 

 **Tom:** Empezamos una lucha de cosquillas. Me empecé a reír mientras me hacía cosquillas- ¡Para! ¡Párate!

 **Bill:** ¡Jamás! -grité entre risas. Hizo un movimiento brusco y acabó tumbado sobre mí, haciéndome cosquillas.- ¡Qui-quieto, pa-para!- no podía dejar de reír, y había perdido las fuerzas y las ganas de resistirme. Seguí riéndome como un loco.- ¡Me hago pis! ¡Para que me meo!

 **Tom:** No me lo creí y seguí haciendo cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom, por Dios! Me voy a mear encima...-pareció dudar y aproveché para empujarle e ir al baño. Suspiré aliviado y después de lavarme la mano, volví a la cama con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

 **Tom:** Le hice un hueco sin malicia- Vamos a dormir, que mañana espera un largo día -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Está bien... -me abracé a él con fuerza, casi espachurrándole.- Buenas noches.

 **Tom:** Buenas noches -me dormí en seguida y volví a tener pesadillas, pero Bill no se dio cuenta.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando la luz del sol me dio en la cara, golpeándome sin piedad. Me incorporé y me encontré solo en la cama. La inquietud que me atacaba cada vez que despertaba solo hizo de las suyas otra vez, así que llamé a Tom con voz temblorosa.- ¿Tom, estás aquí? -estaba bastante nervioso.

 **Tom:** Sí -salí de la ducha.- Anda vístete

 **Bill:** Me podrías haber avisado... yo también tengo que ducharme. -dejé la ropa que me iba a poner ese día sobre la cama y me fui al baño. Estaba tan ansioso por recorrer el parque, que en poco más de cuarenta minutos estaba listo. Nuevo récord personal.- Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos?

 **Tom:** Vamos, ven primero que Georg y Gustav van a llegar en seguida y quieren que les preparemos una cosa.

 **Bill:** ¿Prepararles qué? -pregunté con curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Nada, que quieren ver que la habitación está bien y eso... Que son muy tiquismiquis -me creyó. Estaban todos esperando ahí para la sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Abrimos la habitación.- ¡SORPRESA! -gritaron todos. Me quedé flipando cuando vi que no solo estaban Geo y Gus, sino también Frannie, Anna, Patrick y Noah. Tom me abrazó por la espalda y sentí que era el mejor momento de mi vida. Miré a mi novio.- Mil gracias, en serio. -me sonrió, pero no pudo responder nada porque vinieron todos a abrazarme.

 **Tom:** Me lo quitaron de los brazos y empezaron a abrazarle todos. Yo miraba sonriendo. Sacaron la tarta. Era enorme y colorida.

 **Bill:** Debía poner cara de idiota, porque todos se rieron de mí cuando vi la tarta. Tom aprovechó para volver a abrazarme y me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz. Soplé las velas después de pedir mi deseo y empecé a repartir un trozo a cada uno.- ¡Ole por Bill, que ni aun siendo su cumpleaños deja de servirnos la comida! -Todos se rieron por el comentario de Georg y yo me puse rojísimo. Corté un trozo para Tom. Puse el plato a su alcance sin mirarle apenas, acostumbrado a tenerle siempre abrazado a mí.

 **Tom:** Nos comimos la tarta y le dije al oído- Princesa, hoy todas esas princesas van a tener envidia de pene -le susurré al oído. Al salir, Georg abrazó a Bill y gritó- He aquí la mejor princesa del puto parque -gritó.

 **Bill:** Varias familias nos miraron de reojo y yo me puse como un tomate y le di un codazo en el estómago.- Eres idiota.

 **Tom:** Los de su clase se quedaron flipados por el mote- El mote surgió por joder y se le ha quedado -expliqué para que no le miraran raro. Se rieron- Tranquilo Bill, nosotros no te llamaremos así -nos reímos todos, sobre todo Georg.

 **Bill:** Más os vale. -dije todavía enfadado.- Y tú, Geo, estás castigado a no repetir tarta.

 **Tom:** Pues me indigno -dijo Georg poniendo mueca triste- ¿Y el mote a qué vino? -preguntó Noah curioso.

 **Bill:** Pues eso, que cuando nos conocimos, empezaron con la tontería de que era delicado como una princesa y pues así me dejaron. Y Geo, indígnate. -dije medio riendo.

 **Tom:** Sí, delicado como una princesa, pero el otro día bien que reventaste a Georg -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Iba a replicar, pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir y me sonrojé. Todos se rieron y luego fuimos a ver un desfile de personajes Disney. Tom no dejó de abrazarme, y me sentí más feliz que nunca.

 **Tom:** Era una moñada pero Bill estaba feliz, así que me daba por satisfecho. Luego a la hora de la cena le darían todos sus regalos y yo alguno más.

 **Bill:** Pasamos el día subiendo en algunas atracciones y paseando por ahí. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante y me cantaron otra vez el cumpleaños feliz. Todos me hicieron algún regalo (sobre todo ropa y blocs para dibujar). Tom me miraba todo el tiempo sonriendo, y se rió de mi cuando me sonrojé después de que me cantaran porque la idiota de Anna gritó "¡Viva la princesa!".

 **Tom:** //Anna es hermana mía seguro// Aún faltan los míos -dije. Todos miraron con expectación.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom con los ojos como platos.- ¿Más regalos? -pregunté sorprendido y él asintió.-  
¿Cómo que más regalos? ¿Ya te hizo algún regalo ayer?- dijo Gus. -Bueno, me trajo ayer aquí y hoy estabais vosotros en la habitación de enfrente. Pensé que esos serían mis regalos...-me encogí de hombros y me giré hacia Tom.

 **Tom:** Le dije al oído- La princesa se merece esto y más.


	49. Cuanto más alto subes, más grande es la caída

**Bill:**  Sonrojado por lo que había dicho, abrí la primera caja y me encontré con una cadena de oro con diamantes, que pese a no parecerlo, era muy masculina. Al igual que los demás, me quedé como un bobo mirándola y solo reaccioné cuando puso un sobre en mis manos. Dentro había pases para la semana de la moda de Milán. La miré boquiabierto.- Esto... esto es demasiado, Tom... -me temblaban el pulso y la voz. Abrí un tercer paquete con un conjunto de ropa de la hostia. No quise mirar la marca, pero solo con el tacto, se notaba que era cara y buena. Empezaron a caer las primeras lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Te estoy dando todo lo que te mereces y no tuviste. Mereces que te baje la luna -le dije sin importarme que me oyeran y se me abrazó llorando.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, llorando todavía.- Pero esto es... es demasiado... -me calmé un poco al ver cómo todos lo flipaban, y reparé en que Tom tenía un paquete más en la mano. Me lo tendió.- ¿Otro más? Tom, yo... -empezó a fruncir el ceño y me callé. Abrí la caja y me encontré con un móvil nuevecito, de esos táctiles que yo no entendía. Con una sonrisa enorme, volví a abrazar a Tom y le besé.- Gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias Tom...

 **Tom:** Le abracé. No me soltaba y yo me reí. Parecía un koala.

 **Bill:** Al final solté a Tom y nos fuimos a la habitación en la que me dieron la sorpresa por la mañana. Estuvimos bebiendo y riendo, y contamos a Anna, Noah y Patrick cómo nos conocimos. Lo fliparon y yo me reí de sus caras. Se estaba acabando el alcohol, y yo estaba muy muy borracho y sensible, así que quise brindar. Les obligué acallarse y me aclaré la garganta.- Voy a brindar por vosotros.- me miraron sorprendidos.-Sí, porque estáis siempre ahí, me cuidáis como ni siquiera mi madre hizo, y me habéis regalado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. -se me cayó una lágrima y algunos se emocionaron también, así que intenté relajar el ambiente.- ¡Por la Corte de la Princesa, que la sigue incluso hasta Disneyland!- se rieron y brindamos. Geo y Gus se besaron y Anna hablaba con Tom, buscando acercarse más a él. A mí me parecía que todo era mogollón de divertido y me dejé caer en un sofá escuchando a Noah y Frannie hablando.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó dormido y la fiesta siguió hasta que amaneció. Al final todos nos fuimos a la cama y me llevé a Bill, que se despertó con algo de resaca- Princesa, yo sé cómo hacer que se te pase la resaca.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo?- le pregunté amodorrado y con un dolor de cabeza bestial. Me pegué aún más a él, intentando huir de la luz que entraba por la ventana cual vampiro.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y a desnudar.

 **Bill:** Hm... Me parece buena idea... -empecé a desnudarle yo también. Acaricié su entrepierna por encima de los bóxer, notando como se iba abultando poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a quitar la ropa y mientras nos besábamos, empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y me restregué contra su mano. Seguí masturbándole hasta que estuve listo.- Ya... entra ya... Aaah...

 **Tom:** Me puse encima suyo y le puse las piernas sobre mis hombros para poder llegar más al fondo.

 **Bill:** Empecé a gritar del placer que me daba mi novio de buena mañana y le clavé las uñas en los brazos.- Más, Tom... Aaah... Más fuerte... -me llevé la mano a la entrepierna y me masturbé, ansioso por llegar al orgasmo.

 **Tom:** Sin salir de él, me eché hacia atrás hasta sentarme y me agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Empecé a moverme sobre él y con un par de embestidas me corrí, manchándole un poco el estómago.

 **Tom:** Siempre... me manchas... -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Tengo que... marcar lo que... es mío...-le dije con una media sonrisa mientras él salía poco a poco de mí.

 **Tom:** Y yo -y empecé a morderle el cuello y a lamerlo y a absorber para dejarle un chupetón enorme por todo el cuello

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y empecé a jadear al sentir su boca en mi cuello. Cuando se separó, le miré y vi que yo le había dejado ya un par de marcas en el cuello. Sonreí.- ¿Te vienes a la ducha? -dije con tonito inocente.

 **Tom:** Cómo me pone que te hagas el inocente, princesa -dije siguiendo dejádole unas marcas imposibles de ocultar.

 **Bill:** ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía. -mentira y gorda. Abrí el grifo y me metí bajo el agua.

 **Tom:** Entré detrás de él otra vez empalmado y empecé a meterle mano.

 **Bill:** Tom... -me miró. Me aproveché de su debilidad por mi voz inocente.- ¿Puedo... puedo hacerte yo el amor? -me puse rojo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

 **Tom:** Al principio me quedé mudo y me lancé a su cuello para que no notara nada. Cuando me calmé dije con chulería- Princesa... Lo tuyo es ya vicio... -él estaba rojísimo y me acerqué a su oído susurrando- No te acostumbres -y llevé su mano a mi culo.

 **Bill:** Le miré con mi mejor sonrisa y empecé a prepararle mientas le besaba el cuello y el pecho. Cuando iba por el segundo dedo, empezó a gemir y yo me puse más duro si es que era posible.

 **Tom:** Se puso detrás mio acariciándome la espalda, besándome los hombros y mientras me preparaba, empezó a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Metí el tercer dedo mientras masturbaba y Tom puso la nuca contra mi hombro. Yo jadeaba, ansioso por entrar.- ¿Listo?- le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Asentí y penetró con cuidado hasta que me acostumbré y empezó con mayor velocidad. Me agarraba a sus brazos mientras él me masturbaba.

 **Bill:** Empecé un ritmo frenético, gimiendo en su oído, sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.-  Oh, joder... Tom...

 **Tom:** De repente dio en un sitio que no había dado nunca y con un muy sonoro gemido, reventé como nunca.

 **Bill:** Sentí el semen de Tom en mi mano y no aguanté mucho más. Exploté en su interior y apoyé la frente en su espalda, intentando recuperar el aire.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué... coño... ha sido eso? -dije intentando respirar.

 **Bill:** Tu punto... -jadeé. Respiré hondo y logré calmarme.- He llegado hasta el punto que te hace reventar sin previo aviso. -Salí con cuidado de él y di el agua fría, intentando quitarme el sudor del cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé a cuadros jadeando. Estaba muy incómodo, pero no triste ni mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -se había quedado muy quieto, y no sabía qué hacer. Le puse una mano en el brazo, pero no reaccionó.- ¿Tom?

 **Tom:** Sí, no te preocupes -dije sinceramente aunque incómodo.

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño. Estaba seguro de que me ocultaba algo. Volví a dar el agua caliente y empecé a lavarme el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- No te enfades, solo estoy incómodo eso es todo. Pero te prometo que estoy bien -seguía incómodo.

 **Bill:** ¿Incómodo por qué? -le pregunté sin girarme.

 **Tom:** No lo sé. Es raro.

 **Bill:** ¿Raro? Ahora ya sí que no te entiendo. -le dije riéndome.

 **Tom:** Pues no me entiendas -le mordí la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Pero yo quiero entenderte... -dije en voz baja.- ¿Me pasas la esponja?

 **Tom:** ¿No queda mejor un halo de misterio? -dije con chulería pasándosela. La incomodidad no cesaba a pesar de los intentos.

 **Bill:** Si sigues incómodo, como ahora, pues no me gusta el misterio. Solo me gusta si no estás así.- me puse frente a él, frotándome con la esponja mientras esperaba la respuesta.

 **Tom:** Solo me da... un poco de vergüenza.

 **Bill:** ¿Vergüenza de qué? -pregunté entendiendo menos todavía.

 **Tom:** De... Bueno de ya sabes.

 **Bill:** No, no sé. -Sí sabía, pero quería que me lo dijera.

 **Tom:** De que me hayas... eso -joder si costaba.

 **Bill:** Ah, bien, perfecto. -me enfadé. Me aclaré y salí de la ducha lo más deprisa posible, evitando mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** Bill -lo llamé pero se giró y me encaró- Escúchame.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? No pienso escucharte. Te avergüenzas de que te penetren. Ya lo has dicho todo. -le di la espalda y empecé a buscar ropa.

 **Tom:** Que no es eso. No pienso que tenga nada de malo. Pero joder dame un poco de tregua. Te conté mi... primera vez. Pero no te conté como fue ni como me trató después mi padre, joder. Pero que alguien se dedique a insultarte y a pegarte porque seguro que te ha gustado tu puta violación pues no puedo evitar sentirme mal de que me haya gustado que te me hayas follado, joder. Ya sé que no es lo mismo pero no es mi culpa sentirme así.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no me cuentas las cosas? ¿Por qué no me explicaste todo lo que pasó desde el principio y así te ahorrabas la vergüenza y a mi la culpa? Estoy harto de que me cuentes las cosas a medias, de enterarme así de las cosas que te hacen daño. -me acabé de vestir y me senté en la cama, enfadado.

 **Tom:** Pero es que no es tu culpa joder. No te tienes que sentir culpable. Y si no lo cuento es porque no quiero hablar del tema.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues me siento culpable!-grité medio llorando.- No puedes ponerte como una mierda cada vez que te lo hago y luego pretender que no sienta que es culpa mía. Y joder, ¡ya sé lo duro que es hablar de una paliza o una violación, pero si eso afecta a tu pareja, como mínimo puedes intentarlo! No sé, por lo menos para que abandone de una vez por todas la idea de que algún día puedes simplemente disfrutar.- le di la espalda para que no viera que estaba llorando.

 **Tom:** Hoy he disfrutado -grité- pero me sentía algo incomodo. Es un puto avance joder. Dame tiempo...

 **Bill:** ¡Pero es que no tienes por qué sentite así!-grité.- ¡Es como si yo no fuera capaz de hacerlo solo por lo que pasó con el viejo, o con Andreas! ¡Que lo estás haciendo conmigo, joder, no con alguien que quiere hacerte daño! -intenté secarme las lágrimas, pero volvían a caer. Me sentía la mayor mierda del planeta.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero el viejo o el gilipollas te dejaron en coma una semana de una paliza mientras te follaba? ¿Te metieron el puto puño entero por detrás? ¿Estuviste meando sangre por una hemorragia interna? ¿O te pegaron palizas estando todavía convaleciente diciéndote que te tenían que haber arrancado la polla? -me empecé a enfadar mucho y estaba a punto de perder el control de nuevo.

 **Bill:** ¿Y tanto te costaba decirme, aunque solo fuera, que te lo hicieron pasar demasiado mal? ¡No hubiera insistido, joder! ¡No era tan complicado!

 **Tom:** ¿¡Y TANTO TE CUESTA A TI ENTENDERME CUANDO TE DIGO QUE NECESITO TIEMPO!? -le cogí de los brazos con fuerza. Estaba perdiendo el control.

 **Bill:** Me asusté de la fuerza con la que me agarró, pero no dejé de gritar.- ¿Y NO PODÍAS DECÍRMELO, TOM? SI LO HUBIERA SABIDO ANTES TE HUBIERA DADO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO, NO TE HABRÍA PEDIDO NADA. -me hacía mucho daño.

 **Tom:** NO ES CUESTIÓN DE QUE NO ME LO PIDAS, ES CUESTIÓN DE QUE DEJES DE OFENDERTE Y CABREARTE POR COSAS QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR, JODER -le grité apretando mi agarre y él se revolvió y me pegó una hostia para poder soltarse.


	50. ¿Final?

**Bill:** ¡SIGUES SIN ENTENDER UNA MIERDA! ¡NO ME JODE QUE NO PUEDAS EVITAR SENTIR COSAS, ME JODE QUE NO ME CUENTES QUE NECESITAS ESPACIO HASTA QUE NO ME ENFADO! -me había separado de él después de pegarle, pero estaba seguro de que iba a lanzarse otra vez sobre mí.

 **Tom:** ¡TE LO HE CONTADO Y ME HAS SEGUIDO GRITANDO! -dije empujándolo contra la pared.

 **Bill:** Me clavé un mueble en la espalda y grité de dolor.- ¿Y CÓMO NO GRITARTE SI TÚ TE PASAS LA VIDA ASÍ, EH? ¡SIEMPRE GRITANDO, SIEMPRE! ¡INCLUSO CUANDO ME ROMPÍ EL PIE!- Me levanté y le di un puñetazo que le obligó a retroceder un par de pasos.

 **Tom:** No sabía qué contestarle. Llevaba razón pero yo ya no era capaz de razonar así que me lancé a por él.

 **Bill:** Le esquivé como pude e intenté meterme al baño, pero me atrapó antes. Empecé a revolverme y logré soltarme. Me lancé sobre su cuerpo y le inmovilicé contra el suelo.

 **Tom:** Me preparé para esperar las hostias venir.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto un instante, respirando hondo. Pero la rabia me invadió y la emprendí a golpes mientras lloraba y gritaba.- ¿QUÉ, TE PARECE BIEN, EH? ¿TE GUSTA QUE TU NOVIO TE PEGUE UNA PALIZA? -cada vez gritaba más fuerte, totalmente cegado por la ira.- ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE, EH? NO ME LO DIGAS, PORQUE GRACIAS A TI LO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE.- seguí golpeando.

 **Tom:** Esa se me clavó dentro. Me intentaba soltar pero no podía.

 **Bill:** La rabia se fue poco a poco, y la cordura volvió a mí. Dejé de golpear, aún sin soltarle, y me quedé llorando, incapaz de controlarme.

 **Tom:** Me encontraba muy mareado y no podía respirar bien pero no dije nada ni me intenté defender. Sabía que me lo merecía.

 **Bill:** Cuando conseguí detener mínimamente mis sollozos, me levanté y me encerré en el baño. Me senté contra la puerta y volví a llorar.

 **Tom:** Me levanté, pero me volví a caer por el mareo en un sonoro estruendo. Bill abrió la puerta buscándome con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Me encontré con un Tom semiinconsciente en el suelo. Me lancé hacia él y le arrastré hasta la ducha y empecé a mojarle. Cuando abrió los ojos del todo, suspiré aliviado.

 **Tom:** Empecé a toser muy mareado- ¿Qué me ha pasado? -pregunté sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

 **Bill:** Hemos discutido y nos hemos peleado y yo... -sollocé.- te he pegado mucho y entonces te has mareado y yo pensaba que no te ibas a despertar... -le abracé y sollocé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** No entendía nada pero le abracé yo también. De repente me acordé de todo.

 **Bill:** Se tensó de repente y supuse que había recordado la pelea. Le senté con cuidado y cogí el botiquín, pero no me decidía a curarle.- Esto... ¿quieres que te cure, o prefieres hacerlo tú solo? -bajé la mirada, totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

 **Tom:** Cúrame tú -dije. De repente llamaron a la puerta. Bill fue a abrir. Eran Georg y Gustav que no sé que mierda querían. Me vieron así y entraron preocupados.

 **Bill:** Eh, chicos... tengo que curarle... ¿podéis volver luego?- me ignoraron y entraron. Resignado, cogí el botiquín y empecé a curarle el labio, evitando así que hablara. No se conformaron, y me avasallaron a preguntas, pero no contesté. Pasé a curarle las cejas y echarle crema en los moratones cuando Georg gritó.- ¡Que nos conteste, Bill, joder! -¡Que nos hemos peleado! Le he empujado y se ha estrellado contra un mueble, ¿contento? Ahora déjame curarle de una vez, hostias ya.- me giré hacia Tom y le curé los puños. Cuando acabé, le besé las palmas de las manos, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos.

 **Tom:** Los chicos no se contentaron con la explicación- Ni un mueble hace eso ni me creo que os hayáis peleado cuando tu no tienes ni un rasguño. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? -dijo Georg serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré exasperado.- He sido yo, ¿vale? En mitad de la pelea le he tirado al suelo y le he golpeado hasta que he recuperado la cordura y le he soltado. -empecé a llorar, recordando el daño que había hecho a Tom.

 **Tom:** Ellos se quedaron a cuadros- ¿Que tú qué? -se extrañaron. Yo no decía nada ni emitía expresión alguna.

 **Bill:** Que soy un mierda, le he pegado, insultado y hecho mucho daño. Y no quería hablar de ello, pero no paráis de preguntar. -se quedaron mudos.- Y ahora, por favor, dejad de hacerme sentir peor, joder. -salí del baño, sin darme cuenta de lo quieto que estaba Tom, y me tiré a la cama llorando como un crío.

 **Tom:** Me levanté ignorándoles y me acerqué a Bill rápido. Él se encogió porque pensaba que le iba a pegar pero me senté y le abracé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su abrazo y empecé a llorar en su hombro. Estaba totalmente arrepentido.-Perdóname, yo... -no me salían las palabras, me sentía una puta mierda.

 **Tom:** Olvídalo -dije abrazándole. Me habían dolido basta te más sus palabras que sus golpes.

 **Bill:** No lo olvido... he sido muy cruel y muy muy agresivo, y me arrepiento de veras... -seguí llorando entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Llevabas razón en hacerlo. Así que olvídalo -le dije. Me sentía como si me hubieran clavado un puñal.

 **Bill:** No lo olvido porque tú ahora estás mal. -Levanté la vista y su cara me lo confirmó. Me separé de él y me rodeé las piernas con los brazos, sintiéndome pura mierda.

 **Tom:** Gustav y Georg nos miraban con cara de "No nos vamos de aquí hasta que no nos deis una explicación". Les ignoré- Mira, llevabas razón. Las verdades duelen. Olvídalo, por favor.

 **Bill:** No puedo. -le miré.- Soy una mierda. -seguí llorando.

 **Tom:** Eres un amor. Siempre te controlas. Es normal que algún día explotes -le dije. Ya bastante tenía con estar yo jodido como para que él también.

 **Bill:** Pero yo... no debería haber hecho y dicho todo eso. Un cosa es explotar y la otra decirte todas esas cosas horribles. -Necesitaba otro abrazo, pero no podía pedírselo. No me lo merecía.

 **Tom:** Le abracé al ver que hizo el amago- Eran verdad...

 **Bill:** Eran una versión horrible de la verdad.- escondí la cabeza en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Solo olvídalo -Fue a protestar pero le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos y por instinto seguí el beso. Se separó de mi cuando empecé a hipar por culpa de la llorera y me miró mal.

 **Tom:** Visto que no había manera, le inmovilicé y empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme y retorcerme, tratando de evitar las cosquillas, pero Tom estaba encima de mí y no podía huir.- ¡Para, Tom!

 **Tom:** ¡Nunca! -grité y seguí con las cosquillas.

 **Bill:** ¡Porfi para!- seguí riendo.- Si paras, ya no lloro más.- me ignoró.

 **Tom:** Seguí haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se calmo del todo y ya paré.

 **Bill:** Paró de hacerme cosquillas y se quedó encima de mí, mirándome fijamente. Junté nuestros labios en un beso lento y tierno. Cuando nos separamos, sonrió.

 **Tom:** De repente oí una tos y me giré. Los chicos reclamaban atención- Mira, hemos discutido, me he puesto violento y he perdido visiblemente la pelea. Ya está.

 **Bill:** ¿Pero cómo puede haberte dejado así ese enano? -dijo Georg flipado.- Tú deberías saberlo. A ti también te gané un día. -Gus y Tom se rieron de mi comentario.

 **Tom:** Joder con la princesa... -dijo Georg- Ya ves. No iba a salir yo con ningún flojo que no supiera pelear -dije con tono de obviedad.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di un toquecito en el hombro. Cuando volvió a mirarme, le besé.

 **Tom:** No hay Dios quien os entienda. Bill, mira a ver lo de la sociopatía a ver si se te ha pegado -dijo Georg de broma.

 **Bill:** Para nada. Lo mío es simple bipolaridad. -dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ¿vamos a terminar de ver Disney? Y así les jodemos a todos y les despertamos -dije yo con malicia. Me seguían doliendo las palabras de Bill, pero no se notó.

 **Bill:** Vale.- fingía estar animado, pero por dentro seguía dolido. Salimos a pasear y acabamos de explorar Disney, ya que al día siguiente volvíamos a casa. Anna y los demás iban con cara de mala hostia, pero se les fue pasando poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Al final, después de ver todo el parque volvimos por la noche al cuarto. Me fui a echar a la cama. Estaba agotado.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama lentamente y me tumbé muy cerca del borde de la cama, sin atreverme a acercarme a él. Cerré los ojos y un reguero de lágrimas silenciosas cayó por mi cara.

 **Tom:** Noté que lloraba y me giré para abrazarle.

 **Bill:** No me abraces...-susurré. Le puse una mano en el pecho para que no se acercase.

 **Tom:** Le abracé igualmente.

 **Bill:** No lo hagas, Tom... no me lo merezco... -volví a poner las manos en su pecho, pero no me soltó.

 **Tom:** Yo no lo merezco. Pero como acostumbro a hacer lo que me de la gana, lo hago.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo no vas a merecerlo? Ha sido mi culpa, tú no has hecho nada malo...

 **Tom:** Bueno, deja el tema y déjate abrazar.

 **Bill:** Pero es que no es justo. Además estoy seguro de que sigues pensando en ello. Esta tarde tenías la cara larga a ratos. Y es todo mi culpa... -volví a llorar.

 **Tom:** No has hecho nada que no haya hecho yo ya, ¿vale? Así que deja de llorar y vamos a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me callé, cansado de seguir con la discusión. Puse la cara en su pecho y seguí llorando hasta que me quedé dormido en sus brazos.

 **Tom:** No dormí en toda la noche. Sonó el despertador. Era hora de irnos.

 **Bill:** Eres un tramposo.- dije mientras hacía la maleta, aún adormilado.

 **Tom:** No entendía nada- ¿Por qué?

 **Bill:** Cerré la maleta y le miré.- Porque me hiciste dormir y tú no has dormido. Ven al baño, que voy a curarte.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo sabes que no he dormido?

 **Bill:** Se te nota en la cara. Tienes unas ojeras que ni yo podría tapar con maquillaje.- se sentó y empecé a curarle.

 **Tom:** Ya... bueno.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y acabé de curarle.- Tom, ¿tú... tú crees que hay solución? -empezó a temblarme el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué? -pregunté confuso.

 **Bill:** A esto. A... -suspiré- a nosotros...- guardé el maquillaje en el neceser y fui a la maleta a guardarlo.

 **Tom:** No te entiendo, Bill -dije sinceramente. Llamaron a la puerta- Pero sea lo que sea luego me lo explicas.

 **Bill:** Era Noah, que venía a buscarnos. Con un poco de pena, me despedí de Disneyland y subí al avión. Lo bueno era que me tocaba ventanilla. Lo malo, que los demás estaban alejados de nosotros y seguramente me preguntara por lo que le había dicho en el hotel.

 **Tom:** Quise evitar como pudiera la conversación. Aunque solo fuera hasta casa. Había tomado la decisión más dura de mi vida. Y estaba destrozado. Solo quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con él pero no podía... Simplemente no podía. Yo era malo para él, y desde que ayer él mismo me lo dijo, simplemente tenía que apartarlo de mi. Llegamos a casa y le dije- Bill, tienes que irte...

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo. Por lo visto, Tom había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.- Estoy... estoy de acuerdo. Recojo mis cosas y me marcho.- fui a la habitación y empecé a meter mis cosas en bolsas y maletas que había ido comprando mientras estaba con Tom. Volví al salón y me lo encontré en un sofá.- Esto... ya he terminado. Creo... creo que no me dejo nada...

 **Tom:** Me levanté para besarle una última vez pero no fui capaz. En lugar de eso le tendí la mano- Yo... Bill te deseo lo mejor -dije sinceramente aguantando mis lágrimas.

 **Bill:** Quería un beso, pero parecía que no me lo iba a dar. Al final, me armé de valor y le abracé.- Que te vaya todo bien, Tom.- me dio las llaves de mi coche y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás.  Cargué todo en el maletero a la mayor velocidad y me fui definitivamente de la casa. En cuanto arranqué, puse la radio a tope y empecé a sollozar y llorar.

**FIN DE LA 1ª TEMPORADA**


End file.
